


When You Come Back To Me Again

by teardrop193



Series: Forever and Ever [1]
Category: Nagron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 95
Words: 97,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teardrop193/pseuds/teardrop193





	1. Chapter 1

“You have a brother?” Agron’s voice seemed confused as he spoke. He had known Nasir many years now and that had allowed them a bond over the years.

“Yes, we were separated while we were in foster care.” Nasir thought that he had told Agron but judging by his confusion, he obviously hadn’t.

“And you wish to find him?” Agron’s confusion only mounted as he spoke. How was this the first time he was hearing about the man and even more so the fact that Nasir wanted to find him. How could he have not known something like this was on the mind of his lover?

“Would you want to find Duro?” Nasir wasn’t being coarse with him, he simply wanted to make him understand.

“Duro is…” Agron sighed at the thought, the truth was he didn’t really know where the man was and hadn’t heard from him in a long while. “Duro is somewhere. He will return when he’s done searching for himself. That’s not the point though, if you want to find him then we will do that Nasir.”

**Two years later**

“Nasir, I, Oh, I’m sorry I thought you were someone else.” A blush slipped across his cheeks as he looked at the man who stood before him.

The man had looked identical to Nasir from behind and yet even as he turned to look at him, the resemblance was hard to mistake.

“Nasir?” The man’s face looked as if he had seen a ghost turning an ashy gray. “I-I had a brother named Nasir once.”

“Amal?” Agron’s voice was quiet. Was it possible that after so many heartbreaks, wrong turns and let downs that he had accidently wondered into the man while in town? He knew that his lover was wondering around somewhere, enjoying himself, and yet he wondered if he should call him and have him join him. Though upon a second thought he decided better of it, not wishing to get the man’s hopes up.

“H-how did you know?” Amal stood there looking at him trying to figure everything out that was going on.

“Because for going on two years now, Nasir has been looking for you. He would be thrilled to know that you have been living right here within the same city with us.” Agron bit his lip wishing he had called Nasir now, it was obvious that this was Nasir’s brother and he only wished to see the happiness on his face when he found out.

“Right.” Amal scoffed. “If he were looking for me, he certainly would have found me, so you can keep your kindness.” The man turned to walk away from Agron, the words ringing in his head before he stopped and turned to look at Agron again. “If he’s really looking for me, tell him I can be found at 356 4th St. If he wants to stop in, I’ll be around.” With that he disappeared within the people milling about leaving Agron with more words to say and no one to say them to.

“There you are!” Nasir’s happy voice brought him from the day dream he was in. “Hey, what’s the matter?”

“I-I’m pretty sure that I just ran into your brother Nasir.” Agron didn’t know how else to tell him this, it wasn’t as if this was something he did every day.

“You what? You saw Amal? How do you…What did he…” Nasir didn’t know what to say. They had been searching for two years now, they had tried every legal facility they could think of and yet there was no one who could track Amal down, yet supposedly Agron had found him now?

“It wasn’t intended. I walked up behind him and thought that he was you until he turned around to look at me and then I almost knew it had to be your brother. He doesn’t believe you’ve been looking for him, but he said that if you were really looking for him, he’d be at 356th 4th St., stop in and see him.” Agron bit at his lip awaiting Nasir’s reaction, hoping that he wouldn’t be too upset over the fact that Amal hadn’t believed he was looking for him.

“C-can we go please?” Nasir’s heart soared, his palms sweating as he looked at his lover. “I-I’ve waited too long to not at least meet him. I know that he may never appreciate my presence in his life but I want to at least meet him.”


	2. Chapter 2

***

“You’re sure that you want to go alone?” Carefully Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir, pulling him close. Nasir had insisted that Agron tell him everything about Amal and what had happened. He’d held on to every word Agron spoke with wide eyed enthusiasm, wanting to know everything, before announcing that he was going to go and see Amal, and that he wished to go alone.

“Positive Agron.” Nasir nodded, eyes traveling over the man before him. “Besides that’ll give you time to go and see Duro like you’ve been putting off.”

Agron supposed it was true, perhaps he was avoiding seeing his little brother. The last time that they had seen one another had been when they exchanged less than enthusiastic hellos. “Mmm…I think he’s still pissed I didn’t call to tell him about adopting Isabella. So I think I’m going to avoid him from now.”

“I’ll be home before she gets home.” Nasir voice was gentle as he spoke, fingers brushing over Agron’s cheek.

“Don’t worry about us Nasir, go and see your brother.”

***

“Amal?” Nasir found himself rubbing his hands on his pants, feeling as if he couldn’t stop them from sweating.

“That’s me. You must be the bleeding heart that’s supposedly looking for me? In other words you’re Nasir huh?” Amal’s voice was cold, lacking in emotion. “If you were looking for me then you did a pretty poor job because here I am.”

“I tried everywhere that said that they could help and they couldn’t help me find my nose with the paperwork that I had from foster care and your records had been sealed because you aged out of the system.” Nasir had expected rejection, in fact he had prepared for it. Agron had already said that Amal’s reaction had been less than desirable. “At every turn, they told me that they couldn’t help me because there was no way to find you. Of course your name had changed and it wasn’t like I could simply pull out a phone book and look you up, I-I never gave up trying but I had no leads so I had no way to find you until today.”

“Do you want to come in?” Amal moved out of the way, opening the door wider to let the other man into the front door.

“Yea, that would be nice.” Nasir nodded as he looked at his brother. Amal’s shoulders had relaxed, the ice in tone had disappeared and his face softened. “I-I have something for you too.” Reaching into the folder he was carrying, Nasir pulled a picture of two young boys out, holding it to the older of the two brothers. “The woman at the agency gave it to me before I left, that was how I knew about you. I was just a baby when we were separated, if it wasn’t for the photo I wouldn’t even know that you existed.”

Amal’s fingers grasped the photo, eyes running over it, a slight smile tingeing at his lips as he eyed the picture in his hands. “You were so tiny, I tried to take care of you since mom couldn’t, or maybe it’s that she wouldn’t but I just couldn’t do it. I cried for days after they took you away, I hated watching the other kids that were with me. We had a brother and sister that I guess I was jealous of, I always wondered what you were like.” Tears had begun to well in Amal’s eyes as he held the door open. “You going to stand out here all afternoon or you coming in?”

“Oh right.” Nasir was trying his hardest not to laugh as he smiled at the older man, before he followed him inside. “Agron was worried about me coming alone, he thought that maybe you wouldn’t want to see me.”

“Agron, I’m going to assume that was the man from earlier?” Amal’s eyebrows rose. He had wondered who the man was to Nasir but he wasn’t sure how appropriate it was to ask him since they had only just met.

“Yes. Agron is my husband.” Nasir’s words were confident, strong. This was his brother and while he knew nothing about him, he wouldn’t allow him to put him down anymore than any other person he encountered.

“I thought perhaps you were romantically involved.” Amal nodded, his hand reaching out to set upon Nasir’s shoulder. “Perhaps next time you can bring him along with you.”

“Next time?” Nasir’s eyes lit up at the words. “Yea, yea, tonight he’s home waiting for our daughter to get home.” He paused thinking about what he had just said.

“Daughter?” Amal’s eyebrows rose as Nasir spoke. It wasn’t as though he was surprised that he had kids, but simply interested. “You have been together that long?”

“We’ve been together for six years now in total, but Isabella’s only been with us for two now. Actually, I was looking for you when I found her. She’s five; her parents were killed in hit and run accident. She has no recollection of the event thankfully but when we got her, she was mute. We feared she might always be but she’d talk your ear off now, it took awhile and she’s a little hard to understand but we hope that while she’s in school that will turn around too.” The little girl was their pride and joy and after Nasir’s time in the foster care system, he was glad to be able to help someone out as well. “But that’s enough about me, what about your life?”

“It’s still just me.” Amal shrugged. “I’ve seen a few women, but as emotionally damaged as I am, well you can imagine.”

The truth was, Nasir could understand very well. It had taken meeting Agron for him to finally find some kind of stability in his life. First his mother had disregarded him as nothing more than a hassle as she had with Amal and while in the foster care system, Nasir had never really had anyone to attach to and that had left him alone in the world, depending only on himself. “Yea, but you’ll find someone, believe me, experience tells me that. I always thought that I would live alone until I met Agron and then everything changed. He saved my life.”

Amal couldn’t help wondering if Nasir was being literal about the words or not. Instead he simply nodded as he watched his younger brother, taking in all of the details that Nasir was willing to share. They had many years to make up for and it was obvious that one night wouldn’t be nearly enough time. 


	3. Chapter 3

“So tell me, how did you meet Agron?” Amal felt bad asking the question and he would understand if Nasir didn’t feel like answering it, they had just met after all.

The laugh that Nasir emitted though surprised him, it was obvious that Nasir was comfortable talking about it. “As I said, he saved my life. Agron is a paramedic, well I guess at the time he was an EMT but that’s beside the point.” Nasir found himself getting lost in the memory.

“What happened?” Amal didn’t seem the least bit upset to be only talking about Nasir; in fact he was glad for it. He wanted to know about his brother, every intricate detail of his life and everything that he had missed out on.

“I was walking home from a class and as I was crossing the street I was hit by a car.” Nasir sighed. The recovery had been horrible, and the pain was excruciating, but he would have never changed waking up for the first time to find Agron sitting by his bed. “He swore that he was just checking in to make sure that I was alright but, there was something in his touch, the way that he looked at me that told me it was something else. Perhaps it wasn’t ethical but, we fell in love with one another somewhere along the way in that hospital room.”

Amal nodded. “Do you need to go and get Isabella then?” He could only imagine that leaving the young girl alone with him if he needed to leave wasn’t a good idea.

“Oh, no, actually he’s off today and tomorrow. It’s taken some getting used to but it’s not a bad schedule. He’s got twenty four hours on and forty eight off.” Nasir shrugged. “It’s nice, he’s around to make sure that everything is alright with Izzy and to help her with her homework while I’m at work and a good friend of ours takes her when he has to work. She’s normally only with someone else a couple of hours though.”

“I owe him a drink then,” Amal offered a smile as he looked at him. He was glad to know that the man looked out for his little brother, and Nasir sounded happy with the way that his life was with the way that he spoke of Agron and Isabella. “And do you think perhaps I could meet the little one?”

“Of course you can! Have you eaten yet? I’ll call and have Aggie meet us, Izzy should be home from school and I promised her we’d go out to eat tonight anyways since Agron was home.”

“Oh, no, no I cant interrupt on family time.” Amal shook his head as he looked at Nasir trying to make him understand why he was declining the invitation.

“And you are family.” Nasir nodded. “Therefore it makes sense that you would join us for this and then we normally go home and play a board game before tucking Isabella into bed for the night. We’d be thrilled if you would come with us.”

“You’re sure that Agron wouldn’t mind?” Amal didn’t want to interrupt plans that had already been made, he knew that his brother would do anything at this point to make him feel like a part of the family and that included breaking plans and inconveniencing his husband.   

“No, Agron’s pretty laid back. To be honest he slept most of the day after the market this morning so he’ll be thrilled to have a little company other than my ugly mug.” It was the way that days like this normally went. Agron stumbled in just in time to put Isabella on the bus and then he crawled into bed once she was gone. He was always awake in time for Isabella to get home and spend time with her. No one knew how he survived on so little sleep but he always managed to do it.

“I’m not sure that he likes me after this morning.” Amal’s lips turned up into a smile. “I was kind of cold and cruel with him.”

“Nah, after some of the guys he works with, you’re a ray of sunshine. Hell after Crixus, you’ve got to be a step up.” Nasir offered a playful smile. “They get along but you’d never know it by listening to them. In fact Crixus’ wife is the one who keeps an eye on Izzy for us.”

“If you’re sure that he wont mind.” Amal would give in to this if it was really what Nasir wanted. He would love to meet the little girl who his brother thought of as his own and he did wish to make things better with Agron. “Does Isabella remember that you aren’t her parents?”

“She was three when we got her, she remembers a little bit about the agency that she came from and how it had been to live there but she doesn’t really remember a lot about it from what we can tell.” Nasir’s voice was quiet as he spoke about the little girl. She was his pride and joy, other than Agron she was the most important thing to him. “She refers to us as Daddy, but she knows we aren’t her real parents.”

“Of course you are.” Amal laughed at the words. It was hard to believe that Nasir could say something such as this. “You have taken her in, raised her from just a tiny child into the little girl that she is now. You may not have given birth to her but you are certainly her parents.”

“Thank you Amal.” Nasir blushed, eyes turning to look at the floor trying to hide the blush as he spoke. “So where you want to go? I’ll call Agron and have him and Isabella meet us there.”

“Where ever, I’m not really picky.”

***

“Look, I just wanted to say, I’m sorry about what happened earlier today.” Amal was trying to make things better between them, hoping that it would help with his relations with Nasir as well.

“Don’t worry about it. I have a younger brother too, I cant imagine what it would be like to not know him and then have someone tell me that he was looking for me, after I had been living so near by for so long.” Agron shrugged, eyes turning to look at the little girl who sat beside Nasir happily coloring away, attempting to babble on about school that day.


	4. Chapter 4

“Speaking of, did you call Duro and invite him to join us?” Nasir set his hand upon Agron’s leg. He knew that things were stressed between the two brothers and he wished that they would make up. Nasir knew that it was killing Agron that they weren’t speaking, after all it had been Agron who made sure that Duro had made it through his life without concern.

“Yeah, he said that if he got a chance he’d stop in later on tonight.” Agron shrugged before he took the crayon that Isabella was holding out to him.

“I take it things are not well with you and your brother?” Amal’s voice was cautious, he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries again now that Agron liked him again.

“Duro took a two year vacation, he didn’t call, didn’t give an indication as to where he was and he finally came home a couple of months ago. Well needless to say he wasn’t exactly happy to find out that I had adopted and not told him.” Agron shrugged at the thought. He wasn’t so much upset that Duro was mad at him but in truth he was hurt. He wished that Duro would understand, after all it wasn’t as if the man had called to tell him where he had been for almost three years now. The fact alone had been an annoyance to Agron but he had managed to keep it contained and not snap back at his brother. “Needless to say it’s been a little tense between us.”

“Life’s too short to be mad at someone that you love.”  Amal offered a smile across the table at Nasir. “As easy as it would have been to stay mad at Nasir, I just couldn’t do it. Instead I decided that our lives are too short to go on that way.”

“Well, it’s not me who is upset.” Agron shrugged as he looked at the other man. “We just need time and we’ll be able to figure things out, we always do. Besides once he sees this adorable little girl, I’m pretty sure that he’ll forgive me for not calling.” His eyes fell on Isabella who had reached across the table to set the picture in front of him, giggling happily before she shyly hid behind Agron’s shoulder looking up at the new comer to their tiny family.

“Why thank you.” Amal grinned as he looked at the picture in front of him. Agron was right, this little girl was absolutely beautiful and she would happily giggle and play as if there was nothing in the world that could bother her. It was obvious to see that her time in foster care hadn’t scarred her nearly as badly as it had Amal and perhaps even Nasir.

“Yous welcomes.” Isabella shyly peeked out around Agron before she crawled up into Nasir’s lap as he extended his arms to her.

“Izzy, that’s my brother Amal.” He leaned to press a kiss to her cheek offering a smile as he looked at her. “You can call him Uncle Amal, he won’t hurt you, I promise. Remember how afraid you were of Crixus and how nice he turned out to be?”

“I’ll be honest, Crixus still scares me.” Agron quirked a grin and then noticed the confused look on Amal’s face before he laughed. “He’s not a bad guy, he’s just a little terrifying when you wake him up. There’s no one better to work with though, especially when it comes to stress though so I’m never too upset to have to work with him.”

“Why I no hases a bruver?” Isabella’s speech made Agron laugh, he was always swearing that she could easily she would learn to speak English and yet Nasir was insistent that he would do no such thing. Though it was obvious that the young girl took in everything that they said and she had quickly figured out that she was different then both of her parents since she didn’t have any siblings.

“Maybe you will have siblings one day baby girl.” Nasir grinned as he held the little girl close tickling at her sides, grinning wide as she giggled.

Amal was surprised as he watched his baby brother, smiling as he watched him with the little girl. It wasn’t hard to see how much the little girl meant to him and even less so as the beautiful little girl giggled and laughed within his arms. He was glad to have finally found Nasir and to be able to experience things like this with him.

***

“Duro, sit down and take a piece.” Agron’s eyes turned up to look at his baby brother, he wasn’t in the mood to argue with him, at least not until Isabella was asleep and Amal had left.

Duro’s eyes fell upon the young girl who was situated within Agron’s laugh, happily giggling as she attempted to take on Amal and Nasir at Candy Land.

“Thanks but I’ll just watch.” Duro muttered sinking to the couch, his eyes moving over Amal as if trying to decide who he was and what it was that he was doing there.

“Duro, this is Amal.” Nasir’s voice was soft, ever looking up from the board. He and Duro had never been close, Nasir wished that it wasn’t so but they had met at the wedding and Duro had avoided them later on, though Nasir had never known why. “He’s my older brother.”

“It’s nice to meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Amal was being polite, he knew that Agron wished that he were on better terms with the man and yet there seemed to be no way to get Duro to cooperate with him.

“Knowing Aggie he probably told you all the dumb stuff that I did while we were growing up. None of it is true by the way.” Duro huffed making it obvious that he was annoyed but he was trying his hardest to make things work out.

“Isabella, this is your Uncle Duro.” Agron offered a smile as he looked at his brother before he leaned down pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He still hoped that Duro would find the little girl adorable and forgive him for not calling; after all it had been tough for him after taking her in. They had adopted her and things had gotten hectic.

“Hi.” Isabella was beginning to play shy now, she had never been one who warmed up to strangers very easily but she was beginning to do better now that she was in school and meeting strangers almost every day. “Is he coming with us to the fair daddy?”

“I don’t know Izzy, you’d have to ask him if he would like to go or not.” Agron would never speak for Duro because if he tried it seemed as though Duro would wish the opposite.

Isabella’s eyes turned up to look at the younger German as if trying to plead with him to go along with them. “Onkel Duro would yous gos with us?”

Duro’s lips parted to speak but hearing her referring to him as Uncle in German, his cold exterior started to melt, he couldn’t help smiling as he looked at the little girl. No matter how upset he was with his brother, he couldn’t take it out on her. “Would you like me to go with you?”

Izzy nodded happily as she took her turn, which caused Nasir to groan as the little girl passed him again.

“You should ask uncle Amal as well.” Nasir knew that it was sudden and he hadn’t known his brother very long at this point but he would ask him anyways.

“Of course I would go with you young one.” While Amal knew that they had only known each other for a short period of time, it was easy to see from the look on the little girl’s face that it would mean a lot to her and he didn’t mind.

Leaning down to press a kiss to Isabella’s forehead Agron spoke. “Why don’t you go and get your jammies on and then when you’re done playing, you can go to bed.”

“Otay.” The little girl crawled off of his lap before scampering down the hall to her room.

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” Agron’s eyes drifted from one man to the other wanting them to know that it wasn’t expected from them.

“How could you say no to those sweet little eyes?” Amal grinned as he leaned back on his elbows on the floor.

“Er hat recht Bruder, die Kleine ist zu putzig um nein zu sagen” Duro had momentarily forgotten that Amal and Nasir didn’t speak German. He always supposed that perhaps Nasir did but had never gotten close enough to him to find out if he did or not. “I mean, he is right brother, the little one is too cute to say no to.”

“Thank you both.” Nasir felt his heart swell as he looked upon the men before them. “She’s been having a tough time at school and everything that she’s been through; sometimes I don’t know what to do to help her. Maybe this trip will make her feel better about whatever is truly going on.” He knew that there was something going on but the young girl wouldn’t talk about it and Nasir wouldn’t pry for fear of upsetting her further.

“You’re doing a great job with her Nasir that much shows. Now of course Agron is teaching her all of the things that she shouldn’t know how to do.” Duro’s face never changed but Agron had the feeling that he was giving him a hard time none the less.

“She is a very sweet young thing.” Amal added, it was obvious to see to anyone that the two men had done a decent job raising her and though she was a little shy, it wasn’t hard to tell how sweet she was.

The squeak of a cat from down the hall made Agron’s head turn. “Isabella leave her alone or she’ll bite you again.”

***

“So are we cool again?” Agron knew that he shouldn’t need to ask his brother this but after the way their relationship had been lately he was sure that it was the best idea. Nasir had gone to bed not long after Amal had left exhausted from the day’s events but the one thing that he could say was that when he had gone to bed, the man was smiling, one of his greatest wishes had been fulfilled.

“We’re well on our way.” Duro sighed. It was obvious that Isabella had warmed him up some and that he was having a hard time being mad at Agron anymore. “I may have done some things while I was gone that I didn’t tell you about and I guess I can understand why you didn’t call. I hadn’t called to even tell you where I was. We just promised that we’d always tell each other about the life changing events and this was a major one for you. I mean you and Nasir getting married was one thing, but I never saw you with kids.”

“It wasn’t something I planned on, when Nasir suggested it I thought he was nuts but, she’s been great for both of us.” Agron had never said it before but it was true, she had brought out so much in both of them. “I used to be excited to come home because I was coming home to Nasir but now it’s like I’m coming home to a completely different thing. She’s always so excited when she comes through the door, it’s a different feeling.”

“I’d love to say I know what that’s like but I’ll be honest, I don’t have a clue.” The words weren’t hard for Duro to speak, he had never really settled into a relationship, even when he was away. Instead he had dated a few women here or there but they had always been simple flings rather than women he wanted to be serious with.


	5. Chapter 5

“You’ll find someone Bruder.” His voice was quiet as he spoke, reaching out to touch his brother’s hand. He had never seen Duro look this horrible, even when they were younger trying to make it on their own, it killed him, all Duro really deserved was happiness of his own. “Just like you found yourself on your voyage to….where the fuck did you end up going?”

“Home.” The word was quiet as Duro spoke it.

“As in Germany?” He supposed that explained why Duro had come home speaking less English then he had ever spoken since they’d moved.

“Yes Agron as in Germany.”

***

“Mmmmmm hey you.” Nasir offered sleepily as he cuddled closer to Agron as the man crawled into bed. It had been nearly midnight before the familiar tug of sleep, though he knew that he would likely sleep lightly with each sound waking him.

“Hey.” Agron leaned over Nasir’s shoulder, allowing his lips to press at the soft skin of the shoulder. “Sorry I woke you up, you were sleeping pretty sound, I figured that I could crawl in without bothering you.”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re having trouble sleeping again hey?” Rolling within Agron’s arms, Nasir lazily peered up at the bigger man.

“No, it’s just the back and forth. By the time I adjust to being here with you it’s time to go back to work and god knows I don’t sleep nearly as much as I should then because well, I don’t have you to cuddle up with. It’s a constant battle.” Agron shrugged before he settled in against the pillows upon the bed. “Now come on, it’s about time for you to go back to sleep.”

“No, you know that I value the nights we spend together.” Nasir’s hand ran over Agron’s abs, cuddling closer to him as he did. It seemed like as of later Agron was working more and more since they were shorthanded at work and he was working over time.

“I know, I know and I’m sorry, I promise I will try and get more time off. For both you and Isabella, she’s been starting to get clingy again which worries me; because it means that I obviously am not home enough.” Agron sighed, his eyes closing for a minute, he loved his job, and everything that he did but he couldn’t allow her to suffer as a result of it.

“It’s fine Agron, she’s fine. She just misses you, we both do. Did you work things out with your brother?” Nasir hated it when Agron blamed himself for things such as this and would do anything to change the subject and make him feel better.

“Sort of, we’re at least kind of speaking now.” He and Duro had talked for a while after Nasir had gone to bed and they had reached a place where they were getting along once more. “He’s just returned from Germany when he got back from his trip and he brought our cousin back with him, which could be a scary incident. I guess she’s been staying with him since he got back and he forgot to tell me.”

“How does one forget to tell someone that they are living with a relative of theirs?” Nasir was confused by the statement and he wondered how it could have possibly happened.

“Well, Saxa can be a little bit of a handful but if it was mean that would be more reason to tell him that she was here and staying with us.” Agron wasn’t surprised though, what he was surprised by was the fact that he hadn’t seen his cousin yet. “She hardly speaks English but she means well, though I don’t advise leaving her alone with Isabella, who knows what she would teach her.”

“No, no Naevia will do just fine at taking care of her as she always will. Your brother means well and I understand that but she has a relationship with Naevia and that will help her out.” Nasir settled in with his hand over Agron’s heart, leaning his head against his shoulder. “That is when we can’t be here with her of course.”

“Right now, we are here for one another.” Agron wrapped his arms around the tiny man, feeling the heat of his skin against his own. “And I have been missing you lately, what about you?”

“You know that I miss you Agron.” Nasir’s voice was breathy as he spoke, there was something about Agron that always made him feel like this and he never knew what it was. Even when they had been simply dating, a touch from Agron and he was nearly putty within Agron’s hands. “With all of my heart, I miss you more than you can ever imagine.”

“No, I’m pretty sure that I can imagine it because I miss you just as much. Crixus has started making fun of me because I don’t really sleep, I just kind of pace all night. He finally figured out that it’s because I don’t have you to sleep with.” The sigh that slipped through Agron’s lips made Nasir wonder what else had been said by the two men. “I’m not me without you Nasir.”

Instead of answering, Nasir’s lips found Agron’s neck before he moved up towards his ear lobe, allowing his breath to flow over the tender flesh knowing what it would do to Agron. It was nights like these that they were both glad that Isabella’s room was downstairs and that she slept so soundly.

The soft throaty moan that escaped Agron’s lips was something that caused Nasir to grin, lips moving higher as they found their home upon Agron’s ear lobe. “What’s the matter?” The words were uttered through his teeth as they pulled at Agron’s lobe.

“You know what that does to me.” Agron whimpered, his fingers twisting in Nasir’s hair, pulling at the dark locks as he began to wriggle beneath him, his head turning so that Nasir’s teeth could pull at his ear more. “Please Nasir, please.”


	6. Chapter 6

Pulling his lips away from Agron’s ear all the way, Nasir allowed a laugh to slip through his lips. “What’s the matter baby?” His hand snaked it’s way under Agron’s shirt, pushing it out of the way as his hand moved it’s way up farther.

“Don’t make me beg.” Agron’s voice was raspy, hands still lost within Nasir’s hair as he moved his lips down to press them to Nasir’s. “You know exactly what I want.”

“Just be patient Agron.” His voice was quiet as he spoke, his eyes running over the lover that lay beside him on the bed. The carnal need that showed in his eyes blew Nasir away, he never got used to the fact that he was what Agron wanted and needed. “You’re in good hands tonight.” Moving to straddle his lover’s hips, his hands moving to settle upon Agron’s hips, Nasir peered down upon him trying to get used to this feeling, and yet he never did no matter how he much he tried.

“I’m always in good hands when it’s you.” Agron whispered as he pulled his shirt over his head waiting for Nasir to proceed. He knew that it would take him a few minutes to adjust to the sight before him.

 It was in the sight of Agron lying before him as beautiful as the day that he had met him, that he was often lost. He hated the nights that Agron was gone, he hardly slept and when he did sleep, he had nightmares about what might happen with their lives.

Though as Nasir lay settled within Agron’s arms at night, he slept peacefully with memories of their next few days together, while Nasir hadn’t left the hospital in that amount of time, Agron had managed to make him feel special.

“Nasir.” Agron’s voice was like a beacon of light guiding him back to reality from him memories. “Hey, come back to me.”

“Sorry.” The words were a whisper as Nasir’s fingers traced over Agron’s abs and up into his pecs. “Touch me?”

“Gladly.” Agron’s hands reached up to rest upon Nasir’s hips, fingers rubbing at the skin above his waist band. “You think we can get past this?”

“Gods I thought you’d never ask.” The words were a whimper as Nasir spoke them, his fingers moving to pull at the shorts that Agron wore, he knew that patience had never been Agron’s virtue but he wanted to make tonight enjoyable for him. Though by this point, he should have known that Agron would enjoy anything that he did.

Agron shivered at the feel of the cool air against his newly bare skin, cock twitching at the feel as he bit at his lip, back arching as he thrust towards Nasir. His eyes were wide, ever vigilant as if each inch of his body was hypersensitive to the touches as Nasir moved lower, a devilish grin upon his lips. “What are you…” The words were cut off as a groan slipped between his lips as Nasir took his cock within his mouth, taking him within his throat before he began to bob his head, causing Agron to moan.

Nasir’s hands reached out to still Agron’s hips, fingers twisting into the muscle. Cautious eyes turned up to watch Agron, glad to see the man who lay beneath him, head thrown back against the pillow, back arching as far as he could under Nasir’s hands, eyes pinched tightly closed as he moaned Nasir’s name, fingers pulling at the ebony strands of Nasir’s hair, which only pushed them further forward.

***

“Shut up would you?” Agron sighed, settling his head into his hands as he sat on the edge of the cot staring at the man across the room. “Tell me you’re better off without your wife, I dare you.”

“No, it’s not any easier you’re right.” Crixus’ voice cut through the darkness in the room. “But I’m not the one pacing across the room while you’re trying to sleep. “It’s not easy, but you learn quickly that if you want to keep your job, and your family happy, then you find a way to get through it. I would have thought you’d have figured it out by now.”

“Isabella’s having a tough time again and that alone has been the major part of the problem. Of course I miss having Nasir around but, it’s been different since she’s been with us.” With a sigh he allowed himself to fall back against the cot, he’d been sitting on the edge of. “Fuck, being a parent is harder than anyone ever made it out to be.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Crixus pushed himself up on one arm so that he could peer through the darkness at Agron. “I do know, you haven’t quite been right since that night. You know that I’m happy for you Agron, but there’s something going on in that head of yours and I’ve never been where you are but I do know something isn’t right.”

“Duro said the same thing. I guess it’s just that I don’t want to lose him. I saw how close I was to it that night and I didn’t even know him then. Now I know what a great person he is, I’ve fallen in love, given my heart away and I can’t help wondering what will happen then.”

“You’ll deal with it then Agron. You were meant to get that call, and yea I was probably a little hard on you for it. Which I’m still sorry for, but you and Spartacus were the worst of it all. Anyways, Nasir is fine, yea he had it tough for awhile but there’s nothing to worry about now, other than maybe you dropping out of exhaustion.” Agron couldn’t see the grin that slipped across Crixus’ lips from across the room but he could imagine what it looked like. “Now do yourself a favor and get some sleep. It’s been quiet lately but I’m sure that that will change soon too, kids graduating always keeps us busy.”


	7. Chapter 7

“I’d rather be slow.” Agron sighed, his eyes closing as he attempted to relax. He knew that Crixus was right but their profession was one in which, he would rather not be busy, it meant that no one suffering.

“Agreed, now sleep.”

“Shut up Crixus.”

***

“Daddy!” Sweet little Isabella giggled as she came bounding through the front door and into Agron’s arms. “I misseded yous, daddy saided you was workings tonight.”

“Well, I was supposed to but I managed to get the day off so that I could spend it with you because I’ve been missing you too. I thought that you and I could go for a walk in the park and go see the ducks and stuff.” Agron had scooped the little girl into his arms. Feeling her within his arms made him feel so much better. It had been far too long since they had been able to spend time like this and he wished it wasn’t nearly the way that it was. “Then tomorrow we can work on your homework and have some fun. I’ll be home for a few days so we can make up for the last little while.” He had thought about what Crixus had said and finally convinced Spartacus that he needed time off, it was time for a vacation and to get back to his little girl and the man that he loved.

“And the twurtles?” The one thing the little girl had always enjoyed was nature and Agron was sure that her love of animals came from Nasir. He had been working for an animal rehab for years now, which was where they had gotten the cat from. Nasir had brought her home as a little kitten in order to rehab her to be ready for adoption but after a little time with her, he had been unable to let her go and had insisted upon adopting her. It was something that Agron hadn’t minded and in fact the kitten had grown on Agron as well and it was someone for Isabella to play with and grow up with.

“Yea, and the turtles and maybe we’ll call and see if daddy minds if you stop in and see the puppies.” His voice was quiet as he spoke, he was surprised that Nasir hadn’t tried to bring one of them home with him yet but he hadn’t and Agron didn’t mind letting her play with them as long as Nasir didn’t mind. Setting the little girl on the floor, he waited for her reaction.

“Otay!” The little girl giggled scampering off for her room in order to go put her play clothes on instead of her school clothes.

Agron couldn’t help but smile at this, she was beginning to get to a point where they no longer had to remind her of things like this. She knew that when she got home before she went out to play, she had to change, since Nasir was tired of trying to get grass stains out of her good clothes.

***

“Can you see them?” Agron asked setting the little girl on  bench, leaning behind her so that she didn’t fall as she looked over the edge of the wall at the tiny family of ducks.

“I sees them, they’re cutes.” Isabella’s happy giggles were contagious and Agron couldn’t help but laugh along with her. “Just wikes the one that daddy bringded home wif him one days.”

“You remember that?” Agron was surprised, she had only been with them a short time when Nasir had brought the baby duck home with him knowing that it needed care around the clock and there was no one around the shelter at night, so he’d brought it home in order to take care of it. The little girl had been all of two though and Agron couldn’t fathom her remembering it.

Nodding her blue eyes were wide as she watched the little ducks. “Sort ofs, daddy no brings nothings home with him anymores though.” The statement seemed so final as the words were heard from her lips.

She was right though, Nasir rarely brought his projects home with him anymore and Agron understood why. There was too much of a chance that the little girl would become attached and something would happen to it and break her heart, which would break their hearts as well. “I’ll talk to him about it later on, how’s that sound?” The words were true because he knew that Nasir wouldn’t do anything without them talking about it first and that was something Agron appreciated. There was nothing worse than coming home to crawl into bed at eight in the morning to find something furry sleeping on his side of the bed and he had no idea where it had come from or even what it was.

However that didn’t mean that Agron didn’t love what Nasir did. He loved the look on Nasir’s face and in his eyes as he talked about the animals that he was taking care of at work. “Can we sees him?” Isabella’s eyes turned up from where she was watching the little ducks to where Agron was standing behind her. She knew that he had mentioned going to see Nasir and that was something that had excited her.

“How about I call him while you look at the turtles huh?” He knew her eyes had caught the little heads popping up through the water and that she’d  want to investigate but he would never let her near the water alone. “From here that is.”

“Otays daddy.” Her little eyes turned back to the water before them as Agron pulled the phone from his pocket, pressing it to his ear.

“Hello?” Nasir’s voice sounded distracted and it was obvious that he didn’t realize that it was Agron.

“Hey, I catch you at a bad time?”

“Oh, no, hey.” Nasir’s voice lightened at the sound of Agron’s voice. “Is there something that I can do for you or you just calling to chit chat.”

“A little of both.” Agron laughed. “Izzy wants to know if she can come and visit, I told her that I’d call and see what you were up to and then we’d decide.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Mmm yea, that’s fine. I should be done here soon and then we can take a walk, we’ve got some little ones in that could use some time with human beings.” Nasir’s voice was quiet as he spoke. “Before you freak out, they’re good with people, we just don’t get to give them as much time as we’d like to so they’re a little wild sometimes.”

“You know that I trust you Nasir, you would never purposely put her in danger.” Slipping into the bench beside Isabella, Agron couldn’t help but smile as the little girl cuddled in under his arm. She truly had changed their life once she had come into it, and sometimes Agron felt like he was overwhelmed with everything that was going on but he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

“You’re right, I do know that. So where are you? Just trying to figure out how long before you get here.” Nasir sounded flustered as if he was in a hurry all of a sudden and Agron couldn’t help chuckling as he listened to the man, he knew how he felt. There was something about hearing Nasir’s voice that always made him feel nervous, no matter how many times he had heard it, it was exhilarating and terrifying all at the same time.

“The park, Izzy’s watching the ducklings play and I’m pretty sure that one just hit a turtle in the head. I think someone’s starting to get sleepy though.” While Isabelle had settled into going to school, she still got tired in the afternoon and occasionally still curled up to take a nap.

“You or her?” Nasir’s voice was teasing but he knew that it had been a rough night for Agron; it was rare that he called from work in the middle of the night but Nasir had still been awake and there had been something in the tone of Agron’s voice that told him something wasn’t right but he didn’t press on about it.

“Her, I feel pretty good, I managed to get some sleep after you left this morning and I feel a lot better.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he leaned his chin on top of Izzy’s head. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I promise tonight we’ll find something to do once we get home and Isabella’s in bed. So you two coming over or what?” Nasir couldn’t wait to see the man and their baby girl, the way that Isabella’s eyes lit up as she got to play with the puppies and kitties and her happy giggles always made Nasir feel better.

“Yea, we’ll be there shortly. Oh hey we need to talk about something later too. It’s nothing bad I promise.” Agron knew that the words would reassure his lover, or at least he hoped they would.

“Alright, I’ll see you in a little bit then.”

“See you soon.”

“Sos?” Isabella wiggled out from under Agron’s chin turning around on the bench to look at him.

“Daddy said that would be fine. You ready to go little one?”

Nodding the little girl pushed herself off the edge of the bench and onto her feet. “Uncle Duro’s stoppeded bys last night.”

“Oh yea?” Agron couldn’t imagine what his brother had wanted since he hadn’t called or mentioned anything and Nasir hadn’t even mentioned that he was there. “He came to visit?”

“I fink daddy inviteds him over.” Isabella tapped her toes, it was obvious that her patience came from Agron and she really didn’t want to sit here and talk right now.

“Oh, alright.” Agron was a little confused, he couldn’t understand why Nasir would have invited Duro over and not said anything but he would push no further with the young girl since she was beginning to grow ever impatient with him. “Come on then.” Pushing himself to his feet, he reach a hand out for hers smiling as she settled it into his.

In truth the little girl amazed him. She had been through so much in her life and yet she never hesitated to trust. Even when she had first moved in with Agron and Nasir, she had done so without question. While they had been honest with her and she knew that she was adopted, she almost seemed not to mind and had proven to be happy.

Though things had been tough on her since starting school, there were many kids that thought the way that she lived was strange. He would never forget the night that Naevia had called him at work to tell him that the poor girl was curled up in her room crying because her teacher had told her that she was sorry when Isabella had told her of her two fathers. He had done what he could from work to quiet the little girl, and he knew that she was safe with Naevia, the woman wouldn’t dare hurt the young girl, especially after all she had been through in her own life.

However, the next morning he had found himself at the school, requesting that Isabella be moved to another class. There was no way that he would stand for the woman belittling his living style, but it wasn’t until Child Protective Services had showed up on their door step that he had decided to move schools for her. Thankfully Isabella had settled in well and made friends at the new school but it had still been something that Agron hated doing.

Nasir was usually easy going but throughout the whole ordeal he had been irritated, unable to understand how anyone could do such a thing to the little girl.

“Daddy?” Isabella’s voice brought him out of his thoughts.

“What’s up little one?” He asked as he opened the car door for her, letting her climb in before he helped her to buckle up.

“I love you daddy.” Leaning up she pressed a kiss to her cheek, eyes glittering happily.

“I love you too baby girl.”


	9. Chapter 9

***

“We’ve only got the one puppy still; the rest found foster homes and some pretty great adoptive homes.” Nasir grinned from where he was sitting in the grass watching as Isabella happily chased after the little dog that had his ball held firmly within his teeth.

“Well at least that’s a start.” Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir, pulling him close. “You did an awesome job with them, we both know that. This little guy’s going to get a great home too, just like the rest of them.” He would never forget the night that Nasir had come home distraught over yet another box of puppies. However this one had been different from all the rest, the pups were hardly old enough to be away from their mother and had been left out during a cold spell on the shelters front porch. While most hadn’t figured that the pups would make it, Nasir had insisted on not giving up on them and it was a good thing that he hadn’t. After all they were now happily living with families except for this one. “Like, I dunno, maybe ours?”

“What?” Nasir spun around in his arms so fast that Agron couldn’t think of an answer quick enough.

“I said what about giving him a home with us?” Agron’s words were strong, confident, and Nasir was left speechless for a moment.

“But…you said…that you hated dogs and what about Tigger? How’s he going to feel about a dog moving in on his house?” Nasir was confused; it wasn’t like Agron to change his mind so suddenly.

“Well, I don’t hate dogs honestly, I just don’t appreciate the way that some of them have been raised is all.” Agron offered a smile before he pressed his lips against Nasir’s. “Besides, he’s still young enough we can bring him up our way and I’m sure that Tigger wont mind too much after they get used to one another.”

“A-are you sure?” Nasir was excited but he wanted to know for sure that this was in fact what he wanted. If he didn’t then he understood that as well.

“Positive, you want to tell Isabella or you want me to?” Agron’s emerald eyes were gentle as he pushed the hair out of Nasir’s face.

“I will.” Nasir grinned before he turned to look at the young girl who was now lying in the grass with the puppy, happily giggling as he licked at her face. “Isabella, bring Apollo here.”

“Ohs.” Isabella pouted pushing herself up as she picked the pup’s leash before she moved across the room to where they were sitting. “Is it times to goes home?”

“Yea, but you know what your dad and I were just talking and we’ve decided that we’re going to take Apollo home with us. How’s that sound to you?” Nasir’s hand reached out to pet at the pups head.

“Reallys?” Isabella’s eyes lit up at the sound of the idea. “You means that we can keeps him?”

“Yep. We can keep Apollo if that’s ok with you.” Agron laughed, the sight of the young girl’s face was enough for him to agree even if he hadn’t already decided to.

“Pwease.” Isabella giggled hugging at the pup’s neck happily. “We can takes him homes now?”

“Yea, I’ll talk to Mira and do the paperwork in the morning. Now how about we take Apollo home?” Nasir felt like his heart was a thousand times lighter now. He knew that Agron was giving in for him but the selfish part of him was glad to have the pup home with them.

“Yays.” Isabella giggled as she held onto the dogs leash walking with him alongside of them. “Cans he sleeps wif me?”

“We will see once he gets settled in at home.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he took Agron’s hand within his own glad to know that he was going to be by his side for the rest of his life.

Opening the car door, Agron offered a smile as Apollo hopped in on his own. “You coming with me or you going with daddy?”

“Wifs you.” Isabella grinned as she crawled in the back seat as well before buckling herself up.

Closing the door, Agron’s eyes turned to the tiny man before him. “I’ll see you at home?” His fingertips ran down Nasir’s cheek, brushing the raven locks back away from his tanned skin so that he could see his face better.

“Yea, I’m just going to let Mira know that we’re going to take Apollo and then I’ll be home.” Pressing himself up on his toes, he pressed a kiss to Agron’s lips. “Thank you by the way.”

“I’d do anything for you Nasir, you know that.” His voice was gentle as he held him close to him. “I’ll see you at home.”

***

“She’s beautiful.” Agron leaned against the doorframe, Nasir settled into his arms.

“She sure is.” The words were a whisper as Nasir spoke, eyes running over the child who was tucked in beneath her blankets, Apollo laying beside her, his ears perked to anything that might come up.

“And he’s going to fit in just fine.” Agron grinned as he looked at the little girl and the pup. “Come on, let’s go out to the other room.” Pulling lightly at Nasir’s hand he moved to the living room, settling onto the couch, he held his arms out to Nasir.

Settling into his arms, Nasir leaned his head against his shoulder. “So you wanted to talk about something?”

“Yea, I did but I think we took care of it already in bringing the fuzzy one home with us.” Agron grinned pressing a kiss to Nasir’s lips. “But I do want to ask you something else.”

“Go for it, what’s up?” Nasir turned his head as he looked up at him trying to decide what he was about to ask.

“Why was Duro here last night?”

“I asked him to stop by. You haven’t been yourself and I figured if anyone was going to know what was behind it, it was your brother.” His voice was quiet as he spoke.


	10. Chapter 10

“My brother hardly knows me anymore.” Agron shrugged sighing as he thought about it. “You know me better than he does; hell Crixus knows me better than him anymore.”

“You can fix that.” Nasir leaned up on his elbows watching him trying to figure out what was really bothering him. “That’s the problem isn’t it? That you don’t know him anymore.”

“I guess seeing you with Amal reminded me what it was like when Duro and I were younger and I miss that. I really want to be like that, I want to know my little brother, the way that he is now, not the way that he was when we were kids.” Agron sighed before he leaned back against the couch, holding Nasir close to him once more.

“You’re going to be fine. You two will work it out. Now come on, let’s get you to bed, you look exhausted.” Nasir leaned up pressing his own lips to Agron’s, his fingers tracing the neck line of Agron’s shirt.

“Something tells me that you aren’t thinking about sleep right now.” Agron grinned, finger tips running over Nasir’s hip as he held onto him. “But maybe you’re right, let’s move up to the bedroom.”

***

“Fuck.” Nasir’s voice was hoarse as Agron’s lips ran down his neck as Agron pinned him to the bed. They’d both already stripped one another out of their clothes and Agron had been teasing him now for a few minutes.

“Yea, we’ll get there in a few minutes.” Agron chuckled against his neck before his hands moved over Nasir’s abs. “You’re beautiful, have I ever mentioned that?”

“Agron, please….” Nasir wriggled under Agron’s hands. “If you don’t we’ll both be upset.”

Agron couldn’t help but chuckle against Nasir’s neck before he pulled away. “Alright baby, what do you want?” He knew Nasir would do just about anything and enjoy it, but he wanted to know from Nasir’s own lips what he wanted tonight.

“You. To feel you inside, please Agron.” Nasir’s eyes were half hooded as he lay there looking upon him. “Now, please.”

“Alright, easy.” Carefully he reached down wrapping Nasir’s legs around his hips. “You can have everything that you want and then some.” The words were a whisper as he pressed the head of his cock against Nasir, enjoying hearing him groan beneath him.

The hiss that Nasir emitted as Agron thrust into him only pushed him forward, Nasir’s teeth, biting at his neck were hard to ignore, and in fact they encouraged him to press further forward. Nasir was always so animated, his need written clearly on his face as he tossed his head against the pillow, slender neck left vulnerable as his back arched against Agron, eyes pressed tightly closed. “Fuck.” Nasir had returned to growling now as he only wrapped his legs tighter around Agron, his hand wrapping around his own cock as he began to thrust into it.

“I love you.” Agron’s groan was hard to make out against Nasir’s neck and yet Nasir understood him all the same.

No matter how many times Nasir heard the words; they always took him by surprise. There was nothing more that he had ever wanted in his life than to be with Agron and there were still days that he expected to wake up and find that it was all a dream. Gasping Nasir found himself reaching his climax, muscles twitching and spasming within Agron’s arms. Once he’d finally found his breath again, his lips leaned up to whisper in Agron’s ear. “I love you too baby.”

The words pushed Agron over the edge as he buried his face in the crook of Nasir’s neck, moaning as he came as well.

***

“I thought you said that Agron wasn’t into dogs?” Mira’s eyebrows were still in the middle of her forehead as she looked at Nasir across the table. “I mean I’m glad that you guys took Apollo but I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little surprised by it too.”

“I was surprised too really, but he said that it was for Isabella and he seems to like the dog well enough so I think he’ll fit in just fine.” Nasir picked up the coffee mug in front of him on the table, taking a sip from it before he continued on. “In fact when I left this morning they were curled up on the bed together, getting ready to take a nap.”

Mira couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled from within. “I’m glad that he finally asked Sparty for the time off. It’ll do him some good to sit back and relax for a little while.”

“Agron has no idea what the word ‘relax’ means, so the chances of that happening aren’t likely but maybe he’ll find something fun to do.” Nasir doubted it pretty highly but it was possible he supposed. “Besides maybe he’ll call his brother and spend some time with him or something.”

“Or maybe I’ll let you go early and you can manage to get a quickie in before Isabella gets home.” Mira never looked up from the page of the newspaper that she was reading, and she managed to keep a straight face through the whole thing. “Though if you aren’t careful, you’ll end up pregnant and I’m not sure that Isabella’s ready for siblings.”

“Is that jealousy I hear?” Nasir chuckled, his eyes falling upon the woman. Mira was a good friend to both him and Agron. Though he supposed that it helped that Agron worked with Spartacus, or more correctly, he worked under Spartacus’ command. Though the man was rough on Agron sometimes, he was also a good friend to him as was Crixus. “I mean I can’t imagine that Spartacus is home much either these days.”

“You know, I’d worry about him seeing someone else but the only affair he’s having is with work.” Mira rolled her eyes. “It’s not easy, as you know, but we make it work in any way that we can.”


	11. Chapter 11

“It’s not like things around here are slow either.” Nasir offered a smile knowing that the woman’s love for animals was almost as strong as the love for her husband. “And it’s just you and I, and well Naevia when she gets the time to volunteer. Guess we were meant to have lovers who were just as busy as we are.”

“But you and Agron manage to keep a family together.” Mira offered a smile reaching across the table and setting a hand on top of Nasir’s. “Have you seen the new batch of kittens yet? They’re so cute.”

“No, I was just finishing the paperwork for Apollo and then I was going to go peek in on them.”

“Go home Nasir.” Mira laughed softly as she moved her hand from on top of his. “It’ll be good for you both, Nea’s on her way in and we’ll be fine, it’s pretty quiet around here lately. Just the kittens to take care of, I promise if anything comes up I’ll call.”

“Thanks Mira.” Nasir couldn’t remember the last day he’d taken off and it sounded like a wonderful idea, yet he didn’t want to leave her short handed either. “I will return the favor soon.”

***

Dark eyes fell over the man who lay asleep in the bed before him, sweet little Apollo lying at the foot of the bed. Nasir hated the thought of waking him up, knowing that Agron hadn’t been sleeping well lately. Instead he settled into the arm chair that sat in the corner of the room, pulling his knees up onto the seat as he leaned against the arm. It had been far too long since they had been alone together, even in this capacity.

“What are you doing home?” Agron’s voice was still coated in sleep as he adjusted on the bed, though his emerald eyes never opened.

“How did you know that I was here?” Nasir couldn’t help but smile as he pushed himself from the chair, moving to bed to lie beside his lover.

“I heard the front door but since it was followed by the sound of your feet, I wasn’t concerned about it.” Agron found himself rolling over to wrap his arms around Nasir. “Now you’re avoiding my question.”

“Mira sent me home, she thought that we could use some time together, so she sent me home.” Nasir’s head settled in against Agron’s shoulder, a smile forming on his lips. “I’ve got to find a way to return the favor to her, and I think perhaps you can help.”

“Oh yea?” Agron’s curiosity was getting the better of him right now. He was sure that Nasir meant well but he wasn’t sure what Nasir was up to yet either. “What can I do?”

“Well, you think between you, Crixus and Ganni you can get Spartacus to take a day off?” The question was simple and he was sure that the answer would be just as easy.

“Yea, probably. I’m pretty sure he’s got like ten years of vacation that he hasn’t used.” Agron shrugged at the thought. “Crixus’d do anything we asked him to do and Gannicus, well you know how Gannicus is.” The words were a laugh as Agron spoke them.

“Good, then we’ll figure it out from there.” Nasir’s hand settled over Agron’s heart, his head settling on top of it before he let out a contented sigh. “Why don’t you get some sleep?”

“Cause you’re here.” Agron had always been Nasir’s gentle giant, though he was occasionally prone to fits of rage over stupid little things, but otherwise he was such a gentle person especially with Isabella that Nasir always forgave him. “And why would I sleep when that’s the case?”

“Because your body is telling you that you should sleep?” Nasir was the type of person that wouldn’t push further than need be but he knew that Agron needed the sleep even if he wouldn’t admit it.

“I’m not tired.” Agron grinned pressing a kiss to Nasir’s forehead. “In fact how about we take the mighty beast out for a walk?”

“He’s starting to grow on you huh?” Reaching down he rubbed at the curls of Apollo’s fur.

“Well, as long as he doesn’t try and sleep between us at night, I’m alright with him. He was pretty good when you came in, he raised his head but he never barked or whined.” Agron wouldn’t admit it but he was in fact becoming rather fond of the tiny dog, which was probably a good thing considering that Isabella was already rather attached.

“He always was the quietest of them all.” Nasir was glad to know that Agron truly didn’t mind the dog. He was a sweet little dog and even for a pup he was pretty well behaved. “And a walk sounds nice by the way. It’s been awhile since it was just you and me, maybe we’ll actually get to talk about something other than how exciting Cinderella is.”

“Hey, Cinderella wasn’t a bad movie!” Agron laughed shaking his head, before he pushed himself from the bed, eyes falling upon the dog that lay at his feet. “Hey you. You wanna go for a walk?”

 Much to both of their surprise, the dog’s ears perked but otherwise he didn’t move until Nasir grabbed the leash which caused the pups tail to wag happily, a tiny bark escaping him.

“Well come on then.” Agron laughed as he watched the tiny dog. This was perhaps the most excited he had seen him since they’d brought him home. “So how big is he going to get?”

“Well he’s a cocker spaniel so, at most about thirty pounds.” Nasir leaned down to hook the leash to the dog’s collar. “I know you’re excited, tell daddy though, he’s the one who isn’t getting out of bed.”

A laugh slipped through Agron’s lips as the dog hopped back up on the bed barking at him, tail enthusiastically wagging as he bounced his front feet on Agron’s leg.


	12. Chapter 12

***

“So, what’s really been on your mind lately? I’m sure it’s not just your brother.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he held onto Agron’s hand, Apollo’s leash in the other, the little pup happily strolling along beside them, nose dropping to sniff at the grass every now and then.

“Honestly, Duro’s been the worst of it lately. I practically raised him when we were kids and even once we moved here, but for him to just disappear like that, I guess it shook me.” Agron sighed, his eyes turning to look at Nasir. “I’m sorry; I know that I’ve been tough to live with lately. I promise that I will figure something out.” His voice was gentle as he squeezed Nasir’s hand. “Which reminds me of how are things with you and Amal?” He knew that Nasir called him almost every morning on his way to work, but Nasir rarely spoke of how it was going.

“Good, he met Isabella and me at the park the other night. She had a great time and it was good to see Amal even if it was only for a little while. I was thinking earlier, maybe one of these nights while you’re off we can invite him and Duro over for dinner. That way you and your brother can get some time together too.” Nasir expected him to argue and yet Agron did the opposite.

“That sounds wonderful.” Pulling at Nasir’s hand, Agron sank to a park bench, laughing as Apollo tried to chase a grasshopper that had hopped out in front of him.

***

“Saxa!” Agron’s eyes lit up as he pulled the blonde close to him again. “How have you been???” He was completely ready to have to translate for Amal and Nasir if he needed to. Agron knew that Nasir understood bits and pieces of what they were talking about but not enough so that he could understand a whole conversation in German and oddly enough while Saxa hardly spoke English if given the choice, it was obvious that she understood it.

“Wie geht es dir?” The woman’s eyes fell upon the two brothers knowing that they both understood what she had said even if the others didn’t.

“English Saxa.” Duro shook his head as he watched the woman, a devilish smile playing at her lips, as her eyes turned to the others in the room.

“Hello.” The thickness to her accent was obvious in her pronunciations alone. “I am Saxa, the boys can be so rude sometimes.”

“I have heard a lot about you.” Nasir nodded, holding onto Apollo, trying to get him to stop jumping up on Duro and Amal to get their attention. “Agron speaks highly of you, well unless there are children involved.”

“It is nice to meet you.” Amal’s voice was smooth, as he extended his hand to Saxa, allowing her to shake it before he took the pup from his brother’s arms. “I bet you don’t remember the dog we had when we were kids.”

Nasir simply shook his head, the truth was that he didn’t remember much about his life with Amal, he had been far too young and the memories hadn’t stuck with him.

“What about you?” Agron’s eyes turned to look at Duro. The dog that they had had as children was the very reason that Agron wasn’t really impressed with most dogs.

“Oh I remember that devil dog rather well.” Duro only shook his head as he looked at his older brother. “Dog bit me more times than I can count.”

“Apollo’s nothing like that though.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he looked at the pup who was settled in on Amal’s lap. “He’s a good little….” The words were cut off by Isabella bounding into the room, but she stopped seeing Saxa and instead hid behind Nasir. “It’s ok Isabella, come here sweetie.” Agron crouched down holding his arms open to her hoping that she would come to him.

Moving across the room the girl moved into his arms though she still peeked over Agron’s shoulder trying to decide how she felt about Saxa.

“This is my cousin Saxa, Isabella. She wouldn’t hurt you I promise, she’s actually very nice.” Agron knew that Saxa would hurt some people but she wouldn’t hurt Isabella that much he did know. “She’s been staying with uncle Duro since she came back with him from Germany.”

“Germany?” The little girl turned her head, looking up at him rather confused as she did. It was somewhere that she hadn’t heard of before and she wondered if it was near by.

“Yes, that is where we are from little one.” Agron was settling in beside Nasir on the couch, the young girl in his arms as he did, but he allowed her to peek around at everyone in the room. “It’s far from here; you have to take a plane in order to get there.”

“Ohs.” The word seemed so final as she spoke it.

“Saxa, this is our daughter Isabella.” His voice was quiet as Agron spoke, leaning down to press a kiss to the tiny girl’s forehead.

“Hallo, Kliene.” Saxa paused a moment before realizing that the young child probably had no idea what she had just said. “Or rather, hello little one. She is beautiful Agron.”

“Will you comes and plays barbies wif me?” Isabella’s little eyes cautiously peeked over Agron’s shoulder to look at Saxa a smile forming as she looked at the woman. While she was still a little shy about the idea, of being around Saxa she wanted to try and be friends with her as well, just as Agron seemed to wish of her.

“Only if it is alright with your dads.” Saxa managed to get the words right though she faltered at trying to pronounce them all.

“It’s fine with us Saxa.” Agron nodded, smiling as he watched the little girl climb off of his lap, taking Saxa’s hand within her own and leading her down the hallway to her own bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

“So I think that we need to have a boys night one of these nights.” Duro’s words were odd and Agron raised an eyebrow.

“What for?” Nasir was just as confused. He couldn’t see a reason for such a thing.

“Because some of us are not living happily ever after with a lover. Besides, they say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, so I think it’s about time I start getting to that getting under someone part.” Duro’s wide grin told Agron that his crass nature hadn’t been lost that was for sure.

“God tell me you weren’t with Monique again.” Agron rubbed his eyes hoping that his little brother hadn’t repeated the same mistake again.

“It was a short period of time but yea, I did see Monique again.” Duro grinned.

“Monique?” Nasir’s eyebrows rose as he looked from one brother to the other.

“That sounds like the name of a heart killer.” Amal laughed as he looked at them both as well.

“Mmmmmm she was a dandy that’s for damn sure.” Agron sighed shaking his head. “Duro’s been with her three or four times now and it always ends the same way, she breaks his heart and Duro, well I’m still trying to figure out what he does.”

“Sounds like a normal woman.” Amal nodded. “I’m not sure that I’ll ever get used to it. They walk on your heart, do a tap dance or two and then they want to be friends with you.”

“And now you understand why I gave up on women.” Nasir chuckled, snuggling into Agron’s arms, glad that they had found one another and that he didn’t have to struggle like their brothers did.

“And why I never started with women.” Agron laughed holding Nasir close to him as they snuggled closer together.

“Agron, you’ve had your fair share of tough relationships though. Don’t you bother telling me that you’ve always had smooth sailing, because it’s not that easy.” Duro chuckled as he looked at him. “It’s not like you didn’t walk into a bar and run into Nasir and bring him home on the first date or anything.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Nasir nearly shot up out of Agron’s arms, his finger pointing at Duro as he leaned forward. “I might have come home with him on the first date but I did not sleep with him.”

Amal’s eyebrows rose as he looked at his little brother. “You went home with a strange man?” He chuckled looking at his brother in law. “Don’t take anything I’m about to say to heart, but don’t you think that maybe that was a little dangerous? Who knows what some guy would do to you, especially when you didn’t know him!”

“It’s in the past now.” Agron leaned his head down to press his forehead against Nasir’s forehead. “For the record though, you ought to know that we laid up talking the whole night, it was kind of nice really. We got to know each other a lot better than we ever could have in a bar and well look at where it left us.”

“God I wish I had that kind of luck.” Duro muttered closing his eyes for a minute, rubbing at his eyes. “I always find the types of woman who I eventually find out are nuts.”

“Oh no, if you’re talking about crazy, I got the last one of those when I dated the last woman.” Amal rolled his eyes thinking about it. “She was a red head, that should have been my first clue I guess but I didn’t see it so anyways, she called me and invited me over, which was interesting and all but the really interesting part was when she told me I couldn’t leave, that I was hers and no one else would ever have me. It took me nearly a month and a half to get rid of her.”

“Ouch, I haven’t had one of those lately but I have had some pretty strange things happen to me but nothing quite that bad.” Duro laughed as he shook his head. “I did have the girl who was so hung up on me that she slept on our front porch.”

“Oh, I do remember that one.” Agron laughed as he thought about it. “I remember falling over her on my way out the door every morning as I was headed to work.”

“Mmmm…I hate to break up this rousing discussion but supper should be done.” Nasir pushed himself from the couch moving towards the kitchen as he spoke.

“You need help?” Amal’s question took Nasir by surprise and he paused a moment before nodding. “Yea, you can set the table if you want.”

***

“Nasir, this is amazing. Where did you learn to cook?” Amal was busy trying not to groan at the taste of the piece of turkey that he had just put into his mouth. He was amazed really, his little brother had put on an amazing dinner, turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, stuffing and green beans and even a pie for dessert.

Sweet little Isabella was settled in between Agron and Nasir, with Duro and Amal across the table and Saxa at the other end of the table.

“My foster mother taught me, I used to hate it but eventually I learned that it was a necessary skill and I’ve gotten rather used to it.” Nasir blushed at his brother’s compliment. He wasn’t used to people telling him how great things were and he was glad for it.

“It’s a damn good thing because Agron never could cook.” Duro grinned, momentarily frowning as Agron kicked him under the table. Of course he wasn’t sure if it was because Agron felt insulted or because he was cussing in front of Isabella again.

“Oh no, I’ve managed to teach him enough to get him through.” It was true; Nasir had taught Agron enough that he could manage when Nasir had to work late or when he was gone for some reason. “He’s actually coming along a lot better than he used to be.”


	14. Chapter 14

“What a daring man.” Duro chuckled teasing his brother as he took another bite. “Amal is right though, this is awesome. We haven’t had a real family dinner since you married my brother, and even then as I recall it was a tense night, for which I am sorry.”

Nasir shook his head, holding up a hand to stop Duro’s ramblings. “Don’t worry about it, I did kind of intervene on you and Agron’s life and it was a little sudden. I understand.”

Duro didn’t speak, he simply nodded, a smile forming once more as his eyes settled upon Isabella who was fighting to keep her green beans on her fork. “Try scooping them Izzy.” He moved the fork showing her how to scoop the beans up on her fork so that she could eat them. The laughter that bubbled from within him as she fought with them for a minute before she finally got it set them all at ease again.

“Thanks yous.” Isabella’s voice was quiet, cheeks turning a rosy shade of red as a blush settled upon her cheeks, eyes turning to the table in front of her.

“You are welcome sweetheart.” Duro’s eyes turned to Saxa for a moment wondering why she was so quiet, he hadn’t been able to get her to shut up since she’d arrived here with him and yet she hadn’t spoken a word since dinner had started.

“She’s such a little cutie.” Saxa’s voice was quiet as she spoke. “You’re lucky, I hope you know that both of you, to have one another and such a beautiful little girl.”

Both Duro and Agron exchanged a look over the table realizing that the woman was jealous, that much was obvious as she spoke. It also explained the quietness of the normally ever vocal woman.

“You know Saxa, I work with a guy, and he’s just your type.” Or at least her normal type he supposed.

***

“Oh come on, I’m sure you’ve done it in much stranger places then that.” Agron laughed taking a sip from his beer. Isabella had long since been tucked in, Apollo at her side and thankfully the girl slept soundly, for more than one reason. “I mean I know about the time you did it in my bed, which was beyond wrong by the way.”

“Yea, well, that’s probably the weirdest place ever.” Duro shook his head as he thought about it.

“Alright your turn Nasir.” Amal laughed, his eyes turning to look at his little brother.

“Hmmmmm weirdest place I’ve ever done it. You know I don’t really have an unusual sex life. I mean there was the back of a car.”

“That was a really bad idea.” Agron shook his head laughing, “Was great for Nasir, for me though, that sucked.”

“Hmmm Duro’s shower was in there somewhere if I recall right.”

“Dude and you were pissed about me doing it in your room???” Duro’s eyes went wide; it was obvious that he hadn’t known about this.

“Well, you were in my bed, would you have preferred that I told you to get out?” Agron smirked, knowing the answer that his brother would have given anyways.

“What about you Saxa?” Nasir asked as his eyes turned to look at the blonde who had been rather quiet all night, even after Agron had given her Gannicus’ number.

“Hmmm? I do not believe that I understand the question.” Saxa was still trying to figure out what exactly all of the different sayings meant. Her time in America had been short so far and thus, she didn’t always understand what others were talking about.

“Where is the weirdest place that you’ve ever had sex.” Amal explained trying to make things make more sense for her, though he could have never known what the woman would say.

“Weirdest place you say?” Saxa paused obviously sorting it out in her head trying to decide the strangest. “I guess probably Gramma’s house, she was the sweetest little old woman but she was…” Saxa stopped a moment trying to find the right word.

“Highly religious.” Duro finished for her, he remembered the woman as well. She had been as Saxa said one of the nicest people anyone would ever meet but she was also over the top in her religious ways. “Let’s put it this way, she took Agron to have an exorcism when he came out about being gay.”

The look on Amal’s face said what they were all thinking, that it was perhaps the most repulsive thing that any of them had heard.

While Nasir had never asked about Agron’s prior relationships, he did know that he was the first that Agron had been very open about, even with Duro. He supposed that that was probably part of the reason for Duro’s dislike for Nasir in the beginning, yet the man had obviously warmed up to him over the years he was gone.

***

Snuggling closer to Nasir, Agron carefully wrapped an arm around the man trying not to wake him. He was glad that they had both got time with their brothers and seeing Saxa had been nice as well, it had been a long while since the woman had come to visit, and Saxa had done well with Isabella which made him feel better about her being around.

Yet there was something nice about lying here beside Nasir, watching the man peacefully sleep, his dark raven locks falling in his face, hiding tanned skin beneath them as he lay upon his side. While Nasir would never admit to it, he was a beautiful human being. He took Agron’s breath away, and as his eyes drifted over the man who lay before him, Agron couldn’t help reaching out and setting his hand lightly upon the man’s hip. His fingers tips drifting over the silky flesh of Nasir’s abdomen, though Nasir didn’t awaken, a groan slipped through his lips and Agron couldn’t help smiling. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Nasir’s cheek, knowing that he would sleep through that as well. “I love you baby.”


	15. Chapter 15

For a moment Agron was taken back to another place and another time. The first night that they had spent together other than the night they’d met. Many found it surprising that it hadn’t been sexual, in fact it had been the exact opposite, it had been very innocent. It was a night spent in one another’s arms, and the first time that he had ever told Nasir that he loved him. The first time in a long time he had told anyone that he loved them really, not since his parents death and he and Duro moving here to the States.

He remembered the way that Nasir’s fingers had felt against his skin, the sweet gentle touches feeling like butterfly kisses on his tender skin. It had been in that night alone that Agron had decided he wanted no one else in his life except for Nasir and he had been more than relieved many weeks later  to find the same was true for Nasir as well.

Nasir had made him feel like a human again, not just the shell of a person that he had been before that. He remembered well sitting beside Nasir on the piano bench listening to the man play. Nasir had seemed so alive at that piano, it was such a different side of him and yet it was a side that he enjoyed. When he and Nasir had moved in together, Agron had insisted on moving the piano as well despite Nasir’s insistence that they should simply get rid of it and take the money towards something that they could use for the house. However, while Nasir was at work, Agron had had it moved into the house as a surprise. Of course for a few days Nasir had been pissed off at him for it but he had eventually forgiven him.

That had been so many years ago and yet; Nasir still took his breath away from him. The sight of him alone blew him away, it was an amazing feeling for Agron and yet sometimes he felt like he annoyed Nasir. He knew the tiny man beside him who was lost to dreams hated when he praised him the way that he always did and yet he still did it.

Settling in beside Nasir, Agron made a decision. He didn’t care what Nasir thought, he would continue to treat him as he had so many other times before, as the god that had managed to save him from the man that he was becoming.

Letting his head fall against the pillow beside Nasir’s, Agron closed his eyes drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

***

“Really? You play the piano?” Amal’s eyes went wide at the words, peering at his baby brother. There was so much that he didn’t know about Nasir but this one surprised him.

“I do…” Nasir couldn’t understand what this meant and why Amal was so excited but he did know that it was a peculiar reaction.

“You don’t remember do you?” Amal asked as he watched him, seeming to forget how old Nasir had been when they were separated.

“No, I-I remember nothing.” Nasir sighed as he looked at him. “I was hardly a year old when I was placed in foster care. I only knew about you because of the woman at Child Protective Services who cared enough to tell me that I even had a brother or else I wouldn’t know it.”

“Our grandmother used to play the piano when she’d come to visit, until she got sick. It was perhaps the only time that we really got a real meal or someone made sure that we were ok.” Amal’s eyes glazed over at the memory a small smile upon his lips. “She loved to play, she had an absolutely beautiful gift and it wasn’t hard to tell that she loved it as well. I tried to learn a few times but no matter how many times I tried, I never could get the hang of it. I’m just glad to hear that someone in the family can carry on the legacy.”

“Sick?” Nasir asked as he looked at Amal, he had always wondered why one of their grandparents hadn’t taken them in after CPS had removed them from their mother’s care.

“Yea, mom used to say that she was tired but looking back on it now, I really think that she had cancer.” Amal sighed. “She died just before they removed us. Grampa had died a year or so before and dad’s parents, who know where they were or why they didn’t want us since I don’t even know who our father was or why he didn’t want us.”

“Probably for the reason that we didn’t ever know who he was.” Nasir shrugged. “The way that mom was I’m sure that he probably wasn’t the most stable of people either. Tell me more about gramma?”

“She was the sweetest woman that anyone could ever imagine, she would bring us toys whenever she came to visit and she insisted on mom cleaning the house and doing a thousand other things that she never did. She loved us more than anything, especially you. She always said that you were going to be special, you were going to do special things and after seeing you with Isabella, she was certainly right.” Amal reached out a hand setting it upon Nasir’s shoulder. “She would be proud and she would certainly love seeing you with Agron.”

“I wish that I could remember her.” Nasir sighed at the thought. “Or anything about our childhood.” His words stopped hearing the front door open and his eyes turned up, a smile forming as Isabella came bounding in the door.

“Is daddy homes?” Isabella asked setting her backpack in the chair by the door and bounding into the living room.

“No, he went to work baby girl. He said to tell you he promised he’d be here tomorrow.” Nasir knew that the words would break the little girl’s heart but he hoped that she would take it alright.

“Ohs…” Isabella let out a tiny sigh before she picked her back pack up again starting for her room.


	16. Chapter 16

“Poor kid.” Amal felt for the little girl, it was easy to see how attached to Agron she was. “Oh, hey, Duro said something that made me wonder last night.”

“Oh? What’s that?” Nasir asked stating for the kitchen and gesturing for Amal to follow.

“He said you guys met at a bar? I thought you said that you met when he saved your life?”

A laugh escaped Nasir at the words. “We did, both are right.”

“Huh?”

“Originally we met when I was hit by the car but as I said, ethically it wasn’t a good idea. Crixus was giving Aggie shit and I couldn’t stand the thought of him losing his job over me. So we sort of bumped into each other at the bar one night and things went from there. Of course that was only after I healed from broken ribs, a broken wrist and a broken leg.”

“You just accidently bumped into one another huh?” Amal laughed watching as Nasir began to cut up and apple for Isabella. “Or was it planned?”

“Planned but it was enough to get Crixus to back off.” Nasir offered a shrug. “Izzy you want crème cheese dip?”

“No thanks.” Isabella pulled her chair out at the table settling into it, ignoring Apollo who was jumping at the side of her chair trying to get her attention.

“What’s the matter kiddo?” Nasir gently set his hand against her shoulder quieting the tiny dog.

“Daddy promisded we’d gos to the parks.” Isabella sighed. “But now he’s not heres.”

“I know baby girl, he told me before he left, and he feels really bad about it. Besides it’s supposed to rain anyways sweetie. It’s hard to understand I know but daddy wasn’t supposed to work today but a friend of his got sick so he needed to.”

Amal stood watching the pair surprised at the way that Nasir spoke to the tiny girl. He had expected him to try and make things up to the tiny child but instead he had explained it to her, trying to get her to forgive Agron for what wasn’t his fault. “Your dad’s right Isabella, it’s already starting to rain. Would you like to play candy land? Maybe Uno?”

“Uno.” Isabella nodded, finally giving in. She had been excited to go to the park but if it was starting to rain even Agron wouldn’t have taken her so there was no reason to stay upset she supposed. “Daddys friends going to bes ok?”

“I sure hope so baby girl.” Nasir offered a tiny smile. “He’s a very good friend to your dad and he’s a tough guy, I’m sure that he’ll be fine. It just means daddy will be working a little more till he gets back to normal is all.”

It was a thought that Nasir dreaded but he knew that it needed to happen and that Agron would step in willingly, as Gannicus would do for him. However from the sound of things when Agron had called to tell him that he was going in, Gannicus was headed for surgery for his appendix but with as much as Gannicus drank, it was possible that it could be a number of things, yet he wouldn’t worry the little girl.

“Otays.” Isabella was just finishing up the last of her apple before she looked up at her uncle. “You still wants to plays?”

“Sure sweetie, go get the cards and I’ll play.” He waited until she was out of the room before his eyes peered upon his brother. “He is going to be alright yes?”

“I-I don’t know. Gannicus is stubborn but he’s also trying to pickle himself so it’s hard to tell really. All I do know is that he and Saxa were together last night and she’s having a conniption, it sounds like she’s upset about it and maybe we’ll end up seeing her. Agron said if she’s really bad to call Duro and have him come get her but that’s the last thing I wanna do.” Rubbing at his eyes, Nasir let a sigh slip between his lips. “Aggie’s going to call when he knows anything.”

“Deep breath Nasir, you’re family, if you need help, let me know, I’ll be there. So why don’t you let me take care of Isabella for the night. You handle this as you need to.” Amal offered a grin. “After all isn’t that what sibling are for?”

Nasir was taken by surprise for a moment, speechless as he stood there looking at his brother. He had always wondered what it was like having siblings after watching people in the grocery store and other such places and now he knew yet he was still taken aback by the offer. He had never expected this though and his brother’s words caused a smile to form upon his lips as Isabella came tearing back into the room, the Uno box in hand.

“Arent you going to play?” The little girl looked confused as if asking why no one had followed after her.

“Of course I will.” Amal laughed holding a hand out to her, glancing over his shoulder at his brother.

For Nasir’s part he offered a simple nod, smiling in a silent offer of thanks to the man for what he was doing.

***

“How’s she doing?” Agron’s voice sounded distant and tired, something that drove Nasir nuts. He wanted so badly to hold Agron, to make him feel better about everything that was going on and yet he knew that he couldn’t.

“Saxa or Izzy?” The question was a little sarcastic but it was a valid question. Saxa had shown up not long after Isabella had been tucked into bed with Apollo and it had taken Nasir forever to figure out what exactly she was talking about since her statements had been a thick mix of German and English that he hadn’t understood at first.

“Both.” Agron sighed.

“Izzy’s doing alright, she’s less upset about it then she was when she got home. Saxa is….I dunno Duro’s with her. She lost me somewhere around something about good lay, or at least I think that’s what she said.” Nasir was baffled by the woman, this hardly made and sense at all. Then again he was beginning to see that very little made sense about her.

“She gets easily attached.” Agron didn’t know how to explain it to her but there had to be a way.


	17. Chapter 17

“I’m noticing.” Nasir sighed listening to Duro and Saxa ramble on in German in the other room. “You want to give me the short version?”

“Duro and I are all she has left, she’s decided she’s moving in with Duro, she was just forced to watch her father die.” Agron sighed. “And you know how Gannicus is, he’s charming and she needs someone right now, and I guess she decided that’s him so knowing he’s sick. It’s going to be tough on her, Duro’ll take care of her though so don’t worry about that, just sleep tonight, I’ll be home as soon as I can be.”

“Before midnight!” Crixus’ call made Nasir laugh.

“I guess I’ll be home before midnight.” Agron chuckled. “I’ll peek in on Isabella and try not to wake her before I join you in bed. I’m sorry Nasir; I know I promised you I’d make dinner tonight.”

“Don’t worry about it Agron, I took care of it and Amal was here to help keep Isabella busy.” Nasir smiled at the words, he still wasn’t used to the way that they sounded, the way that they felt rolling off his tongue and most importantly knowing that he had a brother to call if he needed to.

“Duro’s taking care of Saxa?” Agron seemed to be sorting it out, trying to work his way through the problem at hand.

“Yea, they’re fine.” Nasir was trying to soothe Agron knowing that he was just as upset as they all were even though he wouldn’t admit it. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine Nasir. I’m tired but that’s the worst of it.” Nasir was sure that Agron was lying but he didn’t call him out on it. “It’s been a really long day.”

“Well then get some sleep while it’s quiet Agron. I do have to ask though, how does someone who has been trained to take care of other people not know that their appendix is bothering them?” Nasir had been trying to figure this out all day but he just couldn’t come up with the answer no matter how hard he tried.

“Well, you know, that’s a really good question. No ones really sure about it actually. I mean you know how Ganni is, hard headed and tough. He should have known long before now though. Oh hey do me a favor?”

“What’s up?”

“Ask Duro if I bring the keys home if he’d pick Gannicus’ mutt up and take care of her till he gets home.”

“Can do.” Moving into the living room, Nasir leaned against the entry way frame. “Hey Duro?”

“Ja?” The man’s eyes turned up to look at him.

“Agron wants to know if you’d take Gannicus’ dog till he’s…”

“I’ll go stay with her.” Saxa’s eyes turned up to look at him.

“You hear that?” Nasir asked adjusting the phone against his ear once more . He was sure that Agron would have something to say about it but he wasn’t sure exactly what that would be.

“Yea, I heard her. Lemme talk to her.” Agron sighed knowing that it was likely that she wouldn’t allow Nasir to talk her out of it.

“He wants to talk to you.” Nasir offered as he held the phone out to the woman. He didn’t know her well and he wished that he did, especially after hearing what she had only recently been through.

It was but a few minutes later that Saxa handed the phone back to him muttering under her breath and Nasir was left wondering if she wasn’t swearing.

***

“Mmmmm you look like hell.” Sleep hung in Nasir’s voice as he moved the arm that was above his head, eyes peering up at Agron who was crawling into bed.

“I feel like it too.” Agron found himself resting his head against the smaller man’s chest, finding some sense of calm in the soothing beat of his heart. “I swear to god, every muscle in my body hurts right now.”

Nasir didn’t say anything, instead his fingertips came to rest at the base of Agron’s neck, gently working at the muscle that beneath, fingers moving in soothing circles.

“Feels good.” Agron whimpered, his neck extending and rolling under Nasir’s hand as he worked at the tired muscles. “Gods does it feel good.”

“Shhhhhh.” Nasir laughed gently, his fingers moving to the man’s shoulder, fingers moving down into his arm as he continued on. “So did you stop in and peak in on Isabella.”

“Mmmm. She was asleep still, I wanted to wake her up but I knew if I did she’d be cranky tomorrow.” Allowing a sigh to slip between his lips, his eyes turned up to look at Nasir. “How upset was she that I ended up at work?”

“She was pretty good, especially once she found out why you had to go in. I think that she was just kind of bummed out really.” Nasir found himself smiling at the groans coming from his partner. “Does it really feel that good?”

“It hurts a little but yea, it does feel pretty good actually.” Agron groaned, pressing his shoulder into Nasir’s hand.

“Hang on then.” Sliding out from underneath him, Nasir moved to straddle Agron’s back, resting his weight upon his knees, one on each side to support himself before his fingers moved over the man’s skin once more.

“Have I mentioned how amazing you are lately?” Agron asked tipping his head to look up at Nasir. He was always amazed by how good the man truly looked even with his hair knotted from sleep, hanging in his face carelessly, hiding his dark eyes and dark skin.

“Once or twice I suppose.” Nasir shrugged. “But I am nothing compared to what you are my love and I will never be all that you are.” Leaning down he pressed a kiss between Agron’s shoulder blades, grinning at the shiver that ran through his lover’s body. “What’s the matter dear? Does that feel good huh?”


	18. Chapter 18

“You’re a tease and you know it.” Agron’s voice was full of lust as he spoke, as if awaiting an answer from the man.

“And I enjoy every minute of it.” Nasir chuckled. “But you’re the only man I’d ever not tease.”

Agron’s breath caught in his chest at the words Nasir had just spoken. Though he knew as much, hearing such still came as a surprise. “But I much prefer it when you do tease.”

“Sleep Agron, there will be plenty of time for such things before Izzy wakes in the morning and you look exhausted, besides Saxa offered to take her tomorrow. She figured they could take Gannicus’ dog and play in the park for a while.” Nasir certainly wanted other things right now but he would not do such without Agron being himself either.

“Fine.” The word was a sigh as Agron rolled over to look up at Nasir, “Although I must say I’d much rather now.”

“I know Aggie but it is much preferred when you aren’t falling asleep in the act.” Nasir chuckled.

“Hey, I’ve only done that once!” Agron defended. As he recalled he’d been working close to four days straight at that point too. However, he had spent days making sure that Nasir understood that it was nothing he had done.

“And it was my fault.” Nasir added, knowing well that he had pushed far too far in such an instance. “Sleep, besides we both know you’re more, umm, inventive the morning after you get home.”

“Probably because I’m hornier than hell waking up beside you. I mean who wouldn’t be waking up next to such a beautiful creature?” The words were quiet but he meant each one of them as he wrapped his arms around Nasir drawing him down against his chest. “But seriously Nasir, could you be any more beautiful?”

“Right now I’m a lot less than beautiful; my hair is probably a mess and I wouldn’t want to know what it looks like has been living in it.” Nasir shook his head. “You are certainly the only beautiful one my dear, now sleep.”

“Alright, alright.” Agron sighed settling in against the pillows. He knew that there was no arguing with Nasir even if he didn’t really want to. If Nasir didn’t wish it then he wouldn’t press forward. As Nasir had said there was plenty of time tomorrow and he knew that he was right, it was Saturday, he was maxed out on hours and they could spend the whole day in bed if they wanted to. He was also sure that Saxa would take Isabella out shopping and make a day of it since she was trying to avoid what she was feeling right now.

“Good night Agron.” Nasir settled his head upon the man’s shoulder, his arm wrapping around him as he did.

“Night.” Agron attempted to stifle a yawn as he wrapped his own arms around his lover.

***

“Mmmmm Aggie stop.” Nasir whined, sleepily his hand pushing at the man’s shoulder attempting to push him away, however Agron received the wrong message and instead began to travel lower. “It’s eight o’clock in the morning, haven’t you heard of…fuck.” Nasir’s words were cut short by Agron pulling at the waist band of his boxers and feeling his hot breath against his skin.

“I’ve heard of it, I just don’t usually get the chance to sleep in and I figured maybe, just maybe we’d I dunno start the morning of with a bang, so to speak.” Agron chuckled before lowering his lips, allowing his tongue to slip over Nasir’s cock.

Nasir’s head rolled against the pillows, a moan slipping through his own lips as his hips thrust up towards his lips. “Please baby, don’t tease, just do it.”

Agron would happily oblige, he need not beg him, for Agron would never tease him, unless that was what Nasir asked of him. Carefully wrapping his lips around Nasir’s sensitive flesh, he began to bob his head, having hollowed out his cheeks. A talent he had perfected under Nasir’s encouragement, often times through gritted teeth and moans but even still Agron had managed to pick it up.

“You just wanted to practice.” Nasir’s words were playful, his hands running through his hair as he pulled him down against his hips as he thrust up. “Fuck, god I’d never argue with you about this though I suppose.”

Agron however didn’t respond, he simply continued on until Nasir tugged at his arms. It was Nasir’s way to say what he couldn’t exactly say, that he needed Agron in a totally different way as he knew that Agron did. Allowing Nasir to slip from within his mouth grinning as he licked at his lips. “Should I take that as you’re ready?”

“Beyond ready, now come on, off with your clothes.” Nasir panted as he looked up at him, dark eyes blown wide at the sensations that were wracking over his body.

Agron could only chuckle as he pulled his own boxers off, moving to lie beside Nasir on the bed once more. “Go ahead, do whatever you want; you know my body is yours.”

“I want you.” Nasir grinned, moving to kneel between his lovers legs before pushing into him, satisfied by Agron’s groan in return.

“Fuck.” Agron whimpered, his head falling against the pillows as he felt Nasir begin to thrust again. Reaching up, he pressed Nasir’s hands against his hips as Agron roughly took his chin within his hands pressing his lips to Nasir’s once more.

“You want to play rough huh?” Nasir teased as he leaned his forehead against Agron’s still thrusting into him. “You want me to be rough with you, is that it?”

Agron only nodded in response awaiting him to move forward.

“Alright, I can be rough with you if that’s what you want, but no complaints about how bad it hurts tomorrow.” Leaning down he nipped at Agron’s nipple, one hand moving to slap Agron’s ass. “Cause I have no sympathy when it’s what you asked for.”


	19. Chapter 19

***

“Yes Saxa.” The words were gentle as Agron spoke them; he knew that there was so little that the woman could do to upset him that he couldn’t imagine what could possibly go wrong in this situation. “You’re going to the mall and then you’re headed to Duro’s to get the dog and then the park. I got it, Nasir and I will be around somewhere. If we aren’t here when you get back, you have my number and you can call me.”

“You may return to bed.” Saxa grinned at the disheveled nature of Agron’s outfit.

“Actually Nasir’s in the shower and I was just getting out of the shower when the doorbell rang.” Agron shrugged as he looked at her. “Isabella’s on her way home, she was trying to decide what she wanted to wear when I came down again.”

Saxa laughed softly. “Maybe I can bring her around.” She started down the hallway, lightly knocking on the little girl’s door. “It’s Tante Saxa.”

“Come in.” The little girl’s voice came from the other side of the door, followed by one of Apollo’s barks. “I cants decides whats to wear.”

“I’ll be back down in a couple of minutes; hopefully by then she’ll have already decided what she’s wearing.” This was something that Agron didn’t understand about women. How was it possible that they could go through ten outfits before they found one that they liked? Although he supposed that Nasir was the same way on occasion too, he was simply hoping that today wouldn’t be one of those days.

“Alright.” Saxa nodded pulling the door open. “Hey Kleine.” Little one was beginning to become her nickname for the tiny child and she would explain it if she needed to.

“What dids you calls me?” Isabella’s eyebrows wrinkled up as she looked at her aunt. She didn’t understand exactly what her aunt said half the time because it was hard to understand her between the German and her accent.

“Little one.” Saxa offered a smile as she looked at her. “And that is a beautiful outfit; I think it makes you look awesome.”

“How is your friend?” Isabella turned her head, remembering the conversation that they had had the night before when Isabella had asked Saxa why she was upset.

“He’s doing better sweetheart, he’ll have to spend a couple of days in the hospital but otherwise he will be alright.”  Saxa offered a smile, it amazed her how much the little girl truly understood and acted on things like this. It was true that Agron and Nasir had done a beautiful job of raising her since they had gotten her at such a young age. Though, she had to admit that the girl was a little on the masculine side but she supposed that part of that was because two men had raised her.

“Goods.” The little girl smiled as she looked at her aunt. “Sos what are we going to do today?”

“Well I thought maybe we’d go shopping at the mall and then we’d go to the park. Your dad told me that you love the park and I bet that my friend’s dog would as well.” Saxa had never really been around many children but she hoped that she could be a great friend to this little girl. She knew that she wasn’t really her aunt but that was how Agron had explained it to Isabella, figuring it would be less confusing then trying to tell her how they were cousins. At some point he would tell her but this wasn’t the right time for that he didn’t think.

“Otays.” Isabella smiled happily. “Is we readys?” It was obvious that she had decided that she was going to wear this outfit and was now sitting on the bed looking up at Saxa.

“We’re waiting for your dad, he said that he was going to be down here in a few minutes and he hasn’t come back.” Of course in the back of her mind Saxa found herself wondering if he hadn’t found Nasir again. Opening the bedroom door she offered a smile at the little girl. “We can wait in the living room though if you would like.” She found herself laughing as Apollo went racing out of the room before turning around and racing back to them once more.

“Otays.” The little girl giggled before she leaned down petting Apollo’s little head before she started for the living room following after him, Saxa not far behind.

“She’s dressed!” Agron chuckled as he looked at the little girl once more as he hit the bottom step. “Your dad will be down here in a minute, he wanted to say goodbye, he was just stepping out of the shower.”

“We can wait.” Saxa offered a smile sinking into the couch. “I’m going to go and see Gannicus later tonight, would you like to come with me?”

“Yea, that would be good.” Agron nodded, settling into the arm chair, his eyebrows rising as Isabella went racing for her room once more. “Don’t ask, I have no idea what she’s up to either.”

It was only a few minutes later when Isabella returned settling something in Saxa’s lap. “Woulds you pwease takes this tos your friend?” The little girl’s eyes were nearly begging as she looked up at her.

“Of course I will Isabella but what is it?” Saxa was still trying to determine what it was.

“A gets well soons card.” Isabella seemed to think that it was obvious but to everyone else the explanation made much more sense.

“That’s sweet of you Isabella.” Saxa smiled. “Of course I will take it with me.” It was just one more reason that the woman adored the little girl and she was glad to know that she had been raised so well.

“I thought that you were going to the mall.” Nasir grinned as he wandered down the stairs, towel in his hand as he tried to dry the ebony locks of his hair.

“Daddy saided you wanted to says goodbye.” Isabella folded her arms across her little chest as she looked at him, her stubbornness showing through.


	20. Chapter 20

“Well that’s because I did want to say goodbye.” Nasir laughed as he looked at the little girl. “Come here.” Holding his arms out to the little girl he waited for her response.

The only response he received though was the tiny girl leaping into his arm, almost knocking him over as he attempted to pull her against his bare chest. “Be good for Saxa alright?”

“Otays.” Isabella nodded wrapping her arms around his neck hugging it before she let go again allowing him to set her on the floor, before she went to hug Agron.

“Have fun baby girl.” Agron grinned hugging the little girl close to him. He was sure that she would have fun with Saxa and there was no questioning that, he just hoped that what had just happened with Saxa’s father and now what was going on with Gannicus wouldn’t get in the way.

“I wills.” Isabella nodded letting go of him before she returned to Saxa’s side, waiting for her.

“Ready little one?” Saxa offered a warm smile, though she would never admit it, she desperately wanted a child of her own and if for now the only way she could have such was through Agron’s child then she would enjoy such.

“Yeps.” Isabella nodded as she took the hand that was held out to her, happily skipping along beside Saxa out the door and out to the car.

Nasir laughed shaking his head as he shut the door but turning around to look at Agron, and noticing the look upon his face, his heart dropped. “W-what is it?”

“Easy Nasir, I was just thinking. It’s nothing I swear, you know if it was, I’d tell you.” Though the words were true, the look didn’t fade from his face.

“About what?”

“About what Duro had to say about Saxa. She’s alright, don’t worry, it’s safe for her to be with Izzy, you know I wouldn’t put her in danger.” Agron was beginning to feel like he was rambling now, but he needed Nasir to know, needed him to understand.

“Talk to me Agron, what did he say? Does this have to do with her father?” The last thing that Nasir was worried about was Isabella being in danger, but he was concerned for Saxa. While he had only just recently met the woman, she was Agron’s family, making her his own as well and he would do anything for family.

“Yea, from what Duro said she’s taking it pretty hard. Which doesn’t surprise me any.” Agron shook his head as he thought about it. “Her mother died during childbirth, her father raised her. I knew that he had taken ill for a while but the last time I’d talked to her, he was doing much better. It sounds like though that he had cancer, and I guess he battled rather well since he made it three years. Duro stayed with her the few days, I-I can’t believe he didn’t call. Uncle Michael was an awesome guy.”

“I’m sorry Agron.” Nasir could only imagine what news like this was like when it came to loosing someone and he wished that he could help somehow but he knew that nothing he would say would make this any better.

“I-I’m not.” Agron somehow managed to stammer as he looked back at Nasir, tears brimming in his eyes. “He’s in a better place, he has no pain anymore. I just wish that I could make Saxa feel better about it, that’s all.”

“She’s going to hurt, it’s natural but maybe just knowing that we are here will make her feel better about it.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he wrapped his arms around his lover, trying to make him feel better about the subject. “I know it’s hard, but all you can do is help her work through it and hope that everything works out the way that it should. Remember something though, I’m always here if you need to talk, I’m here to talk.”

“I know Nasir.” Leaning his head against Nasir’s shoulder, Agron let a sigh slip between his lips as tears slipped down his cheeks. “I hate this feeling.”

“I know baby.” Nasir held tightly onto the bigger man, lightly rocking on his feet as he tried to soothe Agron. “It’s never easy, and I’m sorry that you have to go through this.”

Pulling away from him, Agron brushed the tears from his eyes blinking them for a minute before he looked at him. “Alright, enough of this. We can deal with it some other time but not right now. I promised you we could do something fun today, so what do you want to do?”

“Well, we could do anything as long as you feel up to it.” Nasir grinned pressing himself up on his toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. “I mean I know that you’re pretty sore, not that you didn’t ask for it of course.”

“I don’t feel that bad.” Agron chuckled as he looked at the tiny little man before him. “You weren’t as rough as you normally are. As long as it doesn’t involve me going to work for any length of time other than to visit, I’m cool with it.”

“Why don’t we go see your brother?” He could only imagine that if one of the brothers was experiencing this, then the other was too.

“Hmmm I could call Duro and see what he has to say about it I suppose.” Agron nodded as he thought about it. Nasir often had some of the best ideas on the planet when it came to things like this and he would take the suggestion.

“Good idea.”

***

“You mean to tell me Aggie hasn’t shown you any pictures of us when we were growing up?” Duro looked so surprised and terrified at the statement. “Nothing at all?”

Nasir shook his head, eyes drifting towards where Agron had disappeared to the kitchen to get something to drink. “No, we don’t really talk much about the past. I’m not even sure that he’s unpacked the box of photo albums.”


	21. Chapter 21

“He took mom and dad’s deaths pretty hard, it was unexpected, we lost them in a fire, I guess maybe that’s why he decided to become a paramedic. Anyways.” Duro was on his feet moving to the bookshelf before he pulled down a photo album returning to where Nasir was sitting on the couch. “Feel free to look through it, I’m going to go and check and see what’s keeping Agron.”

Nasir offered a nod, listening to the sound of Duro’s feet on the hard wood floor as he moved into the kitchen. He couldn’t help smiling as he began to flip through the pages of the photo album. There were pictures of Agron at the age of six, holding his new baby brother tightly within his arms. He had always thought that brothers were closer in age, only separated by a year or so rather than five or six. They had to be the closest set of siblings that he had ever seen, even with their latest scuffle.

Later there were pictures of them at Christmas time, growing up together. Two boys in front of a stone fireplace that nearly dwarfed both brothers, something that certainly amazed Nasir, he had always seen them as such large men, though perhaps that was only compared to him. One picture in particular made him pause, his fingers running over the photo.

“My graduation…” Agron’s voice surprised him, Nasir had been so engrossed in what he was doing to realize that his lover had snuck up on him again. “I insisted that we not have a party, I just wanted to have a few friends together and go to the lake but my parents insisted that we had to do something and it certainly had to be caught in photos.”

Nasir smiled at the man in the photo. His hair had been pulled back into dreadlocks, water dripping down his bare shoulders and mid drift to the swim trunks that lay below. Nasir was absolutely taken back by the image before him, this wasn’t exactly the same man that he had fallen in love with but he was close. It was obvious that he was just as beautiful then as he still was now, something that Nasir was glad for. He hadn’t fallen for Agron’s outer beauty, of course it had been a nice addition but it was in his personality, that Nasir had found love.

“Do you remember the night I met you?” The words seemed so out of place but he needed to hear his answer.

“Vividly, it’s the first time I’ve ever frozen on the job.” Agron bit at his lip as he looked down over the back of the couch at Nasir, setting his hands upon his shoulder as he leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Nasir’s head. “I know that it sounds ridiculous but I swore I’d lost you, even though I didn’t really know you.”

“You were there when I woke up, why?” Nasir had never asked the question. He preferred to leave things up to fate, but for one reason or another he needed to hear the answer, to know what Agron had been thinking.

“I didn’t know anything about you, I felt ridiculous but I-I needed to know you were alright. I needed to hear you speak, to know that everything was ok. Even if you told me to leave, I was going to be ok with that. You didn’t though; in fact you kind of took me by surprise and asked me to stay with you instead.”

“Because you genuinely cared, it wasn’t as easy as it sounded but I realized that I needed to take a chance. When you came back it became apparent to me that obviously there was something there other than just a work relationship.” Nasir had felt amazed when Agron had returned, he’d felt like his heart could soar, as if a weight had been lifted off of him and as such he’d finally found love again.

“You remember the first time I kissed you?” Agron laughed settling into the couch beside him, his fingers flipping through the photo album. He knew that his brother was lurking somewhere in the background, chuckling at what he had managed to cause but that didn’t bother him in the least bit. Duro was his brother, someone that he trusted just as much as Nasir and as such he could do what he wanted to. Maybe Duro had been right when he said it was time to finally settle the demons from the past.

Nasir laughed softly nodding. “Yea, of course I do, I wasn’t that doped up. Was I?”

Agron laughed softly as he looked at the man beside him, wrapping his arm around him lightly. “You were pretty loopy, I wasn’t sure if you were going to remember it or not. It took a lot to get into your room the first time but as far as anyone knew you had no family, no one that could be contacted and for a while it was pretty touch and go. I just couldn’t bear the thought that if something were to happen to you, you’d be alone.”

Agron had never told Nasir that part, he had always figured there would be a better time and place for it but instead had just kept moving forward.

“So how long did you stay with me?” Nasir’s eyes were wide as he looked at Agron, his lips pursing as he did. “I mean, I had to be out for a couple of days at least.”

Agron nodded, gentle fingers running through Nasir’s hair. “Three days. I’d go to work, or to shower and feed Tigger and then I’d come back. I hated to leave, I really did but I couldn’t find anyone else willing to stay with you. So I made it work, and then when you finally came around I took some times off and well look at where we are now.”


	22. Chapter 22

Duro clearing his throat behind them brought them both out of their mini day dream. “And then you met me and wondered where you had gone wrong and chosen him, except unfortunately for you I just don’t go that way.” It was obvious that Duro was teasing but Agron still slugged his arm for it.

“Mine, find your own.” Agron laughed wrapping a protective arm around Nasir.

“Yea, but you know, Mira just hired in a new girl, she’s pretty cool. I could set you up with her if you’re interested.” Nasir found himself settling his head against Agron’s shoulder as he looked up at Duro.

“Who is she?” Duro asked eyebrows raising, praying that it wasn’t one of his ex-girlfriends.

“Her name’s Kore, she’s sweet but something tells me that if she was pissed off she’d be one hell of a force to be reckoned with. She should be at work if you’re interested in meeting her.” The cheeky grin upon his face said that Nasir already knew the answer even before he had asked the question.

“Cute little puppies and kitties to play with and a good looking woman, fuck yea I’m interested in it.” Duro’s eyes lit up and Agron let out a groan peering at his brother as he did.

“If you thought I was bad when it came to pick up lines and wooing and all that fun stuff, you ought to hear Casanova over there.” Agron chuckled. He had suffered through a many bad pick-up lines and even worse bad break ups when it came to Duro. He felt bad for his romantically challenged brother but Duro always insisted that he had it under control and Agron just hoped that he found a way to be happy.

“Don’t get your hopes up too far.” Nasir laughed softly. “She might not even be your type, it’s just a suggestion of course.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?!” Duro was beginning to become more like a little kid with each passing second.

***

“Nasir?” Mira’s eye brows rose as she spoke. “I gave you the day off, what are you doing here?” It was then that she caught sight of Agron, close in tow as always, there in case something happened. “Aggie, it’s good to see you’re still alive.”

“Sparty hasn’t killed me yet.” Agron chuckled wrapping his arms around the woman and pulling her into a hug. “Thanks for keeping Nasir out of trouble.”

“So what brings you two in?” Mira was sure they weren’t looking for a new pet after taking Apollo home, besides they were missing sweet little Isabella.

“My brother.” Agron rolled his eyes, “Where would we find Miss Kore, because that’s probably where we’ll find him.”

“She was in with the kittens the last time that I saw her, but she’s been with them for forever now. We came in this morning and the poor things looked horrible, I wasn’t sure if they’d even make it till this afternoon. She could use some human contact; I hope that they hit it off.” Mira quirked a smile as she looked at the pair, laughing at their surprised reaction. “What? You don’t think that I want my employees happy? Besides, Duro’s a good person; I just hadn’t heard that he had come home again.”

“I’m going to go and peek in on the kittens.” Nasir offered a smile working his way out from under Agron’s arm before disappearing.

“So, I heard the news.” Agron grinned wrapping his arms around Mira once more. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks Aggie. Have you told Nasir?”

“No, I figured I’d let you do it.” Agron laughed softly. “But your secret’s safe with me until you tell him and make it public knowledge.”

“Thanks, Sparty’s kind of panicking, he’s not sure he’s ready to be a daddy yet, but if he told you obviously he’s doing a little better.” Mira was nervous herself, this was a big step for them. It was something they had been trying for but it had come as a surprise and she was still adjusting to this feeling. “How about we go see how your brother is doing with Kore?”

“Probably floundering like he always is.” Releasing her from his arms Agron walked along side of Mira, headed for where Mira and Kore had moved the kittens to that morning in order to keep them warmer than they had been.

Pushing herself up onto her toes, Mira peaked through the window of the door before pulling at Agron’s arm grinning like a mad cat. “Look at this.” She hissed through her teeth.

Moving over to her side to look through the window, Agron found himself grinning. “Well I’ll be damned, Casanova’s finally done it.” He laughed as he watched the woman hanging on Duro’s every word as his younger brother wrapped his arms around Kore grinning like a banshee.

“What are we watching?” Nasir’s voice made Mira and Agron jump as their eyes turned to look at the little man who had obviously gotten distracted somewhere before going to see the kittens.

“Your love connection Cupid.” Agron chuckled at the confused look on Nasir’s face. “Kore and Duro, let’s just say with the heat in that room, the kittens most certainly aren’t going to be cold.”

“Good for Duro.” Nasir shook his head.

“Oh! I meant to tell you too, if you’re still looking for a place for Ganni’s dog till he gets home, you’re welcome to drop her off here, we’ve got the room right now and she’ll be well taken care of and get the attention she needs.” Mira was glad to help if she could in this instance.

“Duro’s got her at his place right now with him and Saxa, but I appreciate the offer.” Agron offered a smile patting the woman’s shoulder. “If she gets to be too much of a handful I’ll let you know.”

“Alright, just holler. I’ll be glad to help any way that I can. Gannicus is like family to us too so we would be more than glad to help out.”


	23. Chapter 23

***

“Saxa! Aggie! Thank gods you’ve come to save me from my boredom.” The man tucked the blonde locks of his hair away behind his ears grinning for the first time in a long while.

“Gannicus.” Saxa’s voice was quiet and thick as she spoke, her hand brushing across his cheek, well aware of Agron’s emerald eyes upon her. “How are you feeling? How long are you supposed to be here?” She found herself perched upon the edge of the hospital bed.

Agron for his part wasn’t surprised by this reaction, and he knew that his cousin was safe with Gannicus, however he still felt a little nervous about the two of them. Saxa was already in a vulnerable position and yet on the other hand at least maybe having someone to talk to would make her feel better. She had seemed in a much better mood once she had gotten home from her day with Isabella and yet she had nearly begged to come and see Gannicus.

“I feel much better knowing that an angel is by my side, and I can go home tomorrow if I can find a willing victim to come and keep me company while I heal.” Gannicus’ eyes adjusted to look up at Agron. “And you, I guess I owe you a thank you, seeing as how you covered for my dumb ass.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Agron shrugged as he looked at him. “You’d do it for me too. As for a willing victim, you’re always welcome to come and stay with us. Isabella would love you. Which reminds me, she made this for you.” He offered holding the card out to him.

“I couldn’t possibly inconvenience you like that, I’m sure that someone will do it for me.” Dark eyes fell over the card, offering a smile at the crudely drawn pictures and poor penmanship. “Tell her I said thank you.”

“I will stay.” Saxa’s words weren’t a suggestion, they were a statement. She wouldn’t allow Agron to talk her down this time, she knew that he didn’t understand but it had to be this way. There was no other way for it to be. “With you that is, if you wish it so.”

Gannicus was surprised, his eyes falling upon the blonde before him, nodding at the words she spoke before he answered. “Of course I would like that if it alright with the boys.” He knew that Agron and Duro were like her older brothers, since she had said so the night before during one of their discussions.

“Sounds good to me.” Agron offered. “And let us not forget that Duro’s opinion never matters.” The words were cheeky and Agron was sure that Gannicus would catch on to that fact.

“Well, I guess I’ll take your opinion since you are the older of the two and you did kind of save my ass and probably my life.” Gannicus quipped in return. “I’ll give you a call when they want to release me?” His eyes turned up to look at Saxa and for a moment Agron would have sworn that he’d seen something in Gannicus’ eye’s that he’d never seen before, true happiness.

***

“Daddy.” Isabella appearing beside the bed nearly made Agron jump out of his skin. He wasn’t sure what time it was, nor why the little girl was there but through the hardly cracked emerald eye, he could tell that she had been crying.

“Hey…” Sleepily Agron reached out to take her within his arms as he adjusted on the bed, silently thanking the gods that they both slept clothed. “What’s the matter baby girl?”

“My froat hurts.” The tiny girl sniffled as she cuddled against him, hugging her teddy bear close to her chest. It was obvious from the sound of her breathing that she was having trouble doing so and she did feel warm to the touch.

“It’s ok baby girl.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke, pushing his legs over the edge of the bed as he gathered the tiny girl up in his arms once more.

“What’s the matter?” Nasir’s tired voice surprised him, nearly making him jump but he was well aware that Nasir didn’t sleep very sound so anytime he moved he was awake.

“Izzy’s sick.” Agron offered as he managed to get to his feet, holding the tiny girl close. “Her throats bothering her, she’s warm to the touch, and having trouble breathing.”

“Try hot cocoa for the throat and it might help her breathing too. A little vicks should help some and a couple of chewy Tylenol for the fever.” Nasir was always so much calmer about things like this. “And I’m sure she’ll come and cuddle with us afterwards, that’s fine with me too.”

All Agron could do was nod, his hand running over the tiny child’s back. “Would you like to leave teddy here?”

The little girl let out a cough in return that made Agron cringe.

“Alright, I understand little one.” He whispered pressing a kiss to the top of the little girl’s head, rocking her as he started for the kitchen. “You’re sleepy, I know baby girl. We’ll get you some hot chocolate and then we’ll go back to bed.”

Agron knew that he was rambling but he couldn’t help rambling when it came to something like this. It worried him that she was sick, even after all of the training he had received over the years when it came to being a paramedic. He knew that it was irrational, that he should know kids got sick but it still worried him that she felt like this.

Setting the tea pot on the stove, he flipped the burner on settling into a table chair holding onto her still, lightly rocking her, letting her cuddle into his chest. “It hurts daddy.” The whimper broke Agron’s heart as he rubbed at her back.

“I know little one, I promise this will help. Then you can come sleep with daddy and I in case you need anything, then all you have to do is wake us up and we’ll take care of it.” He would give anything for her to be better and yet it seemed there was nothing he could do.


	24. Chapter 24

Carefully, Agron settled her into a chair at the table, he moved to the stove as the tea pot began to howl. Pulling down a mug from the cupboard he made her hot cocoa before returning to the table. “It’s going to be hot so be careful.” Scooping her up, he settled her in on his lap again.

It was almost midnight before Agron was settling Isabella into bed between himself and Nasir. Nasir’s fingers gently rubbed at her back as the little one shook under the blanket that they had covered her. “I’ll stay up with her.” Agron’s words were gentle, he knew that Nasir would need the sleep to get through tomorrow and besides he was used to being awake all night and then through the day as well. It would be tough but for Isabella, he would do it.

“Sleep Agron.” Nasir’s words were gentle, quiet as he spoke them trying not to wake the now sleeping Isabella. He knew that Agron was worried but the little girl was safe tucked in between them. If something were to happen, they would be right here to make sure that she was ok.

“Are you sure?” Agron allowed his weakness to show for the first time when it came to Nasir.

“Positive Agron, we’ll both be awake the minute that she moves anyways so it’s fine.” Reaching out, Nasir allowed his fingers to brush over Agron’s cheek. “Sleep, you look like you need it more than anything.”

“Good night.” Agron’s voice was quiet as he settled in, watching as Nasir did the same thing.

“Good night.”

***

“How’s Isabella?” Agron grumbled as he woke from his sleep, realizing that Nasir was standing above him.

“She’s doing alright, I ran her into the Emergency Room and they gave her an antibiotic.” His voice was gentle as he spoke, and though he looked exhausted, it was obvious that he was trying to stay awake for the little girl. “She’s curled up on the couch with a slurpee and Apollo, I was just getting a couple of things before I headed downstairs again.”

“You’re tired, get some sleep Nasir. I’ll stay up with the little one for a while.” Agron offered pushing himself from the bed, reaching out to touch his hand.

“No, no it’s fine. Sooo, have you talked to Spartacus?” Nasir grinned as he looked upon the man who sat on the bed before him.

“Mmmmm kind of, it depends on what we’re talking about though.” Agron couldn’t help wondering if that meant that Mira had called or perhaps Nasir was talking about something else.

“The part where they’re expecting a little one?” Nasir’s face lit up at the words. He and Mira had worked together for many years, and the woman was like family to him which he appreciated more than anything and he was overjoyed at this news. He knew that it would mean the world to Mira and Spartacus since they had been trying for a while now.

“Yea, now go to bed.” Agron laughed as he stood up, pressing his lips to Nasir’s. “I’ll go and sit with Isabella, I’m sure she’ll want to cuddle, maybe even take a nap.”

“Don’t you have kick boxing or something today?” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he spoke, simply reminding him of the engagement.

“Kickboxing, yes but it won’t kill me to miss one so that you can sleep and I can make sure that Isabella is alright.”

“Isabella will be fine. Just go Agron, it’ll do you some good.”

“If you insist.” While Agron still wasn’t sure that he wanted to go, he would, maybe Nasir was right, maybe it would help.

***

Slipping back through the front door, Agron crept in through the entry way, not wanting to wake Isabella if she was curled up in the living room taking a nap. However the sight that met his eyes as he reached the living room was one that filled his heart with immense joy. His sweet Nasir, asleep with his arm curled around Isabella who had fallen asleep beside him, head resting on his chest.

It was a sight that took his breath away. Pausing at the back of the couch, he carefully pulled the afghan from atop it and draped it over the sleeping pair, hoping neither one would wake but he should have known better. Nasir cracked a dark eye to look at him, a smile forming as he adjusted beneath Isabella causing the tiny girl to whine in her sleep.

“You’re fine.” Agron’s voice was quiet as he peered upon his lover. “I’m going to shower, go back to sleep.”

“Love you.” Nasir’s words were hoarse as he spoke; sleep still dripping in his voice.

“I love you too.” Agron offered leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead and then Isabella’s before heading for the stairs.

***

“Daddy!” Isabella’s little eyes lit up as she looked at Agron, holding her hands out to him.

“Hey princess.” Scooping the little girl within his arms, he held her close. “How do you feel?”

“Betters.” Isabella giggled. Her tiny little body felt cooler than it had the night before which helped to ease the dread that he had been feeling, though he knew that it was possible it was only temporary.

“Good, I’m glad. I bought you something while I was out, would you like to see it?” Adjusting the little girl on his hip he started towards the entry way once more, hoping that she would enjoy it.

“Pwease?” Her tiny little voice was excited, ready for whatever might come. Though her voice was still hoarse sounding, she was definitely feeling much better.

Picking the bag up off the entry way table, he held it out to Isabella waiting for her reaction.

Taking it from him, her tiny fingers made short work of removing the stuffed toy from inside of the bag. “It’s Rainbow Dashie.” Her voice was quiet but her little eyes showed her excitement as she held the stuffed pony close to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

“Does that mean that you like it?”

“Tank yous.” Isabella giggled wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him tightly to her.

“You’re welcome. Now how about we go see what daddy’s making for supper?” His voice was soothing as he spoke; he knew that the tiny girl was still feeling ill and he would do anything to make her feel better. “We can show him Rainbow Dash.”

“Otays, where’s Tigger?” Apollo was laying in the living room, his little ears perked to all of the sounds of the house but she hadn’t seen the cat in a while now.

“Probably hiding under the bed taking a nap.” Agron adored the cat, he’d had him for many years now since he was a kitten and one of his favorite things was often sleeping under the beds during the day.

“Ohs.” She seemed a little disappointed by this answer but it was no surprise since the little girl had always loved the company of the cat. He would never forget the first time they had brought her home. He’d been terrified of the thought of having a little girl living in the house, mostly because he was terrified of having a little girl depending on him. However, seeing her for the first time with Tigger, his heart had melted. It had been nearly a year later before she had started to speak and he’d been so thrilled when her first word had been kitty. “What’s daddy makesing fors dinners?”

“I’m not sure little one. How about we find out?” He asked heading for the kitchen, the little girl still propped up on his hip. It was his first indication that she was still sick, normally by now she’d be whining and crying that she wanted to get down or that she was capable of walking on her own.

“Daddy.” Isabella squeaked as they reached the kitchen, pausing at the sound of her own voice.

“Time for something warm to drink again huh?” Nasir offered a smile as he moved across the kitchen pressing a kiss to the little girl’s forehead. “And what’s this?” He asked playfully trying to take the stuffed pony away from her.

“It’s Dashie, daddy gived it to mes.” She giggled pulling the pony closer to her chest. “What’s for dinners?”

“Well, if you feel up to it, then we’ll have roast with some yummy carrots and potatoes but if not then there’s chicken soup on the stove cooking. So daddy gave you Rainbow Dash huh?” Nasir offered a playful smile as he leaned against the counter.

“My froats still kind of sores.” Isabella paused only long enough to cough, nestling in against Agron’s shoulder again. “So I thinks I’ll haves soups. Can Dashie and I go takes a naps?”

“Yea, if you’re tired, you go and take a nap.” Agron offered a smile as he set her upon the floor watching as she scampered out of the room, headed for her own room.

“So what’s your choice?” Nasir was used to making more than one meal and miraculously the food never went to waste. Between Agron taking food with him to work and feeding the station and what they could themselves eat, it worked out.

“Roast sounds good to me, unless you’d rather have that tomorrow night. Maybe she’ll feel better by then and feel up to it.” Agron wasn’t sure what exactly Nasir had planned and that’s why he felt it necessary to ask him.

“Well, it’s almost done and she’s just going to lie down so we could eat and the soup will be done when she wakes up so she can eat if she wants to. I don’t see a reason to wake her if she’s tired, she’ll eat when she’s ready. And tomorrow we can eat theleftovers.” Nasir spoke, his hand drifting up Agron’s arm and then down it again. “So if you want roast then that’s what we’ll have.”

“Have I mentioned lately how amazing you are?” Leaning his head to press his lips to Nasir’s jaw, Agron allowed his tongue to run up his jaw line.

“Well, you know, we’ve got about a half an hour before dinner; you could prove it to me.” Nasir’s hands pressed against Agron’s chest, pressing him against the counter behind him.

“Not here.”

“Of course not.” Moving out of the way, Nasir allowed Agron to move, but he was instead firmly grasped by the shirt and nearly drug up the stairs after the man. A chuckle slipped between his lips as Agron playfully shoved him to the bed; landing on his back upon it he held his arms out to his lover.

Pressing the door shut behind himself, Agron crawled up the bed over top of Nasir, a hand placed on each side of him, leaning down he pressed his lips to Nasir’s fingertips pushing the man’s shirt up, pulling away only long enough to remove it, swiftly followed by his own.

“I want you.” Nasir’s breath against Agron’s ear only pressed him further forward. “More than you will ever know, how about we skip the foreplay this time and just get to it.”

“Uh uh.” Agron’s words made Nasir whine, even more so as Agron undid Nasir’s jeans, peeling them off and tossing them aside. “We both know that would be a bad idea.” Removing Nasir’s boxers Agron pulled the man into his arms, reaching around him to push a finger into the man’s waiting opening, grinning as Nasir moaned.

“Please Aggie, more, more.” Nasir moaned, his lips pressing at Agron’s shoulder before his teeth bared down on the sensitive flesh, rather than moaning again, as his hips and cock thrust up against Agron.

“Easy.” Agron smiled as he pressed a second finger into the man, a hand setting on Nasir’s hip to keep him from thrusting again. “I’ll give you whatever you want, you know that. No need to beg baby, not that I don’t enjoy hearing it or anything.”

“Please Aggie, fuck me. That’s all I want, to feel you within.” Nasir whimpered, his dark hair spread out behind his head as his eyes fell upon his lover.


	26. Chapter 26

Removing his fingers, Agron let go of Nasir only long enough to remove his own jeans and boxers. “How do you want me baby?” He and Nasir were much the same; he would allow Nasir to pick as Nasir would allow him to.

“On your back now.” Nasir hissed, quickly moving out from beneath the bigger man. “No, wait, I’ve changed my mind, come with me.”

“Well that is kind of the plan.” Agron quipped in return. “Where are we going?”

“The shower, I want the best of both worlds.” Nasir was already off the bed and headed to the connected bathroom as his response traveled over his shoulder.

“And which worlds are those?” Agron found himself staring at the man who was walking away from him, before realizing that he was meant to follow after him. In a flash he was slipping up behind Nasir once more.

“I get to see you dripping wet and I get to ride you.” Nasir offered a cheeky grin as he reached in to turn the shower on before stepping under the water, allowing the warm droplets to fall upon his face as he leaned his head back.

Swallowing hard Agron realized that he couldn’t not go through with this, even if it wasn’t what he wanted. The water pounding upon his lover, running over every inch of his skin was tantalizing and highly erotic for him. Stepping under the water with him, Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir pulling him close to him, their cocks dragging against each other as Agron lowered his head to press a kiss to Nasir’s lips, thrilled by the feeling of Nasir moaning against his lips.

“Please Aggie.” Nasir whimpered as he pulled his lips away from Agron’s, leaning up against the shower wall.

“Alright.” Agron chuckled, reaching down he took one of Nasir’s legs within his hand, wrapping it around his own hips. “Are you alright so far?”

Nasir nodded, wrapping the other leg around Agron as well. “I’m fine, now come on.” The whimper he let out told Agron that he was more than fine and Agron carefully wrapped an arm around him, using the other to guide himself into Nasir.

“There.” Agron grinned, wrapping the other arm around Nasir as well.

The only response he received from Nasir though was a moan as he began to bounce on Agron’s cock, the warm water still falling over the two of them.

Agron had always felt the way that Nasir’s hair felt as it fell over top of him when he buried his face in his shoulder. It brought back so many memories of their first time together, without the anxiety and the fear that they had both felt.

“Stop thinking.” Nasir’s words came as a pant, his finger nails digging into Agron’s back and shoulders, his eyes pressed tightly closed.

“Mmmmm, no, good thinking. I was thinking about the first time that I got to fuck you.” Agron chuckled, before opening his mouth to suck at the tender flesh of Nasir’s shoulder.

Moaning, Nasir leaned his head back against the cold tile of the wall. “Fuck, close Aggie…” His hand reaching between them both to wrap around his own cock, he knew exactly what Agron was talking about. A beautiful night spent within each other’s arms together in a hot tub, of course afterwards they hadn’t mentioned it to Duro who would have killed them but they had both reached a climax several times that night.

“I know baby, I know.” Agron had felt the change in Nasir’s body, and knew that he was close but Agron couldn’t blame him, he was close as well.

The cry that Nasir emitted, tossing his head back as he came was enough to push Agron over the edge as well. Holding Nasir tightly, Agron was sure not to drop him, though he wasn’t even sure that his own legs would support them both.

Once he was able to speak again Nasir pressed a gentle kiss to Agron’s lips. “Thank you.” He whispered lowering himself to his own feet again adjusting to the feeling as Agron slipped from within him.

“No, thank you.” Agron laughed reaching behind Nasir to turn the water off, realizing that it had become cold. Reaching out he grabbed a towel, wrapping it carefully around Nasir. “Now come on, we don’t need you catching a chill.” As much as Agron loved the man, he had a habit of mothering the tiny man as well.

Laughing lightly Nasir stepped from the shower adjusting the towel around himself, moving towards the bedroom to get dressed again. Grabbing a towel Agron followed after him. “Further reason that I should cut this mop I call hair off.”

“I told you, if you want to cut it off, go ahead, but I love your hair Nasir.” This wasn’t the first time that they’d had this conversation, and somehow Nasir always decided that there was no reason to cut his hair in the end and Agron usually got his way.

“I know, I know, it’s just a pain.” Nasir sighed pulling his boxers and jeans back on before he started for the bathroom, even brushing it out could be a tough project sometimes as he tried to twist and turn to get to the bottom of it in order to get all of the knots out of it.

“Bring the brush back with you and I’ll brush it for you.” Agron called over his shoulder as he began to redress himself.

“Much appreciated.” Nasir offered as he returned with the brush, settling on the end of the bed, allowing Agron to kneel behind him, carefully pulling the brush through his ebony locks until he hit a knot which he gently worked out as well.

“Anything for you my dear.” Leaning down, Agron placed a kiss on Nasir’s cheek before he continued to pull the brush through his hair.

“Oh! I meant to tell you too, Nae called earlier to see if we needed anything.” Nasir leaned his head back far enough so that he could look up at Agron as he spoke. “She heard Izzy was sick and was worried about her.”


	27. Chapter 27

With each passing day sweet little Isabella grew better and better, but when Duro had called to suggest that they go out with him, Kore, Gannicus and Saxa, Agron had almost told him no. However, Naevia had insisted that with Crixus at work, she would love to spend her evening with the little girl; after all it was better than being home alone.

“Be good for Naevia little one.” Nasir’s words were gentle as he rustled the little girl’s hair, starting for the front door where Agron was already waiting having said good night to the little girl. “Oh and Nae, she likes to sleep with her pony, if she can’t find it, she might have knocked it under her bed again.”

“I know Nasir, this isn’t my first time with her remember?” Naevia offered a playful smile. “Go on, we’ll be fine. Enjoy your night.”

“She’s right Nasir, she’s the one who managed to almost single handedly keep me out of trouble before I met you.” Agron grinned reaching out and taking the man’s hand within his own, giving it a squeeze. “And I still owe her for telling Crixus off about my staying with you in the hospital. They’re going to be fine.”

“I know, I know.” Nasir sighed, offering a nod. He knew that for years, she had been like a mother to the station and he knew that Isabella was in good hands yet he still couldn’t shake the irrational fear that something might happen to the little girl while they were gone. “Our numbers are on the fridge if you need us, and I swear we won’t be too late.”

Agron sighed, rubbing his eyes as he pulled at Nasir’s hand. “Come on dear, we’re going to be late if we don’t leave soon.”

“Right.” Nasir bit at his lip but he allowed Agron to lead him out of the house, pausing just a moment to look back at it.

“She’s in good hands baby.” Agron smiled, and he knew that Nasir knew it and that he would be fine once they were gone but it was getting him out of the house that was tough.

“I know, I know.” Nasir nodded climbing into the passenger’s side of the car.

“You took my car out again, didn’t you?” Agron asked, his eyes falling over the driver’s side seat. “It looks like a troll drove my car.” Of course Agron was teasing, and Nasir knew that, Agron was the only one who ever got away with harassing him about his height ever, which was a mistake that many people made.

“I thought we decided that I was up to elf size?” His head turned to look up at Agron a smirk forming as he spoke. “Come on let’s go.”

“Alright, alright.” Adjusting the seat, Agron slid into it pulling the door shut after himself. “So, Duro and Kore really hit if off,huh?”

“She hasn’t stopped talking about him in about a week now.” Nasir rolled his eyes. He loved his brother in law almost as much as he loved his own brother but there was only so many times he could hear how wonderful he was before he wanted to scream.

The engine roared to life before Agron could laugh. “Duro hasn’t really had a serious girlfriend other than Monique in a really long time. She was a bitch; she’s used him and abused him as many times as he’d allow her to. He deserves someone who will love him and treat him like a normal human being.”

“That sounds like Kore.” Nasir nodded, settling against the seat, the worry and dread he’d been feeling about leaving Isabella alone fading away as it always did once he was over the initial part. “She really is a very sweet girl, I just can’t deal with hearing how great a guy Duro is every thirty seconds, she’s kind of like a broken record.”

“Crixus wanted to kill me when I met you for that exact reason.” Agron laughed. It was true, the Gaul had hated working with him, and had even dreaded it more than anything because he knew what it would mean. Another night spent listening about the tiny man who had stolen his friend’s heart. While Crixus had advised that he shake all ties with him before he ended up losing his job over it, Naevia had sided with Agron, had encouraged him to see him and had taken the brunt of the verbal tirades that Crixus had been prone to over it.

“Yea well, we all know that Crixus only meant the best.” Of course the man had gotten used to the situation and was now just as good of friends with Nasir as he was with Agron but it had taken a while to get there.

“So, where did Duro say we were meeting them?” Agron had a hard time remembering things such as this, even if he did write them down and as such Nasir remembered everything.

“That little Italian place downtown.” Nasir gently patted at Agron’s leg. “And from the sounds of it, Gannicus is beginning to feel a lot better than he was before so knowing him he’s in prime form.”

“Oh good.” Agron shook his head. He had worked with Gannicus for almost as long as he had been at the station. The Celt was fun loving and carefree, that was easy to see when he was feeling well. The fact that Saxa had found her attentions in him surprised no one. He was good looking, charming and above all else he was a bit of a bad boy, which seemed to be what everyone was looking for, or at least the women were. “That means he’ll be trouble all night, unless I threaten to tell Sparty and Crixus he can come back to work.”

“You wouldn’t.” Nasir laughed.

“Oh, I would. Come to find out, he asked Saxa to come and stay with him, not because he can’t manage on his own like he made it out to seem but because he’s highly interested in her.” Agron sighed shaking his head. “He could come back any time now but he’s milking it for everything that it’s worth.”


	28. Chapter 28

“And you’ll rat him out is that what you’re telling me?” Nasir knew Agron better than that, much, much better in fact. He could never do anything like that to a friend of his but he might tell Gannicus that he would in order to put him back in his place.

“Well, I’m pretty sure that Spartacus already knows but he’s not saying anything which doesn’t surprise me anymore.” Agron shrugged putting the car in a parking spot in front of the restaurant. “Duro mumbled something about a sunset horseback ride after dinner, you’re still cool about horses right?”

“Yea, yea, it’ll be nice. Honest Aggie, it’ll be fine. Relax. It’s your brother and Saxa and one of your best friends, what could you be nervous about?”

“I know, I know. It’s just been awhile since we’ve been out together and…”

“And you’re afraid of what it’ll be like to be in public again because we’re still not the norm for most people.” Nasir nodded, he understood well what that was like, the scrutiny, the hell, and people judging them for who they were.

“Right. I’m not ashamed of you, in fact I want to show you off to the world but I hate the way that people judge you.”

“Us, judging us.” Reaching over to set a hand on Agron’s, Nasir offered a smile. “We’re going to do this, and you know what? We aren’t going to care what the ignorant people have to say, because I love you.”

Agron was about to speak, when the knock on his window brought him around. The goofy grin on Duro’s face made Agron laugh and the tenseness of the situation faded.

“You coming or not?” Duro shook his head, moving out of the way to let his big brother out of the car as Kore happily greeted Nasir with a hug as he stepped from the car.

“You look gorgeous.” Nasir’s words were genuine. While his interests lay strictly in the form of a man, he did know a beautiful woman when he saw one.

“Thank you.” The nerves that the woman was feeling were obvious, as she took a step forward, nearly rolling her ankle as she planted the heel that she was wearing stumbling into Duro’s arms.

“I’ve never understood what women see in those death traps.” Agron shook his head pressing the car door shut before moving around the car to wrap an arm around Nasir.

“He’s not a shoe guy huh?” Kore asked, her eyes drifting up to Duro.

“No, he’s not big on fashion either. It’s Nasir who gets Isabella dressed because if Agron did, I’m almost positive that the poor little girl would be a fashion disaster.” Of course Duro was teasing but sometimes Agron wondered what his brother really meant and what he didn’t.

“Enough you two.” Nasir shook his head, refereeing as usual. “So where are Saxa and Gannicus?”

“She called and said that she’d be a little late. I thought she’d called you, too, but I guess not.”

“Typical Saxa.” Agron shook his head, he was used to the woman being late and come to think of it Gannicus was never much better.

“So how’s the pretty lady going to ride a horse in heels and a skirt?”

“She has jeans and tennis shoes in the truck.” Kore laughed, eyebrows rising, her dark eyes lighting up and for a moment, Agron understood what his brother saw in her. “You work in animal rescue long enough you learn how to change in a hurry, and most often in a vehicle. It’s simple, you pull the jeans on under the skirt and the skirt off over the jeans and there you have it, a different outfit. Works well for job interviews too in case you ever need to know.”

“I try not to wear skirts.” Agron chuckled, eyes falling upon the woman before him.

“Thank the gods; you don’t have the legs for it.” Duro answered.

“He has great legs.” Nasir shook his head at the thought. “Of course I might be a smidge biased too.”

***

“Easy girl.” Kore’s hand ran gently over the horse’s neck. “So Nasir and Duro didn’t mention that I keep horses?” She was a little surprised, from looking at the brothers one would assume that they were very close yet they had not shared this.

“No, Duro’s been kind of hard to reach lately.” Agron wanted to add the fact that it was probably because all of his free time was spent Kore these days. “And I’m sure it probably just slipped Nasir’s mind.” A smile formed on the man’s lips as he watched Nasir trot ahead with Saxa upon the sandy colored mare, happily talking.

“She talked me into getting a kitten, Bruder.” Agron was taken by surprise by the words. Duro disliked cats; he had always said that they were boring and that you couldn’t walk a cat. Yet here he was getting one for the woman that he had fallen for.

“That’s awesome.”

“Once they’re out of the woods you can come and get her from the house, she’s such a cute little thing.”

“Still not doing very well huh?” Agron hated to hear such words, while he didn’t have the patience for another animal it was still hard to hear that an animal was suffering because of someone else.

“They really aren’t old enough to be away from their mother yet.” Kore shook her head. “But most of them are doing better, this one though I brought home with me because she’s just not turning around like we had hoped that she would.”

That explained everything that Agron needed to know. Duro had spent enough time with Kore that he had probably fallen in love with the tiny little creature while spending time with her. “So how long have you had horses now?”

“Since I was a little girl really, but right now I’ve got six of my own plus I board two for a couple of local students.” The words seemed easy enough for her to speak. “And look at you, you’re nearly as proficient as your brother is. There must be a riding history in your past somewhere.”

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Our parents owned horses when we were kids.” The words were a whisper as Agron spoke. He rarely spoke to anyone about their parents, even Duro. It was hard for him; even just remembering them was hard for Agron. When they had lost them, Agron had begun packing to move and Duro had followed. They’d sold the house and split the money along with the money for the horses.

“Duro was telling me that you have a little girl?” Kore asked, her eyes turning to Agron. Duro had told her about their parents and the fact that Agron didn’t deal well with it and she felt bad about hitting the nerve without knowing she would.

“Yea. Isabella, she’s a little sweetheart. We’ve had her three years now. You’re more than welcome to visit one day if you’re interested.” Agron offered knowing that Isabella would enjoy the company. “She loves seeing Nasir while he’s at work so I’m sure you’ll run into one another soon.”

“Is she a sweet little blonde with blue eyes?” Kore asked a smile forming. “If so I think that I met her.”

“Sounds like Isabella. Was there a dark haired, darker skinned woman with her?” He knew that he had been missing a couple of days and Naevia had stayed with the small girl and it wouldn’t surprise him if she had taken her to visit Nasir.

“Yea, I think Nasir referred to her as Naevia?”

“Yea, that would have been Isabella. She’s our little pride and joy.” Agron nodded as he dismounted the horse once they had returned to Kore’s, shaking his head as Duro took the reign in his hand. He was beginning to look as if nothing had changed and that they had never left the farm never left Germany and yet Agron was glad that he was happy.

“Come and visit any time you wish to.” Kore offered a smile as she looked at Agron and Nasir. “Bring Isabella, we’ll find her a horse to ride, I’m sure that she’d enjoy that right?”

Offering a nod Nasir smiled. “She’d love them, especially knowing that you took them all from such awful places and made them into the beautiful animals that they are now.”

“Thanks, it’s not as amazing as it sounds, I couldn’t just let them suffer though.” Kore shook her head. “As I said, I’ll never understand how people can be so cruel.”

“Neither can I, neither can I.” Agron sighed.

***

“She’s asleep on the couch, she wanted to wait up until you got home but she fell asleep there on the couch with her pony.” Naevia offered a smile as she looked from one to the other. “I would have moved her to her own bed but I was afraid that if I did she’d wake up.”

“It’s fine Nea, thanks. We appreciate everything that you’ve done for us.”

“It’s no problem at all, honest, especially since Crixus is at work and I’m all alone. You both said it yourself, she needs a woman in her life and I’m more than honored that you chose me to be that woman.”

“I couldn’t think of a better one Naevia.” Agron grinned pulling her close to him in a hug. The woman had always been an important part of his life and he was glad that Isabella could experience it as well. She was the sweetest little thing and Naevia was good for her. “After all, we both know if it hadn’t been for you, chances are I probably wouldn’t still be alive.”

It was the truth and they both knew it, Nasir had never pried into Agron’s past when they met and that was something that Agron had always appreciated. Of course he didn’t really have anything to hide but there were also parts of his life that he hated talking about.

“I know Agron, I know.” Her voice was quiet. “But you’re happy now and that’s all that matters. I’ll leave you to your family.” Hugging him tight to herself for a minute she leaned up pressing a kiss to his cheek, before she let him go slipping out the front door.

Agron found himself wondering where Nasir had disappeared to and his answer came as he moved to the living room door. The man was moving the little girl from the couch to take her to bed when she let out a whimper, waking up as her tiny little eyes opened to look up at him. “Daddy.”

“Yea, I’m here baby girl, we’re both here.” He whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “It’s alright, just go back to sleep.”

“Nos.” The little girl shook her head, leaning her head against his shoulder, little whimpers coming from her. “I wants to spends time with you. I misseded you.”

“Easy baby girl.” Agron’s voice was soft scooping her from Nasir’s arms, holding her against him as he did. Agron would never understand why but she always quieted when he had her, something that even Nasir couldn’t seem to manage sometimes.

“But daddys.” Isabella whimpered her head falling against his shoulder with a sigh. “I misseded you.”

“I know little one, but you need to get your sleep or else you’ll get sick again and I know that you don’t want that. Besides you have school tomorrow and you need to get some sleep before that.” Agron couldn’t help but smile as Nasir settled her pony back into her little arms. “Now come on, I’ll put you in bed so that you can get to sleep.”

“Otays.” The little girl let out a dramatic sigh, making it apparent that she didn’t really want to do it but she was going to anyways.

***

“You know, it amazes me how much better she acts for you than she does for me.” Nasir shook his head. For a while it had bothered him when the little girl wouldn’t go to bed for him but finally he had just given in and decided that obviously Agron had the touch and that was how he learned to deal with it.


	30. Chapter 30

“Oh come now, she’s such a good little girl for you too, it’s only bed time that I have better luck with her than you do.” Agron felt awful that Nasir could even consider feeling like this. Carefully he wrapped an arm around the little man smiling as he did. “Now come on, let’s go to bed.” Gently he pulled at Nasir’s hand, pulling him away from the doorway to Isabella’s room.

“But I’m not tired, and she’s so precious when she sleeps.” Nasir pouted though he followed after Agron wanting to be with him, yet he wanted to be with the little girl as well.

“You’re lying. You are very tired.” Agron offered a smile as he looked at Nasir, carefully unbuttoning the buttons on his dress shirt knowing that Nasir most certainly wouldn’t sleep in it.

“You’re right I am. It’s been a long day, Mira’s been working overtime with the kittens, thank god Kore took the worst one home with her for a while. She’s got a heat lamp and she’s bottle feeding the little one. Something tells me that if the little one makes it she has a good home.” Nasir’s words were sweet; he loved people who helped to take care of animals just like he did and Kore was one who would do just that.

“Yea, with my brother.” Peeling the shirt off of Nasir, Agron pressed a kiss against his neck and then up his jaw. He would leave the man alone, allow him to sleep, that much he could do, for tonight he would let his own selfish needs set by the way side and make sure that Nasir was alright.

“Duro has a thing for cats? He seems like more of a dog person to me.” Nasir was surprised as he undid the button of his pants, turning to look through the dresser for something to sleep in.

“He normally is more of a dog person but something tells me that this is his way of getting closer to Kore. Don’t get me wrong, he wouldn’t let an animal be neglected under his roof, and eventually I’m sure that he will learn to love the little creature but I don’t know how he will take it if something happens to it.” Agron hated the thought, his baby brother had dealt with the loss of their parents, moving to the US and all of the other changes so well but Agron was almost sure that if something happened to the tiny kitten that it might just be enough to push the man over the edge.

“Well if Kore has anything to say about it, nothing will happen to that kitten. She brings her in to work with her during the day so that she can keep an eye on it and then she takes her home with her at night and I’ll be honest I’m not sure that she sleeps much either. I wandered into her office to ask her something yesterday and she was curled up in the chair attempting to get some sleep. The sweet little one sleeps in a box on her desk with a fuzzy blanket to keep her warm, and if she gets desperate she uses the desk lamp to help out.” Nasir finally found the pair of shorts he was looking for, pulling them on before he turned around to look at Agron again. “Duro had best get used to animals in his home and not getting much sleep because of them.”

“Duro’s always wanted the perfect family; each year he gets older he starts panicking saying that he’ll never find someone who will ever love him. I’m pretty sure though that Duro will be ok with animals around the house of every shape and kind. He’s always been great with animals and maybe he’ll never get the kids that he wanted but in one way or another he will. They just might be the type that are furry.” Chuckling Agron pulled his shirt off, followed by his pants, setting on the edge of the bed watching as Nasir settled in. “He used to make fun of me for living alone. Asked me when I was finally going to settle down, I used to tell him that I was going to live alone, that there weren’t going to be kids for me in the future and I wasn’t going to find anyone to settle down with. When I called to tell him about you, he asked me what the hell had taken me so long, maybe that’s why he was so pissed off that I didn’t call about Isabella.”

“He’ll get his happily ever after, don’t worry about him Agron. He’s old enough that he can take care of himself and besides from the looks of things he’s pretty into Kore and she’s pretty into him. Maybe this is the happily ever after that he’s been looking for. Now are you coming to bed or are you going to sit here and stare at me all night.” Nasir grinned giving him a playful push as he looked at Agron. The man beside him was always so worried about others that Nasir wondered when he had time to worry about himself.

“Let me finish getting ready for bed and then I’ll be here to cuddle, I promise.” He was sure that by the time he finished brushing his teeth Nasir would be asleep but it was possible he supposed that maybe, just maybe he would still be awake.

“Alright, fine.” Nasir settled in under the blanket, curling up with his pillow until Agron returned.

Quietly Agron padded across the room, picking up the tooth brush, he let out a small sigh. With as busy as their life had been as of late, the bathroom was a disaster, the clothes hamper piled with dirty laundry and there was so much that needed to be done yet. However, it would wait until tomorrow he supposed, while Nasir was at work and Izzy was at school he could put the house back together once more.


	31. Chapter 31

“No, come on in Amal, just forgive the mess in the living room, I’m in the middle of folding the laundry.” Agron chuckled. “Nasir should be home soon from work.”

“Actually that’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Nasir that is, not the laundry.” Amal looked tired, he wasn’t quite himself either.

“What’s up?” Agron’s voice sounded concerned, not just for Amal but for what this might mean for Nasir as well.

“Easy, I swear that it’s nothing bad Agron. I just needed someone to talk what I’m thinking through to.”

“Alright, so what’s on your mind?”

“Well, I felt bad for Nasir. He remembers nothing about our lives as kids, together. I guess it’s a coincidence or something because the day that I met you, I’d just come from seeing mom. She’s spending quality time with the state. Anyway, I want to do something for Nasir, something where I can put the pieces together for him. I know it will never be the same as having memories of it but maybe it will help some. The problem though is that I don’t know how to do so.” Amal finally stopped to take a breath, allowing Agron time to speak.

“Well do you have access to pictures from when you were kids?” Agron knew that their mother most likely hadn’t taken many but Amal had spoken of many other relatives who might have.

“Yea, it’s a long story but I have keys to moms place and I know she said she had some, why what are you thinking?”

“Well, I thought maybe a photo album. It’s kind of like memories but a little different.” Agron’s eyebrows rose watching as Amal settled in beginning to help him fold the laundry.

“Sorry, I clean when I’m thinking.” Amal offered a weak smile.

“No need to apologize, there’s more in the drier yet.” Quirking a grin, Agron chuckled. “We’ve been kind of busy lately and the house has been neglected because of it.”

“From what Nasir said you’ve been working a ton of hours.” Amal shuddered at the sheer thought alone.

“I was, thankfully Gannicus is back in the rotation and things should be back to normal.” Agron was glad to say those words. He had missed his time with Izzy, and oddly enough he had missed even the housework. “Anyway to get back to your problem, I really do suggest a photo album. These days it’s really easy to make copies of them and then all you have to do is put it together. If you need help, I’d be glad to help out.”

“That would be great.” Amal nodded. “I just feel so bad for Nasir. I can’t imagine not remember my own childhood. He always was a smart little kid and I really did love the kid.”

“You really ought to hang out with Duro, you really have a lot in common. I’m sure that he would love that. That is if you can separate him from his girlfriend.” Agron knew the brother that he had once known would be easy to separate from a woman but Kore was different, that was easy to see just from watching the two of them together.

“I hear that I can be pretty persuasive.” Amal laughed. “At least if you ask most people.”

“I’m home.” Nasir’s call was followed by the front door shutting, something that surprised them both.

“I’m in the living room with Amal folding laundry.”

“Why is Amal folding laundry?” Nasir asked as he entered the room, eyebrows quirked trying to decipher the message that was conveyed by it.

“Because your husband turned me into a house slave. Nah, really I offered to help him out. It’s not like I’m doing anything else or anything.” Amal offered a smile looking up at his brother. “So how was your day?”

“It was nice. Kind of quiet but you know how it goes. The better the day, the easier it is to lose your focus and screw something up.” Sinking to the opposite edge of the couch from Agron, he was glad to see his brother. Almost as glad as he was to see his lover but coming home to Agron was always amazing.

“Do you know what your daughter’s room looks like?” Agron’s question caught Nasir off guard.

“Uh no, but I can only imagine that it’s probably not in very great shape.” Nasir shook his head at the thought. He knew that Agron had spent the day cleaning and putting things back together again but what came next he wasn’t expecting.

“No, I expected the same thing; her room is spotless, absolutely spotless. Her toys are in the toy box, her bed is made, and her clothes are in the hamper. You’d think that we had a cleaning lady just to clean her room. I was at a loss.” Agron shook his head; he had stood in the doorway in the room for at least five minutes in complete amazement at how well the little girl kept her things.

 “Well at least we know there will always be one room in this house that will be clean.” Nasir offered a smile before he turned to look at Amal once more. “So what brings you to the neighborhood?”

“What I’m not allowed to visit my little brother?” Amal didn’t allow a hint of his uncertainty show as he spoke. He was trying to keep this from his younger brother and he would do his very best to conceal that.

“No, no of course you’re always welcome here, you know that. It’s just odd to come home to find you here folding laundry with Aggie is all. Most people who come to visit me don’t also fold my clothes.”

“Only cause you won’t let anyone near your boxers, including me.” Agron shook his head, it was an odd tick of Nasir’s but he didn’t push it, he always sorted them out and allowed Nasir to take care of them as he wished. Though Agron did hope that maybe one day Nasir would be able to let it go.


	32. Chapter 32

“Well yes, there is that, too.” Nasir chuckled shaking his head as his eyes fell upon his lover. “However what I meant was that we do not often have company, I suppose I am still adjusting to people being here.”

“Well, get used to it little brother because you’ll be seeing an awful lot of me and you will eventually get very used to it. So, when does the young one get home?”

“She will be home soon but she normally goes to play for a little while and she’s getting pretty good about stealing a snack from the….oh god I did this to her.” Nasir sighed, his eyes closing as he thought about it.

“What do you mean?” Agron’s eyebrows rose at the words, he didn’t understand the sudden change in topics and he certainly didn’t have a clue what Nasir was referring to.

“Her room, everything. I’ve been so hard on her that I’ve turned her into a little adult, gods no wonder she likes you better.”

Amal’s laughter broke the otherwise tense moment. “Dude, there is no way that she likes anyone more than you Nasir, you can see it when she looks at you. Besides that, you’re the one that melts whenever she sticks her little lips out and looks at you.”

“He’s right you know.” Agron laughed. “If anything, I’m the hard ass and she hates that about me I’m sure. However, eventually think she will come to understand why I am the way that I am.”

***

“Agron hates talking about the past.” Duro sighed, his eyes falling upon the tiny man who sat across the room. “And after what he’s been through, I can’t say that I blame him.”

“What do you mean all that he has been through?” Nasir’s eyes turned up to look at the man, his confusion obvious as he spoke. “Duro, what has he not told me?” Nasir had always known that there was something in the past other than their parent’s death but Agron never spoke of it and Nasir never found it his place to ask about it.

“H-he didn’t tell you about Leo?” The words were spoken out of surprise, Duro had always figured that Agron had told him. “Gods Nasir, I’ll tell you but you have to promise me that if I do you won’t freak out or anything.”

“Leo?” Nasir’s voice was confused he had no idea what Duro was talking about; he wasn’t making any sense now.

Taking a deep breath, Duro sighed knowing that he had put his foot in his mouth this time. “Yea, Aggie was pretty serious about him, he’d just graduated, they were pretty hot and heavy, everyone figured they’d end up together. Mom and dad were pretty cool about it, Oma on the other hand about had a fit.”

“So what happened?” Nasir needed to know, he needed to know why he had ended up with Agron.

“He drowned.” Duro bit at his lip eyes closing for a minute. “It was the beginning of the end for Agron. He lost him and then mom and dad not long after and we almost lost him, too. He’d straightened himself out, got me to a point where I didn’t worry about him. He’d just gotten the job at the station; he seemed calm, like he was at peace with it and he took enough pain meds to kill an elephant. Thank god Naevia’d stopped to see if he needed anything in order to help him to adjust or else I really don’t think he’d still be here. I guess it’s probably why everyone freaked the way that they did when he fell for you. Everyone was worried that if something happened to you, it might start all over again.”

“Drowned? Was Aggie there?” Nasir had hardly heard anything that Duro said after that, in fact he wasn’t sure that he had said anything after it.

“No, Leo was on vacation with family when it happened. I really am sorry Nasir, I should have told you a long time ago but I had hoped that he would tell you himself.” Duro’s eyes fell on the tiny man before him. “He’s not going to be very receptive to talking about it, you can try but…” His words were cut short by the front door opening and his brother’s grumbles. “I should go.”

Nasir only nodded as he looked at the man who sat beside him. “Thank you.” The words were hardly a whisper as he spoke.

Duro offered a nod in response before heading down the hallway. “Hey Bruder, I’m headed out, I’m supposed to meet Kore for lunch.” He offered brushing past Agron and slipping out the door before offering a silent prayer that this wouldn’t go as badly as he thought it would.

“Duro came to visit I see.” Agron’s voice calmed at the sight of Nasir, but the look on his face worried him. “What’s wrong Nasir?”

“We need to talk.” Nasir sighed at the thought alone. “Just understand that I’m not trying to hurt you, I’m not going to leave you, and I just need answers from you. That’s all.”

“Ok…” Agron was stunned, he didn’t know what to think, and he was concerned about what could be about to be spoken. “Go ahead.” Whatever it was, his brother was involved, that much he knew.

“Your brother shared something with me today, and I think that we need to talk about it.” Nasir sighed, his voice was quiet, he hated the thought of having to break the man that he loved but this was long overdue.

“Oh, good.” Agron sighed closing his eyes, he was well aware of what his brother had probably said. “Look, if this is what I think it is, I didn’t tell you for a reason. I-I…needed to not tell you for a reason, because if I had told you, I don’t know where I would be today. I don’t deal well with talking about it, but if that’s what you wish, let me call Naevia and ask her to get Isabella from school. Then if you would still like to talk about it, we can.”


	33. Chapter 33

“Alright.” Nasir nodded, his hand reaching out to brush across Agron’s cheek. The last thing that he wanted to do was upset him, and yet he knew that it had to be this way. “I’m sorry, I hope that you know that.”

“I know Nasir. I just didn’t know how to tell you.” A sigh slipped through Agron’s lips as he turned heading for the kitchen to grab the phone. It was only a few minutes later that Agron returned. “Before we go any further I need you to know that I’m not going to hurt myself, I’m not a danger to me anymore. I haven’t been since I met you, not since Izzy came to us, I just didn’t know how to tell you. It seemed leagues away from where we are now.”

“I understand.” Nasir nodded patting the couch beside him for the man to sit. He wanted to hold him, to try and make him see that he wasn’t upset but more than anything he wanted to ease his pain.

Sinking to the couch beside him Agron allowed a sigh to slip between his lips. “Leo was my first love, he was…gods he was amazing. We had just finished school, we had the world at our finger tips.”

“H-how did it happen?” Nasir didn’t want to ask the question but he was trying to keep Agron from rambling.

“I don’t know the specifics but what I was told was that he was out kayaking with his sister and the kayak flipped. He died trying to save her.” Pressing his eyes closed for a minute, Agron willingly leaned against Nasir as the tiny man wrapped his arms around him. “I never told anyone but I was going to ask him to marry me when he got back.”

The words came as a surprise to Nasir who only held him closer, well aware of the tears that were soaking at his shirt while he held onto him. “I’m sorry Aggie I really am but please know something. It doesn’t change anything between us.”

Agron simply nodded against his shoulder, sniffling. For the first time in a long time he was vulnerable, completely open with him. “I know that everything that has happened to me has only brought me closer to you, has only directed me to you but it’s still a raw nerve and that is part of the reason I snarl like I do.”

“He’d want you to be happy Agron.” Gentle fingers came to brush through Agron’s hair, the other resting in the middle of Agron’s back, finger tips making gentle circles where they rested.

“I know Nasir, I know.” The words were stronger as he spoke. “But sometimes it’s just not that easy.”

Tipping Agron’s chin up, Nasir leaned his lips against Agron’s, the heat from his lips obvious.

Agron’s hand drifted up under Nasir’s shirt, while it still hurt, he knew the truth. Nasir was here with him, Leo was but a distant memory that he had lost ten years before and he couldn’t punish Nasir that way. He couldn’t continue to live in the past and the present at the same time, and he knew that Nasir was right; Leo would most certainly have wanted him to be happy.

“You’re sure that you are up to this?” Nasir’s voice was quiet as he spoke. This seemed so out of place for grief but if it was really what Agron wanted then he would allow for it.

“You are the one that I love Nasir. I’m here with you now, I promise it to you.” He felt his fingers playing at the soft flesh of Nasir’s abdomen, knew the feeling of his skin well and yet this time it was so grounding this time around, reminding him of where he was.

Offering only a nod in return, Nasir began to push Agron’s shirt up, glad when Agron moved to allow him to pull it off before pulling his own off, allowing Agron to take the lead.  If he gave even the slightest hint that he wasn’t comfortable, Nasir was ready to put an end to it.

Slowly Agron’s fingertips moved, stroking lightly at the patch of hair peeking out from beneath Nasir’s jeans. He was glad to be grounded here in the now, with Nasir and he knew that he owed him for all of the times that he hadn’t quite been here with him. Feeling Nasir’s back arch his abdomen thrusting towards his fingertips was a feeling like no other.

“And yet you complain that I tease?” Nasir’s voice was nearly breathless as he spoke. The atmosphere in the room having drastically changed from what it had been earlier, yet Agron’s kisses, his touch portrayed something that Nasir was not used to, need, a desperate need for the man who lay beneath his hands.

“Then tell me what it is that you wish for. What is your deepest desire? Tell me and I will make it your best reality.” Agron’s voice was heated, warm breath upon Nasir’s abdomen, before his lips followed, pressing against the skin still, allowing his tongue to dance on the skin.

Nasir’s groan beneath him only made him press on. Fingers pulled at the button of his jeans, before Agron stripped them off as well, his own soon following.

“You’re ready aren’t you?” Agron chuckled, pulling himself up on the couch so that he now could lean down and kiss the man that lay beneath him. One of these days he would eventually get used to how Nasir looked. The beauty that was portrayed, the lust in his eyes, the way that his dark hair fell in his eyes. It was all too much for Agron, he didn’t understand how he had managed to end up with Nasir but he thanked whatever gods had brought him to him.

“Oh fuck yes.” Nasir grinned, his lips pressing back against Agron’s, his hips pressing up against him, dragging his cock against his lovers, waiting, wondering what was going on in Agron’s head.


	34. Chapter 34

“Good, because I want to fuck you, I want to fuck you good.” Agron chuckled, his head dropping so that his lips could play at Nasir’s neck, his teeth dragging at the sensitive flesh. He knew that Nasir enjoyed it almost as much as he did.

“Fuck.” Nasir growled, his head turning to allow Agron better access to the sensitive flesh. “Then do it please, please baby.” His fingers tugged at his own boxers, pulling them off as far as he could with Agron still straddling him. However he should not have worried, Agron made quick work of removing them for him, his own following not long after.

“Yes, Nasir, I am trying to get there, now lay still.” A smirk formed at his lips, usually they would not dare consider such an act anywhere other than their room. There was far too great a chance of sweet little Isabella wandering in, and much too much explaining that would need to follow. Yet, knowing that she was safe with Naevia and nowhere near the house was a factor that had a great freeing feeling. Pressing against Nasir, Agron couldn’t help but chuckle at the moan that escaped Nasir’s lips.

“Do it, fuck me, like you want to.” Nasir’s eyes were flooded with the desire that he felt. He wanted this man, there was no way to hide it, and yet he would allow Agron to control things if that was what he wanted. He knew that he would get his chance to fuck the man eventually and if this was what he really wanted then he would allow it to go as planned.

“No need for egging me on.” Agron chuckled leaning down to press his lips to Nasir’s as he pushed himself inside of his lover. Even despite his closed eyes, he was sure that Nasir’s eyes had flown wide open at the feeling of being breeched. Wrapping his arms around his little man, Agron gave him time to adjust. He knew that he most certainly wasn’t a monster but he also prided himself in having enough to please his lover and yet he also knew he would need time to adjust to it. “Let me know when you’re ready.” The words were quiet against Nasir’s ear, breath tickling at it as he spoke.

Nasir couldn’t find the words to speak what he wanted to say, his mind was in a fog, buried in pleasure. Instead, his hand came to rest upon Agron’s hip, pulling him down towards him. It was his way to tell him that he was ready for him to continue forward.

Letting his forehead come to rest upon Nasir’s chest, Agron began to thrust into his lover, fingers twining in the dark ebony locks of his hair. He had been through hell, lost the only person he’d ever thought that he could love and now he knew better. He had never thought it was possible but he loved Nasir more than anyone else he had ever been with, not even Leo.

Nasir let out a moan, head tossing, chest labored by his breathing and his hands pulled at Agron, wanting him as close as he could get.

“Easy, you’re going to hurt yourself.” Agron chuckled, though the words came as a pant, one hand moving from Nasir’s hair to run down his side.

Nasir’s hand ran down Agron’s chest, coming to rest on his hip, his breath coming only in pants now. “Aggie, so close, please.” The words were a whimper; he didn’t know how he actually found the mind frame to even speak the words.

“Shhhhh.” Agron chuckled, lowering his head to press a kiss to Nasir’s lips. “I’ll make you feel good, I promise.” Picking up the pace, Agron thrust deeper into the man, his head resting against his lover’s chest listening to the rapid beating of his heart which was only drowned out by Nasir’s moans as he came. The sound was enough to push Agron over the edge as well, he threw his head back, fingers tugging at the ebony locks his fingers were still entwined in as he moaned Nasir’s name.

***

“A-are you alright?” Naevia’s dark eyes were full of concern as she looked at the man that stood in front of her. She would never forget the night that she had found him lying in the living room, nearly lifeless. Even Crixus hadn’t been able to calm her, despite his best attempts. She couldn’t allow it to happen again, not for her, Izzy or Nasir’s sake. It had been tough the first time; a second time would be devastating for them all.

 “I’m better than alright Naevia, I’m amazing.” Agron wrapped his arms around the woman who stood before him, hugging her tightly to him. “There is nothing to worry about, I promise Nae.” He knew that when he’d called and told her that they were talking about the past, she had taken Isabella in a heartbeat, knowing well what the discussion had consisted of, even more so when Duro had called in warning. “How’s Isabella?”

“She was a little confused when I picked her up but we stopped and got ice cream and she soon forgot about the rest.” Offering a smile Naevia started for the other room where the little girl was situated on the couch watching tv, giggling along with the show, Crixus settled in the recliner, shaking his head.

“So, you managed to get a day off, too, huh?” Agron playfully jostled. While his friend knew that he was teasing, it was partially the truth as well. “I’m sorry to have screwed up your night together.”


	35. Chapter 35

“It’s about time you came to that conclusion. Looks like Spartacus has decided that you and I need to have more quality time, the next month it’s you and I flying solo together.” Crixus rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he was actually glad for the fact. He didn’t mind working with Spartacus and Gannicus but Spartacus was quiet, hardly spoke of anything and Gannicus could be a handful at times which left him glad to be with Agron.

“Oh good.” Agron sighed, his own sarcastic nature taking over before he laughed. “At least I know the person that I’m sleeping around has my back.”

“Daddy, where’s daddy?” Isabella had finally realized that Agron was there, obviously torn from whatever she was watching and realizing that her father stood before her.

“At home, he was just finishing supper.” And making sure the couch is clean, the last part he added to himself knowing that Isabella most certainly didn’t need to know about it. “Have you eaten yet?”

“Nos.” Isabella shook her little head hopping off the couch and hugging at Agron’s leg happily. “I misseded you.”

Scooping up the little girl, Agron allowed her to hug his neck, holding her close. “I missed you, too, but you had fun, didn’t you?”

“Of course, uncle Crixus is funs but he’s nots yous.”

Agron chuckled at the statement, sticking his tongue out at Crixus over the tiny girl’s shoulder. “Come on little one, let’s get you home and get you something to eat.” Scooping the back pack up off the floor from where it sat beside the couch. “Say good bye to uncle Crixus and aunt Naevia.” Setting the little girl on the floor he waited for her to say her goodbyes.

***

“So, how was school today?” Nasir asked, setting at the table beside the little girl, Agron sitting on the other side of her.

“Goods. I was surpriseded when aunt Naevia cameded to gets me thoughs.” The little girl didn’t seem the least bit upset about the words though, she was used to things coming up that caused her to need to get Isabella from school.

“Yea, we’re sorry.” Agron set his hand on top of the little girl’s. “We had to do a couple of things for uncle Duro in order for him to be ready to bring his new kitty home.”

Nasir was a little surprised by the statement that Agron had just made. Of course it wasn’t a lie, that had been what Duro had stopped in to see him about after all. However, that certainly hadn’t been the reason that Naevia had picked her up from school.

“He’s gettings a kitty?” Isabella offered a smile as she looked up at him.

“Yea, he said that you can come and play with it once he gets it home and settled in, little one.” Nasir couldn’t help smiling. He knew the little girl’s love for animals and he was sure that it would make her happy to know. “And Kore says that you can come visit her horses and take one out for a ride.”

“Yays, when can we gos?” Isabella’s little eyes lit up making them feel better about having left the tiny girl with Naevia for a few hours.

***

“So, you think she knows?” Nasir’s voice was quiet, peaking over his shoulder checking to make sure that Isabella wasn’t within ear shot. He hated lying to her but this wasn’t a big lie, which at least made him feel a little better.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think so.” Agron was in the process of getting the dishes done after supper and Nasir was drying and putting them away. They had talked about getting a dishwasher but they had both decided that they got to talk more when they did the dishes then they ever would with a dishwasher and as such still hadn’t invested in one. It would wait, at least until after the hot tub they had both set their eyes on.

“You know what I do know?” Nasir’s eyes were wild as he looked up at him before turning to put away the plates in his hand. It was obvious that he was up to no good and Agron could tell that whatever Nasir was about to say, it would be best not to allow the little girl to hear.

“What’s that?” Agron knew that he shouldn’t ask but he couldn’t help himself, curiosity was beginning to get the best of him and he wanted to know what the little man was up to.

“That I want to return this afternoon’s favor.” Nasir grinned ear to ear as he turned back around to look at his lover. He was sure that he would understand well enough what he was talking about and as such he wouldn’t need to spell it out.

“Oh?” Agron chuckled, this time it was his turn to look over his shoulder to make sure that Isabella wasn’t anywhere to be found. “And how do you want to do that?”

Nasir was about to respond when the little girl came scampering in the room chasing after Apollo. Her little jammies were already on and she was clearly ready for bed which meant that she could play with the pup for a while before she went to bed.

“Did you brush your teeth?” Nasir asked as he looked at the little girl. He was pretty sure that he knew the answer already but he asked anyways.

“Yeps.” Isabella nodded smiling as she did.

“Good. We’ll tuck you in as soon as the dishes are done.” Nasir answered walking over to the table chair where Isabella’s backpack was sitting in the chair, going through the paperwork and things making sure that there was nothing that needed to be signed or otherwise needed to be taken care of. Once he was done he put it back in her backpack and zipping it up. It was ready for another day.


	36. Chapter 36

“Otays.” Isabella sighed, settling in on the floor beside Apollo who had flopped down on the floor, rolling onto his back, all four little paws up in the air as if asking someone to rub his belly.

“How about tomorrow when you get out of school we go and see if there’s anything that we can do for uncle Duro in order to get his house ready for the kitty, huh? We started today but I’m sure there are plenty of things he haven’t thought of that a kitten can get into.” Agron hoped that it would help to ease the little girl’s mood but he also knew that it would help his brother as well.

“Otays, when’s he supposeded to brings the kittys homes?” Isabella was always an inquisitive little thing and this was no exception.

“Whenever the kitty is healthy enough to come home with him. You see, Kore is taking care of it right now. When we got them they were very tiny and someone left them out in the cold, remember how you got sick? Well this is the same thing, the kittens got sick as well and this one wasn’t doing very well at all. But Kore said that it’s doing much better, and that hopefully soon it’ll be healthy enough to go home with uncle Duro.” Nasir offered a smile, setting down on the floor with the little girl as Agron dried his hands on the kitchen towel.

“Ohs. daddy can I asks something?” Sweet little Isabella turned her head looking from one to the other.

“Sure, what’s up?” Agron asked leaning up against the counter, he knew that it was her bedtime but he would allow the questions before taking her to tuck her into bed.

“Why’s uncle Duro not have any kids?” She turned her head looking up at him, reminding Agron of an owl with the way that she managed to contort her head around looking at them still.

“Well, you see, remember when we talked about how people find the person that they love and want to spend the rest of their lives with?” Nasir was trying to decide the best way to describe this to the tiny girl but he wasn’t getting any closer.

“Yeps. Like you and daddy.”

“Uncle Duro hasn’t found that person yet, but don’t be afraid, you’ll have someone to play with soon enough I promise.” Agron chuckled as he walked over to stand beside the little one. “Now come on, it’s off to bed with you. We’ll tuck you in.”

***

Agron lay within Nasir's arms, chest heaving with labored breath. "That was amazing....absolutely amazing." Agron groaned.

"Yea, well I have bad news. After you left this afternoon I realized that I forgot my birth control." Nasir chuckled. "I sure as hell hope that you don’t mind being a daddy this early in life."

"Well I dunno." Agron huffed. "We did agree there would be no strings attaches, but you’re lucky that I like you." His fingers played at Nasir’s hair leaning down to kiss to his lovers lips. "Get some sleep babes."

"Love you Aggie."

"Ich liebe dich, Nasir."

It was a joke that had started when they’d started seeing each other. They had both dreamed of kids & yet both knew it was biologically impossible together.

***

“Hello?” Nasir’s groggy voice brought Agron from his sleep realizing that somehow he had managed to sleep through the phone ringing.

“No, no Aurelia it’s alright. What’s going on? Uh huh…Uh….huh. Hang on he’s laying right here, give me a second to ask him what he’s thinking about it and then I’ll let you know alright?” Moving the phone away from his head, he pressed it to his chest. “You remember Aurelia right?”

“Yea, why what’s up?” Agron remembered the woman well; they had done the paperwork to be a foster family long before they had adopted Isabella. Yet, the phone call had never come and they had written it off and taken Isabella when they had the chance.

“She’s got a little girl, she had to pull her on an emergency basis and doesn’t have anywhere to put her, she says that she knows that they wrote us off but she feels bad for that and she wants to know if we’d take this little girl, even if it’s just till tomorrow.” Nasir rubbed at his eyes, trying to figure it all out, if it was up to him then he would do it in a heartbeat, but he didn’t know how Agron would feel about it.

“She’s welcome here as long as she needs us to take her.” Agron muttered, rolling over and readjusting on the bed. He was concerned about how Isabella would feel about the situation and yet, they could deal with that, it wouldn’t have to go badly.

“You’re sure?”

“Positive, Nasir.” Agron offered a smile settling a hand upon Nasir’s, still amazed by how it dwarfed it even after all of these years he was surprised.

Adjusting the phone again against his head Nasir returned to the conversation. “Hey Aurelia, we just talked about it, bring her over. We’ll take her as long as you need us to. Yea, I’ll be up, bring her on over. Mhm….see you soon.” Nasir sighed hanging the phone up and dropping it on the night stand, before he pushed himself from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Agron’s voice was groggy but it was obvious that he was still with Nasir.

“Aurelia’s going to bring the little one over; I’ll get her settled in and make sure everything is going to be alright.” Nasir remembered the first time that he’d been taken to a foster home; it was a truly terrifying experience and he hoped that he could ease this young ones mind.

“You want me to stay up with you?” Agron wasn’t sure what to do, he knew that Nasir had been there, he had been through this and he wasn’t in the least bit sure what to think of this situation much less what to do.

“It’s up to you, Agron. It’s going to be hard on her either way.”

“We’re in this together baby, just remember that.” Reaching out Agron took hold of Nasir’s hand swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He couldn’t allow the man to go through this alone, there was no way. He would help him in any way he knew how.


	37. Chapter 37

***

“Hello Sofia, my name is Nasir.” Holding out a hand to the little girl, he waited for her reaction, hoping that maybe - just maybe- she would take his hand and allow him to touch her. He knew that she was scared, knew how hard it could be for her. A smile spread across his lips as the little girl set her hand within his, moving from behind Aurelia. “We have a little girl that is your age, I bet youtomorrow when she wakes up, she’ll be really excited to see you. Are you tired?”

The tiny little girl nodded, and it was obvious looking at the little girl, just what kind of situation she had come from. While there was no obvious bruising, she looked as if she hadn’t had a bath in days now, and her clothes were just as bad.

“How about we get you a quick bath and then we’ll get you into some nice warm jammies and tuck you into bed? In the morning we can see what Isabella thinks about having a roommate.” Nasir had never understood why they had put a second bed in her room but they had, perhaps with hopes that maybe eventually they would take in another child, yet now he was more than glad that they did.

“Okay.” Sofia’s voice was quiet, her eyes drifting from Agron to Nasir and back again, her little hand still held within Nasir’s.

“Will you let me pick you up?” Agron’s voice was quiet, trying not to scare her any more than she already was.

Nodding the little girl looked up at him, though she cringed a little when he picked her up. “Come on I’ll get you started on your bath.”

Aurelia started to object but the look on Nasir’s face told her all that she needed to know. “She could have a heart attack on him, he’d stay as calm as if it was just another day. He won’t stay with her, he’ll take her upstairs, make sure she’s alright and then he’ll be in our adjoined room putting away the laundry. She’s fine, Aurelia.”

“Easy, I didn’t mean it like that.” Aurelia offered a smile as she looked at the man in front of her. “I know what he does for a living; I’m not worried about something happening to her. I’m worried about how she will react is all. This is the third time now I’ve had to take her from her parents, and it will be the last time as well. As soon as I can find a family to take her for an extended period of time or someone willing to adopt her, I will come get her, I promise.”

“Well, listen, we were just talking the other day. Isabella is starting to go stir crazy about not having any siblings so depending on how things work out for them, then we may just take her. That is if you will consider us.” Nasir couldn’t believe that he was saying the words, it was tough but it was something they had been considering and he was hoping that maybe this little girl would be the one.

“Of course we would consider it, but let’s not get too far ahead of ourselves.” Offering a smile, the woman patted lightly at his arm. “Get some sleep Nasir; she should be good for you. She really is a good little girl; she just isnt used to anyone caring about her. Here’s her bag, there wasn’t much that was salvageable but it should get her through for a little while anyways.”

Nasir simply nodded. “Isabella’s the same size, she’ll be alright. Good night Aurelia.”

“Good night Nasir and thank you.”

Once the front door was shut and locked once more, Nasir started up the stairs, glad that Isabella had slept through everything. For the night they would put Isabella in the guest room and then tomorrow they would move her into Isabella’s room.

Slipping into their room, it was as he figured, Agron was in the process of putting the laundry away, though the bathroom door was open and he could hear Sofia in the tub giggling, obviously chatting with Agron.

“So, you like My Little Pony, too?” Agron’s question seemed so simple, as if he was making small talk but the truth was that he was trying to figure the little girl out. Would she get along with Isabella? What was the girl interested in? How could they ease the situation that she was in?

“Yea, Apple Jack is my favorite. Agron?” The little girl’s voice sounded a little sheepish as she spoke.

“Yes Sofia?”

“Will you come and help with my hair, please?” Nasir’s eyebrows rose, while he wasn’t surprised since Agron was nothing more than a gentle giant but he was surprised that the little girl was so trusting so fast.

“Of course I will.”

Nasir offered a pair of pjs as the man slipped past him. “We’ll put her in the guest room for the night.” The words were a whisper, that way they didn’t have to wake Isabella tonight even though tomorrow was Saturday but it would also be nice to have her nearby if she needed them.

“Thanks.” Agron offered a smile before he slipped into the bathroom. A few minutes later Agron returned, a smile forming on his lips as he did. “She’s getting dressed and then we can tuck her in. She asked though if her bunny was in her bag.”

“It’s in the guest room, the bunny is on the bed, it was there yes.” Nasir’s eyes drifted to the little girl who was now emerging from the bathroom, towel in her little arms along with her clothes. “You can drop those in the hamper and I’ll take care of them.”

“Ok. Thank you.” Her voice was quiet, and it was obvious that she was unsure of what to think of them still, though she trusted them. “Can I ask a question?”


	38. Chapter 38

“You…live here together?” It was obvious that the young girl obviously had no experience with homosexual couples and that she was unsure of what to think about the two of them.

“Yes, and we have a daughter. It’s just like your parents used to be except that we are both of the same gender. We are married, we are in love, and we are always here if you need to talk.” Agron’s voice was stronger than Nasir had expected it to be. Even when he had talked about it with Isabella, he hadn’t been this behind his words.

“Oh.” Pressing her lips together, Sofia simply nodded. “I-I think I would like to go to bed, please.” Her tiny voice seemed so out of place for the little girl who had just stood in front of them earlier.

“Of course.” Agron nodded, holding his hand out to her, afraid that his answer had changed the way that things had been earlier. Though he was relieved when she took hold of his hand. “Right this way and I’ll show you where it is and tuck you in.”

Nasir quietly followed after the two of them, he hadn’t seen Agron like this in a long while and it made Nasir wonder. Though it was obvious that the little girl had taken to him, that they had a chance of making her life better and he hoped things would work out so that they could give her a home but he knew that Aurelia was right, there was no jumping ahead too far into the past because it was possible that they would not hit it off or something would happen in which they would not end up with her.

***

“I don’t understand daddy, she wasn’t here when I went to beds.” Isabella stood her little hands on her hips as she looked up at him, her confusion showing as Nasir spoke of Sofia who was still curled up in bed asleep.

“I know little one.” Nasir sighed. “But a friend of ours called and asked us to look after her for a little while.” He and Agron had discussed adopting the tiny girl and they were in agreement that if things worked out, that if she was a good fit then they would take her. “She doesn’t have very many friends, and she has even less when it comes to clothes and toys, I know we should have asked first but, would you mind sharing sweetheart?”

Isabella looked up at him, she sucked her lip into her mouth standing there as she looked at him before she nodded. “Is she nice?” The question was Nasir’s way of knowing that Isabella had accepted this change in their life style, and she would happily help out if she could.

“She’s a little bit shy because she’s been through some tough times but she seems very nice sweetie.” Agron sank to the couch holding his arms out to the little girl knowing that she was afraid  that the other little girl would take the attention from her. “I promise, it won’t change the way that things are here, with us. We’re still going to love you, but for the time being, she will be as if she was your sister and we hope that you will understand this choice.”

Crawling up in Agron’s lap the little girl nodded as she looked up at him. “I wants her to bes happy.”

“Well, why don’t you go and see if she wants to watch My Little Pony with you while we get breakfast started?” Agron hoped that maybe the little girls would hit it off and spending time together would make things better for Sofia.

“Otay.” Isabella nodded before she slipped off of his lap, scampering up the stairs, Nasir close at her heels to make sure that she didn’t scare Sofia. He knew that she could be over excited sometimes and that worried him.

“Sofia?” Isabella’s voice was timid as she stood beside the bed seeming unsure of what to do to wake up the little girl.

“Mmmmm” The little girl let out a whine as she turned to look at the little girl, a little surprised by her showing up in her room. As her eyes adjusted to the sunlight in the room she looked up at Nasir, recognizing him before she turned to Isabella again. “I don’t think that I know you.”

“Sofia, this is Isabella, our daughter.” Nasir offered a smile. The girl looked much better than she had the night before and for that he was glad. “I think that Isabella wants to ask you something Sofia.”

“Would you likes to comes and watches My Little Pony withs me?” Isabella looked hopeful as she stood there looking at Sofia, she had heard parts of what the little girl had been through even though Agron and Nasir hadn’t intended that for her but she wanted to help.

Sofia’s eyes turned up to look at Nasir as if asking his permission before she answered.

“It’s up to you Sofia, if you would like to go with her you can, but if you’d rather stay here in bed you are welcome to do that as well.” Nasir truly hoped that they would hit it off and things would be alright but if they weren’t then he would understand as well.

“And we can sees if Apollo wants to plays in the backyards with us afterwards.” Isabella’s eyes began to look sad as if she was afraid that Sofia might tell her to go away and stop bothering her.

“Who is Apollo?” Sofia asked as she began to crawl from the bed.

“He’s our puppy.” Isabella giggled glad to see the little girl following after her. “I thinks he’s downstairs right now. You can meets him if you comes with me.”

“Okay.” Sofia nodded, following after the little girl. While it might not be best friends yet, they knew each other now and they were starting to become better friends at least. Remaking the bed, Nasir figured they could tell her that tonight she would sleep with Isabella in her room later on.


	39. Chapter 39

Slipping into the kitchen Nasir offered a smile listening to the little girls talking in the living room.

"Did you take a look at her arms?" Agrons face told Nasir this wouldn’tbe something that either of them liked.

"Well no, not very closely, why?" It was obvious that something wasn’tright.

"I noticed it while I was helping her with her hair last night. She’s got cigarette burns on them, I’d like to think it was an accident but there’s no way with the scars that she has." Agron pursed his lips, "Gods Nasir, I....how....." For once he truly was at a loss for words.

"Easy, she’s safe here with us. Aurelia's waiting to hear from us before she puts her in another family. I won’t promise it’ll work out but if it does then she never has to leave, Agron." The words were quiet, his hand brushing against Agron’s cheek. He knew this man well and he understood his anxiety and hoped above all else that they could ease it.

"Daddy?" Isabella's sweet little voice interrupted them. Unsure of which one she wanted it was normally fielder’s choice, if she wanted the other she would say so.

"Yea little one?" Agron's answer was typical, even though she normally argued that she wasn’t little anymore.

"Cans we haves some juice, pleases?"

"Yea, go and ask Sofia what kind she wants." Nasir had considered allowing her to get it herself but Isabella was a little accident prone at times.

"Otays." It was but a minute later when Sofia appeared before them.

"Isabella said you needed me?" The little girl was still timid that much was obvious.

"Would you like grape juice, apple or orange?"

"Orange, please." It was then that Nasir got his first look at what Agron was talking about.

"Sofia?" Agron's voice was gentle as he spoke. "I know you don’t know us very well but has anyone done anything for your arm?"

"Not until last night." Her little voice was quiet, eyes turning to the floor in shame.

"Can I look at it sweetheart?" Though he was pretty sure that he knew what he was looking at but he wanted to be sure.

"I guess."

"Agron can help Sofia. It's what he does honey, he helps people." Nasir wished he could better explain to make her understand.

Gentle hands scooped the little girl up setting her on the counter, before Agron's hands went to work. "If it hurts you just tell me, ok?"

"Ok."

Agron hated what he saw; he felt the bile rise at the sight. How anyone could let this happen was beyond him but it made his blood boil, yet he fought to keep his hands gentle, knowing that scaring her wouldn’t help. The open wounds upon her arms were one thing but the oozing and obviously infected ones were another matter. Finally it made sense why Aurelia had called, why she had asked them to take this little girl in, because she needed them. “I can help but it’s going to hurt.”

“I don’t like hurts.” The little girl sounded upset as her eyes turned to look at the ground.

“There is another way that won’t hurt but it will smell awful.” One of Agron’s gentle hands reached out, pushing the little girl’s chin up so that she was looking up at him. “There is no reason to avoid looking at me little one. I will not hurt you, never ever, not on purpose anyways. If you will let me do this for you, I promise, it will hurt at first but once that passes, it will feel much better.”

“Will you stays with me?” Her tiny little eyes turned up to look at Nasir.

“Of course I will, I’ll even hold you if it will make you feel better.” He knew more than anything Agron didn’t want to hurt this little girl and if he was even considering it then it was certainly necessary.

“Ok, I’ll do it.”

“Alright, then I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” Agron nodded heading for the steps and their bedroom along with the bathroom cabinet. He returned a few minutes later with the hydrogen peroxide and cotton pads along with some gauze pad and something to wrap it in. “I’m sorry little one, I wish you didn’t have to go through this, did you want to go and sit on Nasir’s lap? He’s like a teddy bear, I bet he’d let you hug him if it hurts.”

“Okay.” Sofia offered a tiny nod as she looked up at him before she hopped off the counter moving to crawl up into his lap.

The tiny girl’s cries broke their hearts, but knowing there was nothing they could do to make it better was even worse. Yet when Agron was done bandaging the arm, he used gentled fingers to brush away her tears, scooping the little girl into his arms, surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging at him. “Sofia?” His voice was quiet as he spoke, he knew that it was too soon for this and yet something in his heart told him that now was the right time for it, having seen what she had survived through rocked his world. “Would you like to stay with us? I mean, I know that you don’t know us very well but, I promise you sweetie, you will have the best of everything, and I promise you, this will never ever have to happen to you again.”

“Forever?” The word was so quiet that Agron was afraid that she was going to say no.

“Yes, forever.” Agron whispered hugging her close to him, hoping that she understood. “You and Isabella could be like sisters, share a room, have fun, but it’s up to you.”

“Would Isabella mind?” The tiny girl cocked her head as she looked up at Agron, and in that moment they were both amazed. She had been through hell, treated as poorly as she had been and yet she was worried about the other little girl.


	40. Chapter 40

“We can ask her if it would make you feel better.” Nasir’s gentle hand came to rest upon her tiny back. “But I’m pretty sure that she wouldn’t mind.”

“Can we asks?” Sofia’s little voice was quiet as she let go of Agron’s neck, her finger tips running over the bandages on her arm.

“Of course we can little one.” Agron offered pressing a kiss to her cheek before he started for the living room, eventually settling into the couch beside Isabella, he was about to speak when Isabella let out a gasp.

“What happeneded?” She asked setting a hand on the edge of the bandaging on Sofia’s arm.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” Sofia whispered, her tiny head dropping once more.

“Isabella, we have something that we’d like to ask you about.” Nasir had settled in on the other side of the couch, trying to make her understand that she wasn’t in trouble.

“Otays.” Her eyes turned to look at Agron though she was still confused as she looked at him, her eyes peeking at Nasir as well, waiting to hear what he might have possibly wanted from her.

“Your dad and I have been talking and we wanted to know, would you mind if Sofia came to stay with us? I mean, forever, as a part of our family.” Nasir’s words were carefully chosen, he wanted her to understand exactly what he was talking about.

“As my sissy?” Isabella asked, her head cocking sideways to look at him in a rather confused fashion.

“Well if that’s what Sofia wants then yes, but it will take some time for her to get used to the way that things are here but you guys could share a room and play and have fun together.” Agron wrapped an arm around Isabella not wanting her to feel left out.

Her eyes turned to look up at Sofia, her hand setting upon her new friends. “Would you likes to be a parts of our familys?” To Isabella it seemed like such an easy question and she didn’t understand what it meant for Sofia.

Sofia’s eyes turned up looking from Agron to Nasir, trying to decide what to say. For the first time someone actually cared about her, her fingers played with the bandaging on her arm. She didn’t understand, Agron had taken the time to make sure that she was alright and even Nasir had held her until she was done crying. They had both made sure that she was safe once she was tucked into bed the night before and she’d awoken part way through the night to find Agron leaned against the doorway watching her sleep. It was tough for her to understand but eventually she nodded. “I dos, if it’s ok with you.”

“Yays!” Isabella happily giggled, hugging the little girl, pulling away quickly when Sofia let out a whimper as she bumped her arm. “I-I’m sorrys.”

“It’s ok sweetheart, you just have to be careful with Sofia until it heals. Remember how it hurt when you fell and scraped your knee?” Agron was trying to make her understand what her new friend was experiencing. “It’s feels a lot like that did.”

“I’ll call Aurelia and let her know and see what needs to come next.” Nasir knew that Agron could handle the two little girls for awhile so that he could make the phone call.

“You girls want to come help me with breakfast?” Agron asked. “If not I’ll put on cartoons for you, we can put My Little Pony on if you’d like.”

“Ponies!” Both girls giggled, Sofia moving off of his lap to sit beside Isabella.

“Well, I guess that’s decided then.” Nasir laughed and he felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders. With any hope this little girl would soon be safe with them, away from the harm that she had once known with her parents.

***

“You did what?” Duro sounded as if Agron had just dropped a bombshell on him.

“I said, I just adopted Sofia.” Agron rolled his eyes, he had figured that Duro would have a conniption but from the beginning, he had told him that he planned to do so for the tiny girl. In the past couple of weeks, under his watchful eye, the tiny girl’s arm was beginning to look much better and it was not hard to see that she was becoming a completely different little girl than she had been when she’d arrived. “Okay, let me rephrase that, we just adopted Sofia.”

“Agron you sound as if you just bought a new pair of shoes, it’s not that simple. I mean you’re great with Isabella don’t get me wrong but…I…fuck are you sure about this?” Duro should have known better though, if Agron had done it then he had thought about it. He might not ever really show emotion but he felt them, thought about the reaction that others would have and he was sure about this, and he was glad to have done it too.

“I’m positive Duro, you didn’t see the burns on her arm when she got here. She’s been through hell, and she deserves so much better than that, all we wanted was for her to be safe, to be loved.” Agron allowed a sigh between his lips as he leaned back against the couch.

“You sound like you haven’t slept, you work last night?”

“Yea, and then I went from there to taking care of the paperwork and stuff and I figured before I crashed and forgot about telling you or something, I’d call and tell you what we’d decided.”

“Go and get some sleep.” Duro’s voice was concerned but he knew his big brother and he knew that he would endure no matter what the situation was.

“Alright, alright.” Agron laughed.

“And listen, you guys need someone to babysit and Nae can’t do it, give me a call. I’m pretty sure that Kore would love to and if not then I’ll take care of them.”

“Mmmm that’s what I gotta do, call Kore. Isabella wants to go out and ride horses one of these nights.”

“I’ll call her Agron.” Duro laughed. “And then I’ll drop you a text message with the answer, you think that you can sleep knowing that.”


	41. Chapter 41

“Maybe, but thanks Duro, it helps knowing that you’re there if we need you.”

“Ok, before you go, I have to ask, Sofia, she looks a hell of a lot like Nasir. I mean…well…” Duro was trying to figure out how to say what he meant.

“What nationality is she? Is that what you’re trying to ask Duro?” He knew his little brother well enough that he didn’t have to finish the statement for Agron to answer him.

“Yea…”

“Despite her name, she is Middle Eastern in descent, however, I do not know exactly where from though. She’s a very sweet little thing.” Agron sighed. “Oh by the way, Grams called and requested our presence again.”

“Requested or demanded?” Duro knew that things between the woman and Agron were tough; he had finally started referring to her as Grams, which still wasn’t the “Oma” he had referred to her as a kid but it was a start. Though after the way that the woman had reacted to his orientation, and taking him for an exorcism, the fact that he was even speaking to her was a start.

“Well you know how Grams is so her version of requesting is our version of demanding.” Agron sighed pressing his lips together. “Though she did ask that I bring Nasir and the girls, well girl but she’ll learn to live with the fact that I have two. Anyways, she also asked that you bring your, latest fuck, her words not mine.”

“I’m so glad that she has learned to love us over the years.” Duro sighed closing his eyes. “So when are we being summoned?”

“Well, the message was on the machine when I got home and she’s requesting for tomorrow.” Agron still wasn’t sure that he even wanted to go, wanted to subject his family to it but with his brother at his side, he was sure he could endure.

“Guess I better call Kore then.” Duro was annoyed; the woman’s planning was always wonderful.

“Listen I’m going to crash if you don’t mind. Remind me later and we will talk about this.” 

“Don’t worry about it Aggie, you know what I’m thinking. I’ll let you know about what Kore has to say about riding too.”

“Thanks Duro, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yea. Good luck telling Nasir.”

***

“Shhhhh, it’s ok.”  Agron’s voice was quiet as he adjusted Sofia in his arms. “She wont hurt you.” Not if he had anything to do with it of course.

“And when did you make another addition to the family?” The woman’s voice had her normal condescending tone, rather than what he remembered from his child hood with Duro.

Speaking of Duro, where the hell was the man? Late as always Agron supposed. Nasir was situated beside him on the couch, sweet little Isabella asleep within his arms. She’d fallen asleep on the ride over and neither had the heart to wake her since they’d skipped their nap.

“She’s been with us almost a month now but we made it official yesterday.”

“At least you managed to do something right, for awhile I was starting to think that neither you nor your brother would manage to give me great grand kids.”

“This is not what we came to talk about.” Nasir’s voice surprised even Agron, normally the man was quiet, reserved and kept to himself but instead here he was telling the woman off.

“So you do have a voice. I should have known that Agron wouldn’t settle for someone who couldn’t or even wouldn’t tell him off.” A smile formed upon the woman’s lips. “Your cousin speaks highly of you both; she said someone finally managed to tame the mighty beast we used to call Agron.” Her eyes drifted from Isabella to Sofia who was still busy playing shy against Agron’s shoulder. “You’re alright sweetheart. I promise.”

The change in the woman’s behavior surprised Agron. Even more so he was surprised that Saxa had spoken of his family with the woman. “You mean that you already knew about Sofia?”

“Of course, Saxa was here yesterday. You boys have always been distant, and I know why, however it is time we make up for that. Yet there is something else that I do want to talk to you about, once your brother gets here.” As she spoke her eyes never left Sofia. “Will she come here?”

“She might. Sometimes she plays shy so it’s hard to say and she’s tired so I’m not sure what exactly she’ll do.” Pulling away from the little girl, his attention turned to her. “Fia, you want to go and see Gramma? I’ll go with you, promise.”

“Ok.” The little girl’s voice was quiet as Agron pushed himself from the couch, the little girl cradled in his arms still before he moved to where the woman sat across the room.

“How old are they?” She asked as the man settled in beside her on the couch, sweet little Sofia settled in on his lap.

 “Isabella just turned six last week and Sofia is five. They’re both in kindergarten, thankfully at the same school so they ride the bus home together or I stop and get them from school.”

“You still working as a paramedic?”

“Yea.” His eyes turned to Nasir for a minute a smile forming as he realized that he was trying to track Duro down.

“Nasir, I’m right here.” Duro’s voice surprised them both, followed by Kore’s giggle. “Oma. It’s good to see you again, when did you move? Better yet, when did you get a house keeper and butler?” While Duro wasn’t always thrilled with the woman, they tried their hardest to get along, unlike what Agron would do normally yet he was surprised to see his brother and niece situated beside the woman as he sank into a recliner, Kore following his lead as she settled in beside Nasir on the couch.

“Since your last visit Duro. Now, I’m sure you’re all curious why I called you here. Duro, some of this may be new news to you; I’m not sure how much you actually knew.” She was well aware that he had only been thirteen when their parents had died, she had offered to take the young boy from Agron’s care and yet he’d snarled like an angered bear and kept his brother with him, a choice he’d never regretted.

Duro offered only a nod waiting for her to continue. He knew that Agron had been straight with him, there wasn’t much that one knew that the other didn’t, and what had happened after their parents death was no exception.

Isabella stirring from her sleep caught Agron’s attention and he prayed that she wouldn’t panic waking up in a new place.

“If they will allow her to, why doesn’t Maria take the girls out to play in the backyard?” Setting a light hand on Agron’s the woman offered a smile, and Agron was well aware of his brother’s face. The look in Duro’s eyes told him that there would be a long conversation about it later on.

“Of course,” Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Sofia’s cheek. “Get sissy and go play with Miss Maria for a little while. Daddy and I will be out soon.”

“Promise?”

“I promise Sofia.” Releasing her from his arms, he felt relief wash over him as both little girls went racing off with the woman who stood waiting to keep an eye on them.

“They are safe, I assure you.” With the young ones off playing her attentions turned once more. “There is much about your parents finances that I don’t think either of you were truly aware of, but seeing as neither of you has collected upon it, I’m almost positive that you don’t know that they had trusts set up for the two of you. Should you so choose it to, I’m sure that yours alone would put both of your girls through school Agron; and Duro, have you considered making this dear sweet woman your wife?” The words brought a blush to Kore’s cheeks, her tongue parting her lips as she swallowed hard, eyes darting to look at Duro.

The reaction alone made Agron chuckle, knowing well enough what it meant. His baby brother had finally taken the plunge, however if their grandmother hadn’t caught on to that yet, he wasn’t going to rat him out.

“I had thought about it; however you know how life can be. But I do have to ask, how come it’s taken this long before you said anything about it?” Duro was trying his best to alleviate the attention that was being placed upon him.

“Honestly, I had forgotten about it. You had both been so distant, it wasn’t until Saxa and I were sorting through things for her father’s estate that I found the paperwork on them again. What you boys do with it is up to you, but I want you to know that should you decide at some point that you need it, the money is there. And as I was telling Agron and Nasir, it is time that we finally became family again, that is if you boys will accept me, and I thought maybe you would join me for lunch.” Though she had always had a rocky relationship with them, she wished that it hadn’t been that way. Perhaps she had not been proud of Agron as a child, did not understand his decisions, and his eventual marriage but seeing the way that he was with Sofia and Isabella had changed her mind on the man.

“Of course we will.” Agron knew that Duro was trying to figure out if they’d just stepped into the Twilight Zone but maybe she was right, it was time to put the past behind them.

***

“I don’t understand. Who the hell are you and what did you do with my brother?!” Duro was flabbergasted; the Agron that he knew and loved would never have considered allowing their grandmother back into his life after what she had done.

“Would you have preferred that I ratted your ass out for having asked Kore to marry you? You didn’t think that you got away with that did you? When the hell were you going to tell me?” Agron wasn’t upset; he was merely making a point. Nasir had gone out shopping, insisting that he needed to get out of the house for awhile but he wouldn’t say where he was going which scared him. Kore had taken the girls for the afternoon to go and see the horses.

“Oh, so you did catch onto that.” Duro had hoped that maybe his brother had been a little more dense than he usually was.

“Sure Duro, because you choking trying to get through your sentence didn’t give it away.” Agron patted at the man’s shoulder. “I’ll let you believe that if that’s really what you want to believe.”

“Gods….you think Oma caught on?” Duro looked horrified; he could only imagine what the woman would think.

“I don’t think so, if so then she did a good job of hiding it. I do have to ask though, would you like mom and dad’s wedding set?” It was one of the few things they had held onto, one of the few things that had ever meant anything to either of them, or rather it had been before the paperwork that they’d been presented with today, including a safety deposit box, the deed to a summer house that Agron had been sure that they had sold and a trust fun in each of their names.

“I thought that you gave Nasir dad’s?” Duro looked confused as he looked at him, he knew that his brother had done it, he remembered it well, but now Duro was confused.

“I did, well the original one that is. When they renewed their vows at twenty years they bought new ones. I have both of mom’s if there’s one you like more than the other or Kore likes more than the other or whatever.” Agron’s eyes were gentle as he looked at his baby brother.

“You’re ok with this right Agron?” Duro knew that it was his life but he wanted his brother’s acceptance, he wanted to know that he approved.

“Kore is a sweet thing, if she is the one that you want, who am I to stand in the way?”

“Well, I was kind of an ass when you married Nasir.”

“So you’re expecting the same thing from me Duro? You know me, that’s not what I do. If it was Monique, I’d tell you that you were out of your fucking mind but otherwise do what your heart tells you is right Bruder.”


	42. Chapter 42

“So where’d your other half disappear to? I figured he’d want to enjoy the time that you have without the girls with you.” Duro offered a wicked grin as he looked at his brother. He was well aware of his brother’s sexual exploits, and he saw nothing wrong with them. After all Agron had never judged him and he saw no reason to judge Agron either for that very reason.

“He said something about going out shopping but he wasn’t specific about where he was going or anything like that so I don’t know what to think.” Agron shrugged. While he was curious, he wasn’t worried. If Nasir wanted to keep it a secret then he wouldn’t pry until he was ready to tell him.

“Perhaps he’s out sex toy shopping. I mean you guys do….wait maybe I don’t want to know. Forget I asked.” Duro shook his head trying to get rid of the images he had managed to unearth.

“You did not really just ask me if gay men use toys. Of course we do, they make male sex toys, do they not?” Agron sighed muttering under his breath. Sometimes he just didn’t know what to do with his brother.

“No, we aren’t having this conversation. I take back what I said, I don’t care, I don’t want to know.” Duro began covering his ears knowing his brother would continue.

However in response Agron only began to laugh. There was no better feeling than knowing that he had managed to gross out his baby brother sometimes. “Listen Duro, without giving you more detail then you need, our sex life is much like yours. There’s not much difference really, it’s still two people in love with each other.”

“Did I hear something about our sex life?” Nasir’s voice from the kitchen caused them both to turn around.

“When did you come in?” Agron laughed. He knew that Nasir was quiet, it wasn’t unusual for him to not know he was home or that he had come in.

“Not long ago, let me put it this way. I heard Duro put his foot in his mouth. I’ll be back down in a few.” His feet could be heard on the back stairs, and Agron’s curiosity only rose.

“Well, this has been fun, I think I’m going to go and see if Kore needs help with the youngins, maybe we’ll take them out for a ride. You want them home by any certain time?”

“No, whenever you get tired of them you can bring them home, just give us a call first so that we know you’re headed this way.” Agron offered a smile patting at his brother’s arm. “And let me know about those rings hey?”

“Yea, we’ll talk about it and I’ll let you know.” Duro pushed himself from the couch, moving towards the door. “And listen, I didn’t mean…” He tried to find a way to say what he was thinking.

“I know Duro, I know what you meant. If you don’t think I’m used to questions about our life style, you’re absolutely nuts. Now go, maybe you’ll get lucky tonight.” Agron chuckled shaking his head as he looked at his brother.

“I sure as hell hope so.” Duro chuckled as he headed out the door. “Later Aggie.”

Starting for the stairs, Agron paused half way up. “Can I come up?” He had no idea what Nasir was up to and he was curious but if the little man wanted it to be a surprise he most certainly wouldn’t ruin it for him.

“Of course you can.” Nasir’s laughter was almost magical and Agron found himself taking the steps two at a time. Slipping into their room, Nasir was laying on the bed on his stomach, a book stretched out in front of him.

“Whatcha reading?” Turning his head Agron was trying to figure out what it was that he was reading. It certainly wasn’t a normal book as he was flipping through the pictures in it. Sinking to the bed beside the man, his knees crossing in front of him, his eyes fell upon his lover waiting for his answer.

“A guide to massages.” Nasir’s eyes didn’t leave the page that he was reading, before he flipped the page. “Your brother left?”

“Yea. Uh, did you say a guide to massages? What the hell do you need that for?” Agron’s brow wrinkled, Nasir had no need for such a thing. He took good care of Agron when he got home from work. Crixus and he could find enough trouble to get into around the station, whether it was spending time in the weight room or catching up on sleep, there was enough to do. It was always different from working with Spartacus and Gannicus. Spartacus was quiet, reserved and while Agron kept the man in close regards, he was bored working with him. Gannicus on the other hand he always felt like had to babysit and more than once, he had nearly killed himself trying to do so.

“Well there’s always room for improvement, isn’t there?” Nasir’s words seemed like he wasn’t quite there with Agron and Agron was almost sure that the man was busy reading. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to Nasir’s cheek.

“Well, if that’s the way that you feel, I’ll be your test dummy anytime you want.” Nasir was the only one that Agron would ever let touch him. Too many times he had been taken advantage of before to allow it to happen again. Yet in Nasir’s hands he knew that he was safe, on occasion the man would press for more than just a massage but if Agron said no, that was exactly where it stopped. Yet Agron rarely said no, there was something about Nasir that made him unable to.

“Well, I invested in something else that could be a lot of fun.” Nasir chuckled rolling over onto his back to finally look upon Agron.

“Oh yea what’s that?”

“Sex dice.”

“Pardon?”

“You’ve never heard of them before?” Nasir’s eyebrows rose. “One’s an action, one’s a body part and one’s a location. So you could end up with something like kiss nipples in the car.”

“Nope, I’ve done backseats before, that’s not happening, they don’t make them big enough for me.”


	43. Chapter 43

Nasir couldn’t help but laugh shaking his head. “You’re not big on the kitchen either, not that I blame you there.”

“Nasir?” Agron’s eyes fell to the bed before him. He hated to break the happy banter but he had been waiting until they were alone to ask him about this.

“Yea?” Nasir was confused. Agron’s behavior was as if he was hiding something and couldn’t possibly think that such was the case but it was possible he supposed.

“What did you dream about last night?”

“I didn’t dream, why?” Nasir’s brow crinkled at the words, he hated to lie to Agron but if he told him the true answer, he wasn’t sure what Agron would do.

“You’re lying to me.” Agron sighed shaking his head as he pushed himself from the bed. “Nasir, you shook most of the night, anytime I tried to hold you, you fought against me. They’re back, aren’t they?” Agron found himself pacing the room. “The nightmares, they’re back.”

Nasir allowed a sigh to slip between his lips before he nodded. “Talk to me next time, let me know that it’s you and I will allow you to take me in your arms.”

Agron sighed, before he settled back in on the bed again, scooping the tiny man in his arms. “Please remember that I will never let harm come to you. Within these arms you are safe; I’d die before harm comes to you.”

“I know Aggie, I just…I don’t know why they won’t go away.” Nasir sighed, his head coming to rest on Agron’s shoulder as the phone began to ring.

“I got it.” Unwrapping an arm from around Nasir, he leaned picking up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey Agron is Nasir busy?” Kore’s voice sounded panicked.

“Yea, he’s right here why what’s up? Is something wrong with the girls?” Agron’s mind was suddenly sent spinning with worry, all the things that could have happened.

“Easy Agron, the girls are fine. In fact no one’s hurt, if they were I’d call you, but there’s an animal involved and I can’t get into the rescue and I know he has keys so please, just give him the phone.” Agron finally understood what Duro saw in her. She was strong enough to hold her own against the German and that was what he needed after all.

Holding the phone out to Nasir he offered a tiny smile. “It’s Kore.”

“Hey, Kore, what’s up?” Adjusting the phone on his shoulder, Nasir remained curled within Agron’s arms.

“Hey, so I have a problem I’m hoping that you can help me with. I called Mira and she and Spartacus are out of town for the weekend. So, my problem is, your wonderful daughter just stumbled upon a pup, Nasir, I’ve never seen anything quite like this. It’s a little cutie but it’s still pretty young and I’m afraid it possibly has worms and Parvo. I already called the vet, I’m getting ready to drop it off and hope for the best.”  The woman’s nerves were beginning to show as she spoke, and he had to assume that she was in the car because he could hear the radio and the tiny whine of the pup.

“Alright,” Nasir nodded as he listened. “You’re looking to keep it at home with you if the vet will release it?” He hated the thought of bringing it home with Apollo. It would be a disaster waiting to happen.

“Well, I’m back and forth between my place and Duro’s but yea, I’ll take her for now until she’s healthy.” She was glad to have Duro’s helping hands when it came to things like this.

“Ok, I’ll run and save Duro from the girls since I’m sure that Izzy’s having a fit about the puppy and Fia’s probably still fussy and then by then you should be done at the vet’s office and I’ll meet you at the rescue and we can figure out what you’re going to need.” Nasir sighed closing his eyes for a minute as he did.

“Actually it was Sofia that found her. They were out playing in the backyard and I went out to see if they wanted a Popsicle and Sofia tripped over it lying in the grass. I hate to think of what might have happened if they hadn’t been out there Nasir; I’d have never even known she was there. I’m just hoping that this is the only, one; I don’t think I could take it if there are and I didn’t know it.”

“Easy Kore, let’s get this one taken care of and then we’ll deal with that part of it. I’ll even help you look, if I know my girls they’ll help, hell even Aggie will help, so don’t worry about that.” Nasir was trying to settle her down.

“Alright, I’m at the vet’s office so I’ll let you know when I leave here. I’m sorry Nasir; I know you guys don’t get much time alone.” She felt awful for what was happening and yet she hadn’t known who else to call.

“No, no don’t worry about it, I’m glad you called.” Truth be told Nasir really was glad that she had called since he really hadn’t wanted to talk about the nightmares any longer. “I’ll see you soon.”

***

“I hope she’s going to be ok, too, sweetheart.” Nasir offered scooping little Sofia up in his arms. He had seen it to many times though, a pup this young was susceptible to so many things and then to add on the fact that she had worms, the odds were certainly against her which killed him, but he couldn’t bear to try and explain that to her though.

“What happenses if she’s ok though?” Sofia wasn’t nearly as used to this as Isabella was, Isabella was used to animals coming home with Nasir only to leave again once they were healthy enough to have new homes.

“Well, Kore said that she would take care of her until she’s well enough to find a home and then we’ll have to find her somewhere to live or she can stay at the rescue until we do.” Nasir knew it wasn’t fair to get her hopes up though. “But honey, it doesn’t look very good for her.”


	44. Chapter 44

“Buts we could keeps her and her and Apollo could be buddies.” Nasir’s heart broke at the hope in her little voice.

“Daddy and I will talk about it.” It was all he could find to say that wouldn’t get her hopes too high. “But no matter what Sofia, I want you to remember something. You did a good job today, even if the pup doesn’t make it, at least you can be happy knowing that it has known love for the first time because you found her.” Nasir knew that there were no words to make her understand that death happened and that no matter what you did; sometimes you just couldn’t avoid it.

“But if she’s ok she can comes with us?” Sofia just wasn’t willing to give up on the subject.

Pressing his eyes tightly closed, he nuzzled at her hair before he answered, knowing the truth, the chances of the pup surviving were slim and Kore had said that the vet’s prognosis was slim. “Yea baby girl, if she makes it she can come and live with us once she’s healthy enough to, and maybe tomorrow after school we’ll go see how she’s doing.”  He’d do anything to make the tiny girl understand and to ease any pain that she might feel over the loss of the pup if the worst should happen.

“Otay daddy.” The little girl nodded, her eyes turning to look at Agron who was just approaching with Isabella at his side. “Duro and I have been over the whole yard, we didn’t find anything so it’s looking like the only one.” Closing his eyes, Agron allowed a sigh between his lips. “Fia, why don’t you take Izzy and go play for a little bit?”  Agron could tell from the look on Nasir’s face that something wasn’t right and he wouldn’t talk about it in front of the little girls.

“Otay daddy.” Her words were a whisper as she took his sister’s hand going to play for a little while.

“What’s wrong Nasir?” Agron’s voice was gentle, not prying. He simply wanted to know what was going on in his head right now.

“I just….Agron she asked me if the pup makes it if she can stay with us. I couldn’t break her heart and tell her that I didn’t think she would make it, that the vets don’t think she’ll make it.” Closing his eyes Nasir was trying so hard not to cry. “She’s so proud, so excited, how can I let her down?”

Gently Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir, pulling him close to him. “Hey, it’s ok. This is the first time that she’s been through this, of course she’s excited, remember your first time?”

“I know…I know…I just wish that her first time didn’t have to be a heartbreak situation.” Nasir whispered.

“Well, maybe she will make it.” Gently Agron pressed a kiss to the man’s forehead. “We won’t know until we try. So if you’re ready and Kore’s ready then it’s worth the try. The vet’s going to keep it her for now right?” He knew that the young pup needed a name and he wasn’t sure what to call her just yet.

“Right.” Nasir nodded.

“Well, that’s the first step then. Getting the little one back here with Kore so that she can take care of nursing it back to health and then we’ll worry about her coming home with us.”

***

“Nasir,” Agron’s voice was gentle as his fingers brushed through the man’s hair. He’d been awoken by the insistent shaking of the man lying beside him. “Hey, you’re alright.” His voice was gentle as he tried to take Nasir within his arms, wanting to soothe the man and yet instead, he got Nasir’s fist firmly planted in his jaw, though the man still lay asleep. Letting go of Nasir, his hand moved to rub against his cheek, he was pretty sure that it would bruise but Agron could pretty much care less. His main concern right now was that he wanted Nasir to be alright, he no longer cared what happened to himself, but instead of seeing his lover through this hell.

Remembering what Nasir had said earlier, Agron tried a new approach. “Nasir, it’s me, it’s Agron baby.” Cautiously, he reached out, running his hand over the little man’s cheek, a smile forming when he felt him relax under his hand. “Come here little man.” He whispered, wrapping his arms around him. “You’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

He knew well what Nasir was sleeping with, nightmares of past wrongs that had been done to him and Agron wished that he could take the awful memories away from him, that he could erase them for Nasir and yet he knew well enough that he couldn’t and thus he would do all that he could to try and ease the suffering.

***

“Aggie? What happened?” Gentle fingers brushed across the man’s jaw trying to figure out what had happened to cause such a bruise.

“You slugged me.” Agron quirked a grin as he looked upon him. “But it’s my fault since I tried to move you without doing anything to make you feel comfortable before I touched you.”

“Oh my…” Nasir’s eyes went wide, eyes falling upon the other man. “I-I hurt you? I’m so sorry Agron I didn’t mean for such to happen.” Pressing his lips together he closed his eyes, he hated knowing that he had hurt Agron for trying to help him. That was never what he  meant to do.

“It’s alright, Nasir. You’ve done worse to me in bed.” Then again Agron supposed that Nasir had done ever worse to himself while they were in bed together. He would never forget the time that Nasir had given himself a concussion. It had been perhaps one of the most terrifying experiences of his life, and yet when Gannicus, Crixus and Spartacus had heard the laughter that ensued was enough to wake the dead he was sure.


	45. Chapter 45

“Nothing to apologize for my love.” The words were gentle as his fingers ran through the man’s hair. “Now come on, we have to kids to get off to school and I think you have a pup to go and check on.”

“Honestly, I’ve seen pictures; I’m hoping she didn’t make it through the night.” Nasir let a sigh slip between his lips as he looked at the man before him. “At least that way she wouldn’t suffer.”

“I’ve never heard you say that.” Agron pursed his lips as he listened to Nasir speak. It wasn’t possible that Nasir had just given up on the pup, was it? “In fact I’ve never heard you give up on an animal at all.”

“I’m not giving up.” Nasir sighed shaking his head. “I just simply think that we shouldn’t get our hopes up too high.”

“Perhaps you need a vacation.” Pressing his lips lightly to Nasir’s cheek, Agron knew what he was purposing. “I have a few loose ends that need tying up with the paperwork Grams just presented us with and of course that means a trip back home. It hopefully won’t be more than a couple of days so if you wanted to stay here that would be understandable, but the girls have a vacation coming up for school and I thought maybe we’d make a family trip out of it.”

Agron knew well enough that Nasir had never been to Germany, his home, nor had the girls and he hadn’t been back since he and Duro had moved either. Perhaps it would be good for all of them.

“We will talk about it later . For now let’s just get the girls ready for school.” Nasir loved the thought, and yet he knew it wouldn’t be nearly as easy as Agron seemed to think that it was.

“Alright, let’s see what they’re up to.” He knew that he had heard the young girls downstairs rustling about, probably attempting to get breakfast for themselves. Although that was part of the reason that the kitchen was set up the way that it was, if the girls could get their hands on it then it was something that they were allowed to have it. This meant that they were also already dressed most likely and that was something that made them both proud, Isabella was used to getting herself dressed in the morning and she did a decent job matching and she helped Sofia out as well.

Starting down the stairs, Nasir couldn’t help smiling at the little girl who sat in the kitchen with a pop tart in her hand. “Hi daddy.” She offered a smile, giggling as she looked at man. “Can we still goes and sees the puppy after school?”

“As long as she is still with us then we can go and see her.” Nasir nodded, realizing that Agron was now standing behind him. “Where’s Isabella?”

“In the living rooms, she couldn’t finds a shoe.” Sofia rolled her eyes making them both laugh. While they knew that they shouldn’t laugh, they couldn’t help it. The little girl was naturally sarcastic and no matter what they did, she would still come up with these things out of the middle of nowhere.

“Did Apollo steal her shoe again?” Agron asked heading towards the living room to help the tiny girl find her shoe.

“I thinks sos.” Isabella whimpered, standing in the middle of the living room with one shoe in her hand looking about the room, tears in her eyes as she did.

***

“Hello Nasir.” The woman behind the counter offered a smile as he stepped through the front door of the vet’s office. “You must be here to see the little one that Kore brought in.”

“Hello Laeta, yes actually I am. I take it that means that she made it through the night?” He was well prepared for what he was about to see, knowing that the pup would most likely still be on IV fluids and other monitors, and for a moment he almost wished that he hadn’t promised to bring Sofia to see her, fearing that maybe it would scare her. Yet he wanted her to see what was really going on, how serious it was for this pup and how much her life depended on them.

“I hear you’ve got a natural at home.” The woman offered a smile as she led him down the hallway to the isolation room. “Kore said she was pretty sure that if it wasn’t for her that she most likely would have found this little one.”

“Well, Sofia found her but I don’t think it’s set it with her yet. She keeps asking me if we can bring her home to stay with us. As long as everything is alright this afternoon, I’d like to bring her to see what’s actually going on when she gets out of school, if it’s ok with you.”

“That would be fine with me. Maybe she can pick out a name for her. Kore was so upset yesterday that she couldn’t come up with anything, and we weren’t sure that she’d even make it through the night. Nasir, she could hardly lift her head up on her own, today she’s sitting up on her own. I don’t know if I can call it a miracle but I certainly think that something is at work here.” Laeta offered a smile opening the door to the room. “She still has a long way to go but she is certainly doing better than yesterday.

Nasir couldn’t help but smile to himself. Maybe his baby girl was onto something, and maybe they would have a new addition to the family. He wouldn’t tell her that though, there was no need to rush things. If he were to tell Sofia that, he was afraid she’d get her hopes up and then where would they be if something happened to her? “Sofia would love that. I’m sure she’ll find her an exceptionally good name.”


	46. Chapter 46

“Well, here she is.” The woman beside him offered a smile moving to an incubated cage, peering through at the young pup inside. “She’s pretty cute, you have to admit that. Looks to be a boxer and pit bull mix, my hope is that maybe whomever abandoned her did it because they wanted to be sure that she was going to be ok, kind of like they knew that Kore could take care of her. Unfortunately, she was pretty far gone before anyone found her so it’s hard to say that she will be ok.”

“Well, maybe Sofia will be able to bring her around.” Nasir offered a smile, Laeta was right, it was a cute little pup and he found himself wanting to pet her, even though he knew that it would be hard on the little dog. “Get better little one, I have a nice warm bed for you to sleep in if you do.” Part of Nasir had been afraid to come in, he’d sat in the parking lot nearly twenty minutes hoping that maybe it would get easier and yet it hadn’t. He knew the truth, the more contact that he had with this pup, the more that much like Sofia he would be pulling for the pup and wanting to be sure that she made it and yet the rational side of him knew the truth, this pup might still not make it no matter what.

***

“Hi!” Sofia giggled as she wrapped her arms around Nasir; he knew that Isabella had taken the bus. She had been told that morning that if she didn’t want to go with him that she could take the bus home and Agron would meet her at home, to which she had simply said that she would ride the bus home without another word.

“Hey baby girl, you ready to go?” Nasir laughed as he hugged her. “I spoke to Ms. Laeta and she said that the little one is doing alright and that if you’d like to see her we could stop in.”

“Please.” The little one nodded as she looked at him, dropping her backpack on the seat before she crawled into the car. Nasir adored the girls’ school, all he had to do was call and say he was going to pick one of them up and they were sure that she was ready when he got there. Plus they were incredibly careful about who they released the girls to which was nice, especially with Sofia since her parents had vowed to get her back. If it wasn’t himself or Agron, the only two people allowed to get either of the girls were Crixus and Naevia unless one of them called and ok’ed it first.

“Well, the little one needs a name so you should start thinking about a name for her.” Nasir offered a smile helping her to buckle up. While Nasir hadn’t been to work that day, he had stopped in at the shelter to check on the animals since Mira was still out of town, he’d picked up the paperwork for passports, filled it out and dropped it off once more and then he’d had a couple of other things to do before he had to pick Sophia up from school. He knew that Agron had slept most of the day and being out of the house helped since that way the little noises of him trying to do things around the house weren’t constantly waking Agron up.

“Hmmmmmm.” Sofia had settled into the backseat as Nasir crawled into the front seat, heading for the clinic. “What about Angel?” Her little legs kicked against the seat in front of her, feet bouncing happily before she began to sing to the radio.

“I take it you had a good day today, huh?” It was always obvious when the tiny girl was having a bad day because she was never anything like this but seeing her on her good days was something that Nasir lived for. He loved those days, wanted them every day but it was hard to deal with her sometimes. “And I think that Angel is a perfect name.”

“Daddy? Why is I different from everyone else?” Nasir nearly froze eyes wide at the words. He didn’t understand what she was asking. Was it that she didn’t like the way that she was or was it that she was asking because someone had made fun of her at school?

“What do you mean baby girl?” Several times now they had discussed how his relationship with Agron could affect things and yet he didn’t care, he would do anything to make sure that she was happy and alright but it was easy to see that something was bothering her.

“Well, I don’t haves a mommy. I used to but I donts anymore.” The words almost seemed as if she was let down as a huff slipped through her lips. She didn’t understand what had changed, had she done something? She knew that her fathers both loved her, and in fact they adored her but she didn’t understand why everyone else had one and she didn’t.

“Oh Fia….” Nasir let a sigh slip between his lips; he supposed that he should have known that this was coming. She was different and at her age it didn’t surprise Nasir that she wanted to be just like everyone else. “You aren’t like everyone else, you’re right but you know what? You’re something special baby girl, you have two daddies, how many other people have that?” He could only imagine that there were probably a few other students in the class that did seeing as the school was one of the most accepting but he wondered if Sofia knew that.

“No ones.” She sighed closing her eyes for a minute, her thoughts turning back to the puppy that they were going to see. “Daddy? How long is Angel going to haves to bes at the vets?”


	47. Chapter 47

“I don’t know honey, each time is different baby girl.” Nasir pressed his lips together as he looked at her in the rearview mirror. He wished that he had an answer for her but there wasn’t really one to give her. “We’ll have to take it day by day but maybe before we get home from our trip she’ll be ok to go to Kore’s house to start the next part of her recovery.”

“Trip?” The little girl’s face scrunched up she hadn’t heard of anywhere that they were going.

“Yes, remember when daddy told you he was from another country? Well we are going to visit it while uncle Duro and daddy take care of a few things.” He knew that it would be a trying trip, and even a highly emotional one for Agron since he had not been home since the death of his parents but maybe it would be good for him as well, that was what he was hoping for.

***

The next couple of weeks passed much the same as they usually would and they were soon setting foot in Germany. Thought Sofia had been upset to have to leave Angel, it made her feel better that the little pup was still recovering under the care of Laeta’s watchful eye and if anything happened Kore had promised to call her.

“Agron!” Duro playfully nudged the man who was cussing under his breath in German. “Do not forget that while we are here they do understand you, they may not while you are in the states but they do now.”

“I know, I know.” Agron sighed, his eyes closing for a moment. “Sorry, you know how I feel about this.” It wasn’t that he wasn’t up to a vacation; he just didn’t really feel like taking care of his parents things, to be in a place where they had spent many of their summers and all of it with his kids along for the ride as well. IT was a thought that bothered him.

“You will be fine Agron.” Gently rubbing his hand down Agron’s arm, Nasir tried to soothe the man. They had made it out of the airport rather unscathed, though the girls were cranky and playing shy with so many strange people around in a new place and so once they’d made it to the cottage, they had been laid to bed. Apollo was staying with Crixus and Naevia while they were gone and Naevia had promised to keep an eye on Tigger though Agron was less than concerned about the cat. He was used to excursions like this and that made him feel a lot better.

“Yea, alright.” His eyes turned to look at Duro. “So how about while the girl’s are asleep we go and figure things out at the bank since that’s going to be the worst of it.” While he had wanted to sell the cottage as well, Duro had insisted that it would be nice for vacations and such and that they should hold onto it for such things and so Agron hadn’t argued.

“Works for me.” Duro shrugged. “Let’s get the business out of the way so that we can go and play later on.” The one thing that Agron could be thankful for was that his little brother wasn’t going to be calling Monique to tell her that he was back in town and that he had time for her. Kore was waiting for him at home and he wouldn’t screw that up for himself, which was obvious.

“You’ll be here with the girl’s Nasir.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke. “We shouldn’t be gone for very long, I hope.”

“We’ll be fine.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he spoke. He intended to call Kore and see how Angel was doing so that he could surprise Sofia. The little girl had been cranky the whole plane ride, she had whined and fussed still upset that they had left the small pup alone.

Once the two of them were gone, Nasir settled into a chair, dialing the number he waited on the woman to answer.

“Hello?” The woman sounded distant, perhaps even upset as she spoke.

“Hey, everything ok?” Nasir was trying his damndest not to panic since the woman was almost family.

“Yea, yea, fine. You guys made it safe and sound?” Kore’s voice lighting up at the sound of Nasir’s voice.

“Yea, we just got settled in and got the girls down for a nap. Duro misses you already, you’re all that we heard about the whole plane ride over.” Nasir chuckled, it was the truth though, that had been all he’d heard about since they’d left home.

“Well, to be honest I miss him, too.” Kore allowed a chuckle to slip between her lips. “The house is far too quiet, I’m used to him running around like a banshee. I however don’t miss him running in at seven a.m. and jumping on the bed like an idiot. Oh, I stopped by the clinic on the way home too. The sweet little one is doing pretty good.”

“Oh yea?” He knew that Sofia would be glad to hear this. “Fia was bummed that we couldn’t bring Angel along with us. She’s finally asleep though so I’ll have to tell her when she wakes up.”

“She did really well today, I got to take her out and let her run around the yard for a little while. She’s still kind of weak but Laeta is hopeful that when you guys get home, she’ll be releasable.” At the subject change the woman suddenly sounded much happier.

“Well that’s good. At least then we’ll be home and Sofia will be home when she gets released even if it is only to your house.” Nasir knew that Angel still had a long ways to go and that there was a lot that needed to be done but hopefully Angel would soon be home with them.


	48. Chapter 48

“You sound tired Nasir, why don’t you go and take a nap as well?”

“I’m fine Kore.” Nasir sighed. The truth was that he slept for shit when he was in a new place, especially if Agron was gone.

“Alright, well I’m going to run out. Tell everyone I said hello and I send my love.”

“Especially Duro.” Nasir chuckled.

“Yea, yea, yea. I’ll call him later too.”

“Good bye Kore.”

***

“You mean to tell me you’d never…” Nasir’s eyes went wide almost horrified at the thought alone. “I was…”

“My first and only.” Agron’s words made the tiny man’s heart soar. “I mean I guess everyone kind of figured that Leo and I were sleeping together but we never got any further than giving each other head now and then but we both know how good I’m not at that.”

“You’ve come a long way baby.” Nasir laughed, relaxing against Agron’s shoulder as the news began to hit home. He was the only man that Agron had ever truly been with. Even after all of the years that they had been together this was news that they had never discussed. “Besides, I’ve told you, you’re welcome to practice whenever you want to.”

Chuckling Agron simply shook his head, maybe one of these nights when you’re least expecting it.”

“So, if I was…” Nasir was still having trouble with this topic; he couldn’t believe that he had been the first. “If I was your first then does that mean that you weren’t even sure that you’d enjoy it?”

A laugh slipped through Agron’s lips as he looked at the man beside him. “No, there was nothing that you could have done to me that I wouldn’t have enjoyed Nasir.” The man was serious and it was very true, from the very beginning he had known that he had loved him and for him he would do just about anything which was a start he supposed. “Besides, who really knows what they’re going to enjoy before they try it? And you were gentle with me; you treated me well so how could I not have enjoyed it?”

“I would not have pressed so hard if I had known that….” Nasir felt awful now. Felt as if he had done something that Agron had not wished, as if he had pressed him further than he really wanted to go.

Gently cupping Nasir’s chin within his hands, Agron pressed it up, lowering his lips and pressing them against Nasir’s. “You did nothing wrong Nasir, I was there with you the entire time. At any point I could have said no and you would have stopped, however I didn’t ever say no did I? That means that I didn’t wish for you to stop, you did what we both enjoyed baby.”

“You are sure?” Nasir still didn’t sound convinced as if he didn’t know what to really think about it, like Agron was telling him what would make him feel better instead of what was really the truth.

“Positive Nasir.” Agron nodded, his hand sliding over the soft skin of Nasir’s abdomen, playing in the coarse hairs, grinning as he felt Nasir adjust beneath him. “Is there an issue?”

"Just remember your brother issues but next door." Nasir's head came to rest on the man's shoulder his eyes turning up to look upon him.

"Hes heard much worse, I assure you."

"But it is cruel to make him listen to us while his own love is yet so far away." Nasir pressed a gentle kiss to the mans cheek.

"Then we'll just have to be quiet now wont we."

Nasir sighed, his eyes rolling. "A late bloomer hey? Late start to your sex life so youre horny all the time?"

"Gee all you had to say was no!" Agron chuckled, his face burrying in Nasir's hair. "To change the subject though I am concerned about Fia."

"How come?" Nasir nearly panicked, afraid of what might be wrong.

"Easy baby. She's fine, Ive just noticed that while shes verbally a great influence on Isabella she's regressing herself. "

"I mentioned it to Izzys speech therapist. He suggested that it is normal in this case. Besides as we work through Isabella's issues we can tackle hers too." Nasir's words were gentle. He did not chastize simply easing the man's worry. 

The light knock at the door brought a smile to Agron's lips. "Come in Duro. You never knocked before, what stops you now?'

The younger brother looked sheepish as he pushed the door open. "You are not alone any longer Agron, it would be akward if I was to barge in as such. I just wanted...."

"To not be alone any longer? Is that what you mean to say" Nasir offered a chuckle as if in response. "Kore said she misses you."

"Yea, she called." Duro allowed a sigh between his lips as he sank to the end of the bed at his brother's feet. "She's pretty special, I wish she could have come.  Oh hey Aggie, I know it's not your favorite thing to do but I wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to go vist mom & dad's graves."

Nasir felt the older German tense against him. "In the morning before the girls get up." If he was going to cry, it was going to be before the young ones got up & he had to explain what was wrong to them.

Duro nodded sighing, he knew why Agron had asked him to do it & yet he also knew that they should go. "I just.....I know it sounds weird but I feel like they should know about Kore."

“It’s up to you.” Agron only shrugged. He loved his brother, really he did but this was more than he even cared to speak about. He would go with Duro in the morning, perhaps out of a feeling of having to and then he would push aside the feelings in order to try and make things as good for Nasir and the girls as he could.


	49. Chapter 49

“Sorry.” Duro knew well that his brother wasn’t interested in talking about their parents; in fact to him it was easier to pretend as if they didn’t really exist. “I should leave you two; I didn’t mean to interrupt…whatever I interrupted.” Judging by the placement of his brother’s hand, he figured that they were getting intimate, and he felt bad interrupting as he pushed himself from the bed.

“Duro, stay. We were actually talking about Sofia and her degrading speech.” Agron offered a smile as he looked at his brother. The truth was he missed having his brother around and as such, he didn’t mind having him around right now.

“I noticed that, is everything ok?” Duro had been a little surprised by it, more so that Agron had allowed her to regress in this fashion.

“With a little time and some effort I think we’ll have them both talking like troopers soon.” Agron nodded. He loved his little brother and he loved the time and effort that he put into their girls so he was sure that Duro would have helped him out with this as well.

“Just wait till you have kids of your own.” Nasir laughed as his hand moved to settled on top of Agron’s laughing as he eyed the younger German. He knew that it was something that the young man wanted and he was glad for all of the help that he offered them.

“Well, it’s been talked about.” Duro laughed. “I just, not yet I guess. I think we’ll be settled in before that happens. Until then, I’m content spoiling my sweet little nieces.”

“Isabella settling in better when it comes to Sofia?” Duro asked settling into the arm chair in the corner of the room. A many of nights he had spent the night there while he and Agron talked through the night, trying not to get in trouble with their parents.

“Izzy’s having a little bit of trouble, I think she feels like she needs to get our attention if we aren’t giving it to her enough but otherwise she’s doing pretty good.” It was then that Agron realized how odd this situation really was. Here he was with his lover curled in his arms, settled against his chest and yet his brother hadn’t blinked an eye at it either.  That was one of the best things about Duro he supposed, he never had been concerned about Agron’s sexuality. He had accepted his older brother, taken it in stride and never blinked an eye at it, even after he’d walked in on Nasir and him in bed together.

“Even with that though, Izzy’s been pretty good as of late so I’m not really all that worried about it. How are things with you and Saxa?” Nasir’s wasn’t trying to pry, he was just curious. He hadn’t heard from Saxa in a while and he’d been a little surprised when he’d heard that she wasn’t coming with them.

“Saxa’s doing pretty well, she enjoys having Kore around, that is when Saxa’s not off with Gannicus. I usually only see her when he’s at work but you know, I can’t say I’m not glad to see her happy or anything, I’m just not used to her not being around is all. She wanted to come with us but she wasn’t sure that she was ready for it, just yet.”

Nasir knew well what he was talking about. It had only been a couple of months since her father’s death and he knew that she was finally doing better with it. Something like a simple trip back to Germany could have set the woman off all over again and that was something that none of them wanted to see, that was for sure.

“Alright well, I think that I’m going to crash.” Duro offered a weak smile as he looked from his brother to his brother-in-law. “I’ll see you bright and early tomorrow I’m sure.”

Agron hated the look on his brother’s face; it was obvious that he missed Kore, and Agron felt for him. He could only imagine how much it would truly kill him to be away from Nasir and it was much the same for Duro right now. “Night, Bruder. Sleep well.”

“Mmmm something tells me I will as long as the room next door isn’t too loud.” Duro offered a grin over his shoulder at the pair, teasing as usual Agron supposed but he would find a way to return the favor to him. “You know how those noisy neighbors can be sometimes.”

“Hmmmm, I wouldn’t know. I mean it’s not like I could ever hear anything as a kid over the sound of you moaning who knows whose name.” It wasn’t that Duro had been a player, it was far from that it was just that he never really could find someone that he enjoyed spending much time with. He had a type like everyone else, except that his seemed to be shallow and superficial which always left Duro alone by the end of the week since he’d get bored with hearing about them and their latest exploits.

“Right…..let’s not talk about that, huh?” Duro shook his head, pulling the door shut behind himself.

 


	50. Chapter 50

"Good, then there's something else we need to take care of." Nasir's hand moved to rub over his lover's abs.

"I thought you said that it was cruel to do so with Duro so far from his own love?"Agron's words were playful.

"It is." Nasir shrugged. "But as you said, it simply means that we must be quieter."

"Honey, you don’t know anything about quiet." Straddling the tiny man before him, Agron's lips found Nasir's, pressing him against the bed. "But, I most certainly don’t mind. It tells me you approve." His lips found their way to Nasir's jaw, pressing roughly against thestubbly skin, before continuing lower.

"Woah..." Nasir's hands pulled at Agron's arms. "Stop."

Freezing where he was, Agron's eyes turned up to look at the man, lips pulling from his abdomen as he found himself resting there on his elbows. "What’s wrong?" He could count on one hand the number of times that Nasir had asked him to stop and he always knew what triggered it, but this time he was at a loss.

"You." The word was poorly chosen, Nasir realized that once he’d said it. Perhaps its value was right nut its intended meaning was very different.

For a moment Agron felt as though he had been sucker punched and he found himself pulling away from Nasir's touch.

"No, Im sorry, I didn’t mean that the way it came out. What I meant was you do not seem yourself. You feel tense, as if it is forced." Nasir found himself instinctively reaching out. "You do not have to do this, you never have, you haven’t felt right since Duro mentioned your parents and now you think that I will allow you to go forward? Aggie, talk to me, what is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, Nasir." A sigh slipped between his lips as he spoke. "And if there were, you know I’d tell you."

"Agron, you know that I know you better than that." Gentle hands pulled Agron down to him, against his chest. "Talk to me Aggie,what’s wrong?"

"I-i miss them, Nasir." Agrons voice was weak as he spoke, and Nasir could feel the tears that fell against his chest.

"Shhh..." Nasir ran his hands over the man's back. "Hey, come on, talk to me. You’re safe with me."

"It’s just everything all rolled into one. Duro lost his childhood because I couldn’t take care of him. He was thirteen Nasir, he deserved better, and then I tried to kill myself." Agron was lost, unsure of what to say next.


	51. Chapter 51

“It’s ok, you’ve been holding this inside for a long time now, Agron.” Nasir’s held onto the man as if his life depended upon it. “Let it out, tell me.” His voice was quiet as he leaned his head down pressing a kiss to the man’s forehead.

“It’s my fault that Duro’s as fucked up as he is. If I had just let Grams take him like she had wanted to, we certainly wouldn’t be where we are today.”Agron somehow managed to sniffle.

“What about you?”  Nasir didn’t mean to upset the man, he just knew that it was about time for it to all come a head, that they really should talk about all of it and yet he hoped that Agron would be ok all the same.

“I-I…They left me, Nasir. I was nineteen fucking years old trying to make ends meet for two of us and I didn’t know what to do. I didn’t have a damn clue how to raise a kid.” Agron looked up at the man, the tears dripping down his cheeks as he did. “I mean, I know they died in a fire, I know that they didn’t have a choice but, how the hell was I supposed to feel?”

Gentle fingers brushed the tears away from his cheeks. “It’s ok, Aggie. I don’t know what it’s like to go through something like that and I wish that I could take the pain away from you, but I don’t know what to do.”

“Just…I don’t know.” Agron shook his head. “I need to go with Duro tomorrow; I hope that you understand that. It’s not just for him, I’ve never been there, I’ve never cared to see the headstones but this time, I need to do it. For me this time.” His voice was gentle, the tears finally beginning to dry as he finished the statement.

“Of course I understand, Agron.” Nasir nodded, fingers rubbing at the man’s shoulder blades. “We’ll just crawl in bed together and you should get some sleep, I’m sure that Duro will be up early tomorrow to leave.”

“I guess you’re right.” Agron nodded, pushing himself up so that he could move to lay beside his lover, his head resting on the man’s shoulder, eyes closing as he laid there. “I love you, Nasir.”

“I love you, too, Agron.” The words were a whisper as he spoke them, finger tips soothingly running over the man’s skin as he lay with him, trying to calm him as he did. He knew that Agron was tired, and yet he also knew that Agron still wasn’t completely at ease with everything that was happening, yet he would act as if he was.

***

“Daddy.” Sofia’s voice was quiet as she reached out and touched Nasir’s foot, nearly making him jump as he did.

“Sofia, what’s the matter?” His voice was hoarse as he spoke, he didn’t know what could have possibly caused her to make him up this late at night but he was afraid that maybe something was wrong.

“My tummy hurts, daddy.” She whimpered as she looked at him, little hands resting on the edge of the bed.

Pushing himself up so that he was sitting up, Nasir held his hands out to her. “Come here, little one. Is it a not feeling good hurt, like you ate something that you shouldn’t have?”

“Nos. I’ve never felt likes this.” Her little voice was quiet, tears welling in her eyes.

“Do you feel like you’re going to be sick?”

Shaking her head Sofia settled in on his lap, burying her little face in his shoulder as he rubbed at her back. It was then that Nasir realized Agron was awake as well, of course he should have known that since the man could be woken up by a cricket in the room Nasir sometimes swore.

“You want to stay with us, little one?” Agron moved behind the pair, wrapping his arms around them and holding Nasir close as he did. He knew well enough that it was probably simply the traveling, the chance in food that she was eating and all of the other changes that had been made since they had arrived here. After a good night’s sleep he was sure that she would start feeling much better.

“You no minds?” Sofia asked, her tiny head shooting up at the feel of Agron’s hands around her. She was glad to know that they both cared about her; she was still beginning to adjust to living with them and sometimes it was a lot to deal with.

“No honey, we don’t mind.” As much as they were trying to keep the girls sleeping in their own beds instead of theirs and normally one of them would crash in the girl’s room on an air mattress for the night, being so far away from home it was tough and thus Agron found himself caving even though he knew that he shouldn’t.

Nasir only nodded to emphasize the point, letting the little girl settle in between them. One night wouldn’t hurt them, no matter what anyone else had said, they were good parents, even if the girls did still come to bed with them every now and then.

That was just the way that their relationship with their kids worked though, the girls felt safe tucked in between them and if that was what Sofia desired tonight then they would allow it, just this once.

***

“You managed to get out without waking Fia?” Duro asked over the edge of his glass of orange juice. He knew that the young girl had ended up in bed with his brother the night before and obviously she wasn’t as light a sleeper as either of her fathers were.

“She stirred a little bit but after that she settled back in and went to sleep, so she’ll be good for Nasir till we get back if she wakes up.” He was hoping that she wouldn’t wake before they got back but it was hard to tell what she might do.


	52. Chapter 52

“Good. You ready to go?” Duro figured that perhaps ready was too strong a word to use but he didn’t know what else to say at this point. It wasn’t as if there were many other words that he could say.

“Yea, as ready as I’ll ever get.” Agron set his coffee mug in the sink following his little brother out the front door. “Duro, we need to talk though on the way over.”

“About what?” Duro sounded concerned, he was more worried about his brother than anything else but he knew that the man seemed well enough off that there shouldn’t be any concern.

“About us, Duro, about us. I owe you an apology.” Agron sighed, his eyes closing for a minute as he thought about it. “I mean we had a tough childhood in general but I could have done a way better job raising you.” The words were hard for Agron to say but he knew that he needed to say them no matter how much or how little his baby brother understood them.

“What do you mean, Agron? You kept us both alive, you kept me out of trouble. Hell there are many worse places I could have ended up.” Duro turned to look at his older brother. “You are my brother; you are the one that I owe a lot to, Agron. If it hadn’t been for you, then I would have been with Oma, and we both know what that would have done for me, it most certainly wouldn’t have been good. The woman would have driven me to drinking at an early age.”

Aground couldn’t help but laugh as he opened the passenger’s side door of the car, getting into it as he sank back against the seat. “Anyone who would be forced to live with that woman would end up drinking eventually, Duro. That is not the point though, after Leo and then mom and dad, I was a wreck, especially when I …” Agron didn’t finish the sentence, he was almost positive that Duro could finish it himself.

“I know Agron, it was not easy for either one of us. There will always be stumbling blocks in our lives, that just happened to be yours. Never forget what you are now, you are a successful father who loves his two beautiful and wonderful little girls and soon you will have a wonderful sister in law and of course a cute little furry niece.” Duro found himself chuckling at the thought alone. The little kitten was doing well and as much as Duro had wanted to take her, Kore had ended up with her and Duro didn’t mind since she would soon be moving in with him as it was. Under those circumstances they would both be able to enjoy the tiny little thing. Plus they would also soon have Angel until she was well enough to return to his brother’s and not risk getting Apollo sick as well. That was something that worried Nasir, he knew that losing Angel would break the girls’ hearts but losing Apollo, too, would be devastating for them.


	53. Chapter 53

“Something about this isn’t fair.” Agron sighed. “You get actual nieces and what do I get? I get a kitten that I get to take care of every now and then. When do I get a niece or nephew, huh? I’m not getting any younger here, you know that.”

“I know, I know.” Duro sighed. “I just….I already feel like I’m nuts for asking her to marry me so soon, kids just seems like it’s rushing it. We’ve talked about it, we both want to have kids in the future, but I don’t know how near that future will be.”

“Are you comfortable with the way that your life is going?” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke to his brother; many times they had experienced conversations like this. Duro thought he was nuts and Agron helped him to see that if it was right for him then he was doing exactly what he should be.

“Yes, as is Kore. I just…I don’t know, I guess I feel like everyone else thinks that it’s too soon. Which I know what you’re going to say, why do I care what everyone else thinks? I don’t really, I just, I don’t know.” Duro shook his head, it was hard for him to explain to Agron, even though he knew that he could talk about anything with him.

“Well, I hate to be a negative nelly but have you considered that you should, I don’t know, finish the last year of your program so that you could be the vet that you’ve been dreaming about for years?” He knew that his brother hated what he did for a living with a passion and maybe it would prove to be the incentive that he truly needed to get the degree. “Besides you and Kore would be one kick ass pair, I can’t think of any other hands I’d want to be in if I was an animal.”

“I thought about it.” Duro sighed pulling the car in at the cemetery. “I just…Kore and I talked about it, considering that we are to get married and such, and I think she’s finally convinced me to finish it. You’re both right, I know that. Plus with the money from the trust, it’ll be nice to not have to take out a loan to finish it up.”

Agron could only offer a nod, he had heard the words that Duro had spoken but mentally he was trying to prepare himself for what they were about to do. “Whatever you feel is right, Duro.”

***

“Daddy!” Isabella giggled wrapping her arms around Agron’s waist as he came through the front door of the house. She and Sofia had been sitting in the living room playing with toys while Nasir cleaned up the dishes from breakfast.

“Hey baby girl.” Agron offered a weak smile as he looked at the little girl, his arms wrapping around her to hug her. “Uncle Crixus called while I was out, he says that Apollo really misses you, he’s been sleeping with him and aunt Naevia the last few nights.”  Of course that hadn’t been the only reason that Crixus had called, in fact it had been almost predominantly to tell Agron how much he missed him now that he was stuck working with Gannicus for the time being. “Where’s daddy?”

“In the kitchens, he wases getting the dishes dones.” Isabella giggled letting go of him and allowing him to move into the kitchen.

As he moved up behind Nasir, he carefully wrapped his arms around the tiny man, setting his chin on top of his head. “Soooooo my baby brother has suggested that he’ll take care of the girls and we can go take a day to ourselves, investigate the beach or something like that.”

“Sounds nice. Fia’s doing better today so I don’t feel as bad leaving her here.” Nasir would hide it but in truth he was incredibly excited to be alone with him, it had been a long time.

“Oh you’re supposed to call Nae, too, something about bodices and well I’ll be honest, Crixus had no idea so I really have no idea either.” Agron was hoping that from the vague picture, Nasir would have every idea what Crixus had been talking about because he certainly didn’t.

“Mmmmm shit, I forgot to get her the measurements for their dresses before we left. Oh well, I’ll call her on the way to wherever we’re going.” Nasir huffed, he’d known that he was forgetting something but he just hadn’t been sure what it was.

“Well there’s another option. Duro’s got a good friend with horses and you know how the girls feel about horses. He offered to take them out riding for a while, take them for lunch, leave us the house to ourselves.” Agron wanted what Nasir wanted, but most of all he wanted to be alone with Nasir he adored the girls, really he did but sometimes it was tough to not wish that they had more time together without them.

“I think I like that option better, that is if Duro does not mind.”

“Duro will not mind at all.” Agron nodded, his lips pressing at the top of Nasir’s head. “I’ll just go and let him know what we decided on then if that’s ok with you.”

“Of course.” Nasir was putting the last dish in the dish strainer as Agron let him go. Already he missed the feel of the man’s arms wrapped around him and his chin pressed against the top of his head.


	54. Chapter 54

***

“No, no Kore he’s right here.” Nasir held the phone against his chest, eyes turning to look at the man who lay panting beside him, basking in the afterglow of an orgasm. “You think that you can talk?”

“Shut up and give me the phone.” Agron chuckled. “Is she ok?”

“She sounds pretty upset.” Nasir mumbled holding the phone out to him before he pushed himself from the bed headed for the bathroom. “I’ll be back.”

“Hey Kore, what’s up?” Agron found it odd that she was calling him and not Duro, and that was something that worried him. The woman’s sniffles were unmistakable and he knew that something was wrong then.

“Agron, I-I don’t know what to do. I don’t know how to tell Duro, I just….fuck how in the hell could this happen?” The words were concerning to Agron, he had no idea what she was talking about but it obviously wasn’t good.

“Slow down, Kore, what’s the matter? How could what happen?  I’ll help you tell Duro but I’ve got to know what we’re talking about first, hun.” Agron had no idea what she was talking about, he simply knew that she was upset and that she needed to tell Duro but the rest was a loss to him.

“I-I….” Instead of finishing the sentence, the woman started crying once more.

Silently Agron willed himself to be patient, despite the overwhelming urge to yell. He really didn’t deal well with emotions well, that was Nasir’s area of expertise, but she had asked for him and he would try his best to hang in there with her. “It’s ok Kore, Duro loves you, no matter what, that won’t change. Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“Oh, this might certainly change that.” Kore had finally managed to compose herself enough to speak. “Agron, I found out today I’m well…pregnant.”

“That’s….” The rationalization finally hit Agron as he started to speak. There was no way that it was Duro’s, they hadn’t been together long enough for that. “Oh Kore, honey, no, Duro will be thrilled either way. Would you like me to tell him? I know that it’s not ideal but that way you can talk to him once he’s calmed down a little bit?”

“I-I….I want to, it’s not that I don’t, I’m just afraid he’s going to be upset.”

“I wouldn’t say pissed off, he’s just going to be shocked and it’ll take him some time to adjust. Just hang in there with him. How about I call Saxa and you can go stay with her till we get home? I meant what I said, too, I’ll tell Duro if you want me to, Kore.” He almost hoped that was the option that she went with because he knew his brother well enough to know that while he would be ok with it once he got used to the idea, it was going to be hard on him at first.

“Go ahead, but have him call me please? Once you’re done I mean, I think we need to talk about it once he’s had time to adjust to the idea and decide where we’re going from here.” Agron knew that she was trying her hardest to keep it together at least until she got off the phone with him.

“Alright, Kore. I promise, everything is going to be fine, hun.” His eyes turned up as Nasir crawled back in beside him. “I’ll call Saxa, you can crash in Duro’s room and I’ll have him call you after we talked, ok?” He wished more than anything that he could hug her and make her see that everything was going to be just fine but it certainly wasn’t as easy as it sounded.

“Thank you Agron, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll have Saxa call and make plans with you, alright?”

“Ok.”

“I’ll talk to you later than. Promise me though, you won’t do anything rash until you talk to Duro, ok?” He hated to think of what she might do because she was upset and he was concerned about that.

“I promise. We’ll talk later.” Kore offered before she hung up.

Agron found his hand rubbing at his eyes. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He muttered.

“What’s up?”

“God, I hope Duro’s going to take this as well as I think that he is.” Agron’s words were muttered, as he bit his lip. “But uh…it seems that Kore is pregnant.”

“Well that’s great! Why wouldn’t Duro be thrilled?” Nasir was confused, obviously having not put the pieces together completely in his head.

“The baby’s not his, Nasir.” Agron sighed, the words stung and he dreaded how Duro would take them. “Alright hand on, I promised I’d call Saxa and see if she minded Kore coming to stay with her. I’m hoping maybe Saxa will keep an eye on her while I try to keep Duro off a plane home to kick someone’s ass.”

“Oh good.” Nasir sighed closing his eyes for a minute as he listened to Agron talk. “You think that’s going to be the worst of it?”

“Probably not. But for now it’s going to be the worst of it. He’s not going to be pissed at her, he’s going to be pissed that someone could do this to her and then not give a shit. He’s always wanted kids and he loves Kore enough that…” He drifted off as the phone rang and Saxa picked up.

“What do you want asshole?”

“Love you, too, Saxa.” Agron sighed, he knew she wasn’t serious but he wasn’t in the mood for jokes right now. “Listen, I just talked to Kore, she’s pretty upset and I told her I’d call and see if you minded that she stayed with you.” He wouldn’t tell her what was going on, he’d leave that for Kore if she really wanted Saxa to know.

“No, that’s fine. I’ll give her a call and let her know that. Is everything ok, Agron?”

“It will be Saxa, it will be.”

“Alright, see you when you get home then.”


	55. Chapter 55

***

“Agron, come on, let’s not dance around it, what the hell’s going on?” Duro knew his brother well enough to know that something wasn’t right, he had been able to tell from the moment he’d walked in the door.

Agron sighed, grabbing a beer he slid it across the table to his little brother. “You’re going to need that.”

Duro’s eyebrows rose, now he knew something was wrong and he couldn’t deal with the not knowing any longer. “Agron, quit the song and dance, just spit it out.”

“Kore called.” Agron didn’t know how to proceed. “She went in to see the doc for something completely unrelated and they drew blood for something and she… she found out she’s pregnant Duro.”

“Right, now what’s really wrong Agron?” Duro asked taking a sip from the beer in front of him, eyes drifting over his brother. “Cause, I mean Kore and I haven’t been... holy fuck, you’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Uh yea. She called this afternoon, she was a mess, she’s afraid you aren’t going to want to love her anymore, that maybe something is going to be different now. I talked to Saxa, she was going to call her and invite her to come and stay with her till we got home, she’ll stay in your room, we both know Saxa wouldn’t let her do anything stupid.” Reaching across the table, Agron set a hand on top of his little brother’s. “Talk to me, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I-I just…” Duro was still trying to get used to it, still trying to get his head around what Agron had told him. “Is she ok? You make it sound like she might do something rash.”

Agron was amazed; this was something that he adored about his brother though, the fact that he was more worried about everyone else then what he was thinking and feeling himself.

“Well, no I don’t think she’d hurt herself or the babe, I just felt like maybe she’d feel better with Saxa around. You know, another woman to help her to feel better and keep her spirits up. I think more than anything she wants to hear that you still love her and that you’re not mad at her.”

“How could I be mad Agron?” Duro shook his head. “No, fuck no, was this how I thought things would go? No, but I can’t be mad at her for this, never, not under any circumstances. I could beat the friggin moron who did it because knowing them, they won’t want anything to do with the young one and that’s going to be the hardest part for her I think.”

“Duro, how are you? I’m not worried about how are you in terms of worrying about her, that doesn’t surprise me but I want to know how you are. What you’re thinking about this?”

“I want kids, you know that Agron. I always figured that they would be kids of our own but a child is a child. I can’t turn my back on something so little that hasn’t done anything other than be born into the world because someone doesn’t want anything to do with it. It may not be mine in blood but if she will allow it, if she will accept me as such, I would be its' father in the best way that I can be.” Duro’s words were strong, there was no hint of worry or uncertainty which made Agron feel better. He had been a little worried that Duro wouldn’t take it well but there had been a very different reaction.

“Go call her Duro, go and talk to her. We’ll be home soon enough and then you can hold her and make sure that everything is alright.” Agron offered a weak smile as he squeezed his brother’s hand. He was glad that it had gone as well as it had, that made things easier on them all rather than needing to attempt to calm him down.

“Thanks Aggie, I-I don’t know what I’d do without you. Hell, what we’d do without you.” Duro knew that Agron had felt as though he had failed him and it was times like this that proved otherwise. In fact he had done the best job that he could have and things like this showed that Agron was in fact his savior at times.

“It’s nothing Duro, now go call your fiancé.” Agron chuckled leaned back in the chair he’d settled into during this conversation. “Oh, and tell her I said congrats, too, she was pretty broken up this morning and I forgot that I intended to tell her.”

“That I can do,” In truth Duro was always amazed, as much as Agron tried to deny it, he wasn’t the tough guy that everyone thought that he was. “But I’m counting on you to babysit.”

Agron rolled his eyes leaning over the back of the chair to watch his little brother. “We’ll talk about that later on, I can only imagine that the girls will want to help out, too.”

“Especially if it’s a little girl.” Duro shook his head. He knew that he was getting ahead of himself but he was excited, that wasn’t something that he was going to let onto anyone else but he would his brother, there was nothing about him that Agron didn’t know and thus he would tell him. “Gods Aggie, I-I’m going to be a daddy.”

“An awesome one at that.” Agron laughed as he eyed his brother. “Now go, call Kore, help her be just as excited as you are. Even though I think she is excited despite the way she sounded when she called.”

“Oh right.” Duro had momentarily forgotten what he was going to do in his excitement a thought that made Agron laugh. He knew that soon enough the excitement would give way to terror and Duro would eventually realize what he had been living with all of these years in trying to make sure that Isabella and now Sofia were alright. Yet Duro was happy and that was exactly what he wanted for his little brother.


	56. Chapter 56

***

“Hey Duro.” Nasir chuckled from where he was settled in against Agron on the couch in the living room. The girls had had a long day since they’d been outside for so long riding horses and enjoying their day with uncle Duro and had gone to bed early complaining that they were tired. Agron and Nasir had settled in on the couch to watch a movie. “How’s Kore?” He knew that his brother in law had been on the phone for close to two hours trying to make her understand that everything was going to be alright.

“She’s emotional, once I got her over the fact that the babe wasn’t mine and I wasn’t mad at her, she settled down a lot but it’s going to be a day to day type thing I think.” Sinking into an arm chair he closed his eyes for a minute. “I think she’s most upset over the fact that it isn’t mine but her ex’s.”

“You’re not allowed to kill him.” Agron didn’t need to look at his brother to know that Duro was upset at the man. The tone of his voice told him everything that he needed to know.

“No, I know.” Duro shook his head at the thought alone. “I mean who knows who it even is, she isn’t saying but she did say that she hasn’t heard from him in a month, she tried calling and he told her to fuck off. So, I think it’s pretty safe to assume that he won’t want anything to do with the little one.”

“And?” Nasir was trying to figure out what was going on in his head right now. He knew that Duro was worried about Kore, and now even the addition of a little one but there was something else he wasn’t telling them that bothered Nasir.

“And I think the jackass deserves to fry in hell for this. If he was a real man he’d step up to the plate and own up to the fact that this is his child and he needs to take responsibility for that. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind stepping in and I will raise it as my own but fuck, he really needs to own up to what he’s done.” Duro’s words made it easy to see that he was pissed off and Agron figured that much would happen but it was still hard to hear his brother this way. “But…I have to say…I am a little nervous.” Duro hated to admit the words, and while he had been excited earlier in the day, that excitement had given way to his nerves.

“Good, I’d think you were bat shit crazy if you weren’t. I’ll be honest, when we decided to adopt Isabella; I had a meltdown the first night.” Nasir’s eyes turned up to look at the younger German, he knew that no one had ever told him that before and he wanted to be sure that Duro understood that it was completely normal to be nervous.

“But Kore’s excited so I guess, I guess that it’s going to be ok.” Taking a deep breath Duro was trying to settle his own nerves. “And I’m not just worried about the little one, I’m worried about her, gods so much could go wrong.”

“Duro!” Agron sighed rubbing at his eyes for a minute. “You’re going to drive me nuts. Do you remember what I do for a living? Do you remember my phone number? Fuck I don’t care if we’re in the middle of sex when you call, you know if something happens I’ll be there for you both.”

“I know, Bruder.” Duro sighed, closing his eyes for a minute. “I know, I guess I can’t worry about it now, can I?”

“Very good Duro.” Nasir chuckled. “Believe me, it only gets worse, once you have a young one in the house you’re always worried that something is going to happen to them. I’d love to tell you it gets better once they’re school age but it doesn’t.”

“And remember this, little brother, no matter what anyone tells you, you’re never ready for your first one like you think you are. You hope you are but you just have to hope and pray that everything is going to be ok.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke. He remembered well how many times someone had said they were ready for something and little did they know, it was far from the truth. “I do have to ask something though; does this change your mind about going back to school?”

“No, gods no.” Duro shook his head. “If anything, it makes me more determined to do it now.” The words were quiet as he spoke them but he meant it more than anything. For his family he would finish this degree and he would make things work out for them. “I-I’ve been thinking, too, about what we talked about, and I would like to give her mom’s ring if the offers still there.”

“Of course it is. You think I’m going to give it to Nasir.” A playful smirk played at Agron’s lips. He knew that his mother would love Kore and she would be glad to see her wearing it if she was here and as such, he was more than willing to give it to him.

“Sorry, it’s not my style.” Nasir offered a yawn as he adjusted against Agron’s shoulder, the days were beginning to catch up with him as well. “I’ve never been into anything real big, I’m always afraid that I’m going to lose a stone or something.”

“Is he serious?” Duro never could tell when his brother in law was serious and when he wasn’t and as such, he most of the times had to ask. Often times Agron would try and confuse him but sometimes he would give him the truth.

“I’m not really sure myself right now.” Agron’s eyebrows rose as if asking Nasir the very same question without saying anything.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Nasir chuckled.


	57. Chapter 57

**

It wasn’t long before they were all settled back in at home. Agron was back to work, which meant he got to listen to Crixus complain that he had been gone too long and about how annoying Gannicus had been while he was gone. The man made Agron chuckle, he was glad to be back in all truth. More than anything, he was glad to be able to reunite his brother with his love, it had been a rather emotional reuniting at the airport and yet Agron was glad for his brother, he knew there was nothing he wished to do more than to hold her and let her know that she was loved.

Yet now  Agron was gone, the girls weren’t home yet and other than little Apollo, Nasir was home alone until the girls got out of school. It was rare that he was home when the girls got out of school but Nasir had managed a day off and had gotten the house work done instead.

The knock at the front door brought him from the task he was working on and Nasir moved quickly, pulling the front door open a smile spread across his lips as he laid eyes upon his brother. “Well, hello there.”

“Hey, how was Germany?” Amal asked as he stepped into the house. He knew that his brother had been excited to go with Agron, and he had given him a couple of days to adjust back to being home before he had dropped in to ask him how things had been.

“Nice, but kind of stressful all at the same time.” Between dealing with the brothers and their issues, he had been left slightly exhausted even though he indeed had a good time. “You know how vacations are. They’re relaxing and stressful all at the same time, but Agron got what he needed to sorted out.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear that.” Amal shook his head as the little dog began to jump at his leg happily barking and wagging his tail. “Hey little guy, what’s up with you?” He chuckled as he looked down at him.

 “He’s full of energy today, I’m pretty sure that Crixus didn’t take him out and run him around like he was supposed to while we were gone and now he has way too much energy.” Nasir rolled his eyes, while he loved the Gaul, he also knew that he was a pain in the ass at times, a sentiment that he was sure that Naevia would share as well. A growl slipped through his lips as the phone started to ring. “Hold that thought.”

             Picking the phone up, Nasir pressed it to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey baby, I just wanted to let you know that Nae’s bringing Isabella home. Before you freak out, she’s alright, it’s just a minor concussion.” Agron’s words did little to soothe the little man though.

“Just a what? What happened?”

“She was out on the playground on the monkey bars and she slipped and hit her head.” Agron always seemed so calm about these things which made Nasir confused sometimes. “She was here with me for a while and I tried calling to tell you what happened but I couldn’t get a hold of you so I finally called Naevia and asked her if she minded taking her home.”

“Is she alright?” Nasir seemed to be ignoring the fact that Agron had just said the little girl was alright, that she was going to be fine but he needed to know that Isabella was really alright, that Agron wasn’t simply understating what was going on.

“She’s fine, I mean we’ll have to keep an eye on her and wake her up every now and then if she drifts off but she’s going to be fine, Nasir.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke; wanting Nasir to understand that what he was saying was true. “She’s going to be fine, baby.”

“So, how’d she end up with you?” Nasir was confused, it wasn’t like Agron to get the girls if he was at work even if it was something like this.

“We took the call, she fussed and whined and wouldn’t let me go so like I said I brought her back with me until I could get a hold of you.” Agron couldn’t help but chuckle, he knew that Nasir was upset and he felt bad for that, yet he also knew the man needed to know. “Which I have to say the school handled it very well, I knew it was Izzy long before I ever got there, not that that takes the terror of strapping your own child to a back board or anything but it was nice not to be surprised. Anyways, I’m trying to track Sparty down to see if he’d mind covering for me tonight so you’re not trying to take care of both the girls on your own.”

“Alright, Fia taking the bus home?”

“No, Nae was going to stop and get her on the way home. If Izzy is tired, don’t worry about letting her sleep, she’s fine to sleep as long as every once and awhile you nudge her and make sure that she’ll wake up.” Agron hated lecturing the man, he knew he was intelligent enough to get through it and yet Agron was used to dealing with things like this and knew he was the calm level headed one in this situation.

“Ok, we’ll be fine till you get home Agron, I swear.” He sighed shaking his head at the thought. He knew that Isabella would be fussy, she always was when things like this happened and then to add to it Sofia generally fussed when Isabella did. “Amal’s here so maybe he can help me get them under control for a little while at least.”

Amal’s eyes turned up, widening as Nasir spoke, he didn’t mind having the kids around but he wasn’t necessarily the best with screaming crying kids either.


	58. Chapter 58

“Alright, I’ll be home as soon as I can get out of here. Cuddle the poor little thing for me and give her some Tylenol, and I’m lecturing again, sorry.”

Nasir allowed a chuckle between his lips for the first time since Agron had called. “You’re fine, it’s what you do, I know. I love you and I’ll see you when you get home, baby.” Nasir was doing the best that he could in order to make Agron understand that they were going to be ok.

“Alright, we’ll talk to you later baby. If you need anything at all, call, I’m hoping to be home in less than an hour.” Agron hated to let Nasir go but he knew that he needed to. “She’s going to be fine.”

Nasir finally realized that Agron wasn’t trying to convince him that the little girl was going to be ok but that he was trying to convince himself that she was ok. “I know she is baby, I’ll see you soon. I love you Agron.”

“Ich liebe dich auch, Nasir.” If it hadn’t been for the fact that Nasir had heard the words several times before, he would have wondered what Agron was trying to say but even his limited German told him what it meant.

Hanging the phone up Nasir dropped it on the coffee table, his eyes meeting his brother’s for a minute. “Sorry, Agron.”

“Sounds like good news too.”

“Oh you know, Izzy fell and hit her head pretty hard, he’s pretty sure that she has a concussion.” Nasir’s fingers rubbed at his eyes as he sank to the couch even though there was a knock at the front door. “It’s open Nae, let yourself in.”

Amal’s eyebrows rose wondering how Nasir knew that it was Naevia but he also figured that it had been included in his conversation with Agron.

“Hey,” Naevia offered a small smile as she came through the front door, Isabella settled in against her chest asleep. Sweet little Sofia followed quietly after them both before she moved into their room to put away her backpack and to change. “She fell asleep on the way to get Sofia and I didn’t have the heart to wake her up, she fussed when I picked her up to bring her in so I know that she’s ok, be back in a minute, I’m going to lay here down on her bed.”

Nasir simply nodded his attention returning to Amal. “Anyways, what were we talking about?”

“Well, we started out talking about your trip to Germany and then we were talking about Agron calling to tell you that Isabella hit her head.” Amal had quickly learned that Nasir’s life was never calm, there was always something going on and he had adjusted to that. No matter what, Nasir was his brother and if he wanted him to be a part of his life then he was going to have to live with it he supposed.

“Right, no, Agron sounds pretty bent out of shape but I think it has more to do with having to deal with it then his actual mind set. It’s kind of like the nights that he spent with me in the hospital.” Nasir sighed, his head sinking against the back of the couch. “Love the man to death and all but he’s really kind of a worrier.”

Amal chuckled, the description reminded him of another man, one who sat before him, trying to hold it together despite his own worry and his own concern for what was going on. “Gee, I know someone like that, maybe they should get married.”

Nasir’s smart ass retort was stopped by Naevia coming back from laying Isabella down for her nap. “Is Aggie as bad as he sounds?”

A giggle slipped between Naevia’s lips as she looked at the man in front of him shaking her head as she looked at him. “He’s pretty rough yea. Crixus is ready to cut him loose with or without Spartacus coming in, wouldn’t be the first time he was ever alone. He said that it’s the second time he’s ever seen Agron freeze and as much as he tried to muddle through with it, he was pretty shook up. I mean you know how it goes.”

Nasir could only nod, he knew well, Agron was normally very calm and collected when it was anyone but someone he loved, otherwise he was virtually helpless, unsure of where to go, and no matter how much he wanted to help, he seemed to lose all of his training. “He’ll come around, eventually.” He knew that once Agron was home with the little girl it would be much better than it was now.

“At least tomorrow’s Saturday and you can keep her home and keep an eye on her.” Naevia sank into the couch beside him, a careful arm wrapping around him. “It’ll be ok, if you need to get rid of Agron for a little while you know you can always call, we’ll take him off your hands and find something to keep him busy.” Her eyes drifted over Amal and then back to Nasir as if trying to figure out who exactly he was.

“Naevia, this is my brother Amal. Sorry, I forgot that you guys haven’t met yet.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Naevia offered smiling as she looked at the Syrian.

“Nasir speaks very fondly of you.” Amal couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips as he peered upon the woman. “He says that you are a god send when it comes to the girls, especially when they cannot be here to take care of them.”

A blush played at Naevia’s cheeks as she eyed the man before her. “Gratitude, he is a good friend of mine, I would do it for anyone but especially for Nasir.” After the two of them had met, they had become fast friends and would do anything for one another if it was within their power.


	59. Chapter 59

“You two want to stay for dinner?” Nasir found himself yawning though he wasn’t sure why, he’d slept in that morning and Agron had gotten the girls off to school while he slept and had woken up just before Agron left.

“Sure, I hate cooking for just me.” Naevia sighed. “I’ve been living on left overs lately while Crixus is at work because it’s easier than trying to cook for just me.”

“I’d love to if you’re sure you don’t mind.” Amal was almost positive that more than anything his baby brother was hoping that he wouldn’t be alone with the two girls because as much as he wouldn’t admit it, he was nervous about what might happen to Isabella.

“Of course we don’t mind, I wouldn’t have invited you if we did.” Nasir rolled his eyes playfully as he looked at his older brother. “And Agron will be in a fog all night so knowing him when he’s like this, he probably won’t even notice you’re here.” That was just how Agron was in these types of situations. Nasir couldn’t help remembering when they had first gotten little Sofia, with the sores upon her arms. Agron had tended to her nearly night and day, worrying that it would get worse or that something might happen to her because of them. Nasir certainly wouldn’t be surprised to find Agron curled up on the girl’s floor trying to make sure that she was alright.

As if upon cue the front door opened and the German stepped through it, the worry he was feeling clearly written upon his face as he looked at Nasir, eyes falling to Naevia who was still settled in beside him, her arm still wrapped around him. “What happened? Is she alright?”

“She’s fine, Aggie.” Nasir soothed holding his arms out to the man. “She’s asleep right now and Sofia’s in the kitchen having a snack.” He had finally decided it would be much simpler to cut up apples and keep oranges and such in the drawer for the girls. They knew which one was their snack drawer and once they got home from school they were allowed to find something to munch on to hold them over till dinner.

Settling in within Nasir’s arms, Agron relaxed a little bit even despite his worry. There was something about being settled into the man’s arms that always made him feel better about anything that was going on.

“Was she good for you?” Agron’s eyes turned to look at Naevia. The young girl had cried and fussed when Naevia had come to get her from Agron. It had broken his heart to listen to but he knew that she needed to go home; it was a much better place for her.

“Once we were in the car she pretty much went to sleep.” Naevia smiled as she looked at the man. “She fussed for a couple of minutes and then she was good. “When I brought her in she fussed when I picked her up but she went right back to sleep so it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Good. I owe you more than you’ve ever known, along with your husband and Spartacus.” Closing his eyes for a minute Agron allowed a sigh to slip between his lips, his eyes turning to look at Amal for a minute. “I’m sorry, I forgot you were here, how are things?”

“Less hectic then here it seems.” Offering a weak smile, Amal chuckled. “I just stopped to see how things were with you guys actually and Nasir kidnapped me.”

“He has that…” Agron nearly jumped at the sound of Isabella letting out a cry. Pushing himself from the couch, he moved towards the little girl’s bedroom, slipping inside he sank to the bed taking the little girl within his arms. “Shhh, hey baby girl, what’s the matter?”

“It hurts daddy.” Burying her little face against the shoulder of his shirt, Isabella simply continued to cry and Agron wished more than anything he could take the pain away.

“It’s ok little one.” Agron carefully scooped her within his arms, starting for their bathroom. He knew that a doctor had seen her; they’d done x-rays and made sure that there wasn’t internal bleeding or anything else to be immediately worried about but they still needed to keep an eye on her. “Let’s get you some Tylenol.” Opening the bathroom cabinet, he got out the bottle dumping a couple of chewy Tylenol into his hand before putting the bottle back. “Here you go sweety, I promise, it’ll help and then you can come cuddled with me if you want. Aunt Naevia and uncle Amal are here and I bet if you asked sissy she’d play a game with you.”

“No games.” Isabella whined, though it didn’t surprise Agron. He knew that she hurt and that she wasn’t necessarily going to be herself right away which meant even the things that she loved, she might not feel up to.

“Ok, no games then.” He nodded as he watched her. “But you can still come and cuddle with me on the couch for a while if you’d like to.”

“Otay.” Wrapping her arms around his neck Isabella waited on him to pick her up. Carefully scooping her up, he brushed tears away.

“You’re going to feel better soon I promise little one.” No matter how much Agron tried to fight it, he was worried about her, she was his baby girl, their oldest and their first and while he loved Sofia just as much, he did worry about Isabella. Moving into the living room, he settle back in on the couch, offering a weak smile as Isabella let go of his neck turning in his lap so that she could investigate the others in the room. She was a very special little girl, no one could deny that no matter how hard they tried.

“Hey, baby girl.” Nasir’s fingers ran over the little girl’s hand, offering a smile as she settled her head back against Agron’s chest, even though she was still watching the others in the room.


	60. Chapter 60

“Here Isabella.” Sofia stood holding her stuffed animal out to her as if trying to make the little girl feel better about what was going on.“Auntie Naevia?”

“What’s up?”

“Will you come plays with me since Isabella isn’t feelings goods?” While she didn’t exactly understand what was going on with Isabella she knew that she wasn’t herself and that she had to be careful with her.

“Sure.” Naevia offered a smile as she took her hand within her own following her as the little girl led her to the room that she and Isabella shared.

“I ran into Duro the other day.” Amal’s voice caused a change in Agron, he knew that he should call his brother and see how he was doing but he hadn’t found the time to call him yet.

“Oh?”

“Yea, he was out shopping. He was telling me about the young one, he sounds really happy. Then again I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, he seems like the type to have kids.” Amal shrugged and it was obvious to them both that he wasn’t aware that the little one wasn’t his and neither one would breach the topic, if Duro had wanted him to know he would have told him.

“He’s always wanted kids, he was a little shocked at first but now he’s really excited. I actually wouldn’t be surprised to know that he’s probably already out shopping for it.” Agron chuckled as he held the little girl close to him. Duro had always been kind of like a kid anyways, he was always quick with a joke or a laugh, and growing up Agron had always worried that maybe he wouldn’t be ready to take life on. Yet it was easy to see in moments like this that he was completely capable of stepping into that spot, and Agron breathed a sigh of relief glad for that since he had raised the man right.

“Well, he was wandering through baby clothes, so that wouldn’t surprise me either.” Amal chuckled. He could only imagine how the man felt as his eyes turned to look at the little girl who was settled into Agron’s arms. He was glad to see that she looked as if she was content as she watched the TV, cuddled up with her stuffed animal and the blankey off the back of the couch. “Well, at least she’s comfortable.”

Nasir allowed a chuckle to slip between his lips. “He’s her favorite, always has been, I dunno what the deal is but that’s just the way that it is.”

“Only when she’s sick or hurt.” Agron shook his head knowing that the little girl loved Agron just as much as Nasir and that she didn’t really play favorites no matter what Nasir said.

“I’m sleepy, daddy.” Isabella sighed as she looked at the two of them before settling back in.

“Then go to sleep, sweetheart.” Agron was well aware of the fact that it was normal for her to be tired and sleep would be good for her but he also knew it was all about getting her to stay asleep.

“You can go lie on our bed and watch TV if you want to.” Nasir was sure that she wouldn’t sleep very well in her own room right now with Sofia playing and he saw now harm in letting her lay down on their bed to sleep if it would make her feel better. Besides, there was less chance of her rolling off the bed and hurting herself worse.

“Otays.” Isabella whispered, burying her face in Agron’s shoulder.

“Come on little one, I’ll get you tucked in and turn My Little Pony on for you.” He knew that she would go to sleep but though he’d never understand why it seemed that the ponies always made her feel better. Scooping her up within his arms, he moved down the hallway, settling her in on the bed, shaking his head as she settled in on his side of the bed. He supposed maybe Nasir was right, though she loved Nasir; she truly was his baby girl. “There’s another pillow on the floor if you want it.”

“No fank you.” Isabella offered as she settled in against the pillow on the bed as he pulled the blanket up over top of her. “I no wants dinner eiver.”

“Alright, I’ll tell daddy.” Agron offered before he leaned down pressing a kiss to her little forehead as he gave her the stuffed toy as well. “But we’ll put a plate in the fridge for you in case you change your mind.” He knew this was natural, knew that she was acting as she was and yet it still worried him that she wasn’t going to eat.

“Otay daddy.” Isabella yawned as he panned through Netflix finding My Little Pony for her.

“There you are little one, sleep well.” Agron wished more than anything that he could do something for the little girl and yet he knew there was no way to help.

***

“Agron,” Nasir’s voice was quiet attempting not to wake the little girls who lay asleep within the room. “Come on baby, come back to bed. She’s fine.” Once the girls were tucked in and Amal and Naevia had left, Agron had settled in on the girl’s floor and no matter what Nasir hadn’t been able to convince him to come to bed with him.

“Huh?” A yawn slipped through Agron’s lips as he tried to adjust to the dim lighting in the room. He wasn’t sure what time it was but he could only imagine that it was late.

“I said come to bed with me.” Nasir’s words were gentle. He wasn’t expecting anything, he simply didn’t think that the man should be sleeping on the floor, it would kill his back and that wasn’t hard to understand. “She’ll be ok, even if you set an alarm and get up the check on her. There’s no need for you to be sleeping here on the floor baby.”


	61. Chapter 61

“Oh,” It was obvious that Agron was half asleep and that Nasir could do pretty much anything, and say anything and Agron would be ok with it. “Alright.” He took Nasir’s hand within his own, pulling himself to his feet, pausing only a moment to pull the small man to himself, pushing his lips to Nasir’s.

“Come to bed, you look awful.” Nasir sighed. He hated seeing Agron like this and all he really wanted to do was make him feel better. “Well, no that didn’t come out the way that I meant for it to.”

“I know what you meant, Nasir, really.” Pausing in the door way, Agron stopped to look back at the two little girls that were asleep within their beds, before turning to head for their own room. “Nasir?”

“Yea?” Nasir was a little surprised, Agron sounded as if he was questioning things and that didn’t sound like how Agron normally was.

“What were you thinking that first night?” His voice was quiet as he spoke and Nasir wasn’t sure what had prompted this but he would answer it to the best of his ability.

“Which one?”

“When you woke up in the hospital.” Agron’s voice was quiet, soft even as he spoke.

“I wasn’t sure what to think at first but I remembered you talking to me and holding my hand on the way to the hospital.” Nasir was trying to explain what he had been thinking since even he hadn’t been sure why he had asked Agron to stay. “I wouldn’t say that I was necessarily in love with you in that moment but I knew there was something about you that I wanted to know more about. What about you?”

“I-I had never seen a more beautiful individual, I wanted so much to get to know you better and yet, I was expecting you to tell me to leave and never come back.” Agron shook his head as he settled in on the bed waiting for Nasir to join him.

Crawling in beside Agron, the man settled in against his chest, letting his head set upon it. “No, no, I could have never done that.” Nasir shook his head at the thought. “If I had even considered it who knows where we would both be now.”

“Probably not where we are now that’s for sure.” Agron chuckled reaching for the phone and setting an alarm for a couple of hours later knowing that they should check on Isabella then. “If I should not wake up when that goes off nudge me, please.”

“I’m pretty sure that you’ll wake up.” Nasir chuckled, there were few things that didn’t wake Agron up when he slept and those were normal sounds around the house that had taken him forever to get used to including the girl’s feet as they played in the living room.

“Mmmm….we’ll see.” Agron yawned. He knew that if he was tired enough he would sleep through it as he often fell to exhaustion and as such he would sleep through almost anything.

“Sleep Aggie.” He could feel Agron nuzzling at the top of his head, burying his nose in the ebony locks of his hair and he found himself chuckling. “Oh hey, I meant to tell you too, I talked to your brother earlier.”

“Oh?” The words were muffled against the top of his head. “What’s up with him?”

“Well, Kore was going to call but she’s been pretty sick lately, he said she’s been pretty miserable the past few days, but he was looking for a recipe, too.”

“Let me guess, mom’s chicken soup?” Agron had adjusted far enough that his words were easier to understand now. “And what’s up that Kore was going to call? Something up with Angel?”

“No, I think she was just calling to let us know that Angel’s doing alright and that hopefully within a couple of weeks she can come home with us.” Nasir had been glad to hear the news though he wished that Kore was feeling better and could have told them herself. “And yea, he was looking for the soup recipe, I can’t help wondering why he doesn’t write it down but you know your brother.”

“Well, I know the last time that I talked to him he was going to ask her to move in with him, probably so that he can better keep an eye on her.” Agron’s voice was gentle. He loved his brother more than anything and he was glad that he was happy, even if it wasn’t the way that Duro had hoped that his life would go when he was younger.

“Well, he wants you to call him.” Nasir’s voice was gentle. “So, in the morning you can do that.” After waiting a couple of minutes for a response and not receiving one, Nasir carefully adjusted, his head turning to look up at the man beside him as he realized that he was asleep. “Night, baby.” The words were gentle as he settled back in beside him.

***

“Mmmm…what?” Nasir grumbled rolling away from the arms that held onto him so that he was laying flat on his back. He knew that Agron had been touching him and through the fog that was formed in his mind he wasn’t sure why or worse yet where.

“And here you used to enjoy waking up by being fondled.” Agron let out a dramatic sigh, arms crossing across his chest as he adjusted upon one elbow.

Batting his eyes, they finally fell upon Agron, trying to rationalize what he had just said. “You..I…Oh..” Nasir felt bad, he hadn’t meant to upset the man, he was simply trying to figure out what was going on. “I’m sorry.”

“Nah, it’s ok.” Agron chuckled wrapping a strong arm around his tiny man and pulling him close. “It wouldn’t be the first time I’d ever used my hand in the shower.”

“The girls still in bed?” Nasir’s words were strong as he spoke.


	62. Chapter 62

“Yea, I’m surprised you didn’t wake up when I crawled back into bed after checking on them. Why? Watcha thinking?” Agron’s voice was gentle, his fingers running through the little man’s hair.

“Well, I was going to suggest we go take a shower.” The smirk that formed on his lips was one that Agron knew well. “I mean why should you have to use your hand?” His lips pulled at Agron’s neck, followed closely by his teeth as he let his fingers run down his chest as they stopped at the top of his boxers.

Finger tips pressing against the man’s shoulder he attempted to push him away to look him in the eyes. “Hey, look at me for a minute.”

“What?” Nasir was legitimately confused now. Only minutes before Agron had been attempting to achieve this and now he was stopping him, a fact that Nasir didn’t understand.

“You’re sure about this?” Despite everything in him wanting to move forward, Agron couldn’t go through with it without knowing that the man was ready and alright with the idea.

“Positive, I was not saying no before, I was simply shocked and did not know what was going on.” Leaning his head up, Nasir pressed his lips to Agron’s, trying to make him understand.

“Alright.” Agron chuckled, his arms wrapping around Nasir pulling closer. “So, the shower, huh? Is that your new fetish?”

Nasir chuckled, his head resting upon Agron’s chest once more as the man pulled him closer. “You should know by now, the only fetish I have is you. However, if we wait much longer then we will end up with two little girl’s banging on the bathroom door.”

Agron rolled his eyes a sigh slipping through his lips as he began to push himself from the bed. “Yea, that’s always fun.” It had happened more than once and all they could think of was at least the girls realized that if the door was shut, they weren’t supposed to open it, though that never stopped them from yelling at the door.

“At least they’ve never walked in on us, we can be thankful for that.” Nasir chuckled as he crawled off of Agron before slipping from the bed. He knew that it was still early in morning and if it was as any other Saturday mornings then the girls would probably sleep until they woke them for breakfast.

“Agreed.” Agron chuckled, playfully slapping at Nasir’s ass as he followed him into the bathroom. He was sure that he’d pay for it later but it was well worth it for now.

It didn’t take nearly as long as Agron had figured it would, and in fact Agron was taken by surprise as Nasir gave him a shove against the bathroom vanity, and arm on each side of him pinning him there before he leaned up pressing his lips against the bigger mans, a hand reaching out for a second to push the bathroom door shut. “You want me to suck your cock, huh?” The words were muffled against Agron’s lips but they were still audible.

“Please.” Agron’s voice was raspy and breathless as he spoke. He might tower over Nasir, his sweet little Nasir but even so he was like putty within the man’s hands Nasir could do anything he wanted to him and he wouldn’t complain.

“Are you going to be good? Huh?” The smirk that played at Nasir’s lips wasn’t hard to mistake, Agron had seen it several times before and it was still something that made him weak in the knees.

Nodding, Agron pressed his lips together as his fingertips ran through Nasir’s hair. He knew that Nasir wanted him to answer him but he couldn’t find the words to say what he was thinking.

“Good, I’ll meet you in the shower then.” Nasir chuckled, stripping away the sweats and boxers he was wearing before he stepped into the shower turning the water on.

Agron found himself swallowing hard, it was so hard to tell what kind of mood Nasir was in sometimes and yet now it was very obvious. It certainly didn’t take Agron long to strip away his own clothes, stepping in behind Nasir as he pulled him close to him, allowing his wet body to slide against him, a groan slipping through his lips as Nasir rubbed against his cock.

“And here I haven’t even touched you yet and already you’re this hard?” Turning to look up at his lover, their bodies pressing together and sliding over one another. “What am I going to do with you?”

Instead of answering all Agron could do was groan pressing against him. “Please, you promised.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Nasir chuckled as he moved down the man’s body, finding his own knees, before the man. “You ready?”

Instead of answering, Agron only nodded, no matter how many times he saw it, the sight of his lover on his knees before him always took him by surprise.

“Good.” Nasir’s words nearly undid Agron as the man’s breath drifted over him. Nasir found himself licking at his lips before he lowered them pressing kisses against Agron’s shaft causing the man to groan.

“Fuck Nasir, that’s evil.” No matter how many times he told Nasir that it was cruel to tease, Nasir still insisted on teasing before an act like this. Though he supposed that he couldn’t blame him since he was known to do the same thing.

Nasir allowed a chuckle to slip between his lips, the vibrations only serving to draw another moan from Agron. “Alright, alright, I’ll stop teasing if that’s really what you want.”

Agron was beginning to nod feverishly, he wasn’t sure which was worse when it came to sensations, the lack of contact or the teasing contact that Nasir was providing him with. He found his fingers wrapping in Nasir’s hair, he needed this, needed it more than anything else. No matter what anyone said, he had found that there was no better stress relief than being lost within Nasir’s touch, be it his lips or his touch, the greatest calm he had ever experienced was found with the man.


	63. Chapter 63

Nasir finally lowered his lips around the man stretching to adjust to his girth, yet Nasir would make it work as he had so many other times before. The sound of Agron’s moans and groans only pushed him further forward as he began to bob his head, one of his own hands wrapping around his own length as he began to pump his fist as he began to bob his head, eyes turning up to run them over his lover. Though Agron was lost within his own pleasure, his fingertips twined in Nasir’s hair, tugging at the soft strands as he tossed his head.

 It wasn’t long before they both found themselves in the aftershocks of an orgasm. Agron’s arms, wrapped around Nasir as he held him close to him, letting the water beat down over them both as he suds Nasir’s hair. “I love you, little man.” Agron was always so gentle with Nasir, unless Nasir asked him to be anything but.

***

“Where the fuck is he?” Crixus’ voice was elevated, he was pissed and Agron knew there was no use in attempting to back him down from that.

“Where is who Crixus?” The girls had been laid to sleep for their afternoon nap after they had spent most of the day outside playing. “And do you think you could take it down a notch, I just finally got both girls to sleep.”

“Nasir.” The man’s name sounded more like a hiss as it was emitted from between Crixus’ teeth, the first sign that this was not going to be good no matter how much Agron wanted it to be.

“He’s in the kitchen…” Agron never got to finish the statement as the man pushed past him, which only brought Agron at his heels as he stormed into the kitchen. He had seen Crixus go through some of the toughest experiences in his life and still never be like this, so it worried him what he might actually want with Nasir.

“What the hell?” The words caused Nasir to spin around to look at Crixus, he wasn’t sure what the man was accusing him of but he did know that Crixus was pissed and looking for a fight.

“Tell me what you’re talking about and maybe I can answer that question, Crixus.” Nasir’s voice was calm not wishing to piss the man off any more than he already was.

“Your brother and my wife.” The words were close to a snarl as Crixus spoke, and Nasir was finally putting the pieces together as to what was going on in his head.

“You think that my brother and your wife are having an affair?” Nasir found himself laughing as his eyes fell upon the man before him. “You are an idiot, aren’t you?”

“She was supposed to meet me for lunch and didn’t show so when I called do you know where she was? With your brother having lunch.” Crixus growled, he was beginning to pace now, annoyed, it reminded them both of a caged lion.

“Do you know why she was with my brother you ignorant ass? Because he’s helping her decide what to do for your anniversary.” Nasir couldn’t help shaking his head as he looked at him. “And I resent even the slightest hint that Amal would overstep that line, so find someone else to complain to.”

Agron was having a hard time trying not to laugh, it wasn’t like Nasir to be this sharp with someone that he obviously cared about but given the right circumstances he would consider it and he had just been given the right ones from Crixus. Though they both knew that Nasir had had a long conversation with Amal concerning the woman’s relationship with her husband, and he knew that he understood not to overstep the boundaries set in place and Crixus’ demanding pissed him off. “You think that we wouldn’t put an end to something like that if we knew about it?”

Crixus stopped to turn around and look at Agron, lips pursing and releasing as he looked at him. He had known better than to think that Naevia would cheat on him somewhere in his heart but in that moment he had jumped to conclusions. “No, I…” He felt stupid, how could he have ever have felt that Naevia could have done such a thing? She had been there with him through the toughest events of his life and he should know better. “Fuck I screwed up. I’m sorry Nasir.” It was rare that Crixus said the words and when he did he always meant them and as such Nasir found himself nodding.

“I was just making lunch, would you like to join us?” Nasir’s voice was much calmer as he spoke this time. “You know that the girls love having you around, so I’m sure they’d love to see you.”

Crixus allowed a chuckle to slip between his lips, it was amazing how quickly Nasir forgave people, but only the ones that he truly cared about of course. “Yea, that sounds nice. So, you call your brother yet?” That was one of the things that Agron loved most about Crixus, he was his confidant and he knew that whatever he said to him always stayed between them with the exception of Nasir and Naevia of course.

“Yea, I just got off the phone with him when you got here actually. He said Kore’s feeling a little better, thanks to you and it sounds like everything with her and the babe are alright for now. They’ve found that she’s further along though then they originally suspected. She’s closer to three months than the one that they originally thought, good old doctors.” Rolling his eyes Agron settled into a chair at the kitchen table.

“It’s no problem, just knowledge that I acquired over the years, that’s all.” Crixus shrugged; in truth he was glad to have been able to help the woman out. “I can only imagine that Duro was excited.”

“Duro and Kore both actually.” Nasir chuckled, he’d heard from the woman when she’d found out and the excitement was evident even in a text message. “However she’s not so impressed with the fact that her clothes aren’t fitting anymore and Duro fussing over drives her nuts. Especially since your baby brother keeps telling her how cute her little belly is.”


	64. Chapter 64

Agron couldn’t help but chuckle as he thought about it, it wasn’t hard to imagine his little brother doing such a thing. “One of these days he’ll get slapped and figure out that he really shouldn’t say things like that. But it sounds like they’re moving the wedding up much sooner than either one of them had expected. I think he can’t stand the thought of how people would look at her, look at the young one if they aren’t married before it’s born.”

“So, he’s going to make an honest woman out of her, huh?” Crixus could only nod as he thought about it. “And here I thought we were in the twenty first century where things like this were acceptable, I mean you guys are married.” Suddenly Crixus realized that he didn’t know if they were or not, he had always assumed that they were, but he and Crixus hadn’t always been close when they had gotten together and Agron always referred to him as his husband so he wasn’t sure if they were or not.

“Legally or not legally?” Agron asked, his eyes drifting over the man before them. “Because legally the answer is no, well not by the laws here anyways but that doesn’t matter to us either.”

Nasir nodded before he settled in on Agron’s lap. “While we were in Germany it was legal here though, not in the least bit but what we are afforded is sharing our lives with the girls and one another, so who care if we’re married or not? We live as if we are well enough that even you believe that we are so evidently we’ve become successful at the charade.”

“However to get back to your original question. In our homeland it is becoming more regular that women have children outside of marriage but it is still highly frowned upon by the elders. I think he is concerned about what Grams would think of her and I can’t say that it’s not a valid concern, so he’s taking care of it.” Agron found himself shrugging as his eyes turned to look at Crixus. “Besides if he is going to raise the young one as if it is his own, I cannot see what harm it will bring. Which reminds me, you and Nae going to consider kids? I’m just curious because a child of yours would surely end up with a temper like yours is something that I would like to avoid.”

Crixus simply rolled his eyes as Isabella moved into the room, though she was still recovering from her injury she was more like herself than she had been for a while afterwards. “Hey sunshine, how’s your head?”

“It still hurtses but it’s nots as bad as its was.” Isabella’s voice was quiet as she crawled up in a chair as well. “Daddy, what’s fors lunches?”

“Lasagna in the oven, it should be done in about fifteen minutes.” Nasir offered a smile before his eyes turned to look at Crixus. “So you’re avoiding the question, you and Naevia anticipating kids any time soon?”

“We’ve been trying so it’s kind of one of those things, when it’s meant to be it’ll happen. Besides Spartacus will be out for a while with a little one of his own anyways so maybe it’s best this way for now.” Crixus shrugged, eyes turning to look at him from where they were resting upon the little girl a moment earlier.

“You could always adopt.” Agron’s words were strong as he spoke them. “I mean you both stand a better chance of a babe then we ever did.” The words were out of his lips before he considered their true meaning. It was just another discrimination that they were forced to face. When it came to adoptions, they didn’t stand a chance at a baby, they were left with kids that others didn’t want because they were seen as too old or damaged. That was how they had gotten Isabella after all, she hadn’t spoken a word since her parents’ death, she had gone into a mute like state and as such no one wanted to adopt her. Yet Nasir had seen something in his eyes that reminded Nasir of himself and as such they had agreed to take her in and give her the home she so desperately needed. It had taken them forever to get her speaking but the first time she’d called one of them daddy had been when they realized why they were doing this, why they had agreed to take a child into the house and it was a feeling he would not take back.

“We’ve talked about it a few times now, Nae wants one of our own but, we’ll see what happens I suppose.” Crixus had been like this for as long as they both could remember, he was a go with the flow type person and whatever came his way, he’d be damned if it was going to get to him. “So, Isabella, are you excited about having a baby cousin?”

Isabella started to nod before she stopped tears forming in her eyes. “Ouches.”

“We talked about this honey, you have to be careful with what you do or else it will hurt again.” Agron offered a smile.

“Daddy’s right.” Crixus was trying to help to bolster the point. He knew that the man was having a hard time dealing with the little girl’s injury and that meant that he was overly worried about the tiny child.

***

“Oh come now Kore, you’re still beautiful.” Duro sighed, his fingertips rubbing over the small bump that had formed. “Isn’t she, Agron?” He knew that Agron had interest in women even if he had never seen it fit to see one.

“Of course you are my dear, besides it’s hardly noticeable.” Of course maybe Agron was lying to her about it being hardly noticeable but he was trying his best to make her feel better about it too. “And doesn’t it make you feel better knowing that young one grows within and that soon you will have a tiny child to spoil and love on?”

A blush played at Kore’s cheeks as Agron spoke, burying her face in Duro’s shoulder. Agron and Nasir had invited the pair over for dinner in order to make sure that things were really as well as Duro was making them out to be. “Gratitude. Your brother sees to it that I am well spoiled, I can only imagine what he will do with a child.”


	65. Chapter 65

“Probably about the same as he does with Isabella and Sofia.” Agron chuckled, in fact the two little girls were playing in their room with the dolls that Duro had just brought them.

“So are you hoping for anything in particular?” Nasir’s eyebrows perked, drifting over the woman and then up to Duro. They had made this apparent, they were ready for whatever came, that much was obvious. Yet neither one had expressed their true hopes as to what they wished for.

“A healthy babe and a healthy mother.” Duro offered wrapping his arms around Kore a little bit tighter. “And so far we have gotten exactly that, so I’m happy with the way that things are going.”

“Well I want a little girl.” Kore offered, she knew that Duro’s answer had been a cop out as far as Agron was concerned and she was willing to give her opinion on the subject even though he wouldn’t. “Someone to dress up in pretty dresses, and put in pageants or ballet. But I wouldn’t be too upset with a little boy I suppose.”

“I have two little girls and I’ll be honest, I do wish that I had a little boy but I wouldn’t change it for anything.” Agron’s words caused Nasir’s eyebrows to rise, he didn’t know this, Agron hadn’t spoken of it before and the words surprised him.

“If we have a little boy you’re always welcome to come and kidnap him when you get to a point where you feel like you need his company.” Duro offered a grin as his eyes fell upon his brother. They were always so close, always had been and now with any hope their kids would be as well.

“So where’s Saxa? I know her and Ganni love being late but I wasn’t planning on this.” Nasir shook his head laughing as he did. This was typical of the two of them, they could be later than late and Agron had come to find that the only place that Gannicus could be on time was at work.

“She said she was stopping by to get Gannicus and then she’d be over.” Duro shook his head. “Or at least that was the plan when she left.”

“I’ll call.” Leaning over, Agron picked up the phone dialing Saxa’s number. “Hey Saxa, you on….you are…alright talk to you soon then.” Dropping the phone on the table once more Agron only shook his head. “She says she’s on her way but you know how Saxa can be.”

“If she’s in the car we at least have a fighting chance at her being here within the next ten minutes.” A chuckle slipped through Duro’s lips as he thought about it. He loved his cousin more than anything but she certainly did lack when it came to being on time for anything. It was the way that she had been raised, the way that she had grown up and that had always frustrated the brothers growing up. They had done everything in their power to change it now but whatever they did it was obvious that they couldn’t change it.

Kore simply shook her head. “She is a strange creature; living with her has taught me that much I have learned.”

“And you are always welcome with us. That I can’t stress enough, though I did come home to you and Saxa already creating a nursery.” Duro simply chuckled, he certainly didn’t mind, in fact it was something he was glad for. To know that his cousin and his fiancée were getting along made him happier than anyone would ever know and he knew that his brother and brother in law were helping the women out as well.

“Oh! How’s school going?” Agron’s eyes lit up at the question. He knew that his brother had finally gone back to school and that he had been attending classes but he hadn’t heard how he enjoyed it.

“It’s tough but you know how it goes.” Duro offered a smile eyes falling upon his older brother. “In the end I will preserver and that means the world to me right now. To be able to take care of my girl and our little one.”

Agron could only chuckle pulling Nasir closer. “I kind of know that feeling. It’s not easy sometimes but we do what we must for our families.”

The knock at the door brought them all from their conversation allowing them to chuckle as they all knew who it was. It had to be Saxa and Gannicus, that much they were all sure of. “Come on in Saxa.” Nasir’s call down the hall made Agron shake his head, the woman was much like his brother, there was an open door policy and as such all she needed to do was walk in.

“Hello.” Gannicus’ bubbly voice could be heard from the entry way followed by sweet little Apollo’s barks and the girls’ laughter. The Celt was amazing with kids, though he didn’t want kids of his own, or at least that was what he always swore.

“Try not to scare them hey Gannicus?” Agron chuckled as he leaned over the back of the couch to look down the hallway at the pair. He knew that Gannicus would understand, that much was obvious but it was only made more obvious as Gannicus moved down the hallway, sweet little Isabella on his hip, giggling as he tickled at the little girl.

“Well, they live with you so that shouldn’t be hard.” Gannicus chuckled leaning his head down to press a kiss to the little girl’s forehead. “Is this the one that took a tumble on the playground?”

Nasir found himself nodding, eyes on the man and his own tiny child.

“You aught to be more careful young one, if you want to see daddy from now one all you have to do is call.” Gannicus’ laughter only served to confuse the little girl though as she looked at him, though he had been working with Agron for years now, the girls were rarely exposed to him so they didn’t know how to take him.


	66. Chapter 66

Dinner went well with the normal conversation, even the tiny little girls were getting in when they could, especially when the discussion turned once more to the young one that Kore and Duro were expecting. Though it was tough to make them understand that the young one would be very tiny and they would have to be gentle with the tiny one, eventually they finally got through to them.

“Babies are so cutes.” Isabella giggled. That was one thing that Agron was glad for, that at least when they had adopted Izzy, it had been seen fit that her childhood photos went with her. While none of her family had wanted her or had time for her, they had wanted the best for her which had made it easier for them. Sofia on the other hand had been a much different story, they were still fighting to keep her safe from her parents and while she was legally theirs and nothing could change that, it was not tough to see that they would stop at nothing to have her back.

“Well, something tells me between uncle Duro and auntie Mira, we will have lots of babies around the house.” Of course Agron couldn’t complain, he would gladly take the little ones when he could rather than see them with a sitter. Besides, with Kore, Mira and Nasir all working together he was sure that they could figure something out as far as a schedule went.

“Aww come on dude, you don’t even leave your kids with me.” Gannicus’ words almost made Nasir choke. He couldn’t even imagine the thought, though he trusted Agron and if the man trusted him with the girls he wouldn’t argue, it was hard to imagine leaving them alone with him.

“Well, you know, if Saxa doesn’t mind, one night this week I might take you up on that.” Offering a smile, Agron couldn’t help but chuckle at the look on Nasir’s face across the table from him. He trusted the pair with his life so the fact that he trusted them with the kids shouldn’t surprise him either and yet it seemed to.

“I do not mind at all.” Saxa offered a warm smile, eyes drifting from Isabella to Sofia. “I am sure there are many things that I could teach the girls.”

A groan slipped through Agron’s lips, he knew what that could mean but he wouldn’t change how things were with his cousin. “Just try and keep it child friendly hey Saxa?” He knew that Saxa’s English wasn’t the best and occasionally she spoke in innuendos that she didn’t mean, however more often he had learned that Saxa did indeed mean the innuendos especially if they were directed at Gannicus. “Girls, since you’re done with supper why don’t you go and put your jammies on?”

“Otay.” Isabella sighed hopping down off of her chair with Sofia following after her.

“You trying to get rid of the girls for some reason?” Kore offered a smile as she looked at the older German.

“No, it’s just easier to have them do it after dinner, they argue less.” Nasir offered. “Besides that way if they fall asleep on the couch watching TV or whatever then we don’t have to try and fight to get their pajamas on without them waking up.”

***

Once the girls were tucked into bed though, the conversation turned far less innocent and as usual Saxa and Gannicus were leading it along. “Well I mean, I guess..no I can’t imagine what it would be like to be with another man.”

“I could demonstrate if you’d like.” Nasir’s words surprised them all, but most of all they caught Gannicus off guard.

“No, thanks, I’d, no let’s just be honest about this, Agron would kill me for that.” Gannicus was trying his damndest to stumble through a complete sentence but it wasn’t going as well as he had hoped that it would.

“Hey whatever, it’s cool with me if he’s cool with it.” Agron chuckled taking a sip from the beer in his hand as he shrugged. Agron knew more than anything else, Nasir wouldn’t touch another man even if he suggested it and Gannicus was far from his type so there was no harm in letting Nasir play.

Even Duro couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that his brother was so calm about the whole situation besides it was entertaining to watch Gannicus’ normally cool demeanor fade and give way to the utter chaos that lay beneath.

***

The months passed in their normal pattern, the only disruption being Duro and Kore’s wedding, yet even that went well and much to Duro’s delight even their grandmother had accepted sweet Kore in as family despite the fact that by that point the pregnancy was obvious though the woman was more than glad to hear that her grandson had taken the initiative to take the woman that he loved under his wing along with a child that had been abandoned even before it was born. Even once the child was born she had come to visit, bestowing gifts upon the woman and tiny little one along with his brother already volunteering to babysit sweet little Wyatt.

“How you hanging in there so far?” Agron’s voice was calm as he adjusted the phone trying to get Sofia’s shoe on so that she could go out and play with her sister except she had been having a hard time herself and he’d offered to help her out. It was a very different feeling having them home all day since they were out of school for the summer though they still insisted they should have homework and school work to do.

“It’s not so bad, the only tough part is when I’m trying to finish an assignment and Kore’s asleep and he starts to fuss.” Duro wouldn’t change the way that things had happened no matter what, he loved the little boy more than anything else, he just found it tough to do both at the same time sometimes.


	67. Chapter 67

Wie viele Male muss ich es euch sagen, Duro? Wenn ihr eine Pause braucht, ruft mich an.” Agron couldn’t help but sigh. He could have sworn that he had told Duro more than once that if he needed someone to take the little one for the night so that he and Kore could sleep, he would do it and yet here Duro was still complaining of such.

“I know Agron, I know.” Duro sighed, the truth was Wyatt was asleep and Kore was enjoying the sunshine outside on the porch and while Duro should be working on homework, he’d decided to call his brother instead.

“And you sound exhausted Duro, why don’t you let Nasir and I take him for an evening? You and Kore can go out for dinner or see a movie or whatever it is that you crazy kids do.” Agron chuckled as he watched Sofia go scurrying out the door to join her sister in the back yard. He felt better knowing that her parents had found themselves where they belonged, in jail, but it was still tough sometimes to let them play alone and as such he paced listlessly in front of the window in the kitchen that faced the yard.

“Agron Leigh!” Duro laughed as he shook his head. “I’m not that much younger than you are, so don’t give me that shit.”

Agron couldn’t help laughing but he fell quiet a minute later. “Duro? Are you sure that you’re alright?”

“Yea, I know it might not seem like it but I’m doing pretty well and Kore’s glad that she gets to go back to work soon. Grams stopped yesterday to see them.” Duro hated to mention it since he knew that Agron wasn’t impressed with the way that the woman acted towards his own girls.

“Oh yea? What did she want?” Agron could only imagine what she had wanted but he asked anyways.

“She stopped to see the little one and to see how Kore was doing. You know how it goes with Grams; you never really know what she wants. I think in truth she wanted to ask if we were going to raise him under the Catholic religion or not.” Duro sighed at the thought. “And you know how I feel about that.”

“Much the same as how I feel, I know Duro.” Agron found himself leaning against the kitchen sink. “But that’s up to you and Kore.”

“We’ve already talked about it Aggie, and we both agree, there is no way that we could raise our child in a religion that has disowned you, one that does not accept what you have with Nasir.” Duro wanted more than anything to be able to explain the decision and yet he was at a loss for words now.

“Yet it is in our blood to live life that way Duro, you know it and I know it.”

“Then it is time to change that Agron, I cannot allow my child to be raised in a world of hatred, the decision has been made even if she does not like it.”  Duro was solid in his decision, he wouldn’t go any other way, no matter how much Agron insisted upon it, the boy would be raised this way and there was no changing that choice.

A smile spread across Agron’s lips. “Good, I’m really glad to hear that. “

“I know that it sounds ridiculous but if you could honestly tell me that I shouldn’t do it then I might be able to change my mind, but that’s the one thing I can always count on. You never tell me what I should think or feel, you’re always right there to make sure that I’m alright but you don’t tell me how to avoid my mistakes.” Duro chuckled but it turned into a sigh as Wyatt began to cry. “Alright, I gotta go, I’ll call you later.”

“Bye Duro.” Agron chuckled as he hung up the phone, dropping it on the counter before he pulled open one of the French doors stepping out onto the back porch before he dropped into a chair. “Isabella Marie what are you doing?”

“Digging to China!” The little girl giggled from where she was playing in the sandbox. Even after she had gotten out of her sandbox years when it came to other kids, she had continued to play on.

On the other hand Sofia loved to swing and climb on things even if she wasn’t supposed to.

“Well, if you find a new friend in China please leave them there because I’m not sure that I can handle another little one.” Leaning back in the chair he shook his head, eyes drifting to look at Sofia who was on the swing even though she looked kind of sad. “What’s the matter little one?”

“Nothing.” Sofia shrugged, her eyes never leaving the ground in front of her.

“Really? Cause it looks like a whole lot more than nothing.” Agron simply shook his head as he looked at her; she was a little stubborn at times but she would normally talk about what she was feeling. “Do you want to come and sit on my lap and talk about it?”

Nodding her little head Sofia moved across the yard before she crawled up in his lap. “Daddy? Why are we only girls?”

Agron paused a minute trying to decide what he was really asking him before he answered her question. “Well honey you’re not only girls, you’re pretty special girls.” Leaning down he pressed a kiss to the top of her head offering a smile as he looked at her. “And I mean that too. I would take the two of you over a little boy any day.”

“Then why is everyones so happy with Wyatt and fussings over hims?” It was in moments like this that Agron was thrilled with how well her language skills had developed over the past few months, while she still had issues, they were nowhere near what they were before.


	68. Chapter 68

“Because he’s still a tiny little thing, honey.” Agron didn’t realize that the girls felt left out because of the time that they were spending with the little boy. “You and Isabella can kind of take care of yourself, you know that if you want a snack you can get it, you shower alone, things like that but Wyatt needs someone to do everything for him and uncle Duro and aunt Kore are still new to being parents so they need help. I’m sorry baby girl, I didn’t realize that it was upsetting you how much time we were spending with him. How about tomorrow, since daddy has the day off we go to the zoo, just the four of us?”

“Okay,” Sofia nodded, setting her head against Agron’s shoulder, her eyes watching her sister as she dug in the sandbox. “What’s she doing?”

“Digging another hole.” Agron chuckled, his nose burying in the little girl’s hair as he tickled at her sides. “So, you still think you’re just a girl?”

“No, I am special.” Sofia nodded, but the pout came back to her lips as Isabella came racing over, standing beside the chair looking up at him. It was obvious that she wanted up in his lap as well, adjusting where Sofia was he held out an arm to her so that she could crawl up in his lap as well.

“My two favorite girls.” He couldn’t help but smile as he looked down at the little girls.

“And we are very special girls.” Sofia giggled suddenly seeming much happier about Isabella joining them.

“You’re right, you are.” Aground found himself laughing. “Would you like to help me with dinner?”

“What are we having?” It was Isabella’s tiny voice that spoke next.

“Spaghetti.” While Agron still couldn’t quite cook, he was capable of putting together a simple meal so that Nasir didn’t have to when he got home.

“I’ll helps.” Isabella giggled her little hands nearly hitting Agron in the face as she began to celebrate.

“What about you, little one?”

“Otays.” The wod was spoken in a way that made it sound let down.

“You don’t have to, princess. If you would rather go and play you can certainly do that as well.” Agron was having trouble making the little girls understand that just because he suggested something, it didn’t mean that they had to do it.

“No, if Sissy’s gunna helps, I will too.” Isabella offered a weak smile before she went racing into the house to wash her hands.

“Go and wash your hands.” Agron found himself laughing; the girls never surprised him anymore.

***

“Hey baby.” Nasir’s words were gentle as he buried his face in Agron’s chest. “Have the girls eaten yet?”

“Nah, they were waiting for you. They’re kind of proud of themselves, they did almost all of it on their own.”

Nasir’s eyes went wide at the prospect. “You let them cook by themselves on the stove?”

“Easy Nasir, I was here the whole time." He would never allow either one of to be in danger and Nasir knew that well, even if he was panicky.

“Daddy!” Isabella giggled, her little face lighting up as she raced over to hug the man. “We mades dinner tonight.”

“That’s what I heard! I guess that we should start eating before it gets cold huh?” Nasir was doing his damndest to not upset the girls but he couldn’t imagine that Agron, a man who couldn’t cook, had taught the girls.

“Sounds good to me.” Agron nodded pulling out a chair for Isabella to climb up in it as Sofia came bouncing in Angel tailing behind her excitedly barking.

Settling in beside Isabella, Nasir took the little girl’s plate, he had to admit though that it certainly did smell good.

Both girls quickly dug in and Nasir decided that the girls would need a bath after since they were practically wearing their dinner. Taking a couple of bites though Nasir was very surprised, it was more than good it was amazing. “Mmm girls this is fantastic.”

Even Agron was surprised, his own Spaghetti was never this good. “Yes, yes it is very good.” Maybe they were going to have to let the girls cook more often.

Both girls grinned ear to ear, obviously proud of their accomplishment. “Thank you.” Sofia grinned as she reached down to pet at Angel’s head.

“Hey, what did we talk when it comes to petting the dogs at the table?” Agron’s voice was harsher than he had anticipated and drew a pout from the girl.

“I’m sorry.” Hanging her head the girl acted as if someone slapped her.

“No, no, it’s ok.” Agron sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that to sound the way that it did.” They both knew well why she reacted as she did. She had been treated for hell for so long that even after the months she had spent with Agron and Nasir; she flinched when they raised a hand and she panicked if they raised their voices or were too stern with her. “I just, you know that you’re not supposed to do it, sometimes it is frustrating.”

All that Agron could do was wrap his arms around the tiny girl beside him, holding her close to him. He felt horrible since he knew how sensitive she was and yet he had spoken out of habit. Yet as the little girl cuddled against him, he knew that she was alright and he felt better, yet he was still sorry for upsetting her.

“Izzy baby, how about you go and get a shower. You don’t have to wash your hair since you just did yesterday but at least you’ll get clean again and then you can put your jammies on.” He knew that Sofia would fuss and complain that she wanted a bath instead and Agron would get her settled into the tub in their room and keep an eye on her. That was something that always made Nasir smile, the man had seen far too much in his line of work, he knew how simple it was for a child to drown and as such he was protective of his girls.


	69. Chapter 69

“And Miss Fia we’ll get you in the bath tub upstairs.” His eyes turned to Nasir. “And you will not touch the dishes if you know what’s good for you.”

“I won’t.” Nasir found himself chuckling. He knew that doing the dishes was their time to catch up with one another and it allowed them time to talk. “In fact I will keep an eye on Isabella.”

“Good.” Agron couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips as he scooped Sofia from her chair. “Come on little one.”

“Otay daddy.” Sofia giggled knowing that she truly was special. Isabella had always taken showers in order to avoid the awkwardness of her showering with one of them. Yet even from her very first night here, Sofia was allowed a bath, even if it was under Agron’s protective watch.

Slipping up the stairs Agron moved into their room, before he set her on the bed. Starting into the bathroom, he flipped the water on, hand slipping beneath the flow to test the temperature before he dropped the plug in.

“Before you get in let me run and get your jammies.” While he hated being so protective of her, he was well aware that it only took a few seconds for something to happen.

“Otay.” The little girl’s giggles always made him feel better. “I’ll stay right here.”

Agron was glad for the tiny girl’s patience sometimes. If it wasn’t for that he wouldn’t even consider leaving her alone, yet she was always there patiently sitting on the bed eyeing the pictures on their dresser. The most recent addition being one of his parents. Finally after their trip to Germany he was able to face it and as such had only seen it as fitting.

“You know, if I didn’t know better I’d think you were catatonic.” Nasir’s voice surprised the man. “Isabella is done with her shower and I thought you could use these. Holding out the little girl’s pjs, Nasir stood with a hand extended.

“Thanks baby.” Agron chuckled. “Fia, you can get in the tub if you want to now.”

“Thanks.” Sofia giggled as she went racing into the bathroom. She never seemed the least bit upset that they required her to keep the door open while she was in the tub.

It was only a few minutes later that Angel came plodding into the room, flopping down in the bathroom door way to the bathroom, her head dropping to her paws. Ever since she had come home to them, the pup had followed Sofia around as if knowing that the little girl was the reason that she was still in fact alive. Isabella wasn’t far behind hopping up with the two of them on the bed. “Daddy said we could watch a movie when Sofia gets out of the tubs.”

Agron’s eyes drifted over the smaller man, he was surprised in all truth. After all, normally the little man wanted to get the dishes done and the girls in bed as soon as he could so that they weren’t cranky the next day and the dishes weren’t waiting in the morning, yet tonight here he was offering to watch a movie with Isabella and Sofia.

“Oh? And where are we going to watch this movie?” Agron asked, he could hear Sofia in the bathroom and the water letting out of the tub. “You need help getting out Sofia?” While he had had the common sense to put in non-slip pads on the bottom of the tub, he still worried about her slipping and hitting her head or something happening.

“No, I’m otay.” She called in response, Angel’s ears perking as she watched the little girl as if trying to make sure that she was ok. A few minutes later the young girl emerged fully dressed, only the ends of her hair wet but she was much cleaner than she had been.

“I thought maybe we’d just curl up here on the bed and watch something.” Nasir shrugged, it wasn’t as if the bed wasn’t big enough for the four of them, in fact if you listened to Nasir, he swore that the girls could sleep between he and Agron and they would never know it.

“So, what sounds good?” Agron asked settling in on his side of the bed, not very surprised when Isabella curled up on the same side with him as Nasir settled in, Sofia beside him as he reached over grabbing the remote.

“The Lorax?” Isabella spoke up, her head settling in against Agron as he wrapped his arms around her. He was pretty sure that neither one would make it till the end of the movie but it was worth a try he supposed.

“Ohs! I wants to see that one.” Sofia giggled, her ears perking at the very suggestion.

“The Lorax it is.” Agron chuckled panning through the list finally finding the one that they were looking for before he hit play. He had heard good things about the movie and he was interested to see what the fuss was about, so if it made the girls happy then they would watch it.

Sweet little Sofia had curled up against Nasir but had burrowed herself under the blankets. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to the little girl’s forehead as he pulled her close and he was interested to find that she felt warm, though it was hard to tell if it was because of the water from the bath or if she was running a temp. Silently he hoped that it was only the water but he snuggled closer just in case, at least she would be warm for a while.


	70. Chapter 70

***

Carefully scooping Isabella within his arms he grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to the little ones forehead. She had made it almost all the way through the movie before she drifted off to sleep. Sofia on the other hand lay beside Nasir, snuggled up against him, still fighting sleep. It was obvious that something was not right with the little girl and he figured that it would be easier to deal with once Isabella was tucked into her own bed. It was moments like this Agron could be glad that she was a heavy sleeper and when she was moved she didn’t fuss or wake up.

Once he had her settled into bed, he paused at the door to make sure that she was alright. “Good night little one.” The words were gentle as he turned from the room, returning back up the stairs to their room. “Alright Fia, you want me to take you to bed?”

“Nos, I wants to stays here with daddy.” The little girl was settled in with her head against Nasir’s shoulder, tiny little arms wrapped around him, clutching at him as if she wouldn’t let him go.

“She’s fine.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he rubbed at her teeny little back.

“What’s the matter young one?” Agron asked crawling up on the bed, large arms wrapping around the little girl as he nuzzled at her hair, trying to make her feel better.

“I don’t feel good.” She whimpered as she snuggled in, and Agron was almost positive he could hear her sniffling, a sound that broke his heart. “My tummy hurts.”

 “It’s ok baby girl.” Nasir’s words were gentle as he rubbed at her back. “In the morning we’ll go and see the doctor and see if they don’t have an idea.” This had been happening more and more often and as such he wanted to get to the bottom of this.

“But daddy promised that we could go to the zoo!” Sofia whimpered, it was obvious that she was excited and didn’t want to be let down.

“Well, we can go in the morning and if you feel up to it in the afternoon we can go to the zoo.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he rubbed his hand over the little girl’s back. “Now just get some sleep baby girl.”

***

“Sooooo?” Agron’s eyes fell upon the little girl who was standing before him as she went racing into her room though, his eyes turned up to look at Nasir, eye brows quirking as if asking him what the doctor had said.

“She’s alright.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he spoke. “And in fact she was pretty good while she was at the Dr.’s office. But the doctor did say some things that make a whole lot of sense. She thinks that Sofia has a wheat allergy, and it makes sense. So the suggestion is that we avoid it and see what happens, personally I feel like it’s worth it to see if it helps. Sofia does however want to know if we can still go to the zoo.”

Agron found himself chuckling at the thought before he nodded. “Of course we can, as long as she’s feeling better enough that she wants to of course.” Part of him was relieved that this was all that was wrong with Sofia and he would gladly take them to the zoo if that was what she wished.

“Would you like to tell her?” Nasir smirked shaking his head as his eyes fell upon the man before him as he moved closer, his arms wrapping the man’s neck. Before Agron could speak though, he was wrapping his arms around Nasir’s waist pulling him close.

“We could tell them together.” Agron’s voice was gravely as he spoke, his ears pressing against the shell of Nasir’s ear.

“Sounds good to me.” Nasir chuckled as he began to pull away from Agron, moving towards the girl’s room.

“Daddy!” Isabella giggled as she looked up at him. “Daddy, Sissy’s all betters.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that she’s all better but she is feeling better yes.” Agron offered a smile as he settled in beside her on the bed. When Isabella had gotten up, she’d been worried since she couldn’t find her sister anywhere. She wasn’t in her bed, she wasn’t in the living room and she wasn’t tucked in bed with Agron either. Yet when she had woken, Agron had explained to her what had happened and as such, she had settled in to watch TV with him before she’d gotten dressed and gone to play while he got a shower and made breakfast for the two of them.

“And we were kind of curious if you wanted to go to the zoo with us.” Nasir was hardly done before Sofia hopped up letting out a giggle as she clung to the man.

“Really?” Isabella asked turning her head as she looked from one to the other. “Just us? Or us and uncle Duro?”

“Just us, little one.” Agron chuckled as he hugged the little girl close to him. “Maybe after we can stop and get lunch.” He knew that if it truly was a gluten allergy that was bothering Sofia, they would have to be careful with what she ate but a treat still seemed in order.

“Yay!” Sofia giggled, her arms wrapping tighter around Nasir as she giggled. It was obvious that she was feeling better and yet Agron was still worried about her. So to see her so happy made him feel much better about everything that was going on with them.

“Come on little ones.” Agron chuckled as he scooped Isabella up in his arms, hugging her close before he set her down to let her go and put her shoes on. “Go get ready girls.”

Nasir found himself shaking his head as the little girls went racing past. “You know, I can’t help wondering what would have happened If we had boys.”


	71. Chapter 71

***

“Sorry Duro.” Agron chuckled as he adjusted the phone against his ear, keeping an eye on Isabella who was watching the dolphins swim, happily giggling. “After lunch we’ll drop by, alright?” He knew he’d promised the girls that it would be just them and he felt bad but any phone call from his brother was something that he couldn’t ignore no matter how hard he tried.

“Alright. All you had to say was that you were spending time with the girls.” Duro didn’t sound upset, in fact he sounded as if he was understanding.

“See you later little brother.” Agron shook his head shoving the phone back in his pocket as he knelt beside Isabella. “You’ve always liked dolphins, haven’t you?”

Isabella simply nodded, her head turning to find Sofia who was looking at fish a few feet away with Nasir. “Daddy?”

“What’s up little one?” Agron’s eyes turned to look at her surprised by the fact that she sounded so concerned about something.

“Is Sissy really alright?” The little girl asked as her eyes turned back to her little sister and then up at the dolphins again as if she was lost in thought about the subject.

“Yea, she’ll be fine honey.” Agron’s voice was soft as she moved closer towards him. “She just has to be careful what she eats and everything will be fine. How about we go and see her?”

“Otay.” Isabella nodded as she went bouncing off to where Nasir and the girl were, Agron following after her a smile forming as he watched them, his hand wrapping around Nasir’s a smile forming at the gesture. Nasir knew how tough it was for Agron to make displays of their affections like this and as such he took each one as it came.

“You ok?” Nasir found himself tipping his head as he watched the girls happily eying the beautiful colored fish and other sea creatures that swam about before them.

“Yea, fine.” Agron nodded, his hand tightening around Nasir’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Izzy’s worried about Sofia.”

Nasir allowed a sigh between his lips, he had been afraid of something like this. Yet he knew that either way they had to tell Isabella since she would be affected too. Though today already they had found that Sofia could be a normal little girl, when she’d requesting pretzels it had taken forever but they’d found her gluten free pretzels and seeing her eyes had made it well worth it. “She’ll be ok. Even if that isn’t what it is, it’s one more thing that is crossed off.”

“Agreed.” Agron nodded, offering a smile as the little girl stood before them pointing out fish to one another. “Are you girls ready to move on?”

***

“Nasir?” Agron’s voice was gentle as he crawled in bed beside him, his arm wrapping around the tiny man.

“Hmmmmm?” The man adjusted beneath his arm, he was glad to be alone with the man. While the night before they had had Sofia separating them, Nasir had wished to curl up in the man’s arms where he knew he slept best.

“Well, I was just thinking that maybe there was something I could do for you.” Agron’s hand drifted so that it was settled at the top of his sweats, finger tips pushing underneath the waist band.

“Oh yea?” Nasir asked, his head turning to press a kiss to Agron’s lips. “And what is it that you were thinking that you could do for me, huh?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure that you can decide…” Agron chuckled, his lips pulling at the man’s ear teasing as he did.

“Oh really???” Nasir laughed his hand settling on top of Agron’s. “Well, I hate to admit it but tonight, all that I really want is to sleep.”

“Alright, then that is what you will get.” Agron pulled his hand back allowing his arm to fall over the tiny man.

***

It was part way through the night when Agron felt Nasir pull out from under his arm, heading for the bathroom. Agron’s eye cracked and he cringed at the sound of what Agron was almost positive was the sound of Nasir being sick. Pushing himself from the bed he moved to the bathroom door. “Nasir?” He asked gently as he knelt beside the man, his fingertips pulling the hair out of the man’s face. “Hey, you alright?” His fingertips pressed lightly against the man’s back as he rubbed at it.

Nasir wished that he could make a bitter retort out of sarcasm but his body only pressed him forward as he found himself being sick again, a hand moving to rest upon Agron’s thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze as he tried to make him understand that he was alright.

“You’re alright, little man.” Agron’s words were gentle. “We’ll just put you in bed for the day tomorrow and hopefully you’ll start feeling better soon.” Agron was positive that they could make this work out, they had before and Nasir certainly needed time to get better. “I’ll call Mira.”

“Thank you.” Nasir’s voice was weak and hoarse as he spoke before he set back on his knees allowing Agron to wrap his arms around him. “Sorry to wake you.”

“No, it’s ok, I’d rather that then you suffer alone anyways.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he pressed a kiss to the top of Nasir’s head.

Pulling away for a minute, Nasir stood before the sink fumbling with his toothbrush before he brushed at his teeth again. While he knew that Agron wouldn’t care he couldn’t bear the thought of kissing him without it.

“You feel well enough to go back to bed?” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke, his eyes turning up to look at the man, he wouldn’t pressure him, if he didn’t feel well enough he would stay here and hold him until he did.

“I-I think so yea.” Nasir offered finally returning the toothbrush to the shelf where it belonged and turning around to look at the other man. “I just won’t promise how long it will last. I’m sorry Aggie, I knew something wasn’t right earlier, hence why I refused sex, I should have said something.”

“No, no it’s alright.” Agron whispered pushing himself to his feet as he wrapped his arms around the little man. “Honest, I don’t mind.”


	72. Chapter 72

“If you are sure.” Nasir’s voice was quiet as he took the other man’s hand leading him back to bed. Crawling beneath the blankets he felt so strange since he knew that it was so warm in the room but he felt cold and clammy, yet he was sure that his skin was warm to the touch.

“Positive, little man.” Agron whispered crawling under the covers behind the man he pulled him back against his bare chest, their skin pressing together as he did. He couldn’t help noticing how warm his skin felt. “I’m here to keep you warm.” He whispered wrapping his arms around Nasir.

“Good night.” Nasir’s voice was a whisper as he curled up going to sleep once more. Agron on the other hand lay there holding onto the man, soothingly rubbing at his hair and back before he drifted off to sleep as well.

***

“Hey Mira, it’s me.” Agron sighed as he pressed the phone to his ear.

“What’s the matter Agron? You sound as if the world is coming to an end. Is everything alright?” Mira was beginning to panic, worrying that something had happened to one of them.

“No, no everything’s fine, it’s just been a rough morning already, I was just calling to let you know that Nasir won’t be in today.I don’t know what he’s come down with but he’s been up most of the night sick.” Agron had finally just gotten him back into bed and tucked in again and had time to call Mira while he made sure that the girls were alright and got them breakfast.

“Poor thing, I hear it’s going around. Tell him that I hope he starts feeling better soon and not to worry about coming back till he’s one hundred percent. Kore’s first day back is today so I’m sure things will be just fine.” Mira relaxed knowing that everything was alright and she knew that Agron would take good care of the man so she wasn’t worried. “If you need anything though don’t be afraid to call, alright?”

“I won’t. Sparty home with Josephine today?”

“Yea, they’re having daddy daughter day which means they’ll probably nap together.” Mira laughed at the thought. “Alright Agron, I’m going to let you go, like I said call me if you need anything.”

“I will, don’t worry.” Agron laughed before he hung up the phone, leaning into the girls’ room. “Morning little ones.” The girls were sitting on the floor playing with their dolls as they were so many mornings.

“You’re late.” Isabella’s head turned up to look at him as if scolding him. Normally the girls were just crawling out of bed when he came in but they had been up for a while now playing.

“I know baby girl but daddy’s sick and I had to make sure that he was alright before I came to get you up.”

Sofia let out a small gasp as she looked up at him. “Will daddy be otay?”

“Of course he will be, sweetheart.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke, moving to sit between them on the floor. “Remember when you had the flu? It’s kind of the same thing; after a few days resting and some sleep and care from us he’ll be just fine. Would you like to help me make soup for daddy?”

Perhaps it was a daring thing for Agron to try, they had a recipe, he could follow it but it was still outside of his normal cooking expertise and for that he was nervous but Nasir was worth trying for.

“Otays,” Sofia nodded. “but can we get dressed first?”

“Of course.” His eyes turned to Isabella waiting for her reaction.

“I’ll help.” Isabella nodded scampering off to the dresser to find something to wear and Agron found himself cringing as she began to whip clothes across the room. She didn’t understand the work that went into folding them and putting them away and as such, it was never a surprise when she did things like this.

Sofia on the other hand was in the closet trying to decide what she wanted to wear. It always amazed him how different the two little girls were. Isabella was their little tom boy, if they asked her to wear a dress she screamed and had a fit. Sofia on the other hand loved her pretty dresses and got upset when they told her that she couldn’t wear one. Nasir was always guilty of this, he’d tell her to go and put on shorts or jeans with a cute top so that she could go out and play, while Agron would simply tell her to go play. After all her clothes were washable and when they couldn’t remove a stain, it simply became a play dress so that her new clothes didn’t end up ruined as well.

“Can I wear this?” Sofia asked as she came out of the closet holding one of the dresses that Naevia had made for her. The woman was always getting into trouble and one day she’s requested the girls’ measurements and ever since she’d dropped off clothes that she had made for them in her spare time.

“Yea, you can wear that.” Agron nodded knowing that it was one of her favorites. Though between the two girls they both had a closet full of dresses, the little girl only wore about 5 of them most of the time unless they were in the wash. “You find something to wear, Isabella?” He knew that later on in the day, he’d have to clean the mess up but for now getting them dressed would be a good start.

“Uh huh.” Isabella nodded turning to look at Agron as if wondering what why he hadn’t left the room yet.

“Alright then, I’m going to leave you girls alone so that you can get dressed then.” The nice thing about the way they had designed there room was that even in the closet, both girls could get to everything and do things like this on their own.


	73. Chapter 73

Moving towards the kitchen he figured he’d make them something to eat but Nasir’s pathetic calls from upstairs stopped him in his tracks. “I’m coming, baby.” He took the stairs two at a time before he slipped into their room. “What’s the matter?”

“Would you do me a favor?” Nasir’s words were like a whimper as he spoke, it was obvious that he was miserable and Agron hated seeing him like this more than anything else.

“Of course I would, what can I do for you, baby?”

“Would you get me some ginger ale, please?” Nasir was busy trying to burrow further under the blankets, he was freezing and the thought of trying to go downstairs was something that he dreaded.

“Yea, yea I can do that. Is there anything else you’d like while I’m down there?” Agron’s voice was gentle as he reached down placing a kiss on Nasir’s forehead as he brushed aside the black locks that were matted to his face.

“Not right now.” Nasir offered shaking his head as he looked up at Agron. “Are the girls alright? Or rather I guess the better question is: Are they upset?”

“No, no they are alright, Fia was scolding me about being late this morning but otherwise they’re getting dressed.” Agron pushed himself from the bed to head downstairs. “I’ll be back soon with your ginger ale, should I help you down to the couch or you want to stay here?”

“The girls will end up with whatever this is that way.” Nasir was worried about the young ones, he hated the thought of them so miserable.

“Chances are they already have been exposed.” Agron offered a sigh as he looked at the tiny man. “So, do you feel up to it? The girls are going to help me make you some soup.”

“Can we take the blanket?” The question made Agron laugh, despite the fact that he knew that he shouldn’t.

“Of course we can, if it will make you feel better. You know, I’m pretty sure that I can carry you if you preferred.” He knew that the tiny man would be annoyed but he figured that the offer was worth it.

“I have two feet, I am capable of walking, my love.” Nasir’s voice was stern as if he was scolding Agron, and yet Agron knew better. It was simply that he was standing on his own two feet.

“Come then.” Agron chuckled, adjusting so that he was out of Nasir’s way offering him an arm to lean on. He knew that Nasir was miserable and yet Nasir wanted so badly to be self-sufficient and not allow Agron to be burdened.

Yet in the moment Nasir settled in against the man’s arm wrapping his own around Agron, leaning against him. “Alright. Now I feel like a little kid again.”

“It’s fine, dear.” Agron found himself chuckling as he moved, being careful not to move too fast for Nasir.

“No, no I am my own type of person you know.”

“I think you mean you are your own man.” Agron found himself shaking his head. He knew of the Syrian’s troubles with words and knew better than to correct him, yet he still did.

“Daddy!” Sofia giggled throwing his arms around Nasir nearly knocking him from his feet.

“Careful Fia.” Agron scolded, his hand rubbing at her hair. “Daddy’s going to curl up on the couch but you’ve got to be gentle, okay?”

“Otay. Izzy was putting Angel out.” The words made them both cringe, the neighbors didn’t appreciate the dog’s insistent barking and the fact that she resembled her Pit Bull ancestors made them terrified of the dog.

“Ok.” Pausing at the couch he got Nasir settled in on the couch. Covering him with a blanket, Agron could only smile as Sofia curled up beside Nasir.

Moving into the kitchen Agron paused at the backdoor watching as Isabella collapsed to the grass in giggles as Angel came racing after her, licking at the girl’s face before chasing Isabella back to the house.

Pushing open the door Agron stepped out of the way moving to get Nasir’s ginger ale.

“Daddy!” Isabella giggled. “Angel’s so much fun.”

“I know she is. Remember what we said about taking her outside though?” Though Agron had never liked the neighbors and their attitudes towards his relationship with Nasir, he tried to keep peace with them.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok little one, daddy’s in the living room. I bet he’d enjoy cuddling if you’d like to.” Moving into the living room, he set the cup on the coffee table before Nasir. “You’re sure there is nothing else I can get you?”

“Positive Agron, you’re welcome to do whatever it is that you want.”

“Well I was kind of thinking about making you some soup. Sounds good to you?” The question was genuine, there was no point trying if Nasir wasn’t interested.

“Sounds alright but you know the truth, I’d be willing to try just broth if it comes down to that.” Nasir’s smile was weak though it was genuine. Sofia had curled up on the couch with him, happily giggling at Apollo who had hopped up on the end of the couch as well.

“Alright, I won’t promise perfection but I’ll give it a try.” That was one of the things that Nasir hated most about Agron, he always doubted his skills, even when he could obviously do whatever it was he was trying to do.

“You’ll be fine.”

“I’ll keep an eye on daddy!” Sofia giggled as she looked up at him. She was such a good little thing; he couldn’t imagine how anyone could hurt her.

“Ok, I’ll call aunt Naevia and see if she minds coming to help take care of the girls tomorrow. I won’t leave you alone with the girls while I’m at work, not sick like this.” Agron shook his head at the thought alone, he hated knowing that Nasir was alone with the girls sick, there was no good that could come from it.


	74. Chapter 74

“Well, see how I feel later.” Nasir offered shaking his head as he set his head against one of the pillows on the couch. “Now go on, I’ll be fine.”

Agron simply offered a nod, he knew that Nasir would be alright, and yet he was still worried. He wanted him to be alright, wanted so desperately for him to sleep and start feeling better as well, and he knew with two little girls running around he certainly wouldn’t get that.

Heading into the kitchen, Agron found Isabella sitting at the kitchen table, patiently waiting. “You take forever.” Isabella grumbled as she looked up at him.

“I know, I know I’m sorry Izzy girl. You still interested in helping me out?” The little girl wasn’t mouthy, she was however as Agron was, a little on the sarcastic side.

“I’m still waiting here.” Isabella’s eyes turned up to look at him, and Agron found himself laughing. The little girl knew that she wasn’t allowed to be like this while she was at school, and depending on their mood Agron and Nasir wouldn’t necessarily put up with it either, yet they didn’t try to change it because it was part of who she was.

“Alright little one, I’ll take that as you would like to help.” Shaking his head, Agron moved over to the fridge, pulling it open he began to pull ingredients out. “Grab the stool.”

***

“Daddy! Daddy! Dinner’s ready!” Isabella stood poking at Nasir’s arm, unsure of how to wake him. All she knew was that Agron had told her to tell him, but she wasn’t expecting this.

“Isabella what’s taking you this long?” Agron’s voice was filled with confusion as he moved into the room, but a smile quickly formed upon his lips. While Nasir was normally a light sleeper, if he needed sleep like he did now, then he slept much, much heavier. “I got it little one, thank you. Your soups on the table, you can go and eat, I’ll wake him up.”

Offering a simple nod, Isabella went racing into the dinning room, a smile forming upon Agron’s lips as he watched the little girl before his attentions turned to Nasir once more, a gentle hand setting on his arm before he leaned down pressing a kiss to his lips.

For a moment Nasir fought against him before he realized that it was Agron and he pulled away from him. “You know, I cant think of a better way to wake up then to an angel like you.”

“How about we get you something to eat?” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke. He knew that Nasir hadn’t eaten all day and he hoped that he was hungry, even if he could only stomach soup broth.

Nodding Nasir pushed himself from where he was curled up on the couch, before he moved along beside Agron, though this time it was at least it was under his own accord.

“You feel up to anything more than broth or?” Agron’s voice was gentle as he spoke. While he was glad to see Nasir feeling better, he also knew that it was possible that he could very quickly go slipping backwards in the other direction.

“What did you make?” He knew that there were several different recopies in the box and all of them were pretty awesome but it also played into his decision too.

“Chicken, I thought about the beef one that you like so much but I wasn’t sure you’d be able to stomach it so I figured that it was best to try this.” Agron offered pulling Nasir’s chair out, though he was surprised to find that Isabella and Sofia still hadn’t eaten. “Still warm?”

Isabella nodded before she stuck her tongue out. “I burned my tongue.”

“I’ll bring back ice cubes with me then.” Agron offered a smile, his eyes drifting to look down at Nasir once more. He was awaiting the man’s answer before he disappeared to the kitchen once more.

“Let’s try real food.” Nasir offered a smile as he looked at the man. “I may regret it but I really do feel a lot better.”

“Good.” Agron offered before he disappeared, returning a few minutes later with a bowl of soup for him, dropping an ice cube in each of the girl’s soup. “There, that should help some.”

***

“N-Nasir?” Agron’s voice was a stutter as he was awoken from his sleep, surprised by the feeling that was washing over him. It took him a moment to realize what was going on but once the realization was made he was more than shocked. Nasir’s hand was wrapped tightly around his aching cock, yet Agron had been more concerned with taking care of Nasir then he was himself, and had drifted asleep despite his desires to fuck the man. There would be plenty of time for such things once he was feeling better. Despite everything in his mind that told him he aught to tell Nasir to stop, to go back to sleep, he found his head rolling back against the pillows, a moan slipping between his lips.

“You thought you could hide something like this from me while it was pressed against my back?” The devious smile that played at Nasir’s lips said that he was feeling much better obviously and that he had no intentions of stopping unless Agron told him to yet it was obvious that Agron most certainly wasn’t about to do that. “I want you, do you want me?”

Agron was trying to find the words to answer him but all he could do was nod his head franticly, knowing that if Nasir continued this would end much sooner than either of them would appreciate.

“Do you want me to take you?” Nasir’s hand let go of Agron’s cock, and instead Nasir moved to straddle the much bigger man. He knew the answer but he wouldn’t go any farther without Agron’s answer. “Huh? Is that what you want?”


	75. Chapter 75

“Yes.” Agron somehow managed to spit the word out, though he still wasn’t sure how he did it. Even though his mind fought him, tell him that he should send Nasir to sleep and forget this, the sensations that were overcoming his body were much harder to ignore.

“Good.” Nasir grinned as he eyed the man. “Because that’s what’s going to happen to you. Now up on your hands and knees.”

 Agron was still trying to figure out how Nasir had managed to strip him of his shorts and boxers without waking him but instead of asking him he simply stripped his shirt off before he moved from under Nasir, rolling over he did as the man had asked him, pushing himself up on his hands and knees.

The sound of Nasir rummaging in the nightstand drawer made Agron turn his head to watch the little man. “What are you doing?”

“You will see.” Nasir’s words only made Agron more curious; he could think of nothing that he wanted more than for Nasir to be happy and he trusted the man, more than he would ever know. Yet, there was a part of him that did not like surprises and thus he wasn’t sure that he liked the idea.

Yet it wasn’t long before Nasir was joining him on the bed once more, his hand reaching around Agron, taking his cock within a hand once more, the slick sticky feeling of lube as Nasir stroked at him made him shiver. “You trust me, right?”

“You know that I do.” Agron didn’t need to think about the words as he spoke them. He would follow Nasir off a cliff if he asked him to.

“Alright, then hold still. I promise it won’t hurt, well not intentionally anyways, if you are in pain then I want you to let me know,alright?” Nasir’s voice was quiet against his ear as he pressed forward, and Agron found himself confused by the sensations that were washing over him. The tightness around his cock didn’t make sense to him, he couldn’t understand what was going on and as Nasir’s hand came to settle at the base of his cock, so did the constricted feeling yet it brought a feeling of excitement as well.

“Are you alright?” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he let go of his lover once more, which only confused Agron more.

“Fine, but…what..” Agron didn’t know what to think about the situation, and yet Nasir had instructed him not to move and he knew the punishment he would receive if he did so, yet he wasn’t sure what Nasir had done to him either which left him even more so confused.

“It’s a cock ring dear, if you hate it I will take it off.” Nasir’s eyes drifted over the man, his hands kneading at the soft flesh of Agron’s ass.

“No, no, I’m just trying to figure out when you invested in that.”

“About the same time as the handcuffs.” Nasir shrugged, it didn’t seem to be something that bothered him. It wasn’t unusual that after work he’d go off on a shopping expedition and find something new. Yet this one he’d been holding onto for a little while. “Would you prefer the collar?”

A chuckle slipped between Agron’s lips. “You kinky fuck.” Though Agron had to admit, he never had minded being put into a collar or handcuffs, it was at times such as these that he learned things about Nasir he never thought he would.

Nasir’s hand came down across Agron’s ass with a hard slap, the sound was nearly deafening, yet the sting made Agron toss his head again, a groan slipping through his lips.. “Watch your mouth.” Nasir grinned pushing himself up onto his knees behind his lover. “Do you want me?”

“Yes, yes.” Agron’s voice was more of a whine than anything else.

“Can you beg like a good submissive?” Nasir grinned, his hands coming to rest on the man’s back.

“Please Nasir. Please take me, make me yours.” Though Agron was the bigger of the two men, it was not unusual to find him being the submissive one either. Nasir could generally make him putty in his hands and he would allow him to do almost anything that he wished to him.

“You beg so well.” Nasir chuckled as he nudged against Agron, his own head breaching the man, and Agron threw his head a moan slipping between his lips. “I said don’t move.” Once more Nasir’s hand fell hard against Agron’s ass.

“Fuck…I’m sorry.” Agron growled, his fingers curling into the sheets as Nasir began to thrust. With each thrust though he moved further and further inside of his lover until he was rubbing against Agron’s prostate making the man before him wriggle and twitch, each warranting another slap.

“You’re a dirty, dirty little slut, aren’t you?” Nasir’s breath was as he leaned down pressing kisses against Agron’s back; before he pressed his lips open the teeth gripping at Agron’s skin drawing a hiss through Agron’s lips. Nasir was the only one that got away with calling him such names, if there was ever anyone else who even considered trying, they were liable to end up on the floor in a pile unconscious by the time that Agron was done with them.

“I am your dirty slut.” Agron’s words only served to drive Nasir forward, his teeth tugging at the man’s flesh as he knew that Agron enjoyed the pain, almost needed it in order to get off.

“Fuck, I’m close.” Nasir’s whine was uttered against the man’s skin. While Nasir would normally ensure that Agron had his orgasm first, he also knew that his own would push Agron over the edge.

“Come for me, Nasir.” The words were a hoarse pant as Agron croaked them out. All he wanted was Nasir’s happiness, that was what was important to him at this point.

Agron’s words were all that Nasir needed and he found himself collapsing against Agron, a cry slipping between his lips as he found his release, but his true happiness was found in feeling Agron twitch within his arms as he tried to wade through the feelings that were washing over him, the climax only heightened by the ring that was still securely put in place.


	76. Chapter 76

***

“What’s up Gannicus?” Agron growled opening an eye to look at the other man who had been staring at him for nearly twenty minutes now.

“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Gannicus’ voice seemed so much louder in the quiet of the station house.

“No, what’s on your mind?”

“Well, I thought that maybe we could talk about something.” Running a hand through his blonde locks, Gannicus allowed a sigh between his lips. “It’s about Saxa.”

“Tell me you didn’t knock her up.” Agron wasn’t surprised that Gannicus had come to him, however he was annoyed that Gannicus wouldn’t just tell him what was going on.

“No, no. Nothing like that. I just thought that maybe you’d know how she felt about…” Gannicus’ voice drifted off to a mumble, and Agron wasn’t sure that he heard him right.

“Come again?”

“I said I thought you might know how she felt about moving in, you know like with me.” Gannicus felt as if he was rambling now.

Agron found himself chuckling. “Gannicus is it that hard to see how madly in love with you she really is?”

“Perhaps.” Gannicus wasn’t sure how Agron knew, yet he didn’t ask such a question.

“I’m sure she would love to live with you Gannicus. As much as she loves Duro and Kore, she feels like she’s burdening them now that they’re married and have Wyatt. She’s been renting Kore’s place from what I understand and she kind of hates being alone.” Agron was pretty much positive that Saxa would move in and she would be thrilled.

“Well, it’s just me and Bellatrix but I certainly wouldn’t mind the company.” Gannicus found himself sinking against the cot, settling in. For the first time in a long while he was content with the way his life was.

“You named the dog Bellatrix? You aren’t going to kill her, are you?” Agron was pretty sure that Gannicus wouldn’t understand the reference but he’d try anyways.

“Uh…no…” Gannicus didn’t understand. He’d had to the dog since she was a pup and she had adjusted to his way of living. “She’s one of the best dogs I’ve ever had. I just wish when I came to work I didn’t have to put her in the kennel.”

“So, ask Saxa to move in with you then, you moron.” The words were easy to speak, he wasn’t dumb. Saxa would gladly move in with the man and the dog was already like her baby.

“Alright, alright, I’ll call her in the morning. I’m pretty sure that she’d be pissed if I call now.” Gannicus chuckled.

“Sleep then. Hopefully it’ll be a pretty quiet night.” Agron grinned. He knew that Gannicus would do no such thing with his worries, yet Agron was positive there was nothing for him to worry of. Saxa could be a wild kitten but when it came to Gannicus she would do anything to make him happy.

***

“So, she said yes, huh?” Nasir called from the bathroom where he was attempting to finish getting ready for work.

“Yea. You mean you doubted for a minute that Saxa might move in with Gannicus?” Agron was stretched out on the bed, his arm holding his head up. He knew Nasir was listening though he couldn’t see him.

“Well, I want to say that but I would be lying.” Nasir chuckled. “The girls are still in bed. I don’t think Izzy is quite herself, she was awfully cuddly last night. You going to go to sleep?”

“No, there are a few things that I should get done around the house, besides I slept pretty well last night.” Agron offered pushing himself from the bed, before he moved into the bathroom doorway, leaning against the door frame. “Have I mentioned lately how amazing you are, little man?”

“Once or twice. Don’t forget Naevia’ll be here to get the girls at two to take them for the night, their bags are already packed, all you have to do is make sure their stuffed animals are in them and everything will be fine.” Nasir was trying to remember if there was anything else that he needed to tell him. “I think that’s it.”

“Breath Nasir.” Agron chuckled, his head cocking as he watched Nasir. “God, I want you.”

“Tonight Aggie I promise, I just don’t have time right now.” Nasir turned to look at the man, his hands reaching up to cup his lovers cheeks. He hated mornings like this, normally Agron was coming through the door just as he was leaving, he wished more than anything that they had more time together in the morning but he couldn’t ask Agron to give up what he loved.

“I know. I know.” Agron offered a sigh, fingers pulling at the black locks that Nasir had pulled into a pony tail.

            “So, you never did say the other night how you felt about our latest trial and error.” Nasir leaned up pressing a kiss to the man’s lips, he wouldn’t tease him, he knew that it would only make things tougher on Agron.

“It was different, I mean it made getting off pretty amazing but I’m not sure that I’d want to do again.” Offering a shrug, Agron leaned his forehead against Nasir’s. “Remind me again why Nae’s taking the girls for the night ‘cause Crixus is home.”

“Because they offered and I’m not going to turn down a night alone with you?” Nasir chuckled. “Alright, as much as I hate it, I’ve really got to go now.” Normally Mira was pretty lax about when he came in but Nasir knew that they had a few adoptions scheduled for that morning that they still weren’t ready for yet. “I’ll see you tonight, I should be home before Nae gets here so I can say goodbye to the girls.”


	77. Chapter 77

“Alright, I love you.” Agron offered pressing a kiss to his lover’s lips before he removed his arms from around him, he hated letting him go and yet he knew that he had to.

“Get yourself a cup of coffee, find the paper and go sit outside and actually read it.” Nasir chuckled figuring that would be what the man did to start his morning anyways. Once the girls were up, they would consume most of his time and Agron was insistent about getting the house work done as well.

“Mmmm I just might.” Agron chuckled following the man downstairs, and in fact that was exactly what he did once Nasir finally left. Pushing open the French door, he settled into one of the deck chairs, putting his coffee mug on the glass table. The door was left open so that he could hear the girls and Agron wasn’t surprised when Apollo and Angel came running chasing one another around the yard.

He knew that eventually the neighbors would start fussing again but he couldn’t care less at this point. They were pissed when the dogs were outside, pissed if the girls were outside screaming while they played, even the girl’s laughter seemed to upset them and Agron had finally had enough. He and Nasir had been living here with Isabella longer than they had even considered moving in and the neighbors on the other side of them had kids as well.

“Daddy?” Sofia’s little voice could be heard calling quietly from the living room. The one thing that Agron was always thrilled by was that she was always so considerate of everyone else. She knew that Isabella was still sleeping and didn’t want to wake her up but she hated being alone.

“Outside Fia.” He offered a smile as the young girl’s little head could be seen bobbing over the top of the counter before she finally appeared. “Hey you. Did you sleep well?”

“Yea, but I missed you.” She offered curling up in his lap. “Daddy brought us home Barbies yesterday.”

“I missed you too.” Agron found himself wrapping his arms around her. “Yea, daddy was telling me that aunt Naevia sent her old dollies home for you. You’ll have to make sure that you tell her thank you when you go to spend the night with her and Uncle Crixus tonight.”

While Agron and Crixus hadn’t always loved each other, in fact a couple of times they had tried to kill each other, there was no one the man would trust more with their girls. After Agron had made it perfectly clear that no matter what he was going to see Nasir, Crixus had finally settled in and settled down and while occasionally they still had a spat, they always seemed to make things work in the end.

A pout moved over the little girl lips and Agron was afraid that she was going to cry. “Hey, what’s the matter Fia?”

“You weren’t here last night and now tonights we won’t be here.” The little girl’s voice was heartbreaking as she spoke the words.

“Hey, it’s ok baby girl. We have all day together today and then when daddy goes to work in the morning I’ll come and get you girls and we can spend the day together. How’s that sound?” He hoped that she would be alright with it. After all he knew that Nasir was looking forward to the night alone and though he wouldn’t admit it if asked, he was as well.  “It sounds like Aunt Naevia has a lot of fun stuff planned to do.”

“You promise?” The little girl crossed her arms across her chest, eyes turning up to look at him as if trying to judge his reaction.

“I promise.” Agron chuckled reaching out to take the coffee mug in on hand once more taking a sip from it. It was moments like this that Agron lived for. The simple quiet of sitting here with Sofia, watching as the dogs chased each other around the yard. “Did you hear that Uncle Crixus and Aunt Naevia are looking to adopt?”

Sofia nodded, giggling as Agron began to bounce his knee, though it was out of habit, he also knew that Sofia enjoyed it. “Yea but daddy says they’re looking for someone older than we are.”

“Well, I’m sure that the right child will come along when they least expect it. I know that is what happened when it came to you.” Agron offered a smile as he pulled the little girl close to him, hugging her tightly. “We thought our lives were complete until you walked in the door and now look at where we are.”

“Why did you pick me?” The question nearly stopped Agron’s heart, his eyes turning to look at the little girl in his arms. She was only five years old; he had never anticipated a question like this from her.

“What do you mean?” Agron wasn’t sure how to answer the question, he wasn’t sure what she had been through before the night she’d come to stay with them and as such he didn’t know what exactly she was asking.

“Why not the other kids at my old home?” Sofia’s eyes turned to look up at him, adjusting in his lap so that she was facing him.

It was then that he remembered what Aurelia had said the night that she’d brought Sofia to stay with them. She’d been removed from her home twice before and placed with a foster family for a short period of time before being returned home again.

“You mean the homes that Miss Aurelia took you to?” Agron’s voice was gentle, he hated to upset the girl even if it was to answer a question she had asked.

Nodding her little head Sofia paused, cocking her head as she looked at him.

“Well.” Agron paused thinking about it for a minute, how was he supposed to make a little girl understand what it was that had made them adopt her.


	78. Chapter 78

“I’m waiting.” Sofia had crossed her little arms across her chest looking up at him.

“”It’s hard to explain, Sofia. Daddy was placed into a family much like you were and there was something about you that reminded him very much of himself.” Agron had agreed when Nasir had nearly leapt upon him in bed telling him that they had to adopt Sofia.

“So, you didn’t want me?” Sofia looked ready to cry as Agron finished speaking and it was a look that broke his heart.

“Oh Fia, no, I didn’t say that, honey. Of course I wanted you. I’ve seen a lot of scary things at work but I’d never seen anyone like you before. You were so tiny, and you’d been through so much but you trusted me enough to let take care of you.” His fingers brushed over the scars that were left as a reminder of her past life.

***

“You’re sure you have everything?” Agron offered his knee bouncing once more as Sofia nodded once more. “Your stuffed animals?”

“They’re there. Izzy’s are in her bag too.” Though Sofia was the younger of the two girls, she was the one who mothered her sister and Isabella was more of a free spirit.

“Alright.” Agron offered a nod pulling the little girl into his lap. He knew that Nasir should be home soon. He was about to speak again as Isabella came tearing into the room standing in front of him, her eyes wide.

“Hey, what about me!?” She pouted. Nasir had been right, she’d been cuddly ever since she woke up and Agron was hoping that she would be alright for the night with Naevia and Crixus.

“There’s room for you, too.” Agron chuckled wrapping an arm around her as she happily scampered up into his lap after her sister. “So, are you girls excited about tonight?”

Sweet little Sofia nodded her head as she looked at him.  While that morning she had been leery about the topic because she was afraid that she might miss out on something and yet now Agron had managed to convince her that it would be fine.

“I guess so.” Isabella hardly sounded convinced as she spoke and Agron couldn’t help noticing that.

“Awww come on little one, you know you always have fun with aunt Naevia and uncle Crixus’. I’m sure that tonight will be no different.” Agron reached out wrapping his arms around her and hugging her lightly for a minute but hearing the front door shut she pulled from his arms and went to go and see Nasir. “Daddy!”

“Hey Izzy. You ready to go tonight?” Nasir couldn’t help but notice that the little girl looked upset. “Come on little one, it’s just for the night. I promise tomorrow morning daddy and I will come and get you and we’ll spend the day together.”

The realization that hit Nasir though was one that explained so much about Sofia’s reaction. This was the first time since Sofia had come to live with them that they had spent the night somewhere other than at home with Nasir and Agron where they knew that they were safe and that nothing could ever happen to them.

“Otay.” Isabelle offered a sigh as she looked at Nasir and the man carefully scooped the little girl in his arms. “Hey, listen to me. Nothing will happen to you while you are with uncle Crixus and aunt Nae, ok?”

Nodding the little girl cuddled in against him and as much as Nasir wanted to spend the night alone with Agron, Nasir considered calling and telling Naevia to forget about it. Yet Nasir couldn’t, there was no way, coddling the girls now would only make it worse later on.

They would have to learn that it was ok to be without them, that they were still safe and secure and that everything would be fine.

***

“Hey Nae, the girls are in the living room with Nasir. Thanks by the way.” Agron knew how little she actually got to see Crixus and so the gesture was much appreciated.

“You’d do the same for us.” Naevia found herself smiling. She and Agron had been friends for many years now, since she was like a mother to everyone that Crixus worked with. Especially Agron and Gannicus though since they’d been single for so long, until Nasir of course. She’d bring them soup when they were sick, and call to make sure that everything was alright with them. However even after he’d found Nasir, Agron had garnered her attentions.

“Agreed.” Agron wished more than ever that he could help Naevia out. He couldn’t imagine what it was like to find that she couldn’t have children of her own, or at least it seemed rather improbable anyways. “How are you Naevia? I mean really.”

“I’m alright Agron.” A sigh slipped through her lips knowing well what he meant. “We always have the option to adopt, it’s just not the same.”

“You’re both tough, you’ll get through it.” Wrapping his arms around Neavia, he offered a smile before he tightly hugged her to him.

“Thanks Aggie.” Her eyes turned up to look at the little girl who came running.

“Aunt Naevia!” Isabella giggled, her arms wrapping around Naevia.

“Hey kiddo. You ready to go?” While she knew that the little girl wasn’t sure if she felt ready to go or not since Nasir had called and she wanted to make sure that she was alright.

“Yea.” Isabella nodded, her light locks bobbing at her neck.

“Well, then how about we go get Sofia while daddy takes your stuff out to the car?”

 


	79. Chapter 79

“Good.” Naevia offered a smile as she followed the little girl into the living room where Nasir was sitting with Sofia, Angel taking up the other half of the couch.

That was the one thing that was confusing about Angel, if the girls were out in the yard then she barked and had a fit, but if Agron or Nasir let someone in she was alright.

“You ready Sofia?” Naevia’s voice was gentle; she wasn’t trying to rush the little girl but instead was asking a question. She knew that Isabella had spent many nights with Duro, yet this was Sofia’s first time away from her family and it might be a long one. Yet Crixus was like Agron and if it was necessary then he would cuddle her through the night on the couch just to make her feel better.

“Yea.” She offered a nod before she turned to look at Nasir who simply offered a smile squeezing her hand gently.

“I will see you in the morning, I promise.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he held her close for a minute before he let her go.

“I know.” The little girl sniffled trying her hardest not to cry.

“Oh, it’s ok.” Naevia’s voice was gentle as she spoke. “I promise, we’ll have so much fun you’ll forget what time it is and before you know it daddy will be there to get you. I called aunt Kore and she said she’d meet us and we could go horseback riding.”

“Really?” Sofia asked, her little eyes turning up to look at him.

“Yup.” Naevia nodded. “So, you ready?”

Nodding the little girl scrambled off the couch hugging her close to her as Izzy gave Nasir a hug, before both girls scampered across the house to hug Agron who was just coming in the door. Both Naevia and Nasir followed after them waiting for the girls before Naevia shooed them out the door leaving them to a quiet house.

“Do you hear that?” Agron chuckled.

“Well, I do hear the dogs but I really think that we should go to bed.”

“But it’s two in the afternoon.” Agron was confused, why would Nasir want to go to bed?

“Yup and we have the house to ourselves.”

“Yea, which makes me wonder if you really want to go to bed or not.” Agron chuckled. There were two rooms that were strictly off limits, the kitchen and the girl’s room. The girl’s room for obvious reasons but the kitchen was a very different story. While Agron was almost positive that Nasir had been with a partner who had abused him in a kitchen. While Nasir insisted it wasn’t true, and time they’d attempted sex there, Nasir nearly had a meltdown. “But I think we need to talk first.”

“About?” Nasir was confused as he spoke. This wasn’t like Agron. Agron hated talking, about anything so if he was suggesting it there was concern.

“The kitchen.” Agron’s voice was quiet. He was sure that this would not work in his favor but every time that Agron asked, Nasir changed the subject. This time he would have no such luck.

“How about we take the dogs for a walk?” Nasir swallowed hard as he looked at the man. He would tell him if he really wanted to know but how could he do this? How could he tell him without upsetting him?

“Once you told me, Nasir, no secrets! Remember?” His hands were gentle as he reached out taking the little man within them. “I know that you have been living with this and all that I want is for you to be alright. I don’t care if it means the kitchen is off limits, I’m alright with that, I just want you to be ok with it.”

Closing his eyes for a minute Nasir nodded nuzzling against Agron’s shoulder. He’d never minded being rough with Agron, never minded even when Agron was rough with him, yet this was different. He didn’t know how to put the emotions into words though either which made it that much harder. Yet as he leaned his head against Agron’s chest, his ear pressed against it listening to the man’s heart, he knew that he had to tell him, even if it took him all night, he had to tell him. “Come sit with me.” His voice was quiet as he spoke.

Instead of answering though, Agron simply scooped the man within his arms, cradling him against his chest. It wasn’t unusual, in fact since Nasir had taken to a fantasy including the shower Agron spent more time holding onto him than anything. Settling in on the couch, Agron allowed him to settle in before his arms wrapped around him once more.

“It is not easy, I will not lie.” Nasir sighed, his eyes closing for a moment. “And really I’m sure that you’ve noticed the scars and thought nothing of them. The one over my eye for instance, it is all that remains of an attack that he made upon me with a skewer. It was intended to be a turn on but instead it was highly painful and as you can imagine bled profusely since it is a head wound.”

Agron’s eyes went wide at the words. “I-I…” He swallowed hard, he had thought that it had come from the accident and now Nasir was telling him differently and he felt as if he should have known this, perhaps he should have asked.

“It is alright.” Nasir whispered leaning up to press a kiss to his lips lightly. “The one on my side you know about.” He paused to think about what else Agron might not know about. “However the real reason I have issues with the kitchen are these. Turning his hands over, Nasir allowed Agron to actually look at the palms of his hands, the jagged scars that if someone looked closely enough could figure out exactly what they were from.

“I-is that from…” Agron pressed his eyes closed trying his hardest not to go off the deep end but he felt as though he would be sick. His sweet Nasir, the man that he loved more than anything else had been through hell and he would love to throttle the man who had done this to him.

“A stove burner yea.” Nasir took a deep breath before he continued on. “I’m ok with cooking on them, that doesn’t bother me but my fear with sex in the kitchen stems from that. It was my fault I suppose, I knew it was hot and grabbed for something to hold onto, yet even after I complained that it hurt he told me he’d worry about it once he was done.”


	80. Chapter 80

“Who was it, Nasir?” Gentle fingers ran over the man’s hands. “W-who did this to you?” More than anything he wished that he could do something to take this from him. His sweet little angel, how could anyone ever do this to him?

“It’s not important, Agron. I have you now, I am safe, no one will ever hurt me again.” Cuddling against the man he tried everything he knew not to have to tell him. The truth was that Agron knew the man and he was terrified that it would cause issues. In fact they had worked together for a while and Nasir would not go down this road.

Carefully gathering Nasir within his arms, he pressed himself from the couch. “You trust me, right?”

Nasir found himself wrapping his legs around Agron, his arms wrapping around his neck before he nodded. “You know that. How could I not trust you?”

“Because I’m not sure you’re going to like what I’m about to do.” Moving into the kitchen, Agron set him on the counter. “Nothing hot, nothing sharp, I promise it to you. You want me to stop, all you have to do is ask me to and I will.”

Nodding, Nasir found his fingertips wrapped in Agron’s shirt, his heart already racing out of fear, yet he knew that Agron wouldn’t hurt him. With the fears that were welling in his head, Nasir found himself clinging tighter to the man; he needed the contact, needed to know that it was Agron doing this to him, that fact alone left him comforted, grounded in reality and not the fears that were swirling around him.

 As Agron wrapped his arms around the tiny man though, he relaxed a little, his mouth opening as Agron pushed his lips against Nasir’s. Agron would go no further; he wouldn’t press his luck, a little at a time. Pulling away, Agron allowed his forehead to rest against Nasir’s. “There, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Nasir found himself shaking his head, fingers finally letting go of Agron’s t-shirt, moving into his hair instead. “Why…I…” He didn’t understand what Agron was doing. “How about we go for a walk? Take the dogs with us, that kind of thing.” Despite his lack of understanding, he would do anything to hide his confusion from Agron.

“Why what? Why did I do it? Because I want you to know that it’s safe, that you’re safe, that nothing will ever happen to you, not with me anyways.” Agron’s words were gentle, his hands rubbing at Nasir’s sides a smile forming on his lips as he eyed the tiny man. “Yea, you want to go for a walk, then that’s what we’ll do.”

“Remind me to turn off Izzy’s light pillow, too.” Nasir’s lips adjusted as he thought about it for a minute before hopping off the counter and grabbing the dogs leashes before he let out a whistle laughing as the dogs came running. Leaning down he clipped the leashes onto their collars before handing Apollo’s over to Agron.

“Figures I get the froofy little thing.” He chuckled as he looked at the man, he couldn’t care less about it but he couldn’t help giving Nasir a hard time either.

“Well yea, you can control him better than I can after all.” That was the one downside to Apollo, he was awful on a leash, he pulled and tried to choke himself, making it hard to walk him.

“Good point.” Agron nodded moving to the backdoor opening it and slipping outside as Nasir followed after him with Angel. Agron had figured that they could go for a walk in the park. The dogs could run and play while they talked for a while.

“What’s on your mind?” Nasir asked as he walked alongside of him. He knew that Agron was out of sorts and he certainly didn’t want him to be upset.

“I guess I’m still trying to figure out who could possibly want to hurt you, that’s all.” Agron shook his head as he thought about it. “I mean, you’re such a good soul. Such a beautiful man, how could anyone possibly want to hurt you?”

Nasir sighed; he should have known that Agron wouldn’t let this go that simply. “Agron, it was another place in my life, another time. If it hadn’t been for him, I most likely wouldn’t have ended up with you.”

“Nasir, why won’t you tell me?” Agron pursed his lips as he walked trying to decide what Nasir was thinking.

“Because you know him alright? I’m trying to keep you out of jail, because we both know that you would kill him if you had the choice.”

“I-I know him?” Agron stopped at the gate, his hand in the process of flipping the latch, his face going pale. How was it possible that anyone he knew would do anything like this to Nasir? Was it someone close to him or was it someone he hardly knew at all? Either way, Nasir was right; Agron probably would wish them dead for what they had done to Nasir.

“Yea, you worked with him for a while.” Nasir sighed, his hand flipping the latch before he moved out of the yard with Angel. He was refusing to say anything else as he started off down the side walk for the park, Angel happily sniffing at everything as they walked.

Agron found himself going through the list of people he had over the years worked with. Donar was out on leave but he most certainly wouldn’t do it, Lugo wouldn’t even consider it, from what Agron understood Varro was happy with a woman so he was out as well, and that left only one. “Castus?” The name caught in Agron’s throat. He had never liked him and now he understood more than anything why he hadn’t.

Nasir took hold of Agron’s hand. “The past is just that Agron, the past. Now please, let it go and we will enjoy our evening together. I’ll make dinner when we get home and we can open a bottle of wine or something, watch a movie and see where the night goes.”


	81. Chapter 81

“I suppose you’re right.” Agron nodded, though he most certainly hadn’t forgotten about it like he wished that Nasir would believe. However he had considered how Nasir would feel about the topic and he knew that upsetting him wasn’t a very good idea either, yet Agron hated the thought of simply letting it go as well.

The walk to the park passed in silence, before Agron paused as he felt his fingers running over the scars on Nasir’s hand. Any other time he would have never noticed them in the calluses that had also formed but now he wouldn’t help it now.

 Settling in beside Agron on a bench Nasir settled in against his shoulder, the tensions in his body were evident but Nasir knew that by the end of the night he could get him to relax.

***

“Agron!” Nasir’s panicked cry made the man come at a run, eyes wide as they fell upon Nasir.

“What’s the matter, love?” Agron extended a hand out to pull Nasir close, the man’s face was contorted with pain, something was very wrong and Agron didn’t like it.

“I-I burned myself.” Nasir whimpered but the whine was lost in Agron’s muttering as he turned the cold water on, moving Nasir over to the sink. “Here, it’s ok, let me see your hand.”

Agron had promised the man that he would be safe in the kitchen and now this had happened. It was driving him nuts, and he felt like it was his fault something had happened.

The hiss that slipped through Nasir’s lips as the cold water poured over the wound even though it took the sting out of it.

“Alright, so, keep the water on it; I know that we have cream upstairs that will help.” Agron’s voice was gentle, trying to keep the panic out of it but he knew that it wasn’t as easy as it sounded. Agron’s first instinct in a situation like this was to panic. Moving up the stairs he came back with the Silva dine cream and bandaging. Judging by the size of the burn, Nasir had obviously reached into the oven and hit his hand on the heating element leaving him in his current predicament. “Alright, you can pull it out; let me take a look at it.”

Pulling the hand from beneath the water, Nasir reached out with the other turning it off, letting out a cry as Agron began to gently pat it dry. “Fuck that hurts.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” Agron’s words were gentle; he didn’t want to hurt him, in fact that was the last thing that he wanted to do but not properly drying the wound would cause more harm than good. “Alright, now this is going to hurt a little, I know that and I’m really sorry about that.” The one thing that Agron could be glad for was the fact that Nasir hadn’t burned a large amount of his skin and that it was only a small spot.  Each cry that Nasir emitted felt like someone was ripping his heart out and the sound broke Agron’s heart more than anything else.

“I’m so clumsy.” Nasir grumbled, his head dropping as if he was waiting for Agron to chastise him for how stupid he was and how he should be more careful.

“No, no, accidents happen.” Agron was just finishing banding the wound but letting go of Nasir’s hand, Agron reached out brushing the hair behind the man’s ears. “Why don’t you sit down and let me finish huh?” He knew that Nasir had prepared a wonderful dinner and there were only a few last minute things that needed to be done such as cutting the ham and mashing potatoes before they could eat. “Hell, you can pick out a bottle of wine if you want to.”

Nasir allowed a chuckle to slip between his lips as he pressed himself up on his toes to kiss Agron’s lips. “Thank you.” The words were quiet as he spoke them. While it was rare that either of them drank, there was the occasional beer but nothing more; they did keep a few bottles of wine in the house for special occasions. While Nasir might not see this as a special occasion, a night together was special enough for Agron.

“Hey, there had to be a perk to falling in love with a paramedic, didn’t there?” A chuckle slipped through Agron’s lips as he pulled the roaster out of the oven, setting it on the stove.

“And here I always thought it was simply the fact that you are in peak shape and you’re always willing for a tromps in the sheets.” Nasir’s voice was playful as he opened the cabinet pulling out a bottle of wine. “I hope you don’t mind that I feel like skipping the candles tonight.”

“Nah that’s cool.” Agron shrugged. It wasn’t long before he had dinner on the table which was already set; however, Agron brought a pair of wine flutes with him. “You might just burn yourself on a candle or something.”

Nasir rolled his eyes as he thought about it. “You’re almost unbearable, you know that, right? If it wasn’t for the good sex, I probably wouldn’t still be here by now.”

“Yea well, if it wasn’t for the fact that you can cook, I’d have sent you off to find somewhere else to live.” Agron chuckled pulling the cork on the bottle of wine before he filled both glasses handing one over to Nasir. As much as they both loved the girls, it wasn’t hard to admit that a night alone without them was kind of nice as well. “But seriously, I’m glad that you are alright and that you’re here. I would have died years ago if it wasn’t for you; we both know I’d have starved to death.”

“Yea, I know.” Nasir shook his head, his eyes falling upon the man in front of him, hand reaching across the table to set on Agron’s. “But I enjoy cooking, so it’s nice to have someone to cook for, someone to bake for. I don’t always admit it but there’s something kinda hot about the look on your face when you bite into a cookie fresh out of the oven.”

Agron found himself shaking his head as he eyed the man before him. “You are turned on by some of the weirdest things, you know that right?” 


	82. Chapter 82

“No, I am always turned on by you.” Nasir chuckled as he looked at the man, delicate fingers wrapping around the glass, ruby lips pressing to it as he sipped from it. It was a sight that made Agron swallow hard, his throat suddenly much tighter.

However Nasir finally realized that Agron had paused in mid bite. “What? You’re staring at me like I have four heads or something.”

“Oh, no, no.” Agron couldn’t help chuckling as he shook his head. “I was just admiring your beauty, that’s all.”

Nasir was used to the way that Agron could be but this was new for both of them. It was rare that Agron was mystified by the man, but there were moments when Nasir still took his breath away.

The blush that fell upon Nasir’s cheeks didn’t surprise Agron though. “I am but a mere reflection of your beauty.” Nasir’s words were quiet as he spoke them.

“How’s the hand?” Agron wasn’t trying to change the subject, he was merely concerned for how his lover was.

“It stings but otherwise, I feel pretty good.” Though Agron would worry even though he told him not to Nasir had learned that so far.

***

Gentle hands caressed at Agron’s flesh, kneading at his skin. A chuckle slipped between Nasir’s lips as he felt Agron shiver beneath him. “What’s the matter, my love?”

“Nothing is the matter, baby. Never with you.” If Agron would only relax beneath him, Nasir would feel that much better.

Leaning down Nasir pressed his lips against the tip of Agron’s spine moving them down trying his hardest to make him relax. The attempt was met with Agron relaxing beneath his hands and lips. “Come on my love, you just need to relax and let me do this for you.”

“One day you will have to allow me to return the favor, you know?” Agron chuckled, his head rolling as he felt what Nasir was doing to him.

“Yea, one of these days, but it probably won’t be tonight though.” Nasir’s fingers moved to Agron’s sides, his chest dropping against the bigger man’s back so that he lay upon it.

“No, but that means that you have other things in mind.” Agron grinned, rolling over onto his back, allowing Nasir to lay against his chest, his arms wrapping around the little man before he pulled him close to him.

“No, no. There are no plans on my part unless you know of something that you want.”

“The only plan that I have is bending you over something and fucking your brains out.”

A chuckle slipped through Nasir’s lips as he lowered his head to press a kiss to Agron’s lips. “I happen to be the one atop you my love.”

“Only because I don’t quite have the patience to turn you over.” Agron chuckled.

“Patience or ambition?” Nasir’s voice was gentle as his fingers danced over the man’s skin.

“Both at this moment.” Agron leaned down to press a kiss to Nasir’s lips. “There is something so amazing about laying here with you in my arms, there are still nights that I am almost positive that it is all still a dream. Yet there are nights while I am at work that I panic not having you at my side. I know that it sounds ridiculous but after spending time with you in the hospital, I rarely slept. Not until you were home and settled in again, Duro was afraid that I was freaking out on him again.”

“No, the ridiculous part is that when I awoke in the hospital and you weren’t there it was like someone had hit me in the chest. My heart absolutely broke when you weren’t there. I didn’t know what to think.” Nasir shook his head. “I was clearly in love with you even if I wouldn’t admit to it.”

“You should have said something, I would have stayed, I just felt like you would eventually get tired of me and want me to leave and so I left. It was easier than getting attached and never being able to see you again. I swear to all of the gods that will listen, you saved my life Nasir.” His words were quiet as he leaned his head against the little man’s.

 This wasn’t the first time that Agron had said this and Nasir was having trouble listening to the fact that Agron thought that he would have wanted him to leave. Nasir lightly pressed his lips against the man’s chest. “Enough is enough, you saved my life and I saved yours. Now…” Nasir’s words drifted off as he moved down Agron’s body, his arms crossing at the top of Agron’s sweats, head moving to rest upon them, eyes turning up to look at Agron.

“Now you’re horny, is that what you’re telling me?” Agron chuckled as his hands moved to settle upon Nasir’s shoulders, his fingers caressing the dark locks of Nasir’s hair, brushing them away from his face.

“Well from what I can feel, I’m not alone in such a thing.” Nasir’s smirk was hard to mistake and Agron knew exactly what it meant as Nasir cupped his hand around the growing bulge in Agron’s sweats. “Sooooo….question is, what do you want?”

“Oh you know, some hot female stripper, a blonde perhaps?” The grin that slipped across the man’s lip was unbelievable, it took Nasir’s breath away and all Agron could do was shake his head. “No, really, I just want you. Why, what are you thinking about?”

“I’m up for anything.” Nasir offered. It was the truth; he didn’t care if it was fast and rough or slow and sensual. Either way the feeling of their skin pressed together would be all that he wanted more than anything else. However in order to prove his point, Nasir moved himself away from the man before his hands pulled at the top of Agron’s sweats causing the man to roll his hips in order for Nasir to pull them off, quickly followed by his boxers.


	83. Chapter 83

Agron’s eyes closed for a minute, adjusting to the sensations that were washing over him. “Go ahead.” His voice wasn’t as strong as it normally was and Agron didn’t open his eyes to look at his tiny man either. It’s not that he wasn’t interested in what was going on, in fact it was the exact opposite but Nasir was unsure of what to think.

“Hey, what’s up?” Nasir’s words caught Agron by surprise as he hadn’t expected a reaction like this from the little man. It was unusual for him to question when he was in charge, he knew that Agron would allow him to do almost anything to him and yet Nasir seemed so unsure at this moment.

“Nothing.” Agron cracked an emerald eye to look at his lover, head lifting from the pillow that he had settled it upon. “I-I just…I guess sometimes I need a reminder what it’s like to be with you sometimes.”

Nasir simply shook his head, taking his lover’s semi-hardened cock within a calloused hand as Agron began to roll his head allowing it to drop back against the pillows behind himself. “What are you going to do?” His voice was raspy as he spoke, his need showing in his voice as his head rolled.

Instead of answering him, Nasir simply lowered his lips allowing them to slip around the man’s cock as he adjusted to the man’s size and girth. Agron’s back arched, his head rolling against the pillow, his hands coming to rest lightly on the back of Nasir’s head, moving through his hair. He would never force the man to go further than he ever wanted to go but he would encourage him to move further.

Move further was exactly what Nasir did; he began to bob his head, fingers curling into Agron’s hips as he continued. His tongue swirled around his lover’s length which drew a moan from Agron once more. “Fuck Nasir, you get more and more creative each time.” The words were a whimper as he spoke. While Nasir had always been creative in bed, this was the most creative he had seen him in a while. Though the only response that he got was Nasir’s teeth cheekily scraping over his sensitive flesh trying to overwhelm him with sensations that were washing over him, yet it was Nasir who found himself being overwhelmed as Agron’s fingers wrapped into his hair yanking at it.

Pulling away from the man, Nasir allowed him to slip from between his lips with a loud pop as he began to crawl up Agron’s body. “What’s the matter, baby? Do you like that?” He knew the answer well enough. In fact it wasn’t hard to know that he enjoyed it more than anything else he had experienced tonight. His tongue ran over his lips as he waited for the answer, the taste of Agron still wet on his lips as he watched him.

“Mmmm….yea, I’d say that we could say that.” Agron leaned up pressing a kiss to Nasir’s lips as he tried to decide what to do next.

“Well, I know of other things that you’ll enjoy as well.” Nasir’s voice was quiet as he spoke, hands rubbing down Agron’s sides as his lips began to tug at Agron’s neck.

Though Agron found it tough, his fingers pulled at Nasir’s clothes and somehow he managed to pull them off. The contact against his skin was exhilarating. However the moan that slipped through Nasir’s lips was the most exhilarating thing ever. Nasir found himself lost in Agron’s arms, allowing him to once again gain control over what was going on. Pulling his lips from Nasir’s hungry lips and probing tongue, Agron found himself chuckling. “What is it that you want?”

“To be inside of you.” Nasir’s words were quiet, his head rolling back to look at the man in front him. “To hold you, to love you.” There was something in Nasir’s determination that made Agron nod.

“How do you want me?” The question wasn’t Agron’s way to taunt the tiny man, it was a serious question. He would do anything to make Nasir happy, no matter what he asked of him.

“Right now I would take just about anything.” It was true, Nasir wouldn’t be picky, anything that Agron wanted he would take. “And you?”

“Pick.” It was rare for Agron to step out of his submissive role but this time he did so all the same.

Nasir bit at his lip thinking about it. “On your knees.” The words finally came even though he still seemed uncertain about them.

Agron’s finger tips curled at Nasir’s hip. “Hey, what’s the matter?” Normally Nasir loved to be in charge and yet now here he was shying away from it.

Nasir pushed his chin against his chest. “Nothing.” Nasir sighed shaking his head. “Nothing is wrong, Agron.”

 


	84. Chapter 84

“Of course, I will.” Nasir chuckled as his fingers curled at Agron’s hips pulling him back towards himself. “Just not yet.” One hand gently squeezed at Agron’s hip before he let go allowing his finger to probe the man instead.

At the sudden intrusion Agron tossed his head. “You tease.” He grumbled but it quickly turned into a moan.

“Maybe just a little.” Nasir grinned before he removed his finger from the man. “Alright, alright, I promise I’ll fix your issue.”

There was something about Agron stretched out before him that made Nasir want him all that much more. Penetrating the man he was gentle at first allowing Agron to adjust to him, his fingers stroking at the man’s skin, feeling the light flinches of the man’s skin. “You’re alright, I promise it’ll feel amazing very soon.”

Adjusting so that his weight was balanced against one arm, Agron reached back a hand settling on Nasir’s ass, pulling him towards him. He was trying to make him understand that he wanted him to continue on.  “Come on, Nasir.”

Feeling the man relax beneath his hands Nasir began to move forward again. It wasn’t long before both men lay wrapped within each other’s arms panting, trying to recover. It was kind of funny the way that their post sex interactions often went. Nasir was a cuddler, he always wanted to snuggle and cuddle, yet despite that, he was often the first one to sleep as well. Agron on the other hand didn’t necessarily have to cuddle, of course he certainly never minded if that was what Nasir wanted but he often laid up watching Nasir sleep. Perhaps it went back to his time with Nasir in the hospital and the days before he had awoken again but those were the nights he enjoyed, laying there holding the man in his arms, watching him sleep.

“You said something earlier that I’m not sure that I understood.” Nasir’s voice was quiet as he settled in against Agron’s chest, smiling to himself as he felt the man’s chest still heaving.

“What’s that?” Agron often didn’t know what he had said that Nasir didn’t understand but he would try to explain once he knew what he was talking about.

“You said that you left me in the hospital because you were afraid that I would tell you to leave. Why?” Nasir adjusted tossing his hair out of his face, his eyes dancing as he watched the man. All he wanted to know was the answer, but if Agron wouldn’t tell him then he understood.

“Well, I mean, we really didn’t know one another. For all I knew you were seeing someone, in fact I couldn’t imagine that you weren’t with as beautiful as you were.” Agron’s fingers were gentle as they rubbed over Nasir’s cheek.

“Truth be told, I was.” Nasir sheepishly rubbed at his neck. Of course he had never really cheated on him with Agron since before they’d broken up all they had done was make out once.

“You what?” Agron’s eyes went wide at the words. He hadn’t known about that part, Nasir had never told him he was seeing anyone.

“Yea, uh…Castus and I had never really separated at that point.” Nasir’s tongue ran over his lips as he spoke. “I had moved out, but um, we were still technically together. I ended it when he came to see me the first time. He was kind of pissed I’d found someone else but even more so that I wouldn’t tell him who it was. I just, I couldn’t do it anymore. I was tired of being afraid, it was time to stand up for myself but I wouldn’t throw you under the bus when I did it.”

Agron’s jaw nearly dropped. For as long as he’d worked with the man, he hadn’t known that he had been with Nasir and he certainly hadn’t known that Nasir had been seeing him when Agron had met him. “B-but you, you took the heat for something that I initiated?”

“Yea, yea I did.” Nasir leaned up pressing his lips to Agron’s. “You might have kissed me first but I didn’t tell you no. It was as much my fault as it was yours. Besides if it hadn’t been for you, I might still be letting him use me and abuse me.”

“You should have sent him my way, I’d have straightened him out.” Agron chuckled hugging him close to him. “I still would in fact.” Seeing that yawn that Nasir let slip through his lips, Agron patted his shoulder. “Get some sleep baby; we can talk in the morning.”

***

“Daddy!” Sofia giggled as she came running to meet him. “I thought that you forgot about us.”

“Mmmm no, but daddy and I slept in this morning since we didn’t have the two of you bouncing on the bed to wake us up.” That was part of the story, it was true, they had slept in and then there had been a rather heated make out session and a shower before they’d gotten out of the house.

Crixus’ chuckle told him that he was pretty sure that he knew better but he didn’t rat him out. “Dude, good to see you. I uh actually have some news to break to you.” Crixus rubbed at the back of his neck, knowing that this wouldn’t go well.

“Hey girls, daddy’s out talking to aunt Naevia why don’t you go take your stuff to the car?” The tone of Crixus’ voice told him that this was something that the girls shouldn’t be around for.

“Otay.” Both girls grabbed their bags, heading out the front door as they did.

“What’s up?” Agron crossed his arms across his chest, eyes drifting over the man.

“Please know that if I had a choice in this matter, I wouldn’t be telling you but Spartacus is a chicken and so I get to tell you.” A sigh slipped through Crixus’ lips before he continued. “He said to tell you that he knows we’ve been shorthanded lately but he’s taken care of it.”


	85. Chapter 85

Agron closed his eyes for a minute. He knew what Crixus had just said, but he couldn’t have possibly heard him right. “He’s what?”

“Yea, we know that you guys don’t really get along.” That had to be the understatement of the century. Agron and Castus had been like oil and water and more than once they had been in a fist fight because one or the other had said something they shouldn’t have. Yet that had been before Agron knew what Castus had done to Nasir. Now that he knew that, his blood boiled at the thought of having to be around him, let alone actually having him around.

“Uh, yea. Look, I’m telling you not only as my friend but as my supervisor, if I work with him I will kick his ass.” Agron was almost positive that Crixus would understand, and as such he would make a not so subtle suggestion to Spartacus that they needed to be kept separate from one another.

“Agron, what’s the deal between the two of you?”

“He’s a cocky son of a fucking bitch.” Agron spat out before he softened knowing that Crixus was on his side. “And…fuck how do I say this.”

Crixus didn’t say anything, he waited quietly waiting for him to say whatever it was that he wanted to say, or whatever he felt that he needed to say. He didn’t need to speak for Agron to know that he was there if he needed to talk to him.

“He and Nasir were together for a while. He fucked him up pretty good, Crixus. I-I….” Agron closed his eyes hoping that Crixus understood what he wanted to say even though he didn’t speak the words.

“You’re going to kill him because of it.” Crixus finished offering a nod. “I understand. Listen, I’ll do whatever I can in order to get you guys apart but I won’t promise anything. You should tell Nasir, too. I know that he doesn’t normally stop by the station or anything but the worst thing that you can do is not tell him and have him walk in on Castus. Like I said though, I’ll see if I can get you assigned with Ganni and I so that you know you’re safe and we know you won’t kill us.”

***

“Come on, you know I’ll be home in the morning.” Agron chuckled, pinning Nasir to the car pressing his lips to Nasir’s. They’d dropped the girls off at their first day of school and gone out for breakfast before Agron had to be to work. At breakfast Agron had held Nasir’s hand not knowing how to tell him about Castus and finally just started talking.

Nasir had taken it better than he’d expected but Agron had taken it better than he’d expected but Agron was pretty sure that Nasir would go home to the empty house and break down.

“I know. I…” Nasir’s voice turned into a gasp, his fingers curling into Agron’s bicep, digging into it.

Turning his head Agron quickly learned the subject of Nasir’s horror. Castus was leaned against his car, Agron was sure he was there for his meeting with Spartacus but he was having a hard time with the fact that he was intimidating Nasir. “Hey, you’re ok. Iwon’t let him hurt you. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Nasir could only nod as he pulled the car door open before climbing in.

“I love you.” Agron was trying to get Nasir to a point where he was alright and he knew that he was safe.

“Love you, too.” Nasir’s eyes hadn’t left Castus yet and that scared Agron.

“Nasir, look at me.” Crouching down he took his hand in his own and once he could look into Nasir’s dark eyes he squeezed it. “Go home, Nasir. You are safe. He’s never going to hurt you again baby, I promise.” Leaning up he pressed a kiss to his lips. “I’ll talk to you later, ok? If you need me, you just call me and I’ll be there ok?”

“I know Aggie, I know.” Nasir’s hand tightened around Agron’s, lacing his fingers in Agron’s once more. “I’ll see youtomorrow.”

Offering a nod Agron pushed himself up to his feet letting go of Nasir’s hand, leaning against his own car. It wasn’t until Nasir was out of sight though that Agron turned to look at Castus. “Do we have an issue?”

“Yea. I’m trying to figure out if you enjoy my sloppy seconds or not.” Castus grinned. “But clearly you found what I did. He’ll moan real nice for you if you fuck him.”

A growl slipped between Agron’s lips before he jumped feeling a hand settle on his shoulder.

“It’s not worth it, Agron.” Gannicus’ words hit hard. As much as they had always gotten along, Gannicus and Agron were never friends, they were always co-workers. Yet this was the first time that Gannicus had stepped in on a decision that Agron was about to make. “And you, what the hell do you think you’re doing? That’s a human being, not your latest fling.” With each word, Gannicus moved closer to Castus until he was in the man’s face. “And you know what? Nasir is like my family, you will not treat him like shit, no matter what you think that you can do.”

“What are you? The third to their love triangle?” Castus didn’t seem the least bit phased by Gannicus and in fact he was tiring quickly of the man and gave him a shove away.

However that only pissed Gannicus off more, causing the man to line up and slug Castus in the jaw. “As I said, you’ll respect them both or you’ll wish that was all that I did to you.”

Agron was amazed at Gannicus’ reaction, he had never expected anything like this.

“Gannicus!” Spartacus’ bark made all of their heads snap and they knew then that they were in trouble. However, thankfully the man understood standing up for the one that they loved and as such, Agron was sure they would be alright.


	86. Chapter 86

***

“Hey, shhhh, what’s the matter?” Agron’s voice was quiet as he pressed the phone to his ear adjusting on the cot. Gannicus was up wandering around so there was no fear of waking him. Agron was almost positive that there he was having nightmares again and he wished that he was there to hold him and cuddle him.

“Well, I just got home from the emergency room.”

“You what?” The words were hardly out of Nasir’s mouth before Agron was panicking. “What happened?”

“Easy baby, it’s ok.” Nasir was trying to break up the stress that he was sure that Agron was feeling right now with not being home during this experience. “When I went to go to bed, I poked my head in to check on the girls and from the door I could hear Isabella’s breathing. So I called Amal and he stayed with Sofia while I took her in. Doc said her lungs are pretty inflamed. He’s got her on a nebulizer to get it under control and of course an antibiotic.”

“What’s he saying is wrong?” Agron’s eyebrows rose as he thought about it.  He hated the thought of it but he knew there was nothing that he could do from work.

“Well, he said that the x-rays prove that it’s not pneumonia, it could be bronchitis but overall he’s not concerned about it.” Nasir adjusted on the bed. “I offered to let her come sleep with me but she insisted she was a big girl now, she would sleep in her own bed with the pony daddy gave her.”

The words hit Agron hard in the chest, tears welling in his eyes. “Gods…” Agron murmured. “She’s staying home from schooltomorrow I assume?”

“Yea, she’ll be here when you get home. She’ll be ok through the night, I promise. I’ll take good care of her and make sure that she’s alright throughout the night.” Nasir was trying to reassure him that everything truly was alright and would be. He knew that he was a worrier but their sweet little Izzy was going to be alright.

“Is she asleep?” Agron’s voice was quiet as he spoke. It was tough for him to do things like this but if the little girl was asleep then he would let it go.

“Probably not yet, why?” Nasir didn’t understand what was going on but he wanted more than anything to put Agron at ease.

“Can I talk to her?” Just hearing the little girl’s voice would make him feel better even if she sounded horrible.

“Yea, as long as she’s not asleep yet.”

“Thanks Nasir.” He was sure that it was a stupid request, which he probably sounded like he was stupid and overzealous but Agron needed to know that she was indeed alright even though he believed Nasir.

The sound of Nasir’s chair creaking as he climbed from within it could be heard but before long the sweet little girl could be heard. “Daddy?” Sleep dripped in her voice and Agron knew he should have just let her sleep.

“I’m here little one. I know you’re tired but I just wanted you to know that I love you.” Even over the phone Agron could hear what Nasir was talking about. Each time she breathed there was a wheeze that was unmistakable.

“I love you, too, daddy.”

“One more thing Izzy. If you decide that you want to sleep with daddy tonight that doesn’t mean you aren’t a big girl anymore. You can sleep on my side of the bed if you want to.” Agron knew that more than anything the little one wanted to sleep with Nasir tonight, and he was sure that Nasir wouldn’t mind that either, it would make it easier to keep an eye on her after all, yet she was trying to be tough.

“Otay daddy.” The cough that the tiny child emitted broke Agron’s heart.

“Get some sleep little one, I’ll be home soon.”

“Night.”

“Alright, you’ve got me back again.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he spoke, but his voice gave way to the exhaustion that he was feeling.

“Go to sleep, Nasir.” Agron wished more than anything he could take the man within his arms, hold him close and make him understand that everything was going to be alright but he couldn’t and as such it annoyed him.

“Good night, Agron.” The words were quiet as Nasir spoke them and then the man was gone.

“You look like death warmed over.” Gannicus’ words made Agron roll his eyes, but he couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips either. “What’s the matter?”


	87. Chapter 87

“Izzy’s pretty sick.” Agron sighed pressing his lips together for a minute. “Nasir sounds rough. I mean, first Castus, now this.”

“So, go home. I’ll call Crixus, you know as well as I do he’d cover for you till the morning.” Gannicus reached out setting a hand on Agron’s shoulder to try to comfort the man.

“Nah, I appreciate the gesture but she’ll be fine till I get home and Nasir is pretty tough, she’ll be fine.” Quietly Agron pressed his lips together as he sank back against the cot again. “Besides he has Amal and Duro if he needs to get away or he needs help.” He knew that Duro would be there in a heartbeat as would Amal if there was a need for it.

***

“Aggie?” The sleep that dripped in Nasir’s voice was evident as he tried to get his eyes to adjust to the lighting, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Try again, baby.” The voice on the other end of the phone brought all of Nasir’s greatest fears to the surface once more. Castus had found him, he knew where they lived, now what was he supposed to do? “So, how’s the little one?”

Nasir’s heart nearly stopped at the words alone. It was one thing that he knew about Nasir but it was completely another when the kids were involved. Reaching for the cell phone beside the bed he began flipping through the contacts. He knew that Agron would be home soon but he didn’t know what to think or do at this point. Composing a message to Agron, it simply said “We have a problem. Castus on phone, he knows about Izzy.”

“You still there, Nasir?” Castus’ voice had softened though it was obvious that he was still there.

“Yea, yea I’m fine and she’s fine.” Nasir fought his hardest to keep his voice calm as he closed his eyes. There was no way around this and he knew that but he so desperately wanted to.

“It could have been us you know. We could have had kids; we could have been the poster couple like you are with that, that bastard.” Castus’ voice had turned to a snarl now and Nasir wished that he knew what to do. The phone on the nightstand vibrating made him jump out of his skin.

Though Nasir was relieved to find it was a message from Agron. “Just keep him talking, Ganni has a buddy on the police force, we’re sending him over now. I’ll be home soon.” The thought alone made Nasir feel a little better but Nasir was still concerned, what if he was nearby? Hell what if he was already in the house somewhere?

“I know.I know.” Nasir was fighting to keep his voice strong and steady but he was having a really hard time. “I screwed things up, didn’t I? It was my fault, wasn’t it? I mean, how else would things have gone wrong?”

“No, no, it was never your fault, baby.” Castus continued on. “You were always so weak, always so susceptible. It’s not your fault that he seduced you. I should have been there to protect you, that was my fault. Look at where he’s gotten you though. If it wasn’t for him, you wouldn’t have half as much shit to sort through. You could be so many other places with your life. Look at you; you’re still working at that same damn place. Remember how bad you hated it at the rescue? I mean really, think about it, don’t you want more out of your life?”

The door downstairs shutting made Nasir jump but the hushed voices downstairs told him that Agron was home and he’d obviously brought along Gannicus’ friend. He really must ask his name when he got a chance. “Listen Castus, the little ones awake and she needs some medicine and some attention, how about I call you later on?” All that Nasir could hope was that he would give him the number and that they could find some type of stop to this.

“Of course, baby. You have the number, call any time, I’ll be here waiting, I promise.” With that the man was gone and Nasir slipped from the bed, taking the steps two at a time practically throwing himself into Agron’s arms.

“It’s alright, I’m here now.” Agron’s voice was gentle as he buried his face within the man’s hair. “You’re alright. By the way, this is Attius. Get to know him, because you’ll be seeing a lot of him until we get this sorted out.”

“How do you intend to explain that to the girls?” He knew that they would ask, they always did. The girls were a curious pair sometimes but they were certainly never quiet or reserved which meant that they could be very inquisitive at times. His eyes turned to Attius offering a warm smile, as if offering his thanks without actually saying so.

“How old are they?” Attius’ voice surprised both men, he hated to interrupt their moment but if he was meant to protect their family then he needed to know everything he could about this family.

“Sofia’s five and Isabella’s six. They’re good kids but every now and then we have an issue with them, nothing major of course.” Agron shrugged at the thought alone. They were good girls, no one would argue that. “Which reminds me, I really ought to wake Sofia up for school.” A sigh slipped through his lips as he let go of Nasir even though he didn’t really want to.

Nasir watched him disappear his attentions turning to Attius once he was gone. “Soooo, you do this kind of things often?”

“You mean do I often protect people from their long lost lovers because Gannicus calls me at 7 am? The answer to that question is no, but I’ve spent a lot of time protecting a lot of different people. That’s why Gannicus called me. You’re in good hands, as are the girls. Agron’s already called the school per my suggestion. They are under strict orders that they are only allowed to release the girls to him, you, Duro, Kore, your brother, Crixus or Naevia and they will request id to prove that.” Attius seemed so calm about the whole thing and yet there was so much that worried Nasir about this situation. “As for you, from what Agron has told me you can protect yourself. However, when it comes to someone who is obviously this deranged and still hung up on you, I think you still need someone to look after you.”


	88. Chapter 88

“Let me guess, that’s where you come in?” Nasir allowed a sigh between his lips. “He wouldn’t hurt me, he wouldn’t hurt the girls, it’s Agron that he’s pissed off at.”

“Well, yes, I considered that, hence why he gets Gannicus. After all we served together, pretty sure that he can handle himself.” Attius’ normally stern face turned into a smile as Sofia came racing in.

“Daddy where’s my…” She drifted off in mid-sentence seeing Attius though and she suddenly began to play shy.

“It’s ok Sofia. This is daddy’s and my friend Attius.” Scooping the young girl within his arms pressing a kiss to her forehead as he boosted her up onto his hip Nasir offered a smile. “Now where is your what?”

“Are you here because Sissy’s sick?” It was obvious that she had forgotten what she had come in to ask Nasir.

“No, but I am sorry she’s sick. Your daddies asked for my help with something so I’m going to help them out. Now don’t you think you should be going before you miss the bus?” Attius offered a laugh as he eyed the young girl trying to make her feel better about what was going on.

Scrambling from Nasir’s arms, the little girl grabbed her backpack and went racing out the door with Nasir watching from the window.

“Should I assume that Gannicus is around somewhere?” Nasir wasn’t trying to be sarcastic, he simply knew that Gannicus was ex special forces and his specialties had always come under question yet he wouldn’t admit to it.

“Somewhere.” Attius nodded. “I’ll be honest, I’ve been with him for years now and I still can’t figure out where he hides himself half the time.”

“Oh, good, so now we have to worry about Gannicus jumping out from behind things along with Castus.”

“Gee, look what fell out of a tree.” Agron’s voice was dry as he spoke not wanting to panic Nasir as he reappeared, Gannicus following at his heels trying to pick the last few sticks from his hair.

“Sofia’s on the bus and safe.” Gannicus shrugged tossing his hair. “Is Izzy still in bed? Oh and I didn’t fall out of the tree, I jumped.”

“Well, I’m going to work.” Nasir shook his head. “Would you like a ride, Attius?” It was a question that could have gone unasked but Nasir asked anyways.

Once they were gone Agron’s attention turned to Gannicus. “Yea, Izzy’s still in bed. If you want to sleep you’re welcome to crash in the guest room.”

“Nah, I’m fine. Go ahead and ask what you’re thinking though, it’s not the first time I’ve ever heard it.”

“Oh, I was just wondering how you went from being special forces to a paramedic.” Agron felt like there was so much about Gannicus that he didn’t know and in order to truly trust him he needed to know some of it.

“Uh…well.” Gannicus let out a breath. “I was stationed with Attius and a couple of other guys and Melitta. She was the wife of one of my buddies, I kinda ended up sleeping with her while we were overseas and we lost her. Hell, I watched her die in my arms. After that I wanted to help people, save them from watching their own loved ones die.” Gannicus spoke the words in such a fashion that he almost seemed calm about it. Then again perhaps it was simply that it had been far enough in the past that Gannicus could finally talk about it.

“Sorry to hear that. So, what was your specialization in?”

“A lot of different things really.” Gannicus simply shrugged as he spoke.

“Daddy.” Isabella’s little whine as she came into the room broke his heart. She was carrying her aromatherapy duck and as she stopped in front of him, holding it out to him.

“You need ducky warmed up?” While she was obviously feeling pretty miserable, she looked less peeked than she had before and he couldn’t help wondering how she’d made such a turn around.

“Hello uncle Gannicus.” Her attentions turned once more to Agron before she nodded at his question. “Please.”

Pushing himself from the couch he moved into the kitchen, before he returned with the warm bean bag putting it back into the duck and giving it back, smiling as she cuddled with it.

“Hey little one.” Gannicus reached out brushing his fingers over the girl’s cheek. “I have something in the car for you. Would you like me to go get it?”

“Please.” Isabella nodded as she pressed the warm duck against her chest cuddling in with Agron.

Climbing out of the chair he’d settled into Gannicus slipped outside. It was then that Agron noticed how quiet the man really was when he walked and when the door was shut it was as if it had never been opened. Agron could only imagine that it had to do with his training while in the military but it still amazed him.

A few minutes later though Gannicus returned holding a package out to the young girl. “Go ahead and open it little one.” While there was no special occasion, he had figured that this experience would be tough on the girls and as such he had stopped to pick something up for both of them.

Taking it within her tiny hands, Isabella’s fingertips ran over the shiny paper, her fingers delicately pulling at the edges. She refused to rip wrapping paper, no matter how much Agron and Nasir tried to rush her along, she would never give in even at Christmas time.

“Is she always like this?” Gannicus offered a chuckle as he watched her.

Nodding all that Agron could say was “Yup.”

Eventually though the little girl had pulled away the wrapping paper and beamed ear to ear. “Barbie!” She whispered before she hopped off the couch moving over to hug Gannicus. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” Gannicus offered watching as Agron tried to free the doll from the box and all that he found was himself laughing as he watched him. “Do you need help?”


	89. Chapter 89

“No, I’ve got this.” Finally he had the doll out of its package, a smile forming as he held it out to Isabella, the happiness on her face was evident as she looked up at him.

“Can I go play?” Isabella asked as she looked up at him.

Nodding Agron settled in once more watching as the little one disappeared for her room. It was good to see the light in her eyes again, the sheer happiness that she felt. Once she was gone his attentions turned to Gannicus. “Thanks, but you didn’t have to do that.”

“I know but I talked to Saxa this morning and she’d picked them out for something else but she agreed that with everything that is going on now seemed appropriate.” Gannicus nodded as he looked at the man. “You do realize why I called Attius, don’t you?”

“Because you trust him.  Because he’s on the police force? I don’t really care why you called him honestly, all I care is that Nasir is safe and no one and nothing is going to hurt him.”

“Well, all of those are good answers but really it’s more than this, Attius and I are close, he’s like my brother. I needed to know that if I decided to go rogue, hell you and I decided to go rogue, that Nasir was safe. Attius is one of the best Agron, he won’t let a damn thing happen to him.”

“Are you trying to convince me that we should go after him? Because if that’s what you’re doing, I’ll make the phone call now and have Nae come look after Izzy.” He tried to understand what exactly Gannicus was trying to say. “Just come out and say it already, Gannicus.”

“Nah, there’s not a damn thing we can do until he makes a move. I’m just here to make sure that you are safe. Once Nasir is home, we’ll disappear for the night. I promise, we won’t be under foot Agron, just know that nothing is going to happen to any of you. I know that we haven’t been close to one another but please know that even if things don’t work out with me and Saxa, I’ll still consider you like family to me.”

Agron paused at Gannicus’ words but he knew what it had taken for him to say them. “Thank you, and I agree, no matter what happens, you’re welcome here, Gannicus. However, while that is true, please know that if you hurt her, I will be forced to hurt you.”

Gannicus found himself chuckling as Agron spoke nodding at his words. “Understood. Believe me, she is a princess.” Pausing for a minute, Gannicus stopped all of a sudden. “Is she always this quiet?” He asked pushing himself from the chair realizing that they had been able to hear the little girl playing.

“She may have gone to sleep.” Agron offered. Yet in the back of his mind there was a nagging feeling. What if that wasn’t the answer? There was no way that someone could have gotten into the house and her out without a noise from the tiny girl was there? He beat Gannicus to the girls’ room and a snarl slipped through his lips. “Isabella?” He found himself calling out when the little girl wasn’t in her room. His heart raced as he moved down the hallway leaning into each room. She had to be here somewhere, there was no way that with Angel in the house, that someone got the little girl out of the house.

“The back yard? Would she have gone out to play without saying anything?” Gannicus wasn’t far behind him, but he paused turning to go out to the backyard. He found himself hoping that was where the girl was, if it wasn’t he couldn’t bear the thought of telling Nasir that together they had managed to lose the little girl.

Agron continued down the hallway himself, his heart sinking lower and lower with each room that he cleared, one job, to protect the little girl, just one job and he had screwed it up.

“I got her!” Gannicus’ call came from the kitchen bringing Agron at a near run. “Isabella!” The cry escaped Agron before he could consider his tone.

The little girl’s head hung, as she came running across the yard sighing as she stood before him. “What?”

“Hey little one.” Agron scooped the little girl up in his arms, holding her close to him burying his face in her hair, simply glad that she was alright and then he realized the girl had no idea what had frightened him. “Why don’t you come inside, it’s awful cool out here and you’re already sick.”

“Ok. Can I go play with my dolly?” Isabella asked as she looked up at him before she buried her face in his shoulder coughing uncontrollably for a minute before she pulled away looking up at Agron with pleading eyes.

“Yea, but how about we get you some cough syrup first, ok?” Agron asked but his eyes were locked on Gannicus who was watching something outside, before he nodded as Gannicus indicated that he was going outside.

Moving away from the door he headed into the girls bathroom setting her on the bathroom counter before he picked up the cough syrup measuring it out for her before giving it to her.

Agron found himself laughing as her tiny little face scrunched up at the taste of it. “Would you like some water, little one?”

“Please.” The little girl was still making faces as she tried to get the taste off of her tongue.  “Daddy?”

“Hmmmm?” He asked as he held the glass of water out to her.

“Who was that strange man?”

“Huh?” Agron’s brow wrinkled as he looked at her. “What strange man little one?”

“The one who was watching me while I played out in the yard earlier.” Suddenly it made sense why Gannicus was watching and perhaps even who it was.

“What did he look like?”


	90. Chapter 90

“Kind of like daddy.” She seemed to be trying to figure out how to explain what she was talking about to him.

“You mean he had darker skin like daddy does?”

Isabella nodded, her little feet swinging as she sat there. “But it was darker than daddy’s.” It was a gesture that caused Agron to curse under his breath, and he found himself praying that Isabella hadn’t heard him.

“I’m not sure who it is baby. Why don’t you go and play for a while? You will stay inside though, ok?” Agron asked taking her hands in his. “Promise me that you won’t go outside again.”

“I promises.” Isabella nodded as she looked up at him. “I think I’m going to take a nap anyways.”

“Do you want me to warm ducky up again?” His voice was calm as he spoke, not wanting to scare the little girl. “It might help you to get to sleep.” He knew that she loved the lavender smell that it gave off once it was warm and she would cuddle up with it and go to sleep, especially when she was sick.

“Please.” She hopped off the counter slipping across the hallway into their room crawling into bed she settled in watching Agron disappear into the kitchen.

Agron’s eyes turned up as Gannicus slipped back in through the backdoor, quietly pulling the door shut behind himself and flipping the lock. “Sorry, I thought that I saw something but I didn’t come up with anything.”

“Yea well, you saw what you thought you saw.” Agron sighed, his eyes falling upon Gannicus as he leaned against the counter waiting on the microwave to go off. “He was out there. Isabella saw him.”

“But he didn’t hurt her, that’s a good sign at least.” Gannicus found himself sighing at the thought alone. “I just talked to Attius, he’s filed for a restraining order for both of you and they were approved. He was leaving Nasir at work, Agron, if he even so much as gets near you, he goes to jail. I mean I’ll stay till Nasir gets home if you want me to but you are safe, I promise.”

“Thanks Gannicus. It’s up to you, Izzy’s going to take a nap and I really don’t have anything that needs to be done so I’d appreciate the company I guess but you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to.” Agron offered a smirk as he looked at the man. “Besides I’m sure you’re dying to get home to Saxa anyways.”

Though Agron would deny it till the end, he was a little terrified that something would happen to Isabella. If Castus had been outside was it possible that he would try to take the young girl even if she wasn’t outside?

“Well, actually I was kind of thinking that maybe I would call her and see if she felt like stopping by.” Gannicus offered. “That is if you don’t mind of course.”

“No, I don’t mind as long as Saxa doesn’t mind.” Agron shrugged. “I mean some people are a little squeamish about sick kids and all so I’m not sure how she’d feel about that.”

“Knowing the way that she is about sick people, I’m pretty sure that she would be ok but I’ll ask.” Gannicus grinned as he picked up his phone as Agron started for the bedroom once more, the now warm duck in his hands.

“Here you are little one.” He offered settling it in beside her and pulling the blanket up over top of her, a smile forming as he realized that she was already drifting off to sleep. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She was such a sweet little one, so innocent and so pure, all he wanted to do was to make sure that she was alright.

“Cough syrup makes her sleepy.” Nasir whispered setting a hand on Agron’s shoulder nearly making Agron jump. He hadn’t heard him come in and he certainly hadn’t him coming down the hallway. “It’s ok, it’s just me.”

“Sorry I guess I’m a little jumpy today.” Agron allowed a sigh between his lips, he wouldn’t tell Nasir that Castus had been there, that Isabella had seen him, there was no need to upset him. “Ganni’s calling Saxa to see if she feels like visiting even though little one’s sick.”

“Yea that’s what he said when I was out there. Agron, this sucks, and I’m sorry I got you into it.” A sigh slipped between his lips. “I just figured that after six years, he wasn’t going to show up again, ever.”

“It’s ok.” Agron whispered as he pushed himself to his feet pressing a kiss on the man’s lips. “We’ll get through this together little man and I swear it to you, he will never ever get near you again, I promise it.”

Nasir found himself lost within the larger man’s arms nodding as his eyes fell upon the sleeping child. “Come on; let’s let her get some sleep. After all once Sofia gets home she won’t be getting much in that way anyways. I hear Ganni brought her a new doll?”

“Yea, it’s the one that she’s been practically begging for going on three weeks now.” Agron shook his head. “You ought to have seen her little face when she opened it.”

“I can imagine.” Nasir chuckled taking Agron’s hand within his own pulling him from the room and heading for the living room where he knew that Gannicus was.  “So you know the ride back was kind of boring without Attius.”

Gannicus allowed a snicker between his lips as he looked at the man. “Try being stuck in a dessert with him, he’s a bundle of joy. Both of us got into a ton of trouble together.”

“Yea, he was regaling me with stories about that this morning.” Nasir nodded as he looked at the man. “I appreciate his help though, tell him I said thanks for his help.”


	91. Chapter 91

“Will do.” Gannicus offered a nod, eyes turning to look at Agron. “Saxa’s on her way over but have you called Duro? I mean, your brother, I know how close the two of you are and all and I was just thinking that maybe you should tell him what was going on.”

Agron shook his head. “No, I should though.” His eyes drifted to Nasir for a minute thinking about it. “How about we invite them over for dinner? Izzy’s been on an antibiotic almost twenty four hours now. She’s no longer contagious, so we don’t have to worry about that.”

“No, no it sounds good to me.” Nasir nodded before he looked at Gannicus. “You and Saxa want to join us? You know we cook for an army so there’s more than enough to go around.”

“Sounds good to me.” Gannicus nodded. “I guess I ought to mention that it’s my night to cook.” A snicker passed through his lips as he spoke. “Then again if you know Saxa, you know that she can’t cook, so every night is my night to cook.”

“Must be a family thing.” Nasir snickered as he looked at the man. “If it hadn’t been for me, I’m pretty sure that Agron would have starved to death by now.”

“Hey, hey, hey. I survived just fine, thank you very much.” Agron laughed. “I lived without Duro for almost five years. Oh, and he knows all too well how to cook, so at least one of us was spared. I guess that probably had to do with the fact that growing up he always spent more time with mom then we did, while Saxa and I were off causing trouble.”

“You only survived because Naevia took pity on you and brought you left overs. I mean if it wasn’t for that then I’m pretty sure you would have starved to death.” Gannicus chuckled as he stuck his tongue out to Agron.

“I think I’ll be calling Duro now.” Agron rolled his eyes and started towards the other room to make the phone call.

“Chicken.” Nasir chuckled as he watched him disappear. Of course he was only teasing but he knew that Agron wondered sometimes. “I love you!”

***

“You’re telling me that she’s going to sleep through dinner?” Duro’s eyebrows rose, that was hardly like Isabella. “The little chow hound is going to skip a meal?”

“Yea, she was up a good portion of the night last night.” Nasir sighed as he looked at him. “I just can’t bear to wake her up since she needs the sleep to start feeling better.”

Duro’s lips turned into a pout for a minute before a smile spread across his lips as his eyes fell upon Kore who was busy feeding sweet little Wyatt. “You know, part of me says that I can’t wait till he gets that age and the other part of me is terrified of it.”

Agron chuckled lightly, his head turning up to look at his brother from where he was talking to Sofia. “I wish that I knew what they were like at his age. Believe me, it will get easier once he is a little bit older.” He knew that Duro hated not sleeping because Wyatt was having a hard night, and that he was trying to put the work in to finish up his degree but he was having a hard time trying to balance things.

“He’s getting better about sleeping through the night.” The words were simple as Duro spoke them. “It’s a work in progress.” He reached out taking the little boy from Kore, a smile curling as he looked at him.

“You know, with a mentality like that, I just…” Gannicus shook his head. He had never understood the feeling of wanting to be a parent. In fact, after Melitta he hadn’t really known feeling until he’d met Saxa.

“Just what?” Duro asked, eyes turning up from the little boy who was now holding onto his finger in his tiny hand.

“I just don’t know how you expect to finish a degree like this with a young one at home.”

“My son will not stop me from living my life, Gannicus. Especially not when it comes to making a better life for him.” Duro’s voice was irritated and Agron let out a sigh knowing his brother was pissed off.

“Easy Duro, he didn’t mean it like that.”

“How else could anyone mean that?” Duro sighed as he looked at his brother. They had been together for so long that they understood one another better than anyone else.

“What I meant was you’re going to burn yourself out, Duro. I understand why you would want to do it, but if you drive yourself insane what good will a degree do. You look like hell, you’re obviously not sleeping and how often do you see your wife?” Gannicus’ eyes fell upon the other man, reaching out and setting a hand upon his shoulder. “We’re all here to help. You know that, you just have to let us help that’s all.”

Agron knew well enough that his baby brother was too proud to ask them for help, even if they were to offer it. “He’s right Duro, drop off his pack and play tomorrow along with the little man and we’ll keep him for a couple of nights while you two go out and have a good time.”

“No, no I can’t do that.” Duro sighed as he looked at his brother. “Just go and do what it is that you need to do and we’ll make it work out somehow.”

“Duro, as your older brother I am giving you a direct order. You will drop your son off along with anything that we will need to take care of him for a couple of days. Don’t make me go over your head.” Agron grinned knowing that Kore wouldn’t argue and would likely welcome a couple of days without the little boy even though she had never been away from him so long before.

“I would gladly drop him off for a short time Agron but I think it is too soon to be away from him over night.” Kore’s answer surprised the man and it made Agron wonder why.  However it prompted Duro to stick his tongue out at his older brother who was busy rolling his eyes trying not to laugh as he eyed him.


	92. Chapter 92

“Either way Kore, just drop him off even if it’s just for an evening.” Nasir’s voice surprised them all as they hadn’t expected him to be back from the kitchen so soon. “Dinners on the table by the way.” He offered a smile as he looked around at them.

***

“He what?” Duro’s voice raised at the words Agron had just spoken but remembering the girls who were asleep and sweet little Wyatt, whom Kore had just gotten to sleep, he lowered it once more. After all Kore would kill him if he woke Wyatt again while she was helping Nasir finish the dishes. “You mean to tell me that Castus was here and that he was near Isabella and he managed to stay alive? How did you not kill him? You’re going soft on me, Aggie.”

Agron found himself chuckling as he looked at his brother. “I guess becoming a father did that to me. I mean, what good am I to Nasir and the girls from behind bars? I want to be a part of his life, their life. I know as well as you do that Castus is dangerous but I can’t do it that way.”

Duro let a sigh between his lips nodding as he listened. “So, what’s your plan? I know you. You wouldn’t run the risk of losing them anymore than you would put yourself in jail.”

“There’s a restraining order in place, that’s a start. I don’t think he’s dumb enough to take one of the girls but there aremeasures in place there as well.” Agron’s tone was serious as he spoke. “However, if there is a snag please know that you will be the first call that I make and if I ask you to take the girls?”

“Then we’ll make room for them.” Duro offered a nod as he looked at the man before him. It worried him that Agron even needed to ask. Perhaps it was the fact that Duro was married now but the fact he wanted Agron to know how much he truly did love him and that he would do anything to prove that to him. “You are my brother Agron, I would die for you. You know that.”

“I know, Duro, I know but the good news is that I hope that won’t be necessary. No, I take that back, it certainly won’t be necessary because you know what? You have a beautiful little boy to take care of, a beautiful life, and you know what, Duro? I’m not sure that I could live without you because we both know that Kore would have me dead in seconds if she knew that I had anything to do with it.” Agron found himself laughing as Nasir and Kore returned.

“I don’t know what I’m killing you for if you have something to do with it but just do yourself a favor. Don’t do it.” Kore sank to the couch beside Duro, settling in. Her eyes looked ready to fall shut as she sat there. “I mean I really can’t deal with trying to find someone to take care of you on my salary and then what about poor Nasir and even more so little Wyatt. It’s just a really bad idea,Agron.”

 “You look exhausted.” Nasir sank into Agron’s lap, his head coming to rest against the man’s shoulder. “I have mentioned that whole, if you need time off take it thing right?”

“Yea, you’ve mentioned it, Nasir, but even if I were to take time off I wouldn’t sleep. Once we get Wyatt sleeping through the night it will be better.” Kore set her head back against the couch offering a smile in Nasir’s direction. “I appreciate your concern though Nasir. I mean, if it wasn’t for you guys I’m not sure we would have made it this far.”

“She’s right.” Duro offered wrapping his arm around her pulling him close to him as he hugged her close to him pressing his lips to her forehead. “And as such I should take you home and tuck you into bed.”

“No, no, it’s alright.” Kore shook her head. “I’m fine; I know how little you get to see your brother.”

“It’s fine. Agron and I were just making lunch plans for one day this week. You’ll get back to me when you have an idea of what you’re working?” Duro’s eyebrows rose telling him not to argue with him.

Nodding Agron offered a smile. “Yea, I’ll give you a call when I have some idea. I know that I have part of the week but you said that you had class those days so we’ll figure something out. You’ve got to bring the little guy with you though, cause lord knows we don’t get to see him nearly enough either.”

“Sounds good to me.” Duro nodded as his eyes turned to Kore again. “Now come on, let’s get you home.”

***

“Come here little man.” Agron chuckled wrapping his arm around Nasir pulling him closer to him, lowering his head to press his lips to Nasir’s cheek. “You are alright, I promise you that.”

“I know. I know.” Nasir offered a nod tossing his head to get his hair out of his face as he looked up at the man. “I love you. Please know that, no matter what anyone else would say to you, know that I love you.”

“I know that, Nasir.” Agron nodded pulling the little man closer to his chest. “I would never doubt that. There is nothing that anyone could tell me that would prove otherwise. I would have to hear the words from your lips alone.” Gentle fingers brushed across Nasir’s tanned skin, wisping into his hair, a smile spreading as Nasir turned his head pressing a kiss to his fingers.

“Well then if that’s what you are waiting on you will be waiting a very long time.” Nasir chuckled as he leaned up to kiss his lips. “Because I would go to the grave first.”


	93. Chapter 93

"Both you and Duro have said that, I would appreciate it if neither of you ends up there though.” Agron chuckled, a sigh escaping his lips as Angel began to paw at the bedroom door. “Lay down girl.”

Though the dog never fussed, in fact she normally slept on the floor between Isabella and Sofia’s beds, the dog stood outside the door whining.  

“It’s ok, I got her.” Nasir offered a chuckle as he moved across the room once more, pulling the door open. “What is it girl?” He asked leaning down to pet her head. The dog was agitated and she was making it apparent. Her head turning from looking up at Nasir to down the hallway as if she was trying to get him to follow him. “Aggie, come here.”

Pushing himself from the bed, Agron moved to where Nasir now stood. “What’s up?” His eyes drifted over the dog, watching her as she began to move down the hallway. This was hardly her normal behavior which combined with the latest events concerned him. “Nasir, stay here.” Following after the dog, he prayed more than anything that it was something simple. That one of the girls was having a rough night and not sleeping well.

“I will do no such thing.” Nasir growled before he slipped up behind Agron. Though Nasir hoped more than anything it wasn’t, if it were Castus, he wouldn’t even consider allowing Agron to risk himself and almost certain injury. Though there were times that Nasir struggled with his language skills, in moments like this Nasir always found the words to say what he needed to.

As much as Agron wanted to argue he only offered a nod making sure that Nasir stayed behind him as Angel paused outside the girl’s room. Slipping into the room, Agron allowed a sigh between his lips as he could hear Isabella from the door way. “Thank you girl.” He reached down petting her head as he moved to kneel beside the bed.  “Izzy, come on wake up little one.”

“Daddy?” The tiny girl’s voice was weak as she spoke, confused by why he would wake her up.

“Yea, it’s me little one. Come on, let’s get you a treatment, you’ll sleep a lot better if you can breath.” He whispered as he scooped the little girl within his room heading for the living room. It made him feel better to know that the little girl was what Angel had been fussing over. As he slipped from the room with Isabella, the dog laid down between the beds once more as if satisfied by what had transpired.

Settling in against his chest Isabella let a sigh between as he adjusted her. “Daddy, I was trying to sleep.”

“I know young one.” Nasir reached out rubbing his fingers over the little girl’s cheeks. “But daddy is trying to help. Once you are done with this you can go back to sleep.”

Agron had settled into a chair in the living room, as he lightly rocked the little girl trying to quiet her down and once she settled in he cracked the top on the tiny vial before pouring it into the nebulizer and screwing the top in. “Alright little one, you know what to do.” He offered a smile as the little girl took the mouth piece between her lips breathing deeply. Leaning down he pressed a kiss to her forehead listening to the little girl breathing. It broke his heart the way that she rasped and wheezed but he knew that the nebulizer would help. “Did the doc mention anything about a possibility of asthma?”

“He said that it was possible.” Nasir nodded. “The problem with that was that it had just started and if that was the case, he thought that it wouldn’t get any better.”

“Bullshit.” Agron grumbled rocking the little girl. “For god’s sake, Duro’s an asthmatic and you would never even know that. It does get better if it is taken care of properly.”

Nasir simply shook his head. It always annoyed him when Agron cursed in front of the girls but no matter how many times he scolded him, it didn’t get any him any further. In this case, Nasir was sure that arguing with him would do neither of them any good. “Well I knew that too, however, I thought that maybe you and I would talk about it and maybe we could reach a conclusion as to what to do next.”

“I am not a doctor, Nasir.” Agron gently reminded. He knew that Nasir was worried about the young girl and so was he but while he did indeed have his fair share of medical training, he certainly didn’t feel comfortable making this call. “I’m all for a second opinion but that doesn’t mean that I want to try and treat her myself. Yes, I got Duro through his but each person is different and as such I just, I don’t feel comfortable with it.”

Nasir merely nodded. “I understand. Believe me, I wouldn’t either but I do want to know she is…” Nasir’s voice trailed off, laughter spilling between his lips as sweet little Isabella took the mouth piece from between her lips when she was done, handing it back to Agron before she slipped from his lap scurrying off to bed once more.

The only thing that she tossed over her shoulder in return was a “Ni Ni daddy.”

Agron found himself shaking his head as the little girl spoke. “One of these days we’re going to have to teach her not to do that. Yet, you know, part of me wants her to know that she is special. That she ought not listen to anyone who is trying to tell her what to do.”

“Come now, let’s go to bed.” Nasir’s voice was gentle as he held a hand out to Agron, wrapping it around Agron’s, gently pulling at it.

“Mmmm, bed that place where sleep always awaits me.” Agron chuckled pushing himself from the chair walking along with Nasir.

“Well, no one said that you will be sleeping.” Nasir laughed giving Agron’s hand a squeeze. “I simply suggested that we go to bed my dear.”


	94. Chapter 94

“Oh baby, oh baby.” Agron chuckled as he leaned down to press his lips to Nasir’s pushing the bedroom door behind them both once they were safely upstairs within their room.

“You sure you don’t just want to go to sleep?” Nasir chuckled, though he knew the answer to the question, he asked anyways. “I mean if you want to I can understand.”

“Fuck that.” Agron’s words were more of a growl than anything else as he pushed the tiny man to the bed but like a wildcat Nasir fought back. Not because he wanted Agron to stop but merely because he knew that Agron much preferred it when he put up a fight.

“Yes, yes I would enjoy it if you’d fuck me.” Nasir snickered, his lips pressing against Agron’s as he pushed his hips against Agron. “But you’re going to be good and do what I tell you, aren’t you?”

“Always, I will always be good and do as you tell me to.” The words were merely a whisper as Agron spoke though, a breathy moan slipping through his lips as he spoke knowing that he needed very little in order to achieve satisfaction when it was Nasir who was giving him such amazing attention.

Nasir found himself needing the man more than anything. He was more than ready to skip the foreplay and simply get down to the business at hand. “Fuck me Agron, please.”

Nodding, Agron’s finger tips removed the tiny man’s clothes, before removing his own. “You’re sure about this?” Agron asked digging through the nightstand finding the lube, a gasp slipping between his lips as he slicked his own cock.

“Positive Agron, please, please do it.”

***

Pulling the sheet up over Nasir, Agron pressed his lips to the little man’s forehead though he got no response which was no surprise to him. Nasir had drifted off to sleep and he hoped more than anything that he wouldn’t wake him. The phone on the nightstand though buzzing brought a sigh from Agron’s lips as he reached over Nasir to pick it up, but seeing the number he froze. This nightmare was only going to get it worse it seemed, he had hoped that Castus would take the hint and leave them alone but it was obvious that was not the case.

The mental dilemma raged on in Agron’s mind. Should he answer the phone? Should he call Attius? The latter of the two seemed like the smartest idea, seeing as how he had no idea what he would say to Castus and Nasir was peacefully asleep in his own dreams, Agron wouldn’t wake him to deal with his worst nightmares.

Picking up his phone, he dialed Gannicus’ number. He knew that he was at work and hoped more than anything that he wasn’t waking the man. Though years of working with him should have told him Gannicus rarely slept. “What’s up Agron?”

Pressing the phone to his ear, Agron tried to find the words to say what he was thinking.

“Agron? Is something wrong?” Gannicus found himself panicking now. It was unusual that Agron was quiet, especially since he had called Gannicus himself.

“No, no, there is just something that I need to ask that’s all.” Agron had finally found his voice again. “Can I get Attius’ number from you?”

“Yea, you can get it but you’re going to have to tell me what you need it for first.” While Gannicus would do anything, he wasn’t about to let Agron cut him out of the look if there was something he needed him for.

“Uh, well, Nasir is asleep and Castus just called him. Not even the house, he very specifically called Nasir.” A growl slipped through his lips before taking a deep breath.

“Oh, good.” Gannicus let out a sigh.

“Can we kick his ass?” Crixus’ voice could be heard which meant he was obviously on speaker phone.

“That doesn’t seem like a good idea.” Agron sighed. “Or believe me I would have done so it by now.”

“So Attius’ number is 969-246-1854. He’s a lot like I am, there’s very little sleep that he actually gets so you’re safe to call him.” Gannicus knew well enough why he didn’t sleep, they’d both seen too much to consider sleeping. “And if you need help then don’t worry about it. Crixus and I will be glad to jump at the opportunity to help.”

“It’s not often that I suggest it but the man would be better off in jail. Besides how often do I get to save a German’s ass?” Crixus chuckled for a minute before he grew serious again. “He’s right though, if you need help, come to me. I will help, no matter what.”

“Thank you both but I’m hoping this is going to be the only issue that we have. I mean to say that I hope he will simply go to jail and that will be the end of it.” Agron’s eyes drifted over Nasir who lay beside him, lost in peaceful slumber. He would do anything to make sure that he was able to take care of his tiny man and keep him happy.

“Well, let us know what you come up with.” Gannicus chuckled as he spoke.

“Will do. Will do.” Agron sighed before he decided it was time to move forward.

***

“So what’s going to happen?” Nasir’s eyes went wide, almost questioning as he spoke.

“He won’t bother you, Nasir.” Attius’ words were gentle as he spoke. “You are safe, things are going to be fine. He will only be in jail for a year but it is a start. You are free now.”

“Free.” Nasir whispered, his face nuzzling against Agron’s shoulder as he tried to adjust to the news. “Finally free.” It was hard to imagine not having to worry about Castus anymore. To know that he wouldn’t be waiting around each corner for them anymore, to know the girls were safe, what a wonderful feeling it was.


	95. Chapter 95

“It’s over little man.” Agron whispered burying his face in Nasir’s hair. “You never have to deal with him again.”

“I’ll leave you both alone. I hope the young one starts feeling better soon.” Attius offered a smile referring to the young girl that had been cuddling with Agron when he’d arrived.

“Me too. Me too.” Agron nodded. Though he’d hated to do it, Isabella had still gone to school today and despite her cough the little girl seemed to be feeling better. “Thanks Attius, we appreciate all that you’ve done.”

“Yes, thank you.” Nasir’s words were quiet as he spoke. Though he still wasn’t used to what he was saying, it was easy to see how happy Nasir was.

Once they had seen the man to his car, Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir, pulling him close to him before he leaned his head down pressing his lips against the tiny man’s. “You have to work today?”

“No.” Nasir whispered, his teeth pulling at Agron’s bottom lips as he tried to decide what was going on in Agron’s head. “What are you trying to really ask me?”

“Well, I was kind of wondering if you were interested in coming with me.” Agron’s hands tugged at Nasir’s trying to pull him back up the stairs.

“Where we going?” Though Nasir had a general idea as to where they were going but he questioned it even so.

“Upstairs to bed.” While sex was normally never the only thing that was on Agron’s minds, there was something about knowing that Nasir was safe, that Castus couldn’t hurt his little man anymore that made him want the man that much more than normal.

“I think that I like this upstairs in my bedroom thing. How about we just cuddle up under the blanket and take a nap though.” Nasir was teasing, he knew what Agron meant and yet even so he wasn’t going to make it easy for him.

“Oh, hell no.” Agron’s head leaned against Nasir’s for a minute as they reached the landing. “There will be no let’s just cuddle bull.”

A laugh slipped through Nasir’s lips as he leaned against Agron allowing the man to lead him to their bedroom. It was in his gentle touches that Nasir found himself getting lost, the hunger of Agron’s lips came as no surprise to him and he pressed back against him just as hungry for the man. “I am yours, Agron.” The words weren’t hard to speak, nor were they unusual for him to speak either, yet Agron couldn’t take them this time.

“No, no, you are my lover, you are my husband, my partner, my friend, but you are never mine. You are not a possession, you are my equal, Nasir.” Agron’s fingers rubbed at Nasir’s cheek, trying to make him understand, a smile forming as Nasir turned his face to rub his cheek against those same fingers.

“Thank you.” Nasir’s words were quiet. “For rescuing me from a life that I didn’t want, that I didn’t deserve.”

Nasir knew that the words should have been spoken years ago but he had never been comfortable speaking them until now. His cheek rubbed against Agron’s gentle caresses, finally knowing that what Attius had said was true. He was free, finally free.

Pressing his lips against Agron’s, Nasir’s finger tips began to push at Agron’s shirt before he finally managed to push it up far enough so that Agron pulled back to take it off. His fingers rubbing against the soft skin of Agron’s chest and abs, still amazed that such a beautiful creature was his. “Take me, please?” The words weren’t hard to speak for Nasir; in fact it was easy for him to do.

Nodding, Agron’s fingers made short work of removing Nasir’s clothes before he removed his own. Tenderly he laid the man against the bed, moving over top of him he kneeled to look down at him. His lips met Nasir’s but he reached for the nightstand pulling a bottle of lube from the drawer.

A shuddered breath slipped between Nasir’s lips as he watched Agron slick himself but it was quickly replaced by a moan as the man pressed a finger into Nasir’s waiting hole.

“Shhh…it’s ok.” Agron found himself kissing away the moan as he added a second finger to the mix, his lips pressing at the corners of his mouth as Nasir winced. “It’ll feel good, just relax.” Feeling Nasir relax though, Agron removed his fingers drawing a moan out of Nasir, he felt so empty, and needed Agron closer than he was.

“Please, please.” Nasir whispered, his head rolling back to look up at Agron before his eyes fluttered closed once more.

“I told you a long time ago you would never need to beg. That is still the truth, Nasir.” Agron allowed his forehead to come to rest upon Nasir’s shoulder as he breeched him, his fingertips curling into the man’s hips, yet he kept his thrusts gentle, slow and sensual.

Nasir’s arms wrapped around Agron pulling him close to him, his legs moving to wrap around Argon’s hips. He needed to feel Agron’s skin beneath his own, to know that this wasn’t a dream, that it was in fact a reality.

“Aggie, Aggie.” Nasir’s whimpers did nothing for Agron, his head rising from Nasir’s shoulder to look down into the dark eyes of his lover.

“Hmmm?”

“Fuck, please I’m close.” Nasir’s eyes closed his head tossing as he lay beneath the only man that he would ever freely give his life away to. His heels dug at Agron’s hips driving him forward.

“Go ahead, Nasir. Come for me baby, you know you want to.”

The words were all that Nasir needed, as if his permission alone was what he needed. It was something that concerned Agron but they would talk about it later, instead Agron pulled Nasir close to himself allowing the man to experience his orgasm, to feel his skin pressed to his own. He knew they would both need a shower soon, as he felt the sticky sensation against his abdomen, but it was well worth it. It was as if they had fallen in love all over again.

“Gods.” Nasir chuckled as he leaned up pressing his lip to Agron’s. “I don’t know if I’ve mentioned it before but I love you.”

“Once or twice maybe but I love you, too, little man.” Carefully scooping Nasir up from the bed, headed for their bathroom.


End file.
